An Old Man in a Young Body
by seagate
Summary: A skilled Shinobi brutally thrust from his homeland into the great unknown, only to get lost on the road of life and end up in Earthland. Welcome to Fiore, home to Fairy Tail's newest Guild Master Naruto Uzumaki! Active.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **AN: Yeah I have got a new story last new one I promise, from this point on I will be working on this and my two highschool DxD stories. The next chapters of which will be coming out soon. For this I got the original idea from reading LordVanity's Irresponsible Master Naruto! Check it out it is really good you will love it, I literally busted a gut laughing. Anyway I hope you enjoy it there will be bits of this that will surprise people some of it is really original you will love it. There will be some heavy similarities between the two stories in the first chapter but that will be it from there on out they are very different, the reason for the similarities is because it is a brilliant way to start and introduce the story in my opinion and the first chapter was what the plan for my story originally derives from.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 1**

"You're an old fool Makarov! You won't be able to keep this up much longer, you need to retire, you have to take a break as Guild Master!" Porlyusica scolded a frown on her face as she did so. Porlyusica was a slim, elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head and reddish eyes, she was one of Makarov's closest friends and a former member of Fairy Tail.

"Nonsense!" Makarov replied stubbornly to the pink haired woman. Makarov was an extremely short elderly man and the current Guild Master of Fairy Tail "Its nothing I feel fine, I'm just a little stressed is all!" He continued a frown appearing on his face as he did so, despite feeling more the truth of her words in his old and tired body.

"Just a bit stressed?! Fool, your entire body looks like it is ready to collapse any moment now!" Porlyusica replied her face darkening as she did so, "Keep this up and you'll die you old fool!"

"I won't die with you by my side," The elderly man half-joked sending a crooked half-hearted grin at the scowling Porlyusica trying to divert her attention from the current conversation.

"Old fool, even I can't help you if you die... Makarov, you don't have to retire for good. Like I said, just take a break, not a long one, maybe just a few months. You just need a break from the stress... you can have Erza or Laxus maybe even Gildart's if you can find him to take charge until then," The pink haired woman suggested. She truly was looking out for his well-being. While it was true she disliked most humans, Makarov was one of the few humans she liked, an exception to her rule.

Makarov sighed slightly at her suggestion, "I can't... those children, my children, they need me..."

"I am sure that they do, but at this rate your body will fail you and then you'll die... for their sake if not for your own I suggest you either retire or take a break, it is up to you though, if you want to die then so be it!" Porlyusica snapped out, cutting through Makarov's excuses a frown marring her face as she did so.

"I guess you're right, I guess I really do need to relax," Makarov replied with a sigh deflating slightly, the stubborn scowl fading from his face as he sagged slightly in exhaustion. Her words had finally reached him. The elderly woman only nodded and Makarov continued, "I guess I'll have to think about who the new part-time Master will be..."

 **( - )**

 **(Fairy Tail Guild Hall, On Hour Later)**

Makarov was in the ever loud and boisterous Fairy Tail Guild Building, he was standing on the counter of the worn out wooden bar, behind which Mirajane usually worked as a barmaid. As he stood there, he just watched as his guild members, his children fought and drank with each other, smiles on their faces as they laughed out loud and joked together. He had seen most of them grow up from young children and teenagers into the fine young men and women they had become, know matter what anyone said he couldn't be more proud of his children.

' _This is only temporary Makarov, it is not a goodbye no matter what, because even if I can't see them… even if we are separated far apart from each other… I'll always be watching over them. I'll definitely watch over them forever…,'_ Makarov thought with a sad smile looking over his surrogate family. It was time, no more waiting, it was time to tell finally them the news.

"Listen up you Brats!" The little old man bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the large building. Everyone in the building heard Makarov and suddenly stopped what they were doing, some of them freezing mid-fight. A wave of curious silence hung in the air for a good minute or so as they all looked expectantly at their Guild master, before Makarov bluntly said, "I have decided to step down as Guild Master."

"WHAT?!" Was the sudden deafening outburst of everyone in the guild room, the response actually shaking dust from the rafters. Some who were drinking booze at the time, spat out their drinks in shock, the most obvious being Cana Alberona.

"T-This is a joke, right?!" Gray a black haired and currently naked young man gasped out, from where he was still being held in a headlock by the pink haired fire mage Natsu Dragneel.

"I-Is Fairy Tail disbanding?!" Elfman a tall muscular white-haired man with a rather prominent scar running down his face shouted out almost hyperventilating, whether that be from the news he had just heard or from being buried under several other Fairy Tail members was unknown, however what was obvious was the fear and worry in his voice.

Makarov forced back a smile as he watched his children's shenanigans, even as he shook his head in response to Elfman's question, "No Fairy Tail is more than a Guild Master it is a family and it has been here long before all of us were born and it will be here long after we are gone. No I am retiring because my health isn't the best at the moment, and if I want to live to see the next generation of Fairy Tail... I'll have to take a break for a while... so until I return, someone else will be Master..."

At his proclamation a wave of relief rushed through the guild. It was only a temporary situation, their Master would probably just go on a holiday maybe to Akane Resort just to kick his feet back and relax, after all everyone needed a holiday once in a while. After the confirmation that he was not leaving for good settled in, the whispers of who the next Guild Master would be even if they were only part-time began circulating through the crowd as the members started throwing guesses around.

"It'll be Gildarts for sure!" Natsu Dragneel a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tanned skin tone, black eyes and spiky pink-coloured hair shouted out enthusiastically.

"It'll definitely be Laxus!" Evergreen an attractive brunette with glasses smirked arrogantly as she looked around the Guild Hall daring someone to challenge her claim.

"Ha! No way, my money is definitely on Erza, she's both strong and scary enough," Macao a middle-aged man with slicked back dark blue hair stated confidently.

"It will be me! I AM A REAL MAN!" Elfman bellowed excitedly, while pounding his chest trying to show his manliness to the world as he did so.

"Ha! In your dreams, Elfman!" Gray responded finally breaking Natsu's headlock and leaping at the now free Elfman tackling him into the ground.

The gossiping and newly begun fighting was once again interrupted by Makarov before it was able to get out of hand, "I still have yet to come to a final conclusion on who will be the new part-time Master while I am away, but that is a problem for later, let us not worry about this, no for now is the time to celebrate lets party!" Makarov roared while everyone began to loudly cheer in agreement to their Master's proclamation.

 **( - )**

 **(One Day Later, Fairy Tail Guild Hall)**

"Oi, old man, what the hell did you call me here for? I'm a busy guy you know?!" Laxus Dreyar a tall and muscular young man with blue eyes, spiky blond hair and a distinct lightning bolt scar running down the side of his face, growled at his grandfather Makarov in irritation as he stood before him. They were currently on the second floor of the Guild Hall, in Makarov's cluttered little office, surrounded by stacks of paperwork most of which were complaints about the damage the each member of the Guild caused whilst out on missions. "And also who the hell is the guy in the corner,?! Is this about you leaving?!"

The person Laxus was referring to was a tall young man with medium length, wavy and spiked dark-blond hair, the man had thick eyebrows, twinkling blue eyes and very prominent eyelashes, the man actually looked quite similar to Laxus only less brawny and with slightly softer facial features. The man was wearing a black button-up long-sleeved shirt, over the top of which he wore a dark brown leather jacket with a folded, grey fur-trimmed collar and breast pockets on either side. He also wore simple black jeans with frayed hems and battered dusty brown leather boots.

"Yes Laxus you're right my leaving is the reason I called you both here from your obviously busy schedules, that is because one of you will be Fairy Tail's new Guild Master," Makarov replied whilst looking at the two young men over sending a slight frown to Laxus because of his abrasive attitude. "I know you are both powerful and have the potential to be great leaders, which is why before I choose I just want to hear something from you two before I make my final decision on which one of you it will be."

"It'll be me obviously! I'm mean who the hell is this guy, you would think that the Guild Master would at least be someone from Fairy Tail!" Laxus responded a suspicious scowl on his face as he glared at his fellow blonde.

"Eh! Really me? I'm not even a Fairy Tail mage any more Makky!" The young-looking man finally spoke up an amused look on his face as he watched the interaction between grandfather and grandson and the suspicious look Laxus was sending him. "Has your old age finally caused you to become senile?! Do you want me to take you to a retirement home or something?" He continued letting out a bark of laughter at the scowl the old man sent him.

"It wouldn't be fair if he became Master!" Laxus gave the stranger a cold glare. "Like he said old man he isn't a member I mean I haven't seen him before and I grew up here. Clearly Fairy Tail's Guild Master has to actually be a member of the Guild, and not some weak newbie that will only lead to this Guild becoming weaker than it already is!" Laxus continued to say alternating glares between the stranger and his grandfather. And to be honest he did have a good point.

"Your face is sexually harassing me kid, can you look the other way and stop checking me out?!" The blonde haired man said as he merrily caught Laxus's eye while he was still glaring at him and gave him a cheeky wink.

"Hmph, I won't waste my time with weak trash like you, whoever the hell you are" Laxus sneered before turning away and staring at Makarov waiting for him to explain.

"His name is Naruto Dreyar, Laxus and despite what he says, he is in fact still a member of Fairy Tail. He has his guild mark and so for as long as he bears it he will remain a member of Fairy Tail. And yes before you ask he is related to you if the similarities behind his appearance aren't obvious enough to you, he is your….." Makarov spoke up trying to stop the now named Naruto from baiting Laxus even more than he already was.

"….Your cousin of course isn't that right Makky, though usually these days I've started going by Uzumaki again." Naruto interrupted Makarov quickly cutting off what he was going to say while sending him a warning look at the same time.

"What! Since when the hell have I had a cousin?" Laxus spoke in genuine surprise.

"We can get into that another time Laxus, and Naruto I think you should stick with the Dreyar name for now it will make the transition easier if you are the next Guild Master, familiarity and all that." Makarov replied watching both of the men in front of him, even though they were both family they were both totally different. Naruto was carefree, irresponsible, and eccentric. Laxus was seriously power-hungry, arrogant and had a slight cruel streak in him, however there was still great goodness in him, hidden under all the blunder, arrogance and old hurt. But yes deep down inside he was genuinely good. But unfortunately only one of them would be Master. Even if Laxus did make a good point about not Naruto being Master because he hadn't been around for a long time, out of his two family members Makarov figured Naruto would make a better Master but despite this he still owed Laxus a chance to prove himself.

Laxus was right though, Naruto once was a member of Fairy Tail... many years ago, but not many people remembered the blond ever being a member because most weren't members at the time or even born.

Makarov looked at Naruto's right shoulder, even though the blonde had his leather jacket on, he knew Naruto still had his orange guild mark he had gotten many years ago.

"Makky," Naruto pointed at Laxus sending him a wink as he did so, "It surprises me you are considering making this brat the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, he has some serious problems." He stated with a mocking smirk to Laxus.

Laxus growled in annoyance, "You are my problem! I don't care if your my cousin or not I will break you if you get in my way!" He stated clenching his hands into fists as he shrugged off the big thick fur-trimmed over coat he was wear over his shoulders like a cape, leaving him in a leopard print tunic and leather trousers. As he did this lightening started to crackle and jump around him as he released some of his power causing the air to become thick with power and static.

"Laxus there will be no fighting, especially between family!" Makarov snapped at him. "My decision as Master will be final and you will accept it no matter what the result may be!"

"Hmph, whatever, just make me Master already!" Laxus snapped back as he stopped releasing his power both because his grandfather had a dangerous look in his eyes, a look that warned of impending doom, and also because his supposed 'cousin' didn't look at all bothered by his display in fact he just looked bored.

Makarov stayed silent. Before he spoke, "I want both of you to tell me why you want to be the Guild Master, and if you did become Master... what would your goals for this guild be? Don't think of lying either, because I will be able to see right through your lies."

"Oi, I don't want even want to be the Guild Master!" Naruto raised his hand, "It's just too much work, why would I want to be a Guild Master for such a troublesome guild? I would rather drink and gamble than be responsible and all that, after all it is much more fun."

Makarov ignored that comment resignedly and instead turned to Laxus, "Laxus, you go answer the question!"

Laxus smirked as he clenched his right fist, "I want to be the Guild Master to make Fairy Tail even stronger... I want to have everyone fear and respect us! I'll kick out the weak trash that don't deserve to be in this Guild old man, and Fairy Tail under me will become truly the strongest Guild in Fiore."

"I see..." Makarov sighed at this. It wasn't wrong to have ambition, but Laxus's way, he just didn't like it one bit. Laxus loved Fairy Tail, and he knew that, but his way wasn't the Fairy Tail way, he would only lead the guild to ruin that way, he appears he still has much to learn.

"Naruto... your turn," The old man turned to Naruto.

"Eh? Are you deaf? Is your age finally catching up to you? I told you I don't want to be Master... it seems like way too much work for me!" Naruto said laughing while picking his ear casually with his little finger.

"Let's say hypothetically you were Guild Master then, what would you do?"

"Nothing." Was Naruto's simple reply.

 _"Like always you're a complex and hard to understand man."_ Makarov thought while he sweat-dropped, he was doomed! He could already imagine the guild destroyed due to the blonde's carefree, lazy personality! Especially if he planned on doing "Nothing!" However... he had to admit he did like Naruto's response better it was more the Fairy Tail way.

"Very well!" After a short pause Makarov nodded and spoke, "Naruto you will be Fairy Tail's new Guild Master!" He said happily.

"WHAT?!" Both Naruto and Laxus yelled in union.

Laxus growled in rage after Makarov's announcement, "You'll leave the guild in the hands of this fool? He is not fit for it! Does he even have magic?! I don't sense any coming from him!" Laxus stated whilst glaring at Naruto.

"Oi, don't act like you're fit for it to bitch!" Naruto stated as he pulled out a bottle of sake from out of seemingly nowhere and started drinking, the sake dribbling down his chin messily as he did so.

"See?! He's dribbling like a child and drinking, how the hell is that responsible!"

"Everyone dribbles occasionally, but unlike them, I do it openly and don't try to hide it, as for the alcohol have you ever actually been in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall!" Naruto stated as he spat a bit of sake at Laxus. The glob of sake landing on Laxus's fancy boots making a mess.

"Very wise words, Naruto!" Makarov nodded ignoring Naruto's actions, "Do you know how many times I have to hid my dribbling, one of the curses of old age I'm afraid? The fear of being caught doing it is unbearable!"

"Stop joking around old man!" Laxus snapped at Makarov, "Get serious and make me Master!"

Makarov suddenly turned serious again the glint of danger returning to his eye, making Laxus regret what he had just said. The old man glared at Laxus and said, "I've made my decision Laxus. Naruto will be part-time Master whether you like it or not and nothing will change my decision, not you, not the gods and certainly not Naruto!"

"OI, SO I GET NO SAY IN THIS?!" Naruto yelled at Makarov indignantly before saying, "Do you want to die old man? You already got one foot in the grave I'll gladly help you put the other in the grave!"

"Yes you have no choice Naruto!" Makarov glared at him ignoring his tasteless joke, knowing that his defiance was more for the sake of being defiant than him actually being unhappy.

"You rotten brat, if dear Rita was here I bet she'd beat your ass into the ground for your insolence!"

"Just follow me Naruto." Makarov continued ignoring his remark for the most part, save for a slightly nostalgic smile at the reference to his mother as Naruto and him walked out of his office, and into the stairway of the second guild floor.

Everyone in Fairy Tail was doing their own thing i.e. drinking, fighting, gambling, but most of all! They were all wondering who the part-timer Master would be! Would it be Erza? Laxus? Mirajane? Gildarts? Hell would it be Natsu?!

"Fairy Tail! I bring you the new part-time Master for Fairy Tail!" Makarov all of a sudden yelled from the second floor, grabbing everyone's attention, "Meet Naruto…Dreyar, your new Guild Master!"

They all watched as a blonde walked forth as he picked on his right ear with his pinky.

"Yo!" Naruto lazily said while he waved at everyone with his free hand.

Everyone inside Fairy Tail thought the same thing.

Who the hell was the blond?!

 **AN:** **Well hope you enjoy it the next one will come out soon.**

 **Review and I will see you later.**

 **Updated: 04/01/2017 – just corrected a few grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **Seagate out**


	2. Chapter 2

****AN: Another chapter so soon shock horror. Anyway this is kind of still in the intro arc I suppose you would say setting the scene and introducing people hope you enjoy it, I have to say you might be surprised when you here about his abilities. Please enjoy it.****

 ** **Chapter 2****

 _"Fairy Tail! I bring you the new part-time Master for Fairy Tail!" Makarov all of a sudden yelled from the second floor, grabbing everyone's attention, "Meet Naruto…Dreyar, your new Guild Master!"_

 _They all watched as a blonde walked forth as he picked on his right ear with his pinky._

 _"Yo!" Naruto lazily said while he waved at everyone with his free hand._

 _Everyone inside Fairy Tail thought the same thing._

 _Who the hell was the blond?!_

 **( - )**

After Makarov Dreyar's pronouncement of who the new part time master of the Guild would be there was a few seconds silence as everyone seemed to take in the announcement before...

"Who the hell is the blond?!"

"Looks kind of like Laxus doesn't he?!"

"Did the master say Dreyar do you reckon he is another grandson?!"

Upon hearing the pandemonium breaking out Makarov decided to cut it off, "Everybody! Naruto is indeed a relative of mine and a powerful and trustworthy wizard as well, he also is a member of Fairy Tail and has been for many years even if he hasn't always been around! I expect you to respect my decision, you should all know I would never do anything that might endanger Fairy Tail. So drink and make merry, free drinks for all!"

The whole crowd cheered in agreement and raised their glasses to the group.

Naruto smiled a bit despite himself as this was still the same relaxed easy going place he remembered, and despite any misgivings he may have on being Guild Master even if only temporarily he realized that life here was at least going to be interesting. As he stood on the second floor balcony of the Guild Hall next to Makarov, he took in all the laughing and smiling faces taking note of the occasional face that seemed to be looking at him seemingly judging him, yes this was certainly going to be interesting.

Deciding he had shown his face enough to be polite he decided that he needed to start getting serious, and to start with "Makky we need to speak as soon as we are done here" Naruto said as his expression turned from jovial to slightly stern.

The former Guild Master looked at him a little shiftily but eventually nodded upon seeing the seriousness. Deciding that there was no point in putting it off Makarov nodded his head once more as if assuring himself of his next actions before waving Naruto on with a muttered, "Follow me then."

The new young looking Guild Master of Fairy Tail followed behind the previous Master once more towards his office where they could talk more privately ignoring all the rowdiness going on back in the main hall. After stepping back inside of the cluttered room, they sat down on the chairs with Naruto sitting on the nicest most comfortable chair, kicking his feet up on his new desk with Makarov locking the door behind them, then sitting in a chair just in front of his old desk looking like an insolent school boy about to get in trouble.

"Well what is this about?" Makarov asked in a slightly nervous voice, for all his power and authority a single stern look from the man in front of him could still easily deflate him.

Naruto sighed before looking at the former Guild Master intently. "I'm not angry Makky, but what I am is a bit annoyed, why you may ask well let's see. I get an urgent message from out of nowhere asking for my presence back at Fairy Tail, so being the conscientious former member I am, I hurried over expecting chaos and bedlam and what do I find? I find my cheeky little brat of a son cornering me into being the next Guild Master! I mean have you seen the paper work a Guild Master has to do, do you want me to have a damn heart attack?" He grouched once again pulling a sake bottle from nowhere and downing a good portion of the bottle.

Chuckling Makarov nodded and cleared his throat. "Well Dad hehehe you see the old ticker isn't what it used to be, and we can't all be pseudo immortals. Your one of the founders of Fairy Tail this is where you belong, it is your legacy!" He stated firmly trying to make his father understand what he was trying to say.

"Excuses, you're only as old as you think you are, as for the Guild. Yury was the one who was one of the Guild founders I stopped going by that name when your dear sweet mother died. If the council knew I was still alive and looking as sexy as I am they would be on my ass about it like a rash, you know how power hungry those old bastards are. Anyway stop changing the subject, why are you making me Guild Master?!" Naruto replied the look of irritation still on his face as he did so.

Upon hearing this Makarov grew serious for a moment. "Your powerful dad, ridiculously powerful easily stronger than me. That strength is needed, dark times are ahead all of the other Masters and Wizard Saints can sense it to. The number of Dark Guilds in Fiore is rising, artefacts and old demons of Zeref are surfacing again, these are signs, signs that the era of peace is coming to an end. Laxus isn't strong enough to lead Fairy Tail through this and as I am now neither am I. I'm not well dad, the stress of the job is getting to me I need a break, but Fairy Tail can't be left undefended. I need you to do this dad please." He said passionately trying to convey all the feelings behind his words to his father, before taking a breath so that this information could sink in.

Naruto frowned for a moment before asking, "So you have seen the signs to, I suppose if that is your reasoning I cannot really blame you. It will do me good anyway, being back here in the heart of Fairy Tail, being back with family."

Makarov shared the frown as he gave a nod. "Yes you are right. And it will be good for you to, give you a chance to meet and bond with your great-grandson Laxus and the rest of the new generation, you'll love them trust me, they embody the Fairy Tail way, they will truly make you proud." He answered happy knowing his dad would be around and that Fairy Tail would be in good hands.

"Now enough of this mushy crap Makky lets go out and drink more, after all we will be sending you off tomorrow, off to Akane resort if I am not wrong. You lucky bastard. Sun, hot girls, beaches, hot girls, gambling, booze, hot girls and more. God dammit now I want to go!"

"Hahaha screw you old man this is my holiday not yours, enjoy the paperwork bitch hahaha" Makarov suddenly cackled unlocking and sprinting out door as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, now content in knowing Fairy Tail is safe until his return.

 ** **( - )****

 **(The Next Day)**

Makarov Dreyar had gone, after a night filled with drinking, fighting and reminiscing of old times he had left, he took the early train out of Magnolia and wouldn't be back for three months at the least. This left Naruto Dreyar Fairy Tail's Fourth Master in a quandary, although he had met most of the Guild last night it was while he was in a drunken haze. He didn't remember much if anything about them and he was sure it was the same for them in regards to him.

This is why after a hearty breakfast courtesy of the hot white haired waitress whose name he really should learn. He decided that a guild meeting was needed. It was for this very reason that he took them to an open area just outside the guild. It was a place that would make a decent sized arena for his planned upcoming event, big enough for a lot of people and far enough away from the building so if things got out of hand the Guild Hall wouldn't be totally destroyed.

Mirajane Strauss was a slim young woman of below average height. She had long, white hair that reached down to her waist and had a distinctive upward facing ponytail on her head. Although she was a technically an S-class mage, in recent years she was most well known for her waitressing at Fairy Tail and her modeling for Teen Sorcerer. At this very moment she was giving the guild's new blond Guild Master a speculative look, he had called for a guild meeting outside which in and of itself was not that unusual, what was however was the fact he hadn't said what the meeting was about. Now she was here however, stood in the crowd before the young Guild Master, looking around at the forest clearing they were in and the crowd of guild wizards that encircled it, she was beginning to have a few ideas what this might be about.

Elfman Strauss her younger brother was stood beside her grinning like a loon, clearly having his own thoughts on what was going on. Or maybe not.

"Naruto is a real man!" Elfman happily proclaimed making the people around sigh as they slowly inched away from the tall man in complete awkwardness. "He was drinking like a man yesterday and is now going to make a manly man speech about man things!"

"Elfman you told us most of last night that he is a man, could you just give it a rest while we wait for him to get to the point." Mira spoke up rubbing her forehead in an attempt to get rid of her rising headache, most of the time she can take her brother's eccentricities with a smile but last night had been a late one and today she just was not in the mood for it. She was about to say something in response when a ripple seemed to go through the gaggle of waiting mages, turning her head slightly to see what was going on, she soon found out when some people started shouting in panic.

"Erza's coming! Everyone Erza's here!"

Mirajane perked up as she began to hear what the clearly afraid man was yelling about. Elfman however was looking a little pale.

As the mage who shouted ran past them with his arms flailing above his head, Mira and Elfman turned to see a beautiful red haired woman clad in silver armour and wearing a blue skirt with long black combat boots striding in their direction.

"Erza, over here!" Mirajane yelled as she waved her friend over to where their group was standing in the crowd.

The redhead in question blinked before smiling as she noticed the perky bar maid. "I'll be right there with you Mira!" she replied as she walked towards Mirajane the other mages scrambling to get out of her way as she passed. Upon reaching where the brother and sister were, she gave Mira a hug and Elfman a punch on the arm before asking, "What is going on why is most of the guild just standing out here? Did Master call a meeting? Or have you finally destroyed the inside of the Guild with your fights."

"Oh dear Erza did you not hear? The Master has taken a break and has appointed a temporary Guild Master while he is away." Mira replied smiling towards her friend who just looked at her in surprise.

"Really Master took a break, I suppose even he needs a holiday from time to time. Who is the new Guild Master then? Is it Laxus?" Erza asked before stopping as she noticed an unfamiliar spiky haired blonde approaching her with a jolly smile on his face and a twinkle of amusement in his blue eyes.

Naruto extended his hand towards her as a form of greeting, "Hey there Red. I assume you are the one the man earlier was screaming about? Which if I am not mistaken would make you the infamous Titania Erza?"

Erza's eyes twitched at the interruption before she nodded irritably to the an while extending her own hand, meeting his in a firm hand shake. "Yes, my name is Erza Scarlet. The man you saw running by earlier, was Jet. Since Master Makarov tends to slack off when I comes to enforcing the rules, I'm usually the one who as to do it in his place. Which makes several of the more badly behaved Guild members a bit nervous around me. Speaking of which, who are you I am afraid I don't recognize you!?" She finished with a dangerous smile, fully expecting to intimidate the rude man before separating her hand from his.

The blond simply raised an amused eyebrow upon hearing that, not showing any nervousness at all to hr attempts at intimidation, much to the surprise of the S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Letting out a chuckle he simply replied, "Well that's nice and all Red but I would not try the same shit on me as you do on them. Any ways, my name is Naruto Dreyar Fairy Tail's new if temporary Master and it's a pleasure to meet one of Fairy Tail's S-class Wizards." He finished with a cheeky smile and a wink completely putting Erza off guard.

The Strauss siblings stiffened slightly as the colour drained from their faces, wondering if the blonde had a death wish or something because Master or not no one talks to the Erza Scarlet the Titania of Fairy Tail like that. Unfortunately before Erza could reply the blond had already wandered off probably to start his speech.

Erza was at a loss for words. It was the first time in her life that she had ever seen a newcomer to the Guild not afraid of her threatening nature or reputation, and to shoot back with such a reply was surprising to say the least. She knew now that Naruto was stronger and more powerful than she first realized he would have to be to become the Guild Master, but that still doesn't give him the right to be rude. She will have to teach him a lesson it appears.

 ** **( - )****

"Oi Gray you stripper! What do you think the new Master guy is planning?" Natsu Dragneel shouted to the dark haired man beside him, as he started to look around, tugging on his scarf and almost vibrating with excitement.

Gray simply smirked as he looked back at his fellow guild mate and rival before he shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? We'll just have to see for ourselves." He answered as he was feeling rather curious about the new guy as well but trying not to show it.

Natsu was just preparing to shout Gray down on his rubbish answer when the new Guild Master began to speak.

"Greetings everyone! I am sure you are all wondering why you have been called here today. The reason why is quite simple actually. Last night we were all to hammered to be properly introduced so I thought I would do it properly now! I am Naruto Dreyar the Fourth Master of Fairy Tail, well at least until the old man comes back from his holiday, the lazy ass." Came the voice of Master Naruto Dreyar who was standing before the crowd of mages a grin on his face as he looked around the group of watching Fairy Tail mages.

Cheers were heard in approval to the Master's presentation as despite most of them being very drunk they had a good first impression of the new Master and now wanted to see more.

"Now although I met most of you yesterday we were drunk and having fun so I don't really remember a huge amount. Which is why I called you all out here, I believe the fastest way to learn about a person is to fight them or to see how they act in a fight. This is why right here and now I am laying out a challenge, I will fight three Fairy Tail mages one at a time right here and right now. If you win, I will give you the position of Guild Master if you lose…..you buy me a booze for a week!"

This announcement was met with silence for all of three seconds, before there was an explosion of noise as mages shouted challenges and questions at the new Guild Master. A pink haired dragon slayer being the worst of the lot as he attempted to charge the blond master his hand alight with fire magic as he did so, the only thing keeping him back being the formidable Erza Scarlet who was sending the new Guild Master a fierce glare.

Raising his hand Naruto spoke up once again, having to shout to make himself heard. "The reason for this is it will show you I am strong and confident enough to be Guild Master, it will show you my magic and a little about who I am as the way a person fights shows a lot about a person! So I will start by giving all the S-class mages here a chance to challenge me before giving the rest of you, just to make it interesting you know!" He continued with a laugh at how excited the crowd was, he could even here a busty brunette at the back start shouting out betting odds on who will challenge Naruto and how well they will do. It was cute, they thought they had a chance.

"So with that said who is the first challenger!?"

 ** **AN: Slight Cliff Hanger, don't worry though the next chapter is almost done, this was supposed to be all a single chapter but I decided to split it up for dramatic effect you know.****

 ** **Anyway please Review and I will see you soon.****

 ** **Update: 13/11/2016****

 ** **Seagate out****


	3. Chapter 3

****AN: As promised another chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.****

 ** **Chapter 3****

 _Raising his hand Naruto spoke up once again, having to shout to make himself heard. "The reason for this is it will show you I am strong and confident enough to be Guild Master, it will show you my magic and a little about who I am as the way a person fights shows a lot about a person! So I will start by giving all the S-class mages here a chance to challenge me before giving the rest of you, just to make it interesting you know!" He continued with a laugh at how excited the crowd was, he could even here a busty brunette at the back start shouting out betting odds on who will challenge Naruto and how well they will do. It was cute, they thought they had a chance._

 ** _"So with that said who is the first challenger!?"_**

 ** **( - )****

Naruto looked over at the surrounding crowd of guild wizards, taking in the looks of excitement many in the crowd had and the shouts of encouragement, challenges and bets "Now to start our little competition, remember I will only accept three challenges. So who will be my first challenger, step forward and who knows you maybe the next Guild Master of Fairy Tail!"

"I Erza Scarlet…." Erza shouted out as she stepped forward beginning her challenge to the blond. That was until she was interrupted by Natsu, who now he was no longer being held back charged forward fists already on fire and an eager grin on his face.

"FIGHT ME! Come on I challenge you, you Laxus wannabe, I will kick your punk ass! Come on FIGHT ME UNLESS YOUR SCARED!" The pink haired dragon slayer roared in challenge breathing streams of flame out of his mouth as he ran towards Naruto.

"Very well you may not be S-class but who am I to deny such enthusiasm. Everyone give us some room and Natsu prepare yourself I won't go easy on you, be ready." Naruto said smiling to the excited pink haired man, before gesturing to the crowd to give them some more room.

As the crowd moved out of the way creating a wide circle for the fight to take place within, the voice of Cana Alberona could clearly be heard declaring the odds for the upcoming fight to be ten to one in Naruto's favour.

Naruto idly watched as a rather large circle began to form around where he was facing off against the eager Natsu. While Natsu was stretching, Naruto stuck his hands in his pockets beginning to think about how hard he should be on Natsu, a part of him thought about crushing Natsu like a bug and showing the Guild his strength. However he knew that if he did that he would be feared and not respected, that wasn't what he wanted, therefore he decided to be gentle but firm.

"So I am curious, why are you so eager to fight me anyway Natsu?" Naruto asked with a smile as he kept an eye on the eager pink haired dragon slayer

Natsu paused in the middle of one of his stretches, looking slightly surprised at the question he had just been asked, then slightly thoughtful. "Because you're strong and I want to fight you to prove my strength, to prove to Igneel that I am strong, to prove to everyone in the Guild!" Natsu's voice rose as he continued talking getting more and more passionate, "Besides, what if you're too weak to be Fairy Tail's Guild Master to be Guild Master you need to be strong like gramps."

"That is a pretty reasonable reason to get stronger I suppose. Alright I will give you a fight, a chance to prove to this Igneel and the rest of the Guild how strong you are." The buzz of conversation picked up in the crowd surrounding them as everyone began to get excited for the upcoming fight.

"Get ready blonde because I'm about to barbecue you! I'm gonna kick your arse!" Natsu shouted as an aura of fire expanded around him.

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Naruto replied interrupting Natsu's ranting with a grin on hid face, and the younger teen immediately adopted a serious expression nodding at him. Grinning slightly, Naruto started getting down into a ready stance. Left foot forward and right foot back crouching down slightly, he brought his hands up to around chest level keep his hands in lose fists.

The crowd began to murmur again, causing Naruto's grin to grow larger. They all had no clue what his magic could be, the sheer diversity in the types of magic in the world made it almost impossible for them to guess.

Natsu wasted no time getting into a proper stance throwing caution to the wind with a mighty roar as he charged at Naruto no real plan in mind, fire surrounded each of his fists. There was no real strategy in his charge, only instinct and anticipation it was certainly an interesting approach if not a wise one. That small an amount of flame wouldn't even scratch him.

Naruto stayed his ground not moving, that is not until Natsu was almost on top of him. Just as Natsu's right fist was about to make contact with Naruto's head he moved aside with a quick side step to the left. The action led to Natsu's swing completely missing him, in the same motion Naruto brought up his fist as Natsu went past him before he brought it up and slammed it into the pink haired man's gut. Bringing Natsu crashing to the ground, but only temporarily as he moved with the motion of his fall and once again found his feet, except this time he kept his distance from Naruto.

"You will have to try better than that Natsu. Try thinking before acting, it may help you actually land a strike next time." Naruto called out, not even trying to keep the smile off his face as the murmurs from the crowd started getting louder again. Taking a quick glance around, he saw that most people had expressions of pure shock on their faces, _'come on it was like they thought he was a push over, there was a reason I was made the Guild Master cheeky little shits.'_ He thought to himself with amusement _._

It was not too long before people to started shouting at Natsu to start fighting harder, likely it was the people who had placed bets on him winning the fight. The pink haired teen stopped for a moment, before pointing at Naruto and yelling at him yet again. "Hey! What are you waiting for! Take this seriously you won't get another lucky shot like that again."

Naruto snorted in amusement at that statement. "I will start taking this seriously as soon as you actually start fighting me. Is this all that Igneel taught you, how to do a lot of yelling? Come on boy I thought you wanted to prove how strong you are!"

That comment definitely succeeded in getting Natsu's attention. If the glare he sent Naruto had anything to say about it, clearly there was a line you don't cross with Natsu and Naruto had just crossed it.

"I'll show you what being a Dragon Slayer is all about, COME ON I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Flames started to flicker and appear around Natsu enveloping him in what looked like a cloak of fire, the air around him got heavy and hot as he started releasing his power, clearly about to go big. **"** _ ** **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"****_ __Natsu declared before leaping at Naruto and crashing the fist down upon him. A large smoke cloud burst of fire erupted from the point of contact and Natsu grinned.

"AYE SIR! GO NATSU!" Happy a small flying blue cat cheered on the son of Igneel from within the crowd happy his partner started making progress, he wasn't the only one either as the whole crowd started cheering as the fighting started up again. However, as the smoke cloud cleared Natsu's and the rest of the crowd's eyes widened to see Naruto was no longer there.

"You're slow, dragon slayer." Naruto stated in amusement before kicking Natsu in the back sending the pink haired boy soaring through the air. Naruto then vanished from where he was standing with a crash of lightning only to suddenly appear in front of the fire dragon slayer and slam his lightning covered fist down on Natsu's head. The pink haired teenager was sent to the ground before Naruto grabbed Natsu by the back of his vest and threw him away from him saving him from a painful landing at Naruto's feet. Natsu released a cry of pain as he made contact with the ground before once again rolling with the strike and finding his feet once again.

"Ha, wow you're...really strong. A lot stronger than I thought." Natsu's fists blazed with fire once more, "AWESOME! LETS GO AGAIN!" Natsu shouted before inhaling deeply preparing for his next attack, to which Naruto only smirked as he watched Natsu.

"Come on show me the power of a fire dragon, boy! Show me your strength!" Naruto called out as Natsu reared his head back fire beginning to stream from his mouth.

 _ ** **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!****_ _ **"**_ A red magic seal appeared in front of Natsu as he unleashed a blazing inferno from his jaws. The blazing tongue of flame sped towards Naruto, only for the Guild Master to call upon his lightning magic and take the hit head on. Natsu grinned as he saw his opponent being engulfed by his flames.

"Alright, I got him." Natsu shouted pumping his fist into the air in victory. However, as the fires died down and Natsu's eyes widened when he saw Naruto standing wreathed with a cloak of blue lightning magic covering him from head to toe. "Good, you're getting better but unfortunately play time is over and I have other challenges to accept."

Some in the crowd jeered at that proclamation by Naruto, apparently they wanted the fight to continue not wanting it to end so soon, not when they had just started to witness his magic. Natsu didn't waste any time ignoring Naruto's comment, he immediately started charging where Naruto was standing, completely ignoring the still active lightning cloak.

Natsu pulled his fist back again, and Naruto noticed that he was easily moving twice as fast as before. So it seemed he was right the dragon slayer seemed to get stronger and faster the longer the fight went on, a stamina freak eh, he was beginning to like this brat.

A loud booming noise filled the area as Natsu brought his flame-coated fist into contact with the blond, and it appeared to many that Natsu had gotten a hit in and the blonde's lightning armour had failed. That was until with a dull booming sound Natsu was blown away once again, crashing into the ground hard and rolling for a dozen metres before going still.

"Damn, maybe I was a bit rough on the kid." Naruto said into the silence that followed Natsu's failed attack. It seems his lightning armour, something he had reverse engineered from the Raikage when he was making up techniques for his lightning magic was still as strong as ever. Ouch he wouldn't want to be Natsu right now.

"Nooo Natsu are you alive, no you killed him, you killed Natsu!" Happy the little blue cat screamed as he ran to Natsu's prone body in tears, almost hyperventilating. "How could you, he was my best friend how could you kill him."

"Shush little exceed he is still alive just unconscious, may of given my lightning armour a little bit to much juice. Don't worry he will be up and on his feet again in a while." Naruto replied to Happy his eyes crinkled in mirth at his reaction.

The little blue cat looked up at Naruto with teary eyes slightly confused over the name exceed he was given, then nodded and sat down next to Natsu's head, and slowly began patting the pink haired teen's cheek.

Right onto the next challenger, so who wants to face me next? Come on don't be shy!"

 ** **( - )****

"Damn the match-stick never stood a chance, what a loser!" Gray muttered, embarrassed at witnessing his friend and rivals one sided fight against the blonde Guild Master.

Mirajane who was standing next to Gray as he said this frowned slightly at the comment, "Well I am not really that surprised. Master wouldn't have picked Naruto as a replacement if he wasn't strong enough. And as strong as Natsu is he isn't in the same league as Naruto who looks to be around S-class." She replied trying to defend Natsu from the harsh criticism from his rival.

Gray blinked twice at that before conceding. "Well I suppose when you say it like that it is kind of justified. Still put me up against him and I reckon I could take him, he is good with lightning magic yeah but I've seen much more impressive stuff from Laxus!"

"Ha! Does that mean your challenging him next Gray, like a real man!?" Elfman shouted exuberantly causing several of the wizards around him to slowly inch away.

"No he will not be challenging him next. For I will!" Erza spoke up a determined look in her eyes as she glared at the figure of the blond wannabe Guild Master, who was nonchalantly standing in the open space sending everyone who met his eye a winning smile and a saucy wink. She could not allow him to be Guild Master at least not until she had gotten a feel for him as a person, and from what she has seen so far she has been unimpressed, he was arrogant, lazy, laid back and totally irresponsible. Her mind made up she stepped forward into the arena like space and shouted out. "I Erza Scarlet, an S-class wizard of Fairy Tail challenge you Naruto Dreyar to a contest of strength and skill! What say you!"

"Well for one you're a bit overly dramatic and formal, this ain't a play Red it is a fight. But anyway I accept your challenge girl, I had a feeling you would try it on with me!" Naruto responded a charming smile making its way on to his face, as he took in the slight flush in Erza's face at being mocked so blatantly and her growing scowl as her shock and embarrassment turned to anger.

"Prepare yourself!" Erza commanded sternly a she stood opposite Naruto in the informal arena.

 ** **"REQUIP: LIGHTNING EMPRESS ARMOUR!"**** Erza cried out. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. The woman had somehow become nude before she was clothed in golden and light bluish armour, the breastplate was decorated by golden trimmings, and had thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck; attached to the breastplate were spiked pauldrons also a gold and light blue colour. She also had armoured gauntlets, greaves and knee guards to finish off the assemble she had thigh-high boots with high heels and a long spear with two spear heads that has a decorated circular wheel connecting the shaft with the spear heads. All in all her appearance was now quite striking and fearsome.

"Damn that was impressive. Though I have to say go for it love, if you've got the goods you might as well flaunt it!" Naruto called out eying up her cleavage and lithe figure.

"This is my Lightning Empress Armour with it your lightning magic is all but nullified, so unless you have another trick up your sleeve you are in trouble!" the fearsome redhead called out her long spear becoming wreathed in lightning, completely ignoring the blonde's previous lewd actions,

"From seeing how quickly you performed your Requip Erza Scarlet the Titania of Fairy Tail, I have to admit I am impressed. Clearly the rumours I have heard about you bare some small measure truth. But I would not count me out yet though." Naruto said as he fought back a nosebleed he felt from looking at her chest.

"Bring it!" she smirked.

Then it began, Erza leapt at Naruto and brought her spear down upon him, the blade being trailed by lightning as she struck. But instead of trying to block Naruto simply took a step back and then used lightning magic to transform his body into pure lightning and shot to the side in a flash of light. He then turned and raised his arms up, his hands making a gun shapes as he drew on his magic, before unleashing a hail of bullets made of lightning at the redhead. Erza jumped back away from her previous position and started swiping and deflecting the lightning bullets away with her spear of lightning charging it with electricity as she did so. Deciding that he was not making progress that way the blonde stopped his onslaught and leapt back giving Erza a chance to be on the offensive again. The blonde Guild Master did this to keep the fight moving and so he could see what else the Titania had.

 **"** _ ** **LIGHTNING BEAM!"****_ __Erza shouted as she aimed her spear at the blond and fired a blue beam of lightning towards her opponent from the tip of her spear. Only for the blonde to cover his arm in lightning magic and bat the attack away almost nonchalantly.

"It seems we are at a bit of a stalemate here Red, your protected from my magic just as I am naturally strong against your attacks. So we are at an impasse!" Naruto called out to Erza hoping to provoke a response.

The response he received was Erza's spear disappearing and a new weapon being reequipped the new weapon was a sword which was quite intricately designed with a multicoloured purple and silver blade which was accompanied by two red diamond shaped gems, equally spread apart on the sword's blade. It was the sword which was usually wielded with her Black Wing Armour an armour that enhances a person's offensive capabilities.

Shooting forward again Erza leapt at Naruto once more bringing her new blade down upon him in a slashing motion. Naruto however instead of leaping away or blasting her with his lightning magic decided it was time to use another of the three magic's he had mastered, a type of magic that he had personally created and was totally unique to him, Shout Magic. As Erza struck at him he filled his lungs with magic before shouting out the three words he needed to mould and transform his magic _****"FUS ROH DAH" (UNRELENTING FORCE)****_ __as the words left his mouth so too did a wave of swirl blue energy that struck the oncoming Titania like a brick wall, the force of the shout throwing her backward like a rag doll, the shout didn't just affect Erza however it also ripped a three foot deep, nine foot across and fourteen foot long gouge out of the earth in front of him, having a side effect also flattening some of the nearby trees and staggering the watching crowd.

Erza's body felt numb, and her head felt like it had been hit with a war hammer. Staggering to her feet her head ringing she tried to remember what had just happened, the last thing she could recall was charging at the smug blond. About to knock his ass into the ground before she heard a roaring sound, and then nothing. As her head cleared up her vision returned affording her the sight of Naruto stood nonchalantly twenty five feet away just behind a large trench. As she stood she found that the feeling in her body returned, bringing with it a dull ache, looking down she could see she had lost her sword and her armour was badly scratched in places, probably from the blonde's last attack. Turning her head she took in the crowd of watching wizards who were just staring at the fight in shock, what the hell had happened what was that attack.

"You still awake over there red not to shaken up by the attack, I've heard it can be real nasty if you are caught unaware by my unrelenting force shout? Are you OK to continue or would you rather give up?" Naruto called out to Erza slightly concerned, she looked to be spacing out, hopefully she hadn't hit her head to hard. He shouldn't have worried as instead of a response all he received was a glare and Erza reequipping into a new set of armour.

 ** **"REQUIP: ADAMANTINE ARMOUR!"**** Erza shouted as she was covered in golden light, only for her battered Lightning Empress Armour to be replaced by a very thick bulky looking armour made of numerous layers of thick studded dark coloured armour covering her from head to toe with her face being the only part of her body open to the air. Attached to the elbows of her armour were two large white shields which gave the armour most of its defensive power.

Taking her new highly armoured equipment as a challenge Naruto decided to test out its durability, after all it was only polite to take up the challenge and test out whether it is as strong as it looks. "Very well if you're sure you want to continue I won't stop you, prepare yourself!" With that said Naruto took a deep breath and filled his lungs with even more magic before. _****"YOL TOOR SHUL" (FIRE BREATH)****_ _ **.**_

Erza this time took his warning seriously and slammed her two arm shields together preparing to ride out his attack with her high defence so she can get a feel of his new magic, which will hopefully help her in making strategies to combat him and his strange form of magic. As she took a defensive position the attack struck taking the form of a massive wave of fast almost white hot fire, the attack struck and her shield started shaking from the force of the attack. Even as she watched the wave of fire break on her defence splitting in two being channelled to either side of her she could still see its effects on her Adamantine Armour. The metal shields were now glowing because of the heat and the air around her had becoming thick and suffocating, the air now tasting like sulphur. Within thirty seconds the attack stopped but the damage done was great, her armour was glowing cherry red and the ground all around her was scorched black, the dirt even turning to glass in some places. Deciding she had taken the defensive long enough Erza prepared to strike back at Naruto going on the offensive again before.

 **"** _ ** **FO KRAH DIIN" (FROST BREATH)****_ __the blond sent another wave of shout magic at her this one was like a blizzard it was ice blue and formed of powerful and fast moving ice magic that struck her with all the strength of the last. This time however instead of Erza's Adamantine Armour weathering the storm, her shields shattered and the blizzard struck her head on carrying with it the metal shards of her own shield.

"Tell me Red did you know that when you rapidly cool super-hot metal it cracks and eventually shatters. What you just saw was that but on a grand scale, your attempt was admirable but you're not the first person I have met who has attempted to use heavy magical armour to try and weather my attacks. I have become quite accomplished at break ultimate defences been doing it since I was a kid."

Collapsing to the ground after the attack Erza barely heard the blonde's words, her armour was covered in scraps and frost from the blizzard and the shrapnel it carried, she had blood running down the side of her face from where a jagged piece of metal had hit her forehead. All in all she was a mess, she had been on the defensive ever since the blond revealed his new magic, not getting enough time to strategize or think, instead she was just constantly defending herself from his onslaught. Drawing in her rapidly dwindling reserves the redhead tiredly prepared to requip pushing away the agony her body was in and the throbbing pain in her forehead, she decided to go down fighting.

Or at least she tried, before she was able to requip the blond flashed forward in a bolt of lightning and delivered a brutal lightning infused sucker punch to her stomach, breaking her armour even more and forcing the air out of her, causing her in her already battered state to succumb to unconsciousness.

"Sorry Red if we were to continue you would only get more hurt, better to call it a day here and now, you can give it another go later." Naruto muttered to Erza as he caught her unconscious body stopping it from crashing to the ground, before turning to the watching crowd who as he turned to them burst out into a cacophony of shouts, cheers and exclamations of shock and awe.

"So!" He said heaving Erza's limp body over his shoulder as he made his way to where the white haired bar maid she had stood with earlier was, a smile on his face. "Who is the next one who wants to challenge me!?"

 ** **AN: Like his magic? I hope so. There is only one more chapter of the little tournament left, who will be the final one to challenge him, its getting exciting isn't it.****

 ** **Not going to lie it was difficult writing these fight scenes without making it a smack down I hope I did it well if you have any improvements you want to suggest drop us a message or review, that's what there, there for to help us writers improve both.****

 ** **our stories and overall writing.****

 ** **So review and I will see you soon!****

 ** **Updated: 13/11/2016****

 ** **Seagate out.****


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So not much to say, other than yes Naruto's shout magic is based on Skyrim's Dragon Shouts and he knows all of them, with some of them being altered to fit into the Fairy Tail world. For those worried about it don't be other than the shouts there will be nothing else from Skyrim in the fic, probably.**

 **So I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

" _So!" He said heaving Erza's limp body over his shoulder as he made his way to the white haired bar maid she was stood with earlier a smile on his face. "Who is the next one who wants to challenge me!?"_

 **( - )**

"LAXUS! LAXUS!"

"Huh?" Laxus glanced around taking his eyes off of the fallen Erza and his apparent cousin, shaking his head slightly as he registered the familiar voice calling out to him. He turned in the direction of the voice and looked at Freed, the person who had just called out to him.

Freed was a young, slim man with light coloured skin and bright green hair which was quite long, extending all the way to his waist. Part of his long hair had been parted to the side so that it covered his right eye. He was a man of average height with green eyes and a small mole beneath his visible left eye. He was currently wearing a double-breasted red coat that almost reached down to his knees, it possessed a wide collar and large cuffs. Around his waist he had a sheathed cutlass belted n his left hip.

"Laxus, you have been quiet for a while are you alright?" Freed asked.

"Does it have to do with the fight we just saw?" A female voice asked him. Laxus turned to the lone female member of the Thunder Legion, his own personal self-proclaimed bodyguard squad, Evergreen.

Evergreen was pretty woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore oval glasses and a rather sizeable chest. Her hair was arranged in a sideways ponytail and she wore a green dress that had fairy wings on the back of it. She was currently fanning herself with a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it.

"No, Evergreen." Laxus said.

"It was mad wasn't I thought Erza was going to crush that guy but it was the other way around, that's like crazy! You still going to challenge him Laxus?" Bickslow asked excitedly barely able to stay still after the exciting match he had just seen.

Bickslow was a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. Bickslow's was wearing a studded black hooded jacket and had the upper part of his face covered by a metal visor which had eight small slits which allowed him to see. He wore large armbands which had thick shoulder pads each with skulls on its centre. He was also wearing baggy black pants and armoured boots. Around him floated three cylindrical wooded dolls with faces on them.

"Yeah, you going to fight him, you going to fight him!" Cried Bickslow's three floating dolls, the source of Bickslow's mystic might when in battle.

The tall, muscular blonde man just shot his three subordinates a glare before snarling, "Of course I am going to fight him, after Scarlett's pathetic display I need to otherwise Fairy Tail will look weak! Anyway after I crush this loser I can take over as Guild Master and take this Guild in the direction it needs to go!" With that he jumped taking off from where he was previously perched on one of the buildings overlooking the makeshift fighting ring that his 'cousin had made'.

 **( - )**

"What the hell? How is this even possible?" Gray muttered in shock as he stared at the unconscious figure of Erza as the blond handed her over to Mira.

"That was an amazing fight! I can't believe Erza lost, Naruto is a lot tougher than I thought, you can tell he is a Dreyar!" The Macou shouted as the crowd was screaming with cheers and applause money changing hands and drinks being passed around. For some in the crowd this was one of the best fights they had ever seen, they witnessed a whole new agic and the previously untouchable Erza be defeated.

"What a FREAKING MAN!" Elfman roared. "He shouted Erza unconscious, that is so manly it is insane!"

"Hush Elfman, Erza could have been really hurt if Naruto wasn't careful!" Mira said sending Naruto a disapproving look clearly thinking he was being too harsh.

"Easy now good looking, I was careful some of my shouts have the potential to be deadly! So chill out she will wake up in a few minutes probably in time to watch my next fight." Naruto responded lazily sticking his tongue out and at the attractive bar maid.

Mira both mollified and at the same time slightly concerned by his answer took Erza off of him and after a quick scan could see she was just a bit battered and cut up, no serious injuries luckily her armour protected her from most damage. "I will take her inside with Natsu, make sure there is no internal injuries, do try and be careful next time master they are members of your guild not enemies." With that last comment Mira recruited the help of Jet and Droy two of Fairy Tail less well known wizards to help her take Erza inside.

"Ok Erza is defeated who do people think the next challenger will be! Place your bets now who do you think is brave or stupid enough to take on our arse kicking Master!" Cana Alberona an attractive brunette who was wearing only a blue bikini top and thee quarter length pants shouted to the crowd as she took a swig from a tankard of ale she was holding.

With a flash of lightning a figure appeared in the middle of the makeshift arena, a tall blond haired figure wearing a leopard print button up shirt. "There is no need for bets Cana! No because I challenge this pathetic wannabe, I deserve to be master not him me Laxus Dreyar, the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail not some nobody that the old man probably scraped out of the gutter! Come on gutter trash are you brave enough to face me will you face my challenge!"

"Ha prepare Master, prepare to face the might of Laxus!" Freed shouted as the rest of the thunder legion cheered him on.

"Very well Laxus, my sexually confused and over aggressive relative I will take you up on your challenge. Who knows it may be fun kicking that six foot pole you have wedged up your ass out it may make you less sexually frustrated and more tolerable to be around." Naruto replied cheerfully, his answer to Laxus getting multiple snorts of laughter and oohs from the audience.

"I will make you eat those words freak, right after I take the position of Guild Master from you!" Laxus snarled with barely contained rage, lightning crackling off of his body.

" _What has happened to you Laxus, to make you so angry, so volatile, I know you're not all bad but you need to learn, you need to learn that strength and power isn't everything, you need to be humbled and brought low before you rise out of the ashes."_ Naruto thought with concern as he looked at the rage on Laxus's face.

 **( - )**

There was utter silence as the two spiky haired blond's stood facing each other, one looking in his mid-twenties wearing a brown fur trimmed leather jacket and black shirt and the other looking in his mid-twenties wearing a leopard print button up shirt. Both looking so similar but acting so different whereas on the one hand Naruto was stood casually his hands in his pockets giving Laxus a bored look, Laxus was stood glaring at Naruto his hands clenched into tight fists and his body coated with lightning.

Just as the tension was reaching an intolerable level Naruto let out a lazy yawn before shouting out, "Begin!"

That was it, as soon as the word 'begin' left Naruto's mouth Laxus leapt into action. Yawning Naruto brought his hands up to his mouth, his blue eyes flashing up to see Laxus rearing back a fist coated in yellow lightning magic, smiling at Laxus's straight forward attack he rapidly brought his forearm up in a guard position, channelling magic into it to strengthen his muscles and bones as he did so. The punch crashed into his arm and sent him flying backwards, static running over his body as he flew back. Naruto leaned back rolling with the momentum the force of the attack caused, flipping around as he flew back the blond easily landed on his feet and with a shrug of the shoulders he shook of the static electricity running through his body. A dust and rock explosion went up around Naruto as he landed.

Outside the dust cloud, Laxus used his lightning magic to turn his body into pure lightning as he flashed into away from the spreading dust cloud via one of his lightning bolts. He had learned enough from the previous two fights to know that letting his guard down around Naruto was a sure way to lose. "So, is this all that Fairy Tail's mighty Fourth Master can do? I mean are you serious? Because you might have well give me the title now and save yourself the pain and humiliation!" Laxus shouted trying to provoke the blond into making a mistake.

Instead of a scathing remark about his sexual life or orientation or degrading retort that Laxus expected, he instead heard Naruto shout some unfamiliar words at him.

" _ **WULD NAH KEST!" (WHIRLWIND SPRINT)**_ Instead of a wave of some powerful terrifying wave of magic people were expecting, instead they saw a gold and brown blur shooting forwards so fast that a dull boom was heard as he passed the sound barrier. Within the span of a fraction a second Naruto had shot forward and brought a fist straight into Laxus gut.

"CRUNCH"

Was the devastating noise heard as Naruto brought his fist into Laxus's gut, throwing Laxus at least twenty metres away, his body gaining air as he flew backwards before crashing into ground creating another large cloud of dust and rock. The watching crowd was silent as they saw the aftermath of the devastating attack, Naruto was holding a clearly broken wrist out in front of him, watching dispassionately as the broken bones in his arm visibly pulled themselves back together rapidly healing as they did so, the torn up skin on his wrist following suit as within a span of thirty seconds his wrist fixed itself and the only evidence that there was any injury at all was the red smear of blood on his wrist and cuff. Suffice to say his attack then little healing act had the members of Fairy Tail all muttering to each other about how powerful he was and what limits he actually had. As for Laxus well.

"Bleargh!"

A retching sound was heard then the sound of something wet hitting the ground and as the dust cloud cleared, Laxus could be seen hunched over gasping as he wiped his mouth a small pool of brown frothy liquid on the floor in front of him, a queasy look on his face.

"Well that was disgusting, if you knew you were so scared of me you were going to be sick you could of at least warned me." Naruto chuckled as he shook his wrist slightly trying to get some feeling back into it, quite pleased with himself over the little humbling he gave Laxus.

Screaming in fury all caution thrown to the wind, bolts of electrical energy exploded from Laxus as he lashed out at Naruto, shooting forwards coated in lightning swinging his fist wildly as he went. Leaping backwards, Naruto waited for a gap in Laxus's attacks before he shot forwards his arm surrounded by lightning as he nailed another of what he liked to call his 'thunder punches' straight into Laxus's gut again. The blow sent him flying backwards through the air, with enough force to make him fall to the floor and start retching again.

Naruto sighed as he again waited for Laxus to stop retching. Seeing the death glare he was receiving, Naruto sighed out. "Oh come on it is not like it is my fault you have a weak stomach little 'cousin'." Upon hearing Laxus's growl, Naruto decided that it maybe for the best if he started fighting properly and stopped flat out humiliating his great-grandson as fun as it was. After all if he continued absolutely humiliating Laxus like this he would hardly endear himself to the rest of the Guild.

Despite to beat the living daylights out of Naruto, Laxus forcefully calmed himself down and smirked. "Have you had your fun or are you ready to fight properly, if you don't start taking this seriously I might have to hurt you."

Laughing a bit at his bluster, Naruto gave him a slightly condescending look. "Are you serious? Alright alright enough fun let's get this fight going, don't hold back though the only ay you will be able to beat me is if you come at me with the intent to kill!"

That statement certainly got a response if the look of shock on Laxus's and the rest of the guild's faces had anything to say. Several including Mira and Gray made mutter about how intense he was and whether he was actually serious. And one guy shouting how manly he was, no points for guessing who that was.

Narrowing his eyes, Laxus growled. "What you expect me to try and kill you, are you insane or do you just have a death wish!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Please, you have as much chance of killing me as well, I don't know just imagine I said something witty!"

Laxus growled at the other blond man's nonchalance and the insult that was him disregarding Laxus as even a threat to him, but he smirked a wicked gleam appearing in his eye as he stared down his cousin. "So... that would mean then if I killed you, I will be the next undisputed Guild Master."

Lowering his centre of gravity as he got into a fighting stance, Naruto merely smirked at Laxus before saying. "You have to kill me first 'honourable grandson'?"

Laxus simply chuckled as a his body was once again coated in lightning, the magical power was so thick around him that it actually caused several of the weaker Guild members to start shaking and falling to their knees. Focusing on Laxus's lightshow, Naruto prepared himself for whatever attack Laxus's was building up for.

"You ready loser, because you need to be?!"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as for the first time in the fight he lost track of Laxus's, he must of used all the power he had gathered and channelled the lightning magic into his limbs, making him stronger, faster and more durable.

" _ **Lightning Magic: Lightning Rush"**_ As he heard Laxus's shout Naruto quickly scanned the area looking for his opponent, before he heard a sudden crash of lightning and felt a powerful elbow smash into the back of his head, the blow made him fly head first into the ground consequently shattering it and digging up a large furrow of earth as he landed. Standing up and shaking his head slightly, Naruto looked back over at the now laughing Laxus. He had moved so fast he hadn't seen him, that genuinely impressed him, he had no doubts he could of tracked him if he had reinforced himself with lightning to.

Naruto frowned, no need to stoke his already large ego. Standing up straight, the blond let out an audible and clearly disappointed sigh. "Well don't get me wrong you were fast, pity your attack was not quite strong enough. You need both strength and speed if you want to take me out kid."

The jab cut Laxus's laughter short and the man glared over dangerously. "You really want to try me boy, because if you're not careful I will show you how strong I am?"

Naruto held his arms out wide. "Do your worst, you little bitch, if you ask me your all bark and no bite."

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Laxus began to channel magic through his body as lightning began to crackle around him.

"Arrogance comes before the fall." Naruto muttered to himself as he observed the yellow lightning crackling Laxus as he gathered his magic for his attack _'time to finish this'_ he thought.

Laxus smirked smugly as he saw Naruto waiting for his strike, he quickly gathered his magic and unleashed his attack **"** _ **L**_ _ **ightning Magic: Lightning Punch**_ **!"** as he charged forward his fist was enveloped in an orb of lightning before he charged at Naruto with incredible speeds. Smirking victoriously as he noticed his opponent not moving, he charged more magic into his punch, hoping to finally put the blonde in his place.

Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash at the speeds in which Laxus was travelling having now become accustom to his lightning enhanced speed.

"You should just give up kid." Naruto said from behind Laxus before he kicked his legs from under him, resulting in the lightning user falling flat on his back with a pained grunt due to his legs being taken out from under him, as he fell the lightning around his body began to dissipate, "Because no matter what you try, you aren't quite in my league yet." Naruto continued cheerfully, staring down at his fallen form.

The audience looked on in pin drop silence as they again witnessed their new Guild Master take Laxus down, despite him being a powerful S-class mage of Fairy Tail and one of the strongest members of the guild. However it seemed Laxus was just as tough as ever as he began to shakily get back on his feet.

"How…" Laxus growled as he got up to his feet. "How the hell are you doing this! I am the strongest in the Guild not you not Gildarts ME!".

Laxus's lost it, his already frayed patience snapping as he charged at Naruto once again, _**"**_ _ **Lightning Magic: Thunder Wave!**_ _ **"**_ this attack resulted in a wave of fast moving barrage of lightning bolts that shot at Naruto at high speeds, they bolts caused electrical explosions as they connected.

"Finally, just stay down!" Laxus growled tiredly as he stepped back winded from his last attack.

Naruto didn't stay down, instead he shrugged off the powerful attack like it nothing, leaping forwards the blond responded with another devastating punch straight in the opposing lightning mages face, sending him flying off once again.

The cheering audience knew now that Laxus didn't stand a chance against the blonde as every attack he through at him he shook off as if they were nothing, and responded with devastating strikes.

Laxus groaned as he felt a sharp pain as he started to get up. He was starting to understand that he had undervalued his opponent's power significantly as he observed Naruto staring at him as he walked back into the ring from where he had previously been sent. Shaking his head he knew he couldn't give up, he knew this was his best chance at making Guild Master, he couldn't let slide by.

The lightning user channelled as much lightning as he could around his body going for broke this time, "This is it" He said with a gasp before he charged at the blond Guild Master as fast as he could, "Just go down!" He shouted as he channelled even more of his magic into his last attack.

Hearing a loud rush of energy, Naruto focused on the Laxus's lightning wreathed form before him and frowned as he noticed a large amount of electricity forming in Laxus's raised hands. It charged rapidly and he could tell that Laxus was putting his everything into his attack whatever was coming Naruto knew that upon completion it would be massive, the muscular man shouted out in effort as he hurled his attack straight at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the power flying off the compressed lightning bolt, from one lightning wizard to another, he would happily admit to being impressed. Therefore he decided to throw caution to the wind and prepare himself.

" _ **FEIM ZII GRON" (BECOME ETHERAL)**_ filling his lungs with magic he used his words to shape his shout magic and released it. Instantly the magic shot out of his mouth like a wave, then went back and coated him with its power.

At the exact same time Laxus hurled his attack straight at Naruto hands thrust out before him, _**"Heavenward Halberd"**_ out of his hands very large trident formed made entirely of lightning, the sheer amount of power it exuded was huge. At Laxus with a massive shout of effort hurled it at Naruto as hard as he could. An explosion went off a split second later and Naruto was swallowed within the massive bright light, the ground all around him was shattered and a massive wave of power was released during the impact, the wave of power went so far as to throw more than a few of the watching Guild Members off of their feet. Laughing cruelly, Laxus's eyes shone as he watched the spectacle. "H-ha are I can't b-believe you were actually stupid enough to take my Heavenward Halberd head on? You don't deserve to be Guild Master I do!"

Lightning flashed and crackled around the area Naruto had previously stood, where once there was a flat if a bit damaged piece of land there was now a smoking crater. Laxus's laughter however was only short lived as the smoke cleared, revealing Naruto stood in the middle of a now sizeable hole in the ground. His body was wreathed a mysterious green energy making him look spectral in appearance, the energy around him actually made him look translucent. Raising his head, the blond looked up at Laxus, a smile on his face as he looked up at him, before Laxus very eyes the energy dissipated revealing a totally unharmed Naruto.

"Sorry old boy, the Become Ethereal shout, it as you can probably imagine makes me ethereal and when combined with my very high resistance to lightning, well it means you can't beat me." Naruto spoke up a kind smile on his face as he looked out the sickly looking Laxus.

"Wha-"

He wasn't given a chance to finish his question before Naruto flashed in front of him in a bolt of lightning delivering a thunderous lightning powered kick to the side of his head. Laxus was flung backwards in a spiralling blast, his head ringing from the strike, darkness tugging at his vision. That wasn't the end of it though as Naruto managed to get behind him in another flash of lightning and this time he delivered a solid blow with an elbow into Laxus's already abused gut. Gasping as he felt his Laxus crashed into the ground. He was battered and exhausted both physically and magically. This was it he couldn't carry on, he wasn't strong enough, with a final muffled growl Laxus collapsed into unconsciousness.

 **( - )**

"H-how did he do that, how can he be so strong!" Gray gasped out both awe and a bit of fear in his face as he took in the sight of the fallen Laxus before him.

"Laxus tried but there is always someone better than you and Laxus has finally met his match. Hopefully he will learn from this and become a better wizard and a better person." Mira repled to Gray a sad smile on her face as she look on at the fallen Laxus.

"And we have a final result, the undisputed Master Naruto destroying the competition!" Cana shouted to the now excitedly talking crowd, "Those who bet on him to win collect your winnings and those who fucked up and lost, pay up bitches!"

Similar sort of conversations were happening all through the crowd as they looked to the victorious Naruto, all of them now fully respecting both his power and his right to be Master, even if it was temporary.

"Alright Guild people go about your daily life or whatever, shows over." Naruto shouted as he walked through the watching crowd in the direction of the Guild Building. "Oh and tall guy with the scar Elfboy or something, you look big, grab Laxus and take him to the Guild Infirmary."

The only response he got was a shout of MAN and Elfboy turning towards the fallen Laxus with the intention to pick him up, followed closely by three other Fairy Tail ages, one of which a guy with long green hair was crying.

"Thank the gods that shits over, I need a god damn drink!" The blond muttered irritably as he shouldered his way through the crowd and into the guild.

 **AN: Damn that was a long fight, I'm not going to lie I was getting bit bored by the end. Next chapter will finally go into canon, there will be changes to canon, these will become more and more obvious as the fic progresses. Also Naruto mysterious past will be expanded upon as well. Will throw out this little tidbit though, Naruto has never met Zeref before take from that what you want.**

 **So anyway please review**

 **Seagate out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yes another chapter, I have found myself with a bit of free time at the moment, doing my dissertation and using this as a way to unwind. I would go out but then I would waste the entire day a way and get nothing done so yeah…**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 5**

Lucy Heartfilia was feeling a mixture of emotions as she ran through the busy and bustling town of Magnolia, following the spiky pink haired fire wizard Natsu, who she had met in Hargeon town. Lucy was an attractive girl in her late teens with brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that was at the moment tied by a blue ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. The most noticeable thing about Lucy though was her very busty physique, something that was very noticeable to passersby as she ran past them.

"Ah! There it is!" Happy shouted as Lucy looked ahead and saw the building that belonged to her most favourite magical guild in the world, Fairy Tail. Lucy grinned as wide as possible at the sight of her dream guild. Her eyes sparkling in delight at her dream of joining Fairy Tail being so close at hand. Natsu grinned as well at the sight of the building. The building he loved more than anything in the world. It was filled with the laughter and cheerful smiles of his friends and comrades.

"Well come on then! Let's go!" Natsu shouted to his blond companion as he grabbed her had and started running towards the front door. With Happy his flying blue cat chasing after him.

"Haha! Ok then!" Lucy laughed as she was pulled along after them agrin still plastered on her face.

When they reached the front door of the guild however, Lucy's excitement turned to slight nervousness. Her body shook slightly at the thought of maybe getting rejected by the Master yeah because that would crush her dream.

"W-what if they don't accept me in? What will I do then?" She asked herself while looking at the two large wooden doors in front of her.

"Chill out, trust me you have nothing to worry about Luigi!" Natsu laughed as he gave her a toothy grin.

"It's Lucy," Lucy corrected him with a sigh, it was not the first time since she had met the pinkette, that she had, had to correct him. In fact she was beginning to think he was doing it on purpose, the giggling cat certainly backed up her theory.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" was the reply she received from the grinning dragon slayer.

Lucy felt herself calm down slight as she saw their grins and taking a deep breath she nodded her head. Then the three pushed open the door.

"EVERYONE! WE'RE BACK!" Natsu and Happy both shouted in excitement. As they looked around the guild they saw multiple guild members shouting and drinking. Mostly drinking as several were all shouting out rude drinking chants, sloshing their beer over themselves as they sang.

The blonde haired mage slowly walked inside. She was looking around the loud cheerful place, taking in her surroundings as she looked around. It was a huge open space with wooden tables lined up around the room, sitting on the tables was all sorts of different looking people, some she recognized from Sorcerer's Magazine and there were some she didn't recognise.

She was so entranced with her surroundings that she barely noticed charging at a buck toothed wizard who had just made a joke about Natsu destroying Hargeon and then all hell broke loose as the buck tooth mage crashed into another wizard who responded by punching him back. Soon enough a huge brawl broke out throughout the guild with tables, chairs and bottles being thrown all over the place as the wizards clashed, laughing as they fought.

"So this is Fairy Tail?" The Celestial Mage said in awe as she gazed around the building.

"Hahaha! Everyone bow down before the might NATSU!" Natsu roared letting out a jet of flame from his mouth as he stood victoriously on top of a pile of dazed wizards. Lucy finally noticing what was happening around her just looked on in wonder and confusion.

"So Natsu is back is he!?" Gray Fullbuster shouted out, walking into the fray, looking for his fiery rival. That was of course before a sudden punch was delivered to side of his head. Gray crashed into one of the tables and immediately stood up, giving hi attacker, Natsu, a dark glare.

"You're asking for it now matchstick!" Gray yelled at him, before tackling him into the another huddle of fighting wizards.

"You..." Gray growled as he delivered his own punch into Natsu's gut, "Bastard!"

"Hahahaha!" loud laughter was heard from Natsu as he and Gray started slugging it out on the floor.

"Gray...your clothes..." Came the random shout from Cana Alberona as she pointed out how Gray had some how lost his white coat and dark clothes and was now naked.

"Gah! What the hell..." Gray yelled in shock. With Cana sighing in resigned annoyance.

"Hahahaha! Your an idiot, icicle cock!" Natsu laughed.

"Shut up charcoal breath!" Gray yelled back.

"Damn! You are all idiots!" Cana muttered. "Another one of those undignified idiots...I really hate that!" She muttered before taking the large barrel of alcohol by her feet and began to chug it down. Lucy gawked as the entire guild continued to turn into a battle royal. Lucy watched in horror as the place began to get torn apart, with tables and chairs either being thrown or breaking due to attacks or bodies crashing into them, and rivers of alcohol seemed to gather creating small lakes of beer on the ground, that the fighting mages rolled around in.

"Oh my. It sure has been a while since the guild was so rowdy." Mirajane commented bringing a hand up here mouth in amusement, not quite covering the warm smile that was on her face." With her piece said she turned to the unfamiliar busty blond who was staring around the Guild Hall an expression of both shock and happiness spread across her face. "And who are you?" Mira asked nicely.

"Y-you're M-Mirajane...oh it's really you...like in the flesh... o-one of the m-most beautiful women in Fiore " Lucy stuttered in shock and amazement, almost fangirling out at seeing the beautiful and famous Mirajane in person, having admiring her in her magazine on a weekly basis. She then turned back to the destruction the members of the guild were doing to the Guild Building and pointed toward it. "So, why is everyone fighting, I mean is this kind of thing normal?"

Mirajane simply giggled at the blonde's question. "There is no need to worry. This kind of thing happens all the time, more so in the last few months, it is just a bit of fun. It only ever gets really serious when the master is drunk" Lucy blinked at Mirajane's answer before she looked back at the ongoing chaos and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it, but they actually were enjoying themselves. All of them were smiling and laughing, while being punched, kicked or thrown by each other into the furniture and floor. She didn't know how all this could make them this happy.

Lucy looked back at Mirajane just in time to see her dodge an oncoming bottle the kind smile never leaving her face. "So Lucy what have you come to Fairy Tail for if I can ask?" Mirajane asked Lucy even as she moved around her immediate area saving what furniture and tankards she could from the destruction.

"O-oh well I came here with Natsu and... well I was wondering if I could join Fairy Tail?" She felt her heart skip a beat. What if she got rejected? Would she be able to handle it?

"Of course. Anyone is welcomed to join Fairy Tail as long as they are able to use magic," Mirajane told her promptly gently redirecting her brother's body so he crashed into the floor and not her as he was thrown bodily at her by the combined team of Natsu and Gray.

"Ehhh? Really?" Lucy looked surprised at this, "I don't have to take a test or anything? Do I have to be interviewed? What about Fairy Tail's guild Master? I heard Fairy Tail recently got a new one a few months ago... What is he like?" She couldn't help but bombard Mirajane with questions, making doubly sure that this wasn't all part of some sneak test.

"Nope. No tests and interviews that's not the Guilds way, never was and never will be," The pretty barmaid replied shaking her head as she righted an overturned table, before turning back to the Fairy Tail hopeful a thoughtful look on her face, "But yes about a two almost three months ago our previous Master took a short break to Akane Resort for a couple of months relaxation, due to some health issues. In his stead he decided to make his one of his relatives temporary Guild Master until he returns."

Lucy's face made a adopted a shocked expression, she had heard that Fairy Tail had a new master but Sorcerers Weekly had not printed who. "Wow Laxus Dreyar the really powerful S-class wizard is guild Master?" She had heard all about Laxus Dreyar. The grandson of Makarov and speculated to be on track for being a member of the Wizard Saints in a few years, that and he was ranked number nine in Sorcerers Weekly's Most Dateable Wizards List.

"Oh goodness no, although he wanted the position Master Makarov refused and gave it to someone else, he was given an opportunity to challenge the current Master for the right to lead, but was beaten quite badly. No one has really seen him much since, he only comes to the Guild to pick up high ranking jobs now. From what I have heard he is training himself none stop hoping to one day come back and win the right to be Master" Mirajane told her, whispering the last bit to her, almost like it was a guilty secret. "So no Laxus isn't the current guild Master. The current guild Master is actually Naruto Dreyar and – oh well here he comes now, probably back from a council meeting."

Lucy quickly turned around and saw a spikey blond haired man walk into the guild. He was around 6 feet tall, had tan skin and jolly blue eyes that seemed to twinkle with barely restrained mirth. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, and over the black jeans he had black high-top boots which reached an inch or two below his kneecaps. His button up shirt was a silvery grey colour. Over his clothes he wore a brown leather jacket, with a fur trimmed collar.

"Whoa... he's kind of hot..." Lucy couldn't help but blurt out, having instead expected and powerful middle aged man, so to be confronted by a man who looked in his mid-twenties but was still strong enough to defeat Laxus Dreyar was a surprise.

"Good luck with that, you wouldn't be the first in the guild to try it on with him. As far as I am concerned he is more likely to get into a relationship with a bottle of Sake than with another human being, " Lucy heard a brunette say before the brunette drank from a large barrel of booze. "Naruto is our very own local asshole, absolute great shag, from what I heard from some of the residents of Magnolia, but completely uninterested in committing anytime soon." She grinned after she finished drinking from the barrel. "I would try him out myself, if he hadn't already shot down a couple of guild members, telling them he finds inter guild relationships to messy, no matter what they maybe."

"NARUTO! FIGHT ME!" Natsu suddenly yelled while charging at the blond, his fight with Gray forgotten as he homed in on his, or at least in Natsu's mind 'Rival for the strongest in Fairy Tail'. Natsu's entire right arm blazed with flames as he made his way towards Naruto, the name of his technique just about to leave his lips.

Before.

"Oi, look! Igneel's behind you!" Naruto shouted said while pointing at the area behind Natsu a look of mock shock on his face as he did so. Natsu immediately stopped and turned around, only to see nothing but fighting guild mates, he then turned to face Naruto, angry at him for trying to dodge out on fighting him again only to hear.

" **FUS ROH DAH!" (UNRELENTING FORCE)**

And then a wall of blue magic struck him head on, the impact causing to him go flying back, crashing through a nearby table and then continuing on for around ten feet before he smashed into a group of fighting Wizards.

"Master! No shouting in the Guild you know that!" Mira shout completely unfazed by the magical bitch slap Natsu had just received.

"Aww, come on it is fun to Fus Roh Dah Natsu." Naruto responded with a sheepish smile, watching as the rest of the Guild all stopped fighting and instead gathered round, ready to watch Mira try and lecture Naruto. "I could always, give him a lightning Rasengan, I mean what is a little disintegration between friends eh Mira?"

Lucy went bug eyed at that comment and at the Lightning Rasengan spell the Guild Master had both just named and created in his hand. A glowing, swirling, pure white ball of crackling, electrical, magical power, Lucy could barely look at it without squinting, it was like he was holding a miniature sun in his hand. And as quickly as it appeared it left, leaving Lucy blink spots out of her eyes, and the Guild in momentary silence as they took in the technique.

"Will you stop showing off that stupid ball thing, if you're not going to use it in the Guild you shouldn't keep pulling it out." Mira scolded, already used to the blond showing off in front of newbie's with his Rasengan.

"We are talking about the Rasengan here aren't we Mira?" Naruto responded with a wink and a saucy smile, before continuing . "Anyway I didn't hear you telling me I couldn't give Natsu a Rasengan enema?!"

"Master!" Mira shouted, in a resigned voice, having obviously gotten used to the blonde's mischief.

"Cheater! You tricked me! That's not fair!" Natsu shouted interrupting Mira and Naruto's conversation, much to the disappointment of some of the now gathered spectators. Natsu oblivious to all glared at Naruto

Who was at that moment pulling a bottle of his Sake from somewhere about to take a sip. "Yeah? Well life isn't fair Nathan...or whatever your name is" The blond said lazily waving the dragon slayer away, knowing doing so would only annoy him more. Then, his job of annoying Natsu done he gained a serious look on his face, as he looked around the Guild, his expression getting the attention of everyone present.

"I think that's the first time I've seen him with a serious look on his face..." Elfman stated a bit worriedly, somewhat scared the blond may Fus Roh Dah them all, or maybe even put his Rasengan to use for once.

"Me too..." Wakaba gulped, "What do you expect? He just came from a meeting with the Magic Council..."

The blond pulled a stack of papers from behind his back, a place where Sake bottles and paperwork mysteriously disappeared and appeared from, no one knew how yet. The stack of papers was around six inches thick which he lifted up into the air shaking it at the assembled mages, "Do you know what this is?!" Naruto questioned them.

"..." Complete and utter silence as they awaited for the inevitable tongue lashing they were about to receive.

"You little shits have done it again haven't you! Look at these! All of these documents were given to me by the bloody council!" He yelled and then started to name all the incidents each member caused. Lucy was astonished at all the things he was listening. From casually walking naked through the busy streets of a town (Gray), to a Talent Agency charging the guild compensation (Loke). "You guys...the council was so angry at me they talked my ear off for three hours..." Lucy started shaking in fear as she saw the Blond Master beginning to leak magical power, small bits of lightning running along his body as he did so.

"Yup. He's pissed."

"Yeah big time!"

"Man, I wonder what he's going to do to us... He can be scary sometimes... remember what he did to Natsu last time he ate his Ramen?"

"D-Don't remind me!"

"I am very disappointed in you," The blond stated, "If you're going to destroy stuff, don't get caught doing it, that way the council won't receive complaints about us and I won't be nagged by them" he grinned, already know that the chances of Fairy Tail not breaking stuff was non-existent, to be fair they helped out a lot more than they broke stuff, so on the scales of Karma they were still in the green.

The Fairy Tail Mages couldn't help but face palm at what the blond had just said, that was before they realised they were in the clear and started cheering and partying again, righting fallen table and chairs, passing new tankards of beer and bottles of Sake around as the partied.

"What an irresponsible thing to say..."

"Yeah, but better then him shouting at, meh fuck it lets party!."

"What a MAN!"

"Lets get this party started!"

"I wish Ezra was here..."

"Shut up Nab!"

As they all started partying Naruto channelled lightning into his hand causing the stack of papers crinkle and then start to burn, with that done he threw it at a cheering Natsu, who upon seeing it leapt at it catching it in his mind. As this was going on he headed towards the guild bar where Mirajane and the new busty blonde he had briefly met when he came into the guild standing, both chatting as the blonde help Mira clean up.

"Oi, Mira. I know it's not my birthday but you didn't have to get me a stripper!" The blond exclaimed deciding to rile up Mira again, he loved the flustered look she got when he said things like that, that wasn't to say he wasn't checking the busty blonde out, because he was.

It took Lucy a few seconds to realize he had called her a stripper, "I'm not a stripper!" She snapped at him in outrage, all her previous nervousness gone as her fiery attitude returned to her full force.

"Aww pity." At her continued glare, Naruto burst out laughing, "I am just screwing with you lass, what can I do for you?"

"Her name is Lucy and she's interested in being a Fairy Tail Mage," Mira spoke up for the blond, casting a glare at Naruto telling him to behave.

"Is that so?" Naruto eyed her. He noticed Celestial Keys hanging from her belt, "You're a Celestial Mage huh, nice I always fancied trying that magic out, never really had the time?"

"Oh, really well I would let you try but celestial keys only work to their contracted wizard."

"Hmm...I see. Ah well no problems, so anyway if you really want to join the mighty Fairy Tail Guild, then there is one thing I need to make sure." Naruto told her ignoring Mira warning glare, a smile almost breaking onto his face as he did so. Lucy gulped.

 _'What is this thing going be? I thought Mira said there was no test for joining!'_ Lucy thought nervously as she waited for the mischievous blond Master to tell her what she needed to do to officially join the guild. Just as she was preparing herself for some terrible task, she felt something tap her on her butt. She blinked and turned her head down to see a hand there. However, it wasn't anyone's hand. It was Fairy Tail guild's Master's hand.

"Yep, everything seems to be in order..." Naruto commented, waiting for her reaction. Lucy blushed bright red, before she brought her fist flying up, catching the blond in the gut and sending him almost over the bar.

"You pervert!" Lucy shouted with a bright red face, holding her fist in front of her, ready to strike again with all her feminine fury.

"Hehe..." Naruto chuckled in amusement, pulling himself up straight as he did so. "You're a feisty one! You will definitely do well in Fairy Tail."

"Does that mean I can I join or not!?" Lucy demanded calming down slightly upon seeing he was joking.

"Of course you can. If you have enough balls to almost punch me through the bar, you're a natural Fairy Tail member." He grinned as Mirajane handed him a glass of freshly poured Sake to ease his stomach. Lucy's face lit up in excitement. She was going to be a mage of Fairy Tail. Her dream of joining her favourite guild was going to become a reality. She squealed in excitement.

"Now then, where would you like it?" Mirajane asked Lucy. Upon hearing that Lucy was slightly confused at first, no doubt expecting it to be perverted in some way, but then she saw the stamp Mira had in her hands and understood.

"Right here." She showed Mirajane the back of her right hand and the barmaid nodded. She stamped the symbol of Fairy Tail on her hand, in pink. When it was done, Lucy examined the symbol and grinned in excitement, throwing a brilliant smile at Naruto and Mira. Before she ran over to Natsu to show him her new Guild Mark. "Hey Natsu! Look, I'm officially a member of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu turned and grinned at her. "Wha, oh that's great Luigi!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Lucy snickered, placing her other hand on top of the mark, for once ignoring Natsu getting her name wrong, to happy to care now that she was a full fledged member of Fairy Tail.

"Haha glad to finally have another girl around her, this place was turning into a real sausage fest" Cana grinned at Lucy, "Don't worry about the Master he can be a jerk sometimes but he truly does care for us, that little test of his was his way of making sure you have the courage to defend yourself, if you didn't hit him he probably would have had you spend the next month tagging along with other mages on missions." The brunette stated.

 **( - )**

At the bar Mirajane finally took her eyes off of the happy Lucy, before turning her eyes to Naruto and glaring at him, "You know she is probably going to think you're a pervert now!"

"Me? A pervert? Surely not, no I would never dream of being a pervert, I saw the consequences of perversion happen to my Godfather many times, poor Jiraiya may you peek on the women in the next life forever more," Naruto responded, his voice dripping with sincerity as he defended himself, vague happy memories of his long dead godfather lingering in his head as he did so.

"M-master Naruto, Sir" Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that voice, turning around he looked down and saw Romeo the son of Macou one of Fairy Tail's wizard walking up to him, a vulnerable expression on his face, catching the boy's eye the blond raised his eyebrow and gestured for him to speak.

"My father has gone on a quest, he was supposed to be back today, do you know what might have happened?" The little boy asked, tears threatened to escape from the corners of his eyes.

"Missions are sometimes tricky Romeo, sometimes you can lose track of the time." Naruto replied to the kid, when seeing his words weren't comforting Naruto sighed before continuing. "Tell you what kid, if you dad isn't back by tomorrow I will send a couple of wizards to look for him, he probably is running late, but I suppose it is better safe than sorry. That do you kid?"

Romeo, merely smiled at Naruto, somewhat comforted by his words, before turning round and running off to find Wakaba who he was currently staying with to tell him the news.

Letting out a sigh one the kid was far enough away Naruto started rubbing his forehead with his hand, he wasn't cut out for leading the Guild he knew that, thinking back on it he was glad he never did become Hokage the stress would of probably driven him to an early grave. No after the Shinobi War and being sent battered and bruised into Fiore, Naruto had come to a realisation, he was most at home out there, in the middle of the action not stuck behind a desk dealing with paperwork. It had been almost three months since he had taken over, and he was feeling the urge for an adventure, he may take a little mission soon to tide himself over, hopefully Makky would be back sometime in the next few and he could stop being Guild Master and take an S-class or something interesting, just to get the blood pumping.

 **AN: Not much to say other than I hope you enjoyed the chapter, less action packed than the last few but meh.**

 **We now have reached canon, so get ready for some changes, they will probably start off small and get bigger and bigger as the story progresses.**

 **Please Review**

 **Seagate Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Another chapter, I should also mention I have started to rewrite some of my other chapters, correcting the language and grammar as I go, if anyone wants to Beta read give us a message.**

 **Also I am sorry it has taken so long I have been quite busy with coursework and my dissertation. I had both this chapter and another one for Ten Tailed Wolf almost finished weeks ago, I was just struggling to find the time to finish them. That being said my schedule is a bit more free now. So I should hopefully be able to start publishing chapters quicker.**

 **Also this hasn't been betaed but if there any mistakes I should catch it when I start going through and correcting the chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Ermm Mira, why is Natsu's food on fire?" Lucy, Fairy Tail's newest member spoke up a surprised expression on her face as she pointed towards the flaming plate Mira had just served Natsu.

"Oh, this is just Natsu's breakfast." Mirajane replied back a friendly smile on her face as she did so.

"Eh! He eats fire for breakfast!" Lucy responded in shock, Mirajane merely nodded at her surprised expression.

"Yep." The white haired barmaid replied back, before heading off to deliver Natsu his flaming food. "Here you go, Natsu!" Natsu merely let out a whoop of excitement as she placed his food on the table and he started digging in.

"Thanks, Mira!" Natsu shouted to her as he started to stuff his face with food.

"Hey what about me Mira?" Happy asked as Mirajane merely smiled and pulled her other hand out from behind her back to reveal a fish she held in her hand. Happy's face glistened with excitement as Mirajane handed him the fish and he started going down to town on it. Mirajane giggled at the two before walking away to attend to other members of the guild.

"Hey Natsu?" Wakaba a middle aged man with a pipe whispered to the pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu turned his head to look at him, grinning as he continued to eat. "Where did you find such a cutey!" He asked with a wide pervy grin.

"I wonder if she'll join my team." A man next to Wakaba shouted out laughing, his eyes twinkling as he checked out the busty blond girl.

"Ha! Good luck with that!" Natsu shouted at them as he devoured the last piece of his food in one gulp glaring at the two men.

"It's been a while since I've been on a mission!" Natsu shouted out as he started stretching before he headed over to the request board Happy following on behind him. "Well, what kind of request should we go on eh Happy?" He asked his partner, even as he started to check out the available missions. Before he was interrupted by a shout from over at the bar.

"Did my daddy come back today?" Natsu turned his head over to see a little black haired boy who was talking to Naruto.

"No sorry kid, Macou hasn't come back yet." Naruto told Romeo with a sigh.

"A-are you g-going to send someone to get my daddy then? B-because y-you said that you would send s-someone to get him if my daddy wasn't back!" The boy asked tears starting to appear in his eyes.

"Macau's job is at Mount Hakobe, isn't it?" Naruto asked with a kindly smile to the kid, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"It's not far away, he should be back by now!" The boy replied, looking hopefully up at the blond Guild Master. "Please look for him! I'm worried about him!"

"Alright, a promise is a promise after all! Oi Natsu!" Naruto yelled looking around the guild for where the pesky, pink, haired dragon slayer had gone. Upon seeing him standing at the missions board looking curiously over at the confrontation between him and Romeo. "Yeah you pinky, got to Mount Hakobe and find Macou. You might as well take the new girl Lucy with you, it would be a good first mission for her!"

"Sure thing Master, come on Happy lets go save Macou!" Natsu shouted, turning around and running towards the door Happy running after him.

"Oi, dipshit I said take Lucy with you!" Naruto shouted out, stopping Natsu in his tracks, as he did an about face and ran up to Lucy.

"Come on let's go Lucy, we need to go save Macou!" Natsu said taking Lucy's hand in his as he started dragging her to the door.

"O-ok ermm let's go then." Was Lucy's slightly confused reply as she began jogging after Natsu, mentally preparing herself for her first Fairy Tail mission as she did so.

 **( - )**

 **(Back in the Guild Hall)**

"Are you sure sending Lucy and Natsu was the best of ideas Master?" Mirajane asked Naruto, looking worriedly in the directions the two wizards had left.

"Yeah should be fine, it is only a short trip to Mount Hakobe and Macou didn't take a particularly difficult mission. His mission was just to clear out a few Balkan's from their mountain lair." He replied cheerfully. "Good experience for a newbie."

"But...do the two of them even know what kind of request Macau took?" Mirajane asked. "Because it might be a bit of a shock to Lucy, Balkans are hardly the easiest things for newbie wizards to deal with."

Naruto however just waved her worries away. "Don't worry about it, Natsu may be as dumb as a stump, but he is a strong wizard and will protect his fellow guild members no matter what."

As the two talked, Macau's son Romeo started wiping away his tears, a warm smile appeared on his face as he watch Natsu and Lucy leave the guild building intent on saving Romeo's father.

"So what will you do now Master? Will you take a little mission now the Macou problem is being resolved?" Mira asked as she put a tankard of ale before Naruto, slapping away Cana's hands as she tried to steel it, not patient enough to wait for a refill of her own.

"Yeah, I have just the one picked out. A mission to steal a book from this Duke Evelue guy, it is only 200,000 jewels so it should be easy enough and the job details say that Evelue is looking to recruit a blond maid. Stealing and impersonation, it is just like in the good old days." Naruto reminisced, thinking back on his time as a shinobi, this mission would probably be categorised as a C-rank.

"Oh ok, sounds like fun when will you be going?" Mira asked with a smile.

Naruto merely sent her a smile as he got up, "Why, right now Mira I will be back whenever."

"Goodbye Master!"

 **( - )**

 **(Later that day)**

"Finally I'm here!" Naruto shouted out as he hopped off of the wagon that he had taken, Stretching slightly to ease his aching body after the bumpy ride, he took a look at the place their mission was requested from. All in all it was a pretty nice place, the building was a huge well cared for mansion, not really that surprising considering the client was paying a hefty price for just a book.

"Next time I am definitely getting here by foot, it's almost as if the driver was bumping the wagon on purpose. Asshole." The blond groaned out as he sent the departing wagon driver a suspicious look. There was of course a reason he took the slow way here, the reason being it gave him an excuse to get away from the Guild Building for as long as possible. It wasn't that he disliked being in the Guild, it was just that it was far more fun being just a member than the Master, mainly the paperwork, which was why he rejected his old friend Second Master Precht's offer of becoming the Third Master and instead let his son have the position and a chance of get out from under his shadow.

Giving the mansion another appreciative look Naruto simply turned on his heel and walked in the other direction deciding to head to a place where he could stuff his mouth with food, it was not like the mission or mansion was going anywhere.

One long meal and four bottles of Sake later he finished eating, and once arrived in front of the mansion of the clients knocking on the door as he did so. _'Ha! I can almost picture the disapproval on Mira's face if she saw me now, I might just tell her to piss her off actually.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a slightly drunken giggle, picture Mira's frowning face as he did so.

"Oi Is anyone going to answer the door!" He shouted after continuously knocking for a minute, it would not be a lie to say he was very close to using his shout magic and just blasting the door down.

"Keep your voice down!" Someone behind the door finally yelled at Naruto. "Who are you and why the hell are you shouting?"

"Ah! I'm from Fairy Tail so being loud and obnoxious is kind of in the job description. Now are you going to answer the door or should I just kick it down?!"

"Easy no need to do that!" The voice hurriedly replied. "I'm sorry, but can you please enter through the back door, please?"

"Whatever..." Naruto muttered and started walking around the house to the back door. When he eventually reached the back door he was invited in by the client, a grey haired, serious looking man called Kaby Melon and his rather attractive wife.

"I'm dearly sorry for what happened earlier." Kaby apologized sincerely whilst still trying to remain serious. "I'm the client for the mission. My name is Kaby Melon and this here is my wife Mirando Melon."

"Don't worry about it old man don't hold grudges far too troublesome!" Naruto laughed taking his client's hand and shaking it firmly, enjoying breaking Kaby's serious facade. Turning Miranda Melon Naruto slapped a charming smile on his face as he gently took her hand and brushed his lips against it. "As for you Mrs Melon can I just say it is delightful to meet you, in fact I think meeting you has made my day."

"Oh my how forward." Miranda responded flushing slightly at the blond wizards actions.

"Haha easy now she is married you know?" Kaby replied chuckling slightly at his wives flustered face.

"Haha, yeah I hear that a lot." The blond responded with a conspiratorial wink to Kaby before he once again turned to Miranda a smile on his face. "I jest of course but it is indeed nice to meet you."

"Oh it's nice to meet you to, I'm sorry about before but you just caught me off guard." Miranda apologized her cheeks still slightly pink.

"Ha that's good though, after all what is life without a few surprises! Though I must say I would have never guessed that mages from the renowned Fairy Tail would actually accept my request." Kaby spoke up deciding to stop acting serious as he gestured for the blond wizard to come in.

"Really? I'm actually surprised that the job was still available actually!" Naruto responded honestly, he only got it because he was the Master and had first dibs, he knew for a fact several other Fairy Tail members were interested in the job.

"Mind if I ask your name?" Kirby asked him.

"Ah-ha, sorry about that can't believe I forgot to introduce myself. Right so my name is Naruto" He grinned, with a wave of his hand.

"Well it is nice to meet you Naruto." Kirby replied with a friendly smile before trying to appear serious again. "Now then you might as well come through to the sitting room, so we can talk about the work."

"Alright!" Naruto relied grinning in anticipation of the upcoming mission.

"I only ask of you one thing, to go and incinerate a book called 'Day Break' from Duke Everlue's mansion in Shirotsume Town. That is all." He explained the request.

"Huh really? So you don't want me to steal it?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Well technically I am actually asking you to destroy something that is the possession of someone else so it is kind of like stealing." Kaby spoke up. "But if I am honest as long as the book is destroyed I don't care. Just get rid of it."

"Oh that's fine then, I suppose it would probably be easier to just burn down the whole mansion?" Naruto laughed as he took in Miranda Melon's look of horror.

"Ermm I would rather you didn't do that! As you may go to jail for it and so might I as the client!" Kaby choked out nervously clearly hoping that the blond was only joking.

"Yeah of course I'm just kidding I mean who would do a thing like that haha..." Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway…Would you mind if I asked what is in that book?" Naruto asked. "I mean if you're rewarding 200,000 Jewels to destroy it, it must be an important book."

"Actually I was just about to up the price to 2 million jewels for the book to be destroyed...but now that you have already accepted the mission I have no real need to." Kaby replied with a sly smie. At that, Naruto eyes widened almost imperceptibly in slight surprise before narrowing them as a thought just struck him.

"You don't have that kind of money do you, you were just going to use it to lure any wizard you could into doing your job?" Naruto suddenly asked as Kaby suddenly went wide eyed ad Miranda looked distinctly nervous.

"W-What?" He muttered. "I-I mean-"

"You don't actually live here do you? No if I had to guess, I would say you are borrowing this home from a friend of yours or renting it just too look big so that people will accept your request. How do I know, well it might be the fact that the house and decorations don't fit your character, or that you seem to be slightly unsure and uncomfortable as you move around the house. Either way I can tell you don't belong here." Naruto explained no humour on his face as he lightly glared at Kaby.

Kaby himself was shocked at the man's deductive skills, it seemed that behind the easy going, flirty wizard there was a sharp mind.

"T-That's incredible..." Kirby muttered.

"You are right and we are sorry to have deceived you Naruto, we did not mean anything bad by it, we just needed a wizard to accept the job" Miranda spoke up slightly solemnly as she looked at Naruto.

"I guess this means you won't accept my request then..." Asked a frowning Kaby.

"Nah it is fine of course I'll still do it." Naruto responded suddenly smiling again.

"What Really?" Miranda Melon asked looking at him in surprise as he smiled.

"Sure we won't get paid, but it sounds like a fun job and I am feeling nice." Naruto replied nodding his head.

"T-Thank you so much..." Kaby thanked as he slightly shook. His wife Miranda walking over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I might as well go then!" The blond spoke up giving a nod to Kaby and a wink to his wife.

"Bye and thank you so much." Kaby called out to him.

"He is a good person even though we lied he still wanted to help, we got lucky with him?" Miranda said as she smiled at the now closed door.

"Mm. Yes he is."

 **( - )**

"Damn this mansion is just as nice as the last one…what am I doing wrong in my life, why can't I live in a place like that?" Naruto asked himself as he stood on the branch of a tree just outside the mansion. "Now how to get in, should I be subtle and sneaky like a ninja, or should I be loud and excessively destructive like a wizard. Choices choices."

As the blond Guild Master survey the stately mansion of Duke Everlue he could help but sigh internally. If he still had chakra then he could have used the transparency jutsu and entered unseen. Unfortunately he no longer had access to proper chakra, just the mutated chakra/magic hybrid energy that was now in his chakra channels. When he had first arrived in this world he had his powerful chakra and his partner Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune, however by the time he realised the effect this world was having on him it was too late.

Suffice to say in turns out that just like the wizards here on Earthland when he arrived here his body started naturally absorbing the Ethernano or particles of magic in the air into his body. Once absorbed the Ethernano corrupted the chakra in his veins mutating it into a hybrid of both magic and chakra, this was good in that it made the energy in his body much more powerful but bad in that the chakra/magic in his veins was now to dense for him to do proper jutsu so all his old techniques that required hand seals were now inaccessible to him. Another bad side effect of the change in his body, is that the energy super charged his latent Uzumaki traits such as his healing, stamina and reserves. And although the power boast was pretty badass the unfortunate part was his healing had been increased to the point at which he no longer aged from what he could figure out the new powerful energy in his body mutated his healing factor that was already boasted thanks to the Kyuubi into something else the cells in his when they split were now identical they no longer aged or changed which meant that he no longer aged or changed, which was cool in the fact that he was now and eternal stud and shit due to the fact he would outlive everyone he would ever love.

The worst part was after his first few years on Earthland he no longer had Kurama, the demon fox was basically a big ball of sentient chakra in his gut and was now after being influenced by the Ethernano in the air a big ball of infinite magic/chakra now sealed in his gut. It wasn't all bad though he eventually got over the loss of Kurama after about twenty years on Earthland and found a way to work around his inability to use jutsu. He instead recreated some of the shinobi techniques except using his now enhanced magic energy, which made him pretty badass if he did say so himself.

Pushing away his thoughts of the past Naruto once again went back to appraising Everlue's mansion, he could still use his chakra control exercises even with the energy in his body, and he could still reinforce his body with his enhanced magic, so he could probably just walk up the wall break in, burn the book and get out with no-one noticing….Nah fuck that if experience taught him anything his plans never make it passed the first part, he might as well try to sneak in, but if it all goes to shit he could just revert to being a destructive wizard again.

Nodding to himself Naruto leapt from the tree branch he was on towards Everlue's mansion, as he did so he channel his lightning magic and with a barely audible crack of lightning he flashed away and made it to the mansion. Standing upright on the wall he simply walked up it confident in the knowledge he hadn't been seen yet, his shinobi skills were still there slightly rusty of course but still there.

Making it onto the roof of the mansion Naruto walked up to the nearest window and then placed his hand on the glass channel super condensed and hot lightning as he did so. As soon as his hand made contact the glass melted away. Now grinning he just put his hand through the hole in the window and unlocked and opened it.

Finding himself in some kind of storage room the blond casually opened the door and walked in the rest of the house, his feet not making a noise as he glided across the floor. After that he just strolled through the empty hallway looking for the library. _'Damn maybe I overestimated this mission, this is kind of boring maybe I should of used transformation magic and pretended to by some busty blond maid and sneak in that way. Nah that Everlue guy looks like a troll and I doubt I would be able to resist blasting him through a wall if he tried to grope me. Right screw subtly I am bored now, I've spent too many years acting like a wizard and that being said there are very few things in this world that would be able to defeat me, so subtly isn't really needed anyway."_

"Oi can anyone tell me where the library is!" Naruto yelled out with a smirk as he looked around, it was no long after his shout that five of the ugliest maids you could ever imagine seemed to come out of nowhere taking sloppy fighting stances as they did so.

"Finally! Some action!" Naruto laughed slamming a fist into his other hand as he grinned maniacally at eh maids..

"An intruder! He must be eliminated!" The largest maid their growled out to the others as they charged at Naruto, with the massive pink haired gorilla like behemoth of a maid cracking her knuckles ominously as she glared at Naruto.

"Come on then!" Naruto laughed out as he charged right back at them. His right leg crackling with lightning as simply kicked all four of the maids that were charging him, leaving them all unconscious and imbedded into one of the corridor walls after his attack.

"Damn is that all? That is kind of boring, I thought they would put up more of a fight." Naruto sighed as he turned to face his final opponent who towered over him by at least three feet.

"Come on bring it troll." Naruto shouted at her as he began to channel magic into his lungs.

Taking that as a challenge the massive maid bull charge the much smaller blond wizards her eyes seemingly a flame in rage as she did so.

" _ **FUS ROH DAH!"**_ **(UNRELENTING FORCE)** Naruto bellowed out as the maid charged him, a rush of blue energy being unleashed as he did so. The magic blast hitting the maid like a brick wall and physically lifting her of the ground as it slammed her not just through the wall at the end of the corridor but through the wall beyond that. ' _God damn I really love doing that.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked on at the destruction he caused. "Yeah you have had your punishment now stay down!" he shouted after the missing maid a cheeky smile on his face as he did so.

With that he started walking off down the corridor again. Eventually he made it downstairs and luckily found the library quite easily, mainly because the door was open but meh.

Quickly looking around the library and at the many books, he immediately saw the one he was looking for, it was pretty obvious due to the bright yellow cover and the title 'Day Break' being emblazoned across the spine of the book in big letters.

"Alright then, let's burn it!" Naruto smirked as he covered his hand in lightning. "Actually I recognise the author Kemu Zaleon, there's a name I have not heard in a while and from the feel of it, it has traces of magic on it."

Making a snap decision Naruto decided to keep the book, he could figure out the magic on it, on his way back to Kaby's house. "Right job done I off, bored of this mission now, need some Sake anyway."

"Byoyoyoyo! I believe you are underestimating me, you filthy little mage if you think I am just going to let you leave my house after stealing from me." Came the obnoxious voice of a short ugly looking man called Duke Everlue. "No I think what you are going to do is instead drop the book and prey that I don't just kill you for trespassing.

Turning to look at the man Naruto just gave him an unimpressed look, "I was wondering how long you were going to hide before finally showing yourself. That that it will do you any good anyway little man I am way out of your league."

Everlue in response just grinned and snapped his fingers. As he did so Naruto turned his head to see two of the book shelves in the library begin to move as a secret entrance opened and two figures emerged. "Byoyoyoyoyo! Allow me to introduce to you little wizard to the Vanish Brothers!"

"It's finally time for our business." The figure on the right a small squat figure with a pointed face and no hair said as he attempted to intimidate the blond Guild Master.

"If we get paid without actually doing any work, Mama will get mad at us." The other figure a tall muscly man with a star shaped haircut replied also attempting to intimidate.

With that said the two figures walked out of the secret entrance and took fighting positions as they continued to stare Naruto down. "Good afternoon!" The bald headed brother greeted Naruto.

"You are clearly a mage of a legal Guild young wizard and by the way you act I would hazard a guess at Fairy Tail, it is therefore unfortunate that you don't seem to strong, I was looking forward to a fight." The other brother said. "Mama would be surprised too."

"Well I am going to hazard a guess that from the way you are dressed and the guild symbol that you are members of the mercenary guild called the Southern Wolves." Naruto smirked, as he once again channelled lightning into his hands. "Let's just hope you two do better than those maids I fought before."

"What a joke." The bald one said. "It seems he is underestimating us."

"Mama would be so angry at him! We need to show him some manners."

"Right let us g-" The bald one started, but was shocked when Naruto appeared right in front of him so fast that he was almost a blur, giving him a smug smile the blond grabbed both brother's heads and then slammed them together. The brother's both started shaking as the lightning in Naruto's hands shocked them, almost frying the nerves in their brains a few seconds later both brothers collapsed to the floor unconscious. Duke Everlue eyes widened and jaw dropped upon seeing how easily the two men he hired were defeated.

"Now then, you're next!" Naruto smirked as he started walking towards the little man.

"W-Wait a minute...a-alright I get it, you can take the book no wait you can take anything you want..." As the Duke started grovelling and begging for mercy Naruto just cracked his knuckles as he walked towards Everlue.

"No wait, you're a mage yes I have something you may want, just promise not to hurt me and you can take it and the book, just please don't hurt me." Everlue cried out as he cringed before Naruto.

Feeling slightly bad as he saw the once proud an grovel and cry the blond decided to be nice. "Aright what is your offer then?"

"I have in my possession a gold Celestial Spirit Key, it is yours along with the book if you just leave now. Tell you what I will even show you how to use it just please go." Everlue shouted out still quivering slightly in fear as he looked at both Naruto and the two unconscious mercenary's behind the blond.

 **( - )**

 **(A little while later)**

"Hey Kaby, Miranda I am back!" Naruto called out as he opened the door to the mansion.

Kaby upon hearing that looked up towards the door and saw the blond leather jacket wearing blond stood lazily in the doorway.,

"Did you...?" Kaby asked with hope taking his wives hand as he looked to the blond for an answer.

"Well not exactly..." Naruto said as he pulled the book 'Day Break' from seemingly out of nowhere upon seeing the book in the blonde's hands Kaby's eyes widened.

"W-Why did you bring it here? I told you to get rid of it!" Kaby suddenly yelled losing his composure slightly at the shock at having the book before him.

"Yeah I know what you asked, but you have to listen to me! This book was written by your father wasn't it" Naruto explained to Kaby as he moved the book out of Kaby's now grasping hands.

Hesitating a bit Kaby slowly nodded his head in the affirmative before responding. "Yes, yes it was. My father...he was forced to write books for Everlue and because of it, he decided to give up on both his family and his writing and it eventually lead him to his early death. The book is nothing but trouble it destroyed my father and my family that is why, I have to get rid of this book." Kaby replied gesturing for Naruto to give him the book as he took out his lighter.

But before he could touch it the book suddenly started to shine with a bright light and the words on the cover began rearranging themselves from 'Day Break' to 'Dear Kaby'. "W-What is this?"

"When I found the book I noticed traces of magic on it, so I decided to keep it and take a look at it later. Turns out your father cast a spell on that book. He did it so that the real contents of the book wouldn't be seen by anyone else but you. Everything that was written in that book about Everlue was simply the rearranged letters of what was written to you by your father." Naruto told him as he opened the book and watched the letters leap off the page all begin floating around the three peple in the room. "Turns out the real reason why your father quit being a writer was not because he wrote the worst book ever, but because he wrote the best book. This book was everything your father wanted to tell you..." The letters all returned to the book rearranging themselves as the y did so, when they settled Kaby opened the book, to see that the text was indeed different. " _You were always on my mind..._ That is what your father truly wanted to leave behind." Naruto smiled as he saw the effect his words were having on Kaby, as a father himself he could understand the true connection between father and son and with himself growing up alone and meeting an echo of his father in later life he could emphasis with Kaby.

"Dad...I never really understood him..." Kaby cried out as he continued to read the book. "T-Thank you... thank you so much I won't burn this book after all not now I know what it truly is..."

"Alright looks like y jobs done, now that's all settled I should probably head back to Fairy Tail I don't even want to know what rouble they have gotten into during my absences!" Naruto grinned as he made his farewells. "Well I have to say it was lovely to meet you Kaby and you Miranda truly were the best bit of this mission, alas if you weren't married maybe I could have swept you off your feet."

Upon hearing that Miranda Melon let out a little giggle before pulling the tall blond into a hug. "Thank you, you have done so much for my husband. I only wish we could give you a proper reward."

Deciding to be a bit cheesy Naruto pulled away and gave Miranda a wink and a dashing smile as he said. "Just seeing you smile is reward enough for me. Besides this mission has been far more rewarding than I ever thought it would be."

Rolling her eyes at his cheesy line both Miranda and Kaby waved to the retreating back of Naruto as he left the room. All the while wondering what the blond meant with his cryptic last comment.

 **AN: And so the changes start happening, Natsu and Lucy went off on the Macou mission at the same time that Naruto took the Everlue mission to stretch his legs. What will this change I wonder, will Lucy get Virgo's key or will she not, and if she doesn't how will that change the story as Lucy relies on Virgo the most out of all her spirits so who knows.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the story has been outlined but I have left plenty of room for myself to adapt and change the story as go along so if anyone has any good ideas or suggestions give me a shout out any opinions or ideas are more than welcome.**

 **Anyway please review**

 **Seagate out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Another chapter, I should also mention I have not started to rewrite some of my other chapters, correcting the language and grammar yet, I have been meaning to but have not found the time.**

 **Also I am sorry it has taken so long I have been quite busy with coursework and my dissertation. My Ten Tailed Wolf and Shinobi Rises stories are still in the works, I know it is taking a while but I am in my final year at university and have been really busy both socially and academically. I am hoping to get some more free time soon, but unfortunately I am nearing my final exam period and will need to study lot to get good passing grades.**

 **That being said despite this I have been reading Harry Potter fanfic recently and was thinking about doing one, if I do it won't be published or written until after my exams .**

 **Also this hasn't been betaed but if there any mistakes I should catch it when I start going through and correcting the chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)**

"Hmm, so many requests. I wonder which one I should take?" Lucy pondered her question as she looked at the cluttered and paper filled request board. There were so many requests that she couldn't just choose which one would be her first proper mission. Some had rewards that went all the way up to 500,000 Jewels whilst others were only worth 10,000 Jewels, but unfortunately she knew that the higher paid requests were going to be much too hard for her to take on alone. However, if she could become a part of a team then she would be able to take on requests with much higher rewards. Smiling, she turned around to see if Natsu and Happy were anywhere around the guild, they had only gotten back from their mission to save Macou a day ago, so he shouldn't of wandered off already. However, as she looked around she saw quite a lot of the guild members chuckling to themselves with smiles on their faces. Even Mirajane couldn't hide a giggle. Confused she decided to look in the same direction they were all looking toward and her eyes widened.

Natsu and Happy were hanging from the rafters of the guild hall, their legs hooked over the wooden beams, both doing what seemed to be upside down sit-ups. Of course Natsu was the only one who seemed to be capable of doing, whatever it was they were doing, as Happy just seemed to be flailing about. She blinked in confusion at the two before walking over to Mirajane at the bar. "Hey, Mira erm, what are Natsu and Happy doing?"

Mirajane just looked at her with an amused expression before responding. "Oh that they are training, or at least they are trying to. Natsu and Happy having been doing it on and off for months, whether it be upside down push-ups, bench pressing tables or just trying to challenge anyone they can to a fight. Watching his weird training has become something of a hobby for some of the guild, Cana has even turned it into a drinking game."

"Training?" Lucy repeated, looking up at the two. "Natsu is really strong already what why is he training so much?"

"Oh of course you wouldn't know, a couple of months back he challenged Master Naruto to a fight. This was when Naruto was just named temporary guild master, unfortunately Natsu underestimated him and got beaten easily." Mirajane told the blonde a bit sadly as she to now looked up at Natsu. "I don't know why it had such an effect on him, but ever since his defeat he has been training desperately hoping to fight Naruto again and this time beat him."

"Wow really but Natsu seems so strong, I can't imagine him ever losing easily?"

"Oh no don't get me wrong Natsu is a strong wizard. His loss was less to do with him being weak and more to do with Master Naruto being overwhelmingly strong." Mirajane explained. "But, even though he lost it is still admirable that he is working so hard, but he has a long way to go before he will be able to defeat Master Naruto, I mean not even Laxus or Erza were able to defeat him."

Lucy looked back to Natsu and Happy as they continued working out, with a hint of admiration on her face. From what Mirajane had said Natsu had suffered a loss, but he was not giving up and was working hard to overcome his defeat. Though it did make her think just how strong Naruto really was.

Deciding to find out more about the enigmatic Fourth Master of Fairy Tail Lucy once again turned to the white haired barmaid. "Hey Mira, what magic does Master use?"

"Hmm what magic does Master use. Well I know he uses a form of Lightning Magic and also a magic that he created himself, something call Shout Magic. I am not sure if he knows any others though." Mira responded placing a hand on her cheek as she tried to remember if she had seen him use any other magic.

"Wow he created his own form of Magic! That's amazing, has he ever taught it to anyone else?"

"No, or at least not that I'm aware of, a couple of guild members have asked to learn it, but he has refused every time. Whenever someone asks he always says: 'Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic someone must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! True magic cannot be just taught it has to come from within, you need to feel it, know it and live it. If I were to just train you, you would become just a poor imitation of myself, to truly find yourself and the potential you possess you must forge you own path through the world.' And it has worked every time, he may not have directly trained anyone but he pushes them to find their own potential. Beneath it all he truly is good Master." Mirajane responded a small smile on her face as she remembered the encouragement Naruto had given to all those who ask.

"Woah, I just thought he was a lazy drunk but wow, he isn't what he seems is he?" A wide eyed Lucy exclaims, taking the words Mira just spoke to heart.

Before anymore could be said there conversation was interrupted by one Gray Fullbuster who had just recently returned from a job request.

"Oi Natsu!" Lucy turned her head toward Gray. "What the hell are you doing up their!" He shouted as he marched to just under where Natsu was working out. Natsu did not even glance at Gray. This only pissed Gray off even more.

"Oi! Flame brain I'm talking to you!" he shouted as he threw a nearby mug at Natsu. The mug hit the pink haired Dragonslayer in the head, causing a momentary lapse in concentration which led to Natsu falling of the wooden beam and landing on his head.

"What the hell you icy pervert, what the hell did you hit me for! That's it you're going down!" Natsu shouted as he leapt to his feet and dived at the ice wizard. The ice wizard who ver the course of ten seconds seemed to have stripped down to his boxers.

"Bring it charcoal breath, it has been a while since I last kicked your ass!" Gray responded pulling his arm back to take a swing at Natsu as he did so, ignoring the faint shout from Cana of 'Gray clothes!'.

Then as if like clockwork the half guild erupted into a brawl, with wizards who just seconds before were drinking and laughing together instead deciding it would be more fun to fight. Cana Alberona could be seen smacking random guild members around with an empty beer barrel. Whilst the hulk of a man that is Elfman could be seen charging into the thick of the battle with his standard 'MAAANNN!' battle cry.

Deciding to pass it off as standard Fairy Tail insanity, Lucy turned back to Mirajane avoiding fly bottles and chairs as she did so. "Is it me Mira, or do you think Gray maybe gay? I mean he seems to strip off before every fight with Natsu, I mean it is not a bad thing but do you think Gray fancies Natsu?"

"Hmm well it honestly wouldn't surprise me, Gray has never shown any interest in girls before, I mean even Natsu and Elfman have had crushes on girls, even if they didn't know it at the time. But Gray, you know I think you maybe right Lucy!" Responded Mira a thoughtful expression on her face before it turned slightly sinister. "Now to see who I can set him up with, maybe Nab…."

Deciding to redirect the conversation Lucy decided to ask "Hey Mira I was just wondering where is Naruto, shouldn't he be like breaking all of this up or something?"

"Oh Master is at an annual conference in Clover Time at the moment."

"A conference? What kind of conference would that drunk be at?!"

"Oh he's not that bad, but anyway it's a conference for guild masters. Every once in a while they come together so they can talk about the state of things. It's like the magic council, but not." Mira explained.

"The magic council, what's that supposed to be?" Lucy asked confusedly.

"Oh, that's right, you're new really wouldn't know a huge amount about them yet…" Mira reasoned.

Mira tapped her chin in thought as if considering something, after which she seemed to realize the perfect way to answer the busty blonde's question. Abruptly the barmaid turned towards a nearby table, glancing at a man with a large torso wearing a white shirt and an odd-looking hat who was at that moment lying semi-conscious on the floor.

"Excuse me Reedus, may I borrow a light pen?" Mira requested.

"O-oui." Reedus shakily replied.

The white-haired former wizard began to draw a diagram in thin air with the object that could only be described as a magical pen. Once the diagram was complete, it was revealed to be something similar to a hierarchy of the magical organizations in the kingdom. With the drawing finished, she turned to face Lucy once more.

"The council, Era, is the most powerful organization in the magical world. It has ten members and it's their job to uphold all magical rules and regulations. And if a wizard breaks any magical laws they would be tried by the council." Mira began.

Lucy picked up, specifically, on the portion in which the barmaid described the laws and regulations function of the council. These were the people Fairy Tail probably pissed off a lot, maybe it would be best if she kept her head down when it came to dealings with the council.

"Then there's the different guild masters league which are local groups that work together… then the individual masters, and it's their job to pass on the decrees of the council. They also communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis. They are basically the glue that holds us all together… it's a pretty stressful job." Mira continued.

"I never knew all the guilds were so interconnected." Lucy muttered.

"The system really is intricate, but also well balanced. The only real problem is the Dark Guilds, which exist outside the system itself. They're the bad apples of the magical world and are mostly involved with magical crime." Mira added..

"They sound kinda scary." Lucy commented.

Before Mira could respond they were interrupted by Loke, a young twenty something year old man with spiky orange hair, stylish glasses and a large green coat with a fur lined hood.

"Hey! Everyone!" Loke yelled as he charged into the guild, panting.

"What is it?" Gray asked, slightly annoyed that his fight was interrupted.

"Erza! She's back!" Lucy blinked at the news, not seeing what was so bad about a fellow Fairy Tail member returning. That was until she saw Gray's reaction and looked at him nervously.

"Crap!" Gray screamed in fear, roughing up his hair with his hands.

"Fuck! Someone hide me!" Natsu cried out as he lifted up his cat Happy and started trying to hide behind him, even as the cat was trying to hide behind Natsu. They were not the only ones who were panicking everyone seemed to be scrambling about trying to clean the guild up.

"Oh my." Mirajane smiled as she saw the effect her fellow S-class wizard had on their guild mates.

The bat wing doors to the guild swung open with and a red haired beauty entered the guild, carrying a large, decorated horn like thing above her. Lucy looked at her in amazement, while the others looked at her with the opposite reaction.

"She's here..."

"Oh no the monster is back!"

"Do you still think we could get away?!"

"I'm back." Erza Scarlet announced, placing the horn down on the floor with a slight thud as she did so. She then turned to Mirajane. "Is the Master here?" She asked.

"Wow, she's pretty." Lucy commented.

"Welcome back Erza, the master's at a conference right now." Mira stated.

"I see." Erza replied with a nod of understanding.

' _Huh… she is nowhere near as scary as everyone was making her out to be, I thought she would be some giant demon or something from what they were saying._ ' Lucy thought bemused.

The mental image that Natsu had given her while they were on their mission to find Macou was of a large monster capable of destroying mountains without any significant effort. This woman seemed nowhere near as scary as she was made out to be.

"So, umm… what's that humongous thing you've got there?" One of the guild members asked curiously.

"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful that they decorated it and gave it to me as a gift… do you have a problem with it?" Erza asked aggressively.

"Not at all!" The man immediately replied.

"Ok maybe a little scary then…" Lucy thought aloud.

"Now listen up." Erza commanded causing everyone in the guild practically stiffen up at this, clearly they were nervous about something.

"While I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov doesn't seem to care, but I most certainly do. Cana, you need to control your drinking habits…" Erza began, glancing at the brown-haired mage who was once again sat at one of the tables with a new barrel of alcohol in hand.

The scarlet-haired teen then began to give various commands to several of the guilds members, ranging on scolding them for smoking to scolding them for dancing indoors.

"She's really tearing into everyone… it's like she's completely taking over." Lucy whispered to Mira.

"That's Erza for ya." Happy stated popping up from nowhere.

"Even if she is pretty bossy… she still seems like the sanest person here. I don't get why people are so scared of her." Lucy stated.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza abruptly asked.

When this was asked, Erza turned to face the well-known fire and wizards of Fairy Tail, as did the others who were intently listening to the woman's words in the hopes of avoiding getting scolded. However, for a brief moment they dropped their curiosity about Erza in favour of confusion.

Before their very eyes, Natsu and Gray stood, shaking in fear of the imposing red head, holding one another's hand in a friendly manner. It was incidentally so unnatural that Lucy almost shouted at the top of her lungs due to her own confusion.

"Aye." Natsu said.

"Oh hey there Erza, we're just hangin' out like good friends tend to do." Gray said, clearly nervous.

"Aye." Natsu added.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!" Lucy exclaimed worriedly.

"That's great, I am quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and then." Erza stated.

"I don't know if we're the best of friends…" Gray trailed off.

"Aye…" Natsu stated.

"This is really, really weird…" Lucy commented in a clearly confused tone, eliciting a giggle from the white-haired barmaid.

"Well it's only natural, Natsu's terrified of Erza. A few years ago he challenged her to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad even worse than Naruto. Then she found Gray without any clothes on and decided to beat him up as well." Mira explained, sounding cheerful despite the oddity of her words.

"…actually I can understand that last one." Lucy stated.

"She also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her." Mira added.

"And I can understand that too." Lucy said this time with a slight sadistic gleam in her eye as she thought of the over the top flirt who had run screaming from her early that day.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you to do me a favour." Erza abruptly stated.

The mood of the guild changed from a calm terrified to one of deadly seriousness and surprise at the words of the redheaded knight. It, very clearly, wasn't every day that she asked anyone for favours.

"While I was on my travels I heard something that has me troubled. Normally I would consult the guild master over something like this, but he isn't here right now and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here and I could really use your help." Erza continued solemnly.

"Did that just happen?" Someone whispered.

"Erza, if you need help with a mission you should take Lucy, she is still new to the guild and could use the experience travelling with you would give her!" Mirajane offered cheerfully, drawing the attention of the scarlet-haired woman to the busty blonde beside her.

"I could use all the extra help I can get. If you believe she is strong enough to aid me then I will not decline your offer." Erza replied with a small smile.

"Our newest members will be more than strong enough to help you! Lucy defeated an army of Vulcan using only her pinky finger." Mira stated a sly smile on her face as she decided that it would be for the best to metaphorically throw Lucy in at the deep end.

Lucy however sweat dropped at the words the barmaid had said, mainly because they weren't at all true. They weren't necessarily untrue she did face down several Vulcan when she was rescuing Macou, but that was with Natsu doing most of the work, Mirajane's words made her sound a lot more impressive than in reality.

Erza, however, just stared stoically at Lucy before calmly inquiring "My apologies, but I don't recognize you. Are you new to Fairy Tail?"

"Yup, she sure is…" Mirajane stated, giving Lucy a slight push in the red headed knights direction.

"Oh? What is your name?" Erza asked with a raised brow.

"Hello Ms. Erza, ma'am, I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you." Lucy greeted nervously, desperately wanting to make a good first impression.

"Charmed, well then if you are as capable as Mira says then I need only to know one thing…can you hold your own on this mission?" Erza asked in an ominous but deadly serious tone.

"Y-yes, I think so." Lucy said nervously unable to back down now she was put on the spot.

"Very well then, the team has been made Gray, Natsu and Lucy we will meet at the train station in an hour, don't be late!" Erza said.

 **( - )**

 **(Clover Town)**

"Ahh finally here!" Naruto shouted out as he arrived at his destination, a grand old building on the edge of Clover Town. The building was positively buzzing with activity, with guild masters from all over Fiore arriving, some with an entourage of followers some like Naruto by themselves. The blond could already tell that the conference was going to be a great laugh, especially if the wagon full of alcohol that had just pulled up in front of the building had anything to say about it.

Pulling a bottle of spirits from seemingly nowhere Naruto headed inside, nodding to any of the guild masters he passed. This would be his first conference and although he was not nervous, he also wasn't sure what to expect. From what his friend Precht and his san Makarov had said the conference could involve anything from full on brawls like Makky had with the Master of Phantom Lord a few years ago, to massive drinking contests like the one Precht got involved in which put him out of commission for a week.

"Oooo, you must be young Master Naruto, aren't you a handsome one!" A voice broke spoke up,the speaker being the leader of Blue Pegasus, Master Bob. A large, elderly, bald man who was wearing a tight purple strapped shirt, pink boxers, and small, white wings on his back. On his face was some bright red lipstick and a heavy amount blush on his cheeks. "My you are a chip off the old block aren't you, why you look almost identical to how Makky and his dad Yury looked back in their youth!"

Suffice to say Naruto barely withheld a wince when he took in what the once handsome and dignified ex-member of Fairy Tail had become. Clearly the years had not been good to him, glancing over his Bob's shoulder he saw Goldmine the guild master of Quarto Cerberus, looking not much different than the last time Naruto had seen him back when he was in his early twenties. He was a tall thin man, with long blonde hair, a weird hat on his head, shades and finally most unusual of all a spiked dog collar around his neck, weird.

Pulling his mind back to what Bob had just said Naruto could barely suppress a snort at the irony of being told he looked like himself. "Thanks Master Bob, what can I say it is in the Dreyar family blood, we're all damn good looking!"

"Yes you are darling, now come on let's get you inside where it is nice and cozy, I have to say I've been dying to meet the sexy new guild master of Fairy Tail!" Bob shouted out throwing a large hairy arm around the blonde ex-shinobi's shoulders and guiding him into the guild building.

"Sure Bobby old boy, let me just finish this bottle off first!" Naruto said downing his bottle of spirits before pulling out Virgo's gate key, he could sense that he would be making great use of his maid like celestial spirit, if she wants to act like a maid for her 'Master' then he wouldn't stop, so long as she keeps him stocked up on alcohol.

 **( - )**

 **(Magnolia Train Station)**

The party of wizards were gathered at the train station just as Erza had requested. Currently Happy and Lucy were sat on a bench that was directly opposite to the tracks. If one were to ask them they were just acting as casual observers to the rather interesting spectacle that was unfolding directly in front of them, and said spectacle was none other Natsu and Gray's insulting and shouting at each other as usual.

"I don't know what Erza was thinking, inviting you snow cone when she already had me." Natsu scoffed, butting heads with ice wizard, who over the course of his sentence had somehow lost his shirt.

"That's my line, and a weakling like you would just get in the way!" Gray barked, glaring daggers at the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Lucy asked as Happy as the two of them watched their teammates fighting.

"I thought Mira was the one who asked you to keep them from fighting." Happy stated from his position on the bench he and the others outside of the bitter rivals currently sat.

"She did…" Lucy trailed off, not entirely sure what else to say.

"Well then you aren't doing a very good job…" Happy pointed out.

"Yeah well, you could at least help me stupid cat!" Lucy snapped at Happy, embarrassed about being unable to control the two eccentric wizards.

Before their conversation could continue they were interrupted by the arrival of Erza. "Sorry I'm late. I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"No, not at all." Lucy answered cheerfully relieved that the stern knight could was here.

Everyone turned as one to face the scarlet-haired mage upon noticing her arrival, and upon doing so several things almost immediately happened. Happy, naturally, didn't do anything different. Natsu and Gray began to act as if they were the greatest friends in the world for obvious reasons i.e. they were terrified of her, and as for Lucy she simply stared with wide eyes at the massive amount of luggage Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard had brought with her.

"Wow that's a lot of luggage." Lucy exclaimed in shock, staring with wide eyes at the literal cart that seemed to be half as wide as the train they were supposed to board.

"Aye." Happy chirped.

"Are you all ready to depart?" Erza questioned in a friendly manner.

"Yeah sure, Erza whenever you are." Gray stated leaping away from Natsu as he did, before he started searching around for his missing clothes.

"Same here." Lucy agreed.

"Hey Erza, I'll go with you, but only under one condition." Natsu shouted out, surprising several in the group.

"Shut up! Do you want to make her mad?" Gray quietly exclaimed.

"Oh? Well then lets here it." Erza said evenly.

"I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." Natsu stated, only adding to the shock of most everyone else.

"You got a death wish or something?" Gray asked nervously, knowing the strength the red haired wizard possessed.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time, and this time's gonna be different cause I'm gonna beat you. Then after you I am going to beat Naruto!" Natsu proclaimed, grinning heavily at the prospect of fighting with some of Fairy Tail's strongest mages.

"Yes… I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you can beat me… I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge." Erza replied, smirking slightly.

"All right! Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

 **( - )**

 **(On the train)**

The journey train ran smoothly along the tracks as it was meant to. However despite how smooth the journey was the dragon slayer, who had been so energetic just moments before they boarded the train was now hunched over with motion sickness, barely able to move without groaning in discomfort.

"I swear you're totally pathetic Natsu. One minute you're picking a fight with Erza and the next you're like this." Gray stated as he looked out the window off to his side.

"It's gotta be tough on him getting from place to place." Lucy reasoned.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Why don't you come over and sit with me?" Erza offered.

 _'_ _I guess she wants me to move over_ …' Lucy thought, sweat dropping at the lack of choice courtesy of Fairy Tail's queen.

"Aye…" Natsu groaned.

A moment later the fire dragon slayer moved across to the other side of the seating arrangements and placed himself to the immediate right of the scarlet-haired mage. An instant after that, said mage punched him in the gut and knocked him out cold.

"That should make the trip a little easier on him." Erza reasoned.

'Ok maybe she isn't as sane as I thought she was…' Lucy thought.

"Anyway, I think it's time you started filling us in. I mean what kind of mission are we going on here?" Gray questioned.

"Of course…" Erza began, paying no mind that they were technically short one pair of ears. "I have reason to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly but it has to do with a magical item called Lullaby." Erza continued ignoring the fact that Natsu was unconscious.

"Lullaby, why does that sound so familar?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"You've heard of it before?" Erza asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah I think I have read something about it before, it is on the tip of my tongue but I can't quite remember it…" Lucy ground out, frustrated she wasn't able to remember.

"I will explain starting at the beginning then… I had stopped in Oniba at a local pub that was considered a gathering spot for local wizards. I overheard a conversation, and…" Erza began.

In the following minutes the scarlet-haired woman explained word for word what the nearby table of wizards had said, and the ominous feeling that she had when she had been listening. The name of Lullaby and a seal had come up multiple times, and even in one instance the name of a very wanted criminal in the magical world.

"Wait, so they were trying to unseal it?" Lucy reasoned.

"Yes, but the fact that it was sealed away means that it has to be extremely powerful magic." Erza replied. "I can't believe I was such a fool that day. If I had only recognized the name they said… Erigor… the ace of Eisenwald. A Dark Wizard who only ever accepts assassination requests and that has earned him the title Erigor the Reaper." Erza replied.

"He kills for money?" Lucy asked fearfully.

"When the council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important. They broke away and have been active ever since." Erza said.

"Okay, I should be heading back home now…" Lucy said fearfully, faux-tears streaming from her eyes.

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden." Happy stated.

"It's sweat." Lucy growled.

"How could I have been so foolish? If I had recognized Erigor's name sooner I could have done something. Now we're in this situation and it is all my faulty." Erza shouted out again, slamming her armoured fist directly into the side of Natsu's head in frustration.

"That doesn't matter now, all we know is that something big is probably going down and we need to stop whatever it is." Gray stated.

"Yes your right that is the most important thing, Eisenwald is a dark guild they will not care if innocent people are hurt, we must stop them before they can do any harm." Erza added.

"Anyway, if we're done with this topic… what kind of magic do you use, Erza?" Lucy asked, curiosity currently winning out over her fear of the dark guild at the moment.

"That's a good question." Erza replied.

"Erza's magic is really pretty. She makes her enemies bleed… a lot." Happy said in an upbeat manner.

"I don't know if I'd call that pretty." Lucy replied.

"I don't know about that… personally I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful." Erza stated.

"What, like this?" Gray asked.

The black-haired teen extended his hands, one of his palms open and the other hand forming a fist atop the first. An instant later an icy mist surrounded his hands before he opened his fist shortly thereafter, revealing a perfectly formed ice-copy of the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Oh wow!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I use ice magic." Gray stated.

"Now I get why you and Natsu don't get along. He's fire and your ice, not exactly the perfect mix." Lucy reasoned.

"I never thought about it like that." Erza said bemusedly.

"Nah, I just hate his guts…" Gray stated casually, maybe too casually.

After that there was silence, as each of the conscious mages reflected on the difficulties that lay ahead.

" _Attention all passengers, we have arrived at Oniba Station. Please exit calmly and efficiently._ " The conductor could be heard shouting out.

"Alright, let's get going." Erza stated, immediately getting up and heading towards the doors of the

 **(Oniba Station, A Minute Later)**

"Finally, now we can start on our mission." Erza stated happily.

The scarlet-haired knight was now under the impression that they could immediately get to work and erase her previous error in judgment. However, she had overlooked something rather obvious.

"Wait, where's Natsu?" Gray wondered aloud.

The train's horn sounded off a second later as the train pulled away, which drew the glance of everyone in the group. In that instant they each realized that they had made great error.

"Uh-oh, there he goes." Happy muttered, waving goodbye towards the train as it zipped away.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him. I am such a fool, Natsu hates all forms of transportation." Erza said, mentally berating herself for such an obvious error. "Come we must get Natsu!"

 **( - )**

 **(On board the Train, With Natsu)**

"Ohh… g-god! I hate my… life…" Natsu groaned from the floor of the train.

He had tried desperately to make it out of the booth, but unfortunately he didn't have a follow-up plan. Fate just seemed to be a cruel mistress to the friendly dragon slayer at the moment.

"Well what do we have here?" An arrogant-sounding voice asked to seemingly no one in particular.

'Blergh, who the hell is that?' Natsu though confusedly as he tried to angle himself so he could see the speaker.

Although he didn't know who exactly this man was, he suddenly no longer required that information upon the man's foot coming into contact with his face. He was positive that at the very least this guy was no friend of his.

"You little flies are nothing more than ants to us, blindly following the Magic Council like little insects. Against the majesty of Eisenwald you truly are pathetic" He sneered.

In a fit of both rage and determination the dragon slayer pushed the man's foot off of his face, in essence creating a bit of space for himself and simultaneously getting a good look at the person who had so rudely insulted him and his guild.

The man who stood across from him had spiky black hair wrapped in a band, black eyes, and a cocky disposition. He wore a pure white overcoat overtop dark-red t-shirt, teal-coloured pants, and standard-looking black shoes.

"Listen buddy, don't go talking smack about my guild unless you wanna get pounded." Natsu warned, his fists lighting up with fire as he spoke.

An instant later the transport shifted slightly and even that slight movement caused the dragon slayer to stumble and nearly lose the contents of his stomach. His threatening demeanor disappeared just as quickly as his flaming fists in the wake of his crippling motion sickness.

"Hit a nerve did I?" The man questioned in an amused voice.

"Shut up!" Natsu barked.

"Hehehe… let me show you how it's done." The man sneered.

Beneath his feet three shadowy tendrils made their way through the wooded floor and popped back up only when they were close enough to land a clean hit directly on the pink-haired dragon slayer.

Natsu was helpless at the moment and as a result couldn't do anything but allow the attack to hit him, subsequently after which he landed on his side flat on the wooden floor of the train.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" He scoffed, the shadow-manifested arms twirling around his being.

In the next instant, before the dark wizard could mount another successfully attack, the train came to a complete stop, thereby causing him to fall flat on his face. Out of his pocket, a small wooden flute like object with a skull dominantly showing on its end fell, landing on the floor half-way between the two.

 **( - )**

 **(Oniba Station)**

"Ma'am, you can't just pull the emergency lever without permission." A station worker stated.

"It's for our comrades, please understand." Erza replied.

"Are you kidding me?!" The man exclaimed.

 **( - )**

 **(Back on the Train)**

"What the heck is that thing?" Natsu wondered aloud, seeing the odd-looking flute that had flown out of the white-clad man's pocket.

"Damn, he saw it." The man stated in an annoyed tone.

He instantly ran over to the flute and grabbed it, quickly putting it back into his pocket before he opted to face the Fairy Tail wizard once again. It was very clear that he would have to eliminate him, otherwise this could very well get out of hand.

"Ha, you're all out of luck, now it is time for me to kick your ass." Natus shouted raising his now flaming fists as he did so. However before he could leap at the shadow using wizard in front of him the train started moving again, causing Natsu to once again collapse onto the floor. "Timeout?"

Unfortunately the mage opposite wasn't in the mood for mercy, which is why he summoned his shadows, forming them into spear like blades as he did so. The pink haired man had seen the flute, he couldn't be allowed to live.

However before the shadow mage could land a fatal hit, Natsu sensing the killing intent from the mage leapt into action, momentarily ignoring his sickness, he embraced all the training he had been doing in the last few months and summoned massive amounts of fire magic and released in an explosion of flame.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Natsu yelled as he flew through the air propelled from the destroyed cart by his ow explosive attack, the train shooting past him as he flew.

Only to collide with a magi mobile, a car like object that had conveniently been driving alongside the fast moving train. When Natsu hit the car-like vehicle, the dragon slayer had, in a fashion typical of him, collided with Gray on the roof of the odd-looking form of transportation, smashing them both off of the car and onto the unforgiving ground, luckily the natural durability of mages saved them from any serious damage, but they would certainly be feeling sore in the morning.

"Erza, stop the magic mobile!" Lucy exclaimed from within the vehicle, obviously knowing full well that Gray was no longer on the roof.

The car instantly screeched to a stop as Erza, Lucy and Happy quickly got out and headed in the direction of their teammates.

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray exclaimed once the group had gathered outside of the now parked magic mobile.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? It's your fault for being on the roof in the first place." Natsu countered.

"Aye." Happy said in agreement.

"In any case, I'm just glad you're alright." Erza stated.

"Yeah I am fine, was nearly killed though by some Eisenwald bastard who tried to impale me with his magic!" Natsu said stretching his battered muscles.

"Damn Natsu di you just say Eisenwald! You just allowed one of our enemies to escape due to your own stupidity. Have you anything to say for yourself?" Erza said, clearly agitated.

"Wait, who are we even fighting?!" Natsu shouted confusedly.

"Don't you ever listen?! I swear you have the world worst memory!" Erza exclaimed, smacking the dragon slayer upside the head as she spoke.

"Ermm Erza don't you remember you knocked him out back on the train!" Lucy nervously spoke up, not understanding how the scarlet-haired mage didn't realize that.

Erza turned with a somewhat surprised expression that suggested she realized her mistake. Immediately thereafter she bowed her head to the pink haired Dragon Slayer and shut her eyes before next she spoke.

"I apologize for my insolence. You may strike me down for my penance." Erza said in a serious voice.

"No, no-one is going to hit you Erza, just fill barbecue breath in on what's going on once we get back in the car and start following that train." Gray suggested.

"That seems as if it is the best course of action." Erza conceded, nodding in agreement.

"Damn it why is everyone in Fairy Tail insane? I wonder what Naruto is doing at that conference that is so important that he is not here helping his guild?" Lucy muttered as she followed the rest of her team in getting back into the car.

 **( - )**

 **(Clover Town)**

In Clover Town Naruto was in the midst of a wild drinking contest with the other masters. "Hey Naruto get you drink one you need to get WILD!." The speaker belonged to the voice of the leader of Quarto Cerberus, Master Goldmine who was at that moment about to jug a litre stein of mead.

"Yeah Naruto darling, get that pretty little maid of yours to bring you some more booze, I mean you can still walk in a straight line." Master Bob shouted out from his set across the table, where he seemed to be holding two other struggling guild masters in headlocks, their heads buried into his armpits.

"Hey I am still several bottles ahead of both of you, but you do have a point I do need another drink, hey Virgo!" Naruto shouted as he sat on one of the tables, holding a half-eaten leg of some kind of meat in his hand as he did so.

"Yes Master you called?" Asked Virgo, who now took the shape of a slender pink haired beauty wearing a French maids outfit, with strange manacles attached to her wrists. "Is it punishment time?"

"Oh Naru you deviant you playing BDSM with your maid. Though tell me is there room for a little one?" Bob said releasing the two other guild masters as he covered his face, giggling as he did so.

"Sigh, no it is not like that, Virgo just has some kinky fetish's, which we are going to have to talk about later. I mean if she is serious then…" Naruto spoke up before breaking into a perverted giggle before getting control of himself. "But anyway, no it is not punishment time yet Virgo. Instead could you do me a favour and get me another couple bottles of sake from the bar?"

"Of course Master and then will it be punishment time? I was thinking of hot candle wax tonight an maybe a bit of spanking, you know start off out partnership easy then get onto harder stuff later?" Virgo replied with a straight face, cause half the master listening in to choke in shock t her statement.

"Fufufufu" Bob giggled.

"Oh Virgo, where have you been all my life?" Naruto sighed out in amusement at his celestial spirits antics.

"In the Celestial Spirit World Master…."

"Sigh I didn't mean it literally Virgo…"

"Oh ok, not in the Celestial Spirit World Master…."

"Better make it a round dozen bottles of sake Virgo, I think I am going to need them."

"Yes Master and maybe some candle wax to?"

"Just…..gahh sure and some candle wax too"

"Coming right up Master." Virgo replied before turning away and heading to the bar a skip in her step as she went, with her occasionally slapping the wandering hands of some of the more drunk guild masters and mistresses/

"Damn your lucky Naruto, where did you find a wild girl like that?" Goldmine spoke up.

"Oh that, I was given it by Duke Everlue in return for not sending him to prison, not that it helped him much the rune knight arrested him the day after I left anyway." Naruto replied casually before digging back into the leg of meat he was holding.

"Oh Naruto how bad you are." Bob giggled. Before being interrupted by an unusual messenger.

"Master Naruto, Master Naruto," A little blue bird with a black hat called out as it flew through the crowded hall, heading in the direction of the blonde guild master. "I have a message from Miss Mirajane." It continued, before dropping a letter into Naruto's hands.

"Ah, thanks." He said as he opened the letter, revealing a small projection of Mirajane.

 _"Hello Master, I'm hope the conference is going well._ " She smiled.

An assortment of hoots could be heard around him when a good deal of those old perverts saw it was Fairy Tail's cover girl.

 _"Master, there is something I need to inform you about."_

"Okay, lay it on me sweetheart."

"Erza came back the other day…" She began.

'Damn I have a bad feeling about this, please don't say she throughout all the booze again, I don't think either me or Cana would last through another alcohol free week.'

 _"… and that's when Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and the new girl Lucy formed a team to deal with the issue. I sent Lucy to go with them to keep an eye out since I figured you would want to keep track of her progress. Have luck at the meeting_." The projection then faded away.

"Meh, that's not so bad, I mean what kind of trouble could they really get into." Naruto spoke out relieved it wasn't anything more serious.

"Here is the candle wax Master, and I even found a whip…"

"That's good Virgo, but you forgot the booze!"

"Oh no, I suppose it is punishment time then isn't it."

 **( - )**

 **AN. Sorry it took so long to update I have been really busy, I still am really.**

 **Right about the story I was hoping to get the lullaby arc done in one chapter, but I kept adding to it and if I hadn't stopped then the chapter would have been almost 20,000 words, so instead I have decided to break it up into three smaller chapters.**

 **I still have not gotten round to editing my old chapters, so sorry about that. I have also begun thinking about final pairing options as I have begun fleshing out my original plan. If anyone has got any ideas I would be open to hearing them.**

 **Anyway please review and I will hopefully have the next chapter out soon!**

 **Seagate Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN. So next chapter not got much to say other than after the Lullaby arc I will properly go back and edit my chapters, improving the grammar and what not, I know I have been saying that for a while but this time I will do, just as soon as I find some free time.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **(Oshibana Town)**

"So Natsu, what can you tell us about this mage that beat the crap out of you?" Gray asked as he lounged in the back seat of the magic mobile.

"Hey he didn't beat the crap out of me, he just got a lucky hit in. But anyway the guy was weird he used some sort of Shadow Magic and he was carrying this kind of weird flute." Natsu said shrugging slight.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Hmmm, yeah Lucy?"

"You said you saw that the Eisenwald member you were fighting had a flute with him." Natsu nodded in confirmation. "Tell me...did the flute look to be made of wood and had a three eyed skull on it?" Natsu thought for a while before answering.

"Yeah, come to think of it. It was exactly like that." Lucy's eyes widened before she bit her lip.

"Lucy, do you know something?" Gray asked.

"Lucy, we need whatever information we can get. So please, tell us." Erza said, having overheard the blonde's conversation with the son of Igneel. Lucy gulped audibly before replying.

"That flute...THAT is Lullaby. Lullaby is actually called by another name. The 'Song of Death'. When Lullaby is played, it is said to release a massive curse upon those who hear it, killing them almost instantly. I've only read about it, but that is Lullaby. The Death Curse."

Silence filled the four-wheeler for a while before Erza suddenly pumped a bit more magic into the S.E plug.

"We have to hurry then." The vehicle put on speed causing the four wheeler to roared through the streets of Oshibana heading toward the station.

 **( - )**

 **(Oshibana Station)**

The 'Strongest Team of Fairy Tail' finally arrived in front of the Oshibana Town train station and looked around the area. It was very busy, a swarm of civilians seemed to be congregated in front of the station, only being held back from entering it by a line of stoic rune knights, forming a wall with their spears and shields.

"The station is closed due to a train derailment!" One of the blue-clad railway workers shouted through a megaphone from his position behind the line of soldiers.

"Do you reckon any is actually buying that crap." Gray sneered as he and the rest of their group waded through the crowd of civilians.

"Who cares, we can help them fix the train tracks after we defeat Eisenwald!" Natsu said as he bounced along beside Gray his excitement for the upcoming fight clear on his face

"Are you serious!" Gray shouted out after he heard what Natsu said

"Wait… where'd Erza go?" Lucy wondered aloud, before Natsu and Gray could start fighting, after she said that all of them started looking for her, though no one else in their group seemed to have the answer.

"We ask that all of you remain calm!" The railway worker continued, only to stop upon someone tapping his shoulder.

"I found her!" Happy exclaimed, pointing at the redheaded woman who had come up from behind the guard, somehow bypassing the line of soldiers as she did so.

"What's going on here?" Erza asked sternly.

"Why would I tell you lady?" The man asked, sweat dropping slightly at her sudden appearance.

In the next instant the scarlet-haired woman sent him flying to the ground with a singular head-butt, effectively knocking him out before moving on to the next worker.

"What's going on?" Erza repeated. She waited for only a second and when the man didn't answer she reacted much the same as prior.

"You're kidding me…" Lucy trailed off, watching in disbelief as Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard incapacitated the remainder of the blue-clad conductors in the exact same manner she had the first complete ignoring the fact she was being watched by the startled faces of the surrounding rune knight.

"It seems like her questioning method's a little counterproductive." Lucy contnued with a deadpanned expression as Erza continued to 'question' the railway workers.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done." Gray commented.

"Where are your clothes?!" Lucy exclaimed in response upon noticing his lack of clothing.

"Dammit!" Gray shouted, noticing that he was once again in his boxers.

The scarlet-haired mage walked up to the group once more sweeping aside any soldiers or civilians that got in her way as she walked, a serious expression on her face and her thoughts being her own. At the very least she had cleared the way for them to go into the train station and discover for themselves what was happening, clearly the Erza's reputation preceded her and the line of unconscious men who got in her way also probably helped.

"Eisenwald is inside already, let's go." Erza ordered upon reaching them, receiving a firm nod from everyone else present.

 **( - )**

 **(Inside the Train Station)**

"The army apparently sent in a small unit but they've yet to return. I am guessing that they were caught in battle by the Eisenwald forces." Erza stated.

As they entered the building they could see at the far end of the room at the bottom of a staircase, that the very same army unit the scarlet-haired mage had been referencing was currently littering it with their seemingly unconscious bodies. Lucy shuddered at the distant sight, but everyone else merely scowled at the implications. If they didn't know before, now they knew that Eisenwald was definitely here in the station.

"They've been completely wiped out." Happy said fearfully as his position hovering above the group gave him a better view.

"They went up against an entire guild. A small contingent of soldiers like this would be no match for such a powerful group." Erza stated as she jogged over to where the prone soldiers lay, as she reached them she rested one the nearest knights' head in her lap.

"Sir, wake up. We have a few questions about what happened and who did this to you all?" The Rune Knight in her arms however gave her no answer but instead only a blank stare, his face set in an expression of terror and his eyes glazed over. Erza stared at the man for a few seconds before she rested her index and middle fingers against the man's neck. His blank stare sending chills down her spine. She frowned deeply as she rested the knight back on the ground, lowering his eyelids as she did before rigor mortis set in.

"He's dead."

"T-they're all dead" Natsu spoke up his face pale and his shock apparent as he locked eyes with the red haired knight. Erza's eyes widened before she drew her sword and turned on the spot scanning the area for a hint of the ones responsible.

"Who could have done such a horrible act as to kill so many Rune Knights? A lesser Dark Guild like Eisenwald wouldn't dare to kill rune knights, they should know something like this would be a get them a death sentence from the Magic Council" Erza snarled tightening her grip on her sword as she did so.

"Do you think it could have been Eisenwald using Lullaby." Gray suggested, not quite as shocked as Natsu having seen a similar scene of devastation before, when Deliora destroyed his home.

"No they weren't killed by the death curse. The one I held wasn't killed by death magic, no it looked like someone had slashed him open with a blade of some sort." Erza said.

"Some of these ones seem to have been shredded, almost like they have been put through a blender." Lucy said as she tried to hold her stomach in check, but was finding it hard to do so as the stench of blood and death overwhelmed her senses.

"Natsu...some of them have had their heads cut off." Happy announced as he floated over the scene of devastation, his usual cheer absent in the face of the massacre before him

"Quickly, we better head inside. Eisenwald could be about to use Lullaby and we don't know if the people of the town are still here." Erza spoke already striding ahead trying to hurry the more naive and innocent members of their group like Natsu and Lucy away from the decimated unit of rune knights.

"B-but if they are only in the train station, how could they be affected by the song?" Natsu asked covering his nose with his hand as he did so, hoping to stop the stench of death from overwhelming his senses. Still in a state of shock from what he had just seen.

"Natsu, all train stations have an audio enhancer within them. This is what allows for passengers, to hear when a train is coming or leaving the sound if amplified could probably reach the entire town. If the people of Oshibana can hear those announcements then they will be able to hear the song of Lullaby when it is played." Lucy explained as she hurried along not looking back at the stark reminder that this world they lived in was not all sunshine and rainbows.

 **(A few minutes later)**

The group finally arrived at the nexus of the station, each prepared for any ambush or potential trap that would occur. Well, at least three of them were, Lucy, Happy, and obviously Natsu weren't really in the condition to think about such things. When they finally entered the main room, a wicked voice sounded off to greet them.

"Hahaha… welcome, step into our parlour Fairy Tail flies!" A man that was floating above the station while leaning on a giant scythe that had a skull on the top chuckled darkly. He was a tall, lean, man with spiky, silver hair that hung down on the left side of his face. His attire consisted of a black scarf, no shirt, a long ragged hakama skirt under a black cloth with a shorter cream skirt used as a belt. The man had dark dead eyes like a shark and sharp hawk like features with several tattoos under his eyes, on his torso, and down the length of his arms. This man was the feared Ace of Eisenwald, Erigor the Shinigami.

"Are you Erigor?" Erza asked. Causing the dark wizard to chuckle again in reply.

The black haired shadow wielding wizard from the train scowled when he saw Natsu, his clothes were burned and the left side of his face looked like it was melted, the skin was an angry red colour and his left ear was missing entirely. "You damn fucking flies. Look what your fire did to me, you bastard!"

As the mage snarled at him Natsu took a step back, shocked by the amount of damage his flames had done. Most of his fire attacks left light burns aching limbs, not the amount of damage the shadow wizard was showing. The sight in all honesty frightened him a bit, never before had he realised the true danger of his fire or how much it needs to be controlled.

"What are you bastards planning to do with _Lullaby_?" Gray shouted out at the dark guild upon seeing the effect the dark wizard was having on Natsu. "If you tell us now we may take it easy on you."

Erigor simply laughed as he flew up to the station's speakers. "Control yourself Kageyama you will have you vengeance, we have gone too far and done too much to allow this scum won't leave here alive. But first tell me flies what do train stations have?"

"He's flying!" Lucy stated in shock tearing her eyes away from the mess the now named Kageyama's face was.

"He's using Wind Magic." Happy pointed out landing on Natsu shoulder as he did so.

Erza was more focused on what Erigor was implying, currently uncaring as to the injury sustained by the dark wizard, "Are you planning to broadcast Lullaby?!"

Erigor once again laughed at the Fairy Tail mages. "Thousands of nosy people are outside this station right now. Maybe if I were even to raise the volume the whole town might hear it. Lullaby's beautiful Cursed Song."

Erza gritted her teeth in anger at that. "You would commit the mass-murder of thousands of innocent people. Why, surely you know you will not get away with this?!"

Erigor answered Erza's question with a mocking grin. "For cleansing. A cleansing of fools who flaunt their rights while living their lives. Unaware that some people have had those rights stolen. It is a sin to live obliviously in this unfair world. So the Shinigami has come to punish them."

"Your rights were taken away because you kept taking illegal jobs! How will this return your rights?!" Lucy yelled indignantly, having never heard of cruelty on this scale before, the majority of dark guilds from what she had heard were a little rough, but not this cruel or sadistic.

"We don't want rights anymore. No, now we only want power! With that we can wipe the past clean and control our future!"

"You're all idiots if you think that is going to work!" Gray shouted drawing on his Ice Make magic as he did so.

"Too bad you flies will be unable to see the new age of darkness." The Kageyama spat out. As he knelt down and sent out his shadows to attack Lucy and Natsu, the shadows taking the form of spear like tentacles.

The attack caused Lucy to step back in fear of the sudden attack and would have been hit if Natsu hadn't finally gotten control of himself and burst into action destroying the blade like shadows with his flames. "You're fight it with me Kageyama, not her!"

As he said that the Fairy Tail mages began squaring up to the dark guild members the tension between the two groups rising exponentially. "There sure are a lot of them." Natsu remarked, still slightly pale, but beginning to get his bravado back.

"Yeah enough for all of us to have some fun." Gray responded a false smile on his face as he did so.

"This is Fairy Tail's strongest team." Lucy shouted out, unhooking her gate keys as she did so. "Prepare yourselves."

"I'll leave the rest to you." Erigor shouted to his guild as he rose higher into the air twirling his bloody scythe as he did so. "I have a flute to play, just remember show them the power of Eisenwald! But leave none alive!" Erigor then left by flying through one of the station's windows.

"Natsu, Gray, the two of you go after Erigor. If you work together you will be able to beat 'The Shinigami', whatever you do be careful he is a killer." Erza turned to the two mages who for once weren't engaged in another one of their glaring contests, but instead stood ready, their faces serious. "Well what are you waiting for go, leave the rest to me and Lucy!?"

At that Natsu and Gray quickly left to chase after Erigor. As Eisenwald watched them run away they realized that they were going after Erigor and one of them conjured up black threads and used them to propel himself after them. "I, Rayule, will take them down."

"I'm coming too. I am going to make that bastard has squirm before I put him out of his misery!" Kageyama snarled, spitting out blood and loose burnt skin as he put his hand on the ground forming a gold and black magical seal, before he disappeared into his own shadow.

The remaining Fairy Tail members Lucy, Erza and Happy then shifted into a battle stance as they prepared to take down the remaining members. "What are the three of you going to do to all of us?" One of Eisenwald's mages taunted.

When they received no response several of the dark wizards charged at the Fairy Tail mages only to be blown away by Ezra swinging her sword _._ As the wizards were sent flying, Erza requipped so she now had to two swords before she began to slice her way through them.

As Erza attacked a large group of the dark mages turned their sights towards the blonde-haired celestial wizard, after which they began to run towards her, weapons primed and ready to cut her into pieces as if she were ribbon. Clearly thinking her an easier target than Erza the Titania

"Tch, time for me to kick some butt." Lucy stated.

"Why are you trying to steal the spotlight from them?" Happy asked confusedly.

"This isn't the time to be funny cat, Open Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" Lucy exclaimed.

The instant after the gate opened, said celestial spirit appeared at the blonde's beckoned call. He appeared to be relatively tall, have rather tan skin, and had three pairs of crab legs sprouting from his back. His overall appearance was that of a barber, two separate pairs of scissors being located in each of his hands.

"You need me to take care of the dudes, baby?" Cancer asked in a calm fashion.

"Yeah, take them out with style!" Lucy requested.

The men simultaneously charged the celestial mage, yet again this proved to be a mistake. In a split second the crab spirit cut up their weapons and left them all bald-headed and unmoving. The Cancer having also damaged the ligaments in their arms and legs as-well as cutting their hair.

"Like their new style, baby?" Cancer asked. "They're not going to bother you no more baby."

"That was impressive." Erza complimented.

"Oh really? Thanks, but it was no big deal." Lucy replied sheepishly, forgetting momentarily that they were in a battle.

The redheaded knight then summoned an axe and tore into yet another group of wizards. However stupid and weak they may have been, no one could say they weren't persistent.

"Alright! I totally scored points with Erza!" Lucy exclaimed happily, still oblivious to the battle at hand.

"However, this crab spirit of yours. The way he calls you baby… I find it rather insulting." Erza added.

"Points unscored…" Lucy mumbled in a melancholic manner.

"Ouch… but whoa…" Cancer uttered.

"Ermm Lucy, maybe you should pay more attention to the battle." Happy spoke up from where he was now standing next to Lucy, watching as a couple of the injured mages were getting to their feet.

"There are still so many…" Erza thought aloud.

Before Lucy or Happy could respond, the scarlet-haired mage began to access her greatest magical ability. Her armour and clothing began to vanish and her body glowed with an ethereal golden light that shined so brightly it felt as if it were the sun itself.

"Whoa, her armour's disappearing!" One of the stupider dark wizards cheered.

"What the hell is wrong with you perverts?!" Lucy shouted angrily, not understanding how they could find a way to make this seem dirty, it seemed like the kind of thing Master Naruto would do. But more importantly than that she was also angry about why they did not try and check her out.

When the transformation was complete, Erza was covered with an entirely different set of armour. Her neck and stomach were uncovered but plated armour with a large metal flower over it covered her breasts, a large billowing skirt with metal plating on its upper area covered her lower body, and pair of large metal wings that appeared to be made of blades themselves sprouted from the middle of her back. Within the palms of her hands lay a pair of identical swords, the very same colour as her armour.

"Most magic swordsman only have the ability to swap their weapon. But Erza is able to swap out armour for wizarding armour that enhances her abilities. It's a talent that only she possesses, that's what makes her special. It's a technique called… The Knight." Happy stated as the transformation came to light.

"Now…" Erza began, floating up into the air as she spoke.

"Dance my swords!" She exclaimed, summoning a spinning wheel of identical swords that acted as a virtual army on their own.

"I knew it, this had gotta be her." Karaccka short fat mage with spiky green hair fearfully spoke out.

"Circle Sword!" Erza shouted, sending the large spinning wheel of blade directly at the large group of dark wizards.

Within an instant the entirety of the enemy force was incapacitated, the blades either piercing their bodies in none fatal places or just bludgeoning them into unconsciousness, save for the two men who had evidently been giving the commands to the others. With their subordinates taken out of the picture, however, they were not even a remote threat.

"Whoa, she took them all down with a single swipe!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye that's Erza." Happy said excitedly.

"Alright, you're dealing with me now!" Byard one of the remaining Eisenwald mages exclaimed, jumping up into the air and making to punch the female knight with a magically reinforced fist.

"Don't do it Byard! Do you have any idea who that woman is?!" Karaccka shouted.

He, however, was far too late as with a single slash of her twin swords Erza had defeated the dark wizard known as Byard and sent him falling down to the floors of the train station while she herself did the same though she landed on her feet as opposed to on her face.

"She's queen of the fairies, Titania Erza!" Karaccka exclaimed fearfully, only watching as his comrade hit the ground.

With nearly all of Eisenwald's forces eliminated, or at least those who were in the immediate area, Erza pulled back her requip armour in favour of her normal Heart-Kreuz attire. She kept a stern look at the remaining dark wizard and practically challenged him to make a move, immediately after which said man started to sweat bullets.

"To hell with this, I'm getting out of here!" Karaccka proclaimed before running off.

"I would imagine he went to look for Erigor, you should follow him." Erza stated, looking back at her two comrades as she spoke.

"Who, me?" Lucy asked confusedly, gesturing a finger to herself.

"Just do it." Erza ordered in an agitated manner, a glint appearing in her eyes.

"Whatever you say!" Lucy exclaimed before running off as fast as she could, Happy following directly behind her.

The moment she left the red headed knight fell to the ground, her face clearly weary and several beads of sweat visible on her forehead. The fight and the usage of the magic mobile having worn down to the point where she was having difficulty standing.

With gasp of effort the Titania once again regained her feet before walking over to the mage she had just beaten. "You there tell me what Erigor plans, before I crush you like a bug beneath my heel!"

"Erigor plans to play the Lullaby at the guild master's meeting in Clover! We took the train to get here faster and then stalled you here while Erigor trapped you in his Wind Wall and went on ahead." The mage easily caved and explained the entire plan to Erza.

Angered by his explanation Erza picked up a discarded sword before thrusting the wickedly sharp edge of her sword under the mage's neck while Erza's brown eyes spelled out pain and suffering if she didn't get what she wanted. "How do we take down the Wind Wall?" She demanded.

"Y-you can't." The man choked out. "Only Erigor-san can do that." Before a confident smirk crossed his face. "Guess you're stuck here with us!" He said with a laugh. Erza silenced him by slamming her hilt into his head and knocking him unconscious.

"Dammit."

"Erza!" Gray called out. Having easily taken care of Rayule, and having found out Eisenwald's plan before defeating. "We've got big problems."

"Eisenwald is planning to kill Master Naruto and the other masters and has us trapped inside a Wind Barrier that we can't break out." Erza said stoically, walking away as she did so.

"Uh… yeah." Gray stumbled over what to say.

As Erza walked she got an idea. "One of Erigor's men, Kageyama the burnt one, he broke the seal on Lullaby. We could probably get him to take down the Wind Wall!" With that she swung her head over to Gray before asking. "He said that he was going after Natsu, where is he?"

"I don't know, we got separated." He held up his hands when Erza's eyes narrowed. "But I remember where we split up. We can track him from there."

"Very well." Erza said fighting back the urge to scold for splitting up as she did so. "Lead on."

Gray led Erza down the hall to where he and Natsu had split up and then began to track him down. Their search became much easier when an explosion rocked the station followed by a wave of heat. The mages picked up the pace and came upon a victorious Natsu that was standing over Kageyama.

"Nice job, Natsu. We need him alive." Erza told him.

"Huh?" The Dragon Slayer looked at them in confusion. All he had done was defend himself against the bastard that had attacked him on the train. What was with this talk about needing him?

Erza ignored him and slammed Kageyama up against the wall. Summoning a sword as she did so before she held it up to his ruined face. "You are going to remove the Wind Wall now or I will break you!"

When Erza didn't get a response she looked down only to see the badly burnt mage was unconscious and from the looks of it would remain unconscious for the foreseeable future.

"Dammit, I don't suppose either of you know how to break a Wind Barrier?" Erza spoke dropping the unconscious mage to ground as she did so, before turning to face Natsu and Gray.

"Ermm no, I don't suppose we could dig under it could we?" Gray replied thoughtfully.

"Do any of us know any digging or earth magic?" Erza asked, hoping maybe one or other of the would respond in the affirmative.

"No."

"Nope"

"Well Fuck!"

 **( - )**

 **(Clover Town)**

"Oii Naruto, do you know when Makky is getting back from his holiday?!" Goldmine shouted to Naruto from across the room, pausing midway through his attempts at getting one of the female guild masters to give him a lap dance.

"Yeah the midget sent me a message yesterday saying he would be back in a day or two." Naruto responded from where he was sitting on a table shirtless with a bottle of sake in one hand and for some reason a riding crop in the other. Looking down he saw Virgo who at that moment was giving him a foot massage, which she had insisted on doing. "Erm Virgo are you sure you want to do that?"

"Why yes Master, it is the duty of any maid to be attentive to their master. If you are displeased however, you could always spank me with that riding crop?" Virgo responded eagerly a sly smile on her normally emotionless face, turns out spirits can get drunk who knew. "On the other hand if that does not please you, I could always ride you so hard your hip would break? Pain is aphrodisiac you know?"

"Wow Virgo who knew you would get a little sadistic when you get drunk you little minx you." Master Bob drunkenly giggled from where he was floating in the air using the white wings his Aero Magic gave him. "But then Naruto does Makky's return mean you are going to leave the guild?"

"No Virgo stop sucking my toes my feet are ticklish! But anyway no he already asked me if I could stay on after as an S-class wizard of Fairy Tail. I said sure why not, the last few months have been great fun I don't think I could leave it all behind so soon, in a few years maybe but not right now." Naruto replied before. "Hey Virgo what are you doing with that pineapple!"

"Hey Naruto and Bobby just thought I should mention but there is ominous magical power approaching the Meeting Hall, do you reckon we should go out and meet whoever it is?" Goldmine spoke up approaching the table where the two sat, dodging around hammered guild master as he went, a large red hand print stretching across face.

"Fuck no, it is cold out there. Plus there is no booze." The whiskered guild master replied already well aware of the approaching wizard, but unbothered by it for the most part.

"If you are cold master I could always come and warm you up, hot candle wax does do wonders for the soul." Virgo spoke up cheerfully holding a box of matches in one hand and a large candle in the other.

"Damn Virgo, you are one crazy spirit. How did you even get into BDSM? Naruto shouted out trying to get some distance from the drunk celestial spirit as he did so.

"Well master you try getting stereotyped as a virgin maiden, you tend to act out after a while. Besides giving and receiving sexual pain can be fun, or at least so I have heard. Fancy having ago." The pink haired maid giggled before leaping at Naruto.

Before the blonde could respond however he was distracted by the arrival of the mysterious dark wizard who had been approaching the Meeting Hall. With a swirl of wind Erigor the Shinigami appeared in the Meeting Hall with his scythe in one hand and a wooden flute in the other, a wooden flute with a three eyed skull at the tip. "Prepare yourselves guild master scum, for you time is at hand. It is time for you flies to fear the reaper!"

"Hey Naruto darling did you hire a male stripper, you naughty boy you! How did you know those are my favourites!" Bob replied to Erigor's speech blowing kisses as he did so.

"Sorry wasn't me Bobby boy, men aren't my thing. You don't think it was Jose playing a practical joke do you?" Naruto casually responded taking a swig of sake as he did so.

"How dare you scum, I am Erigor the Shinigami, the ace of Eisenwald and your death!" Erigor snarled back before raising the flute to his lips.

"Can't say I am in the mood for music at the moment, does anyone else want to hear this jester play?" The ex-shinobi called out to the surrounding guild masters, half of whom hadn't even bothered turning to look at Erigor. "No? Ok then hey Virgo can you go punish Eligar the Shini-something for me please?"

Upon hearing that the drunk maid gained a large sadistic smile on her face before her outfit was replaced by a skin tight leather cat suit and a strange glowing blue whip appeared in her hand.

"Oh master you do know how to look after you maid don't you!" Virgo said in a happy voice before she leapt at the confused Erigor.

"Hmm note to self, don't give Virgo alcohol again, I think I preferred her as a masochist. Because as a sadist, she's kind of scary!"

 **AN. Boom there is the second part of the Lullaby arc, things got a bit dark this chapter, but it isn't always going to be like that, I was doing it to show that things aren't all puppies and unicorns.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story, I sure did enjoy writing it, especially Virgo who is surprisingly under used in most fanfic.**

 **Anyway please review, the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write, more because of the fact that I forget or get distracted otherwise.**

 **Seagate out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Right it has been a while since my last update, so yeah I am sorry about that. Will try and make a few more updates over the next few weeks as I have some spare time before my job starts.**

 **I won't however post anything new until I sort out my old chapter, correcting the grammar and what not. Which I will be doing tonight so watch out for that, I doubt I will add anything drastic to the Story but if I do I will post an author's note telling people.**

 **And so without any further ado the next Chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail, (Kind of obvious but meh!)**

 **Chapter 9**

 **(With Naruto in Clover Town)**

"So Naruto you do realise that your maid Virgo is certifiably insane?" Goldmine said as he watches the pink haired maid whip Erigor the Shinigami as he lay on the Clover Town Meeting Hall floor. As Goldmine said this he watched as the other Guild Masters who had attended the conference drank beer and cheered the maid on.

"Yes Goldmine I have to say that thought has crossed my mind, but I think I prefer it that way. After all there is nothing more boring than being normal." Naruto replied with a sigh as he ran his hand through his spiky blond hair pushing his fringe out of his eyes as he did so, before he cracked a smile at Goldmine as he continued. "Besides, I kind of like her. When she is sober she is a masochist and when she is intoxicated she is a sadist, you get the best of both worlds."

"Wow you and Makky real are related aren't you, deep down your both kind of pervy." Was the response he received from the Guild Master of Quatro Cerberus.

"Aww thanks Goldmine!" The blonde said as he sent Goldmine a wink.

"Yeah, that wasn't a compliment." Goldmine deadpanned.

"Oh come on now Goldie, I like Naru's freaky side it is so cute." Bob the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus interrupted as he through his hairy arms around Naruto and started rubbing his bristly chin against the blonde.

"Oh get off of me Bob!" Naruto said as he broke free.

"Oh Naruto you silly goose you, you know you want a cuddle from little old me." Bob replied blowing a kiss at Naruto.

Pushing down his shiver Naruto turned attention back onto the ongoing beat down from Virgo, as he watched the pink haired woman continue to lay into Erigor with her glowing blue and yellow whip; he couldn't help but be entranced by her. Her blue eyes seemed to gleam with playful delight and her lean sculpted figure looked sinful in her tight black body suit as she laid into the grey haired villain. It was almost a shame to stop such a beautiful sight, but unfortunately killing was deeply frowned on in Fiore, both by the King and his court and the Magical Council.

"Alright now Virgo, leave Erigor alone he has had enough." Naruto shouted out getting Virgo's attention, and earning himself some booing from some of the surrounding Guild Masters.

"Aww but master I was having such a good time, his pain is so delicious and the scream... hmm they make me wet." Virgo said as she stopped whipping the quivering Erigor and turned to Naruto a sultry expression on her face as she walked towards Naruto, her hips tantalisingly swaying as she moved.

"Well Virgo you naughty minx you, I think you and me are going to get along just fine," Naruto said as he took a step towards his sexy Celestial Spirit.

"Hmmm, thank you master but…" Virgo started as she sexily licked her lips and took a step towards Naruto, before she spun on her heel and clicked her fingers as she used her magic on Erigor. As she did so a hole appeared in the ground beneath the Ace of Eisenwald, the hole sucking him in until he was buried up to his neck. The only part of his body still visible being his badly bruised face. With that done Virgo looked over her shoulder at Naruto before smirking, "but I am not that easy."

"Ooo you tease!" Naruto smirked himself as he maintained eye contact with his pink haired maid, completely ignoring the pitiful moans from Erigor. It is not like he really cared after all, the man had broken into the Meeting Hall and interrupted the Guild Master conference to kill all of the Guild Masters. Only for him to get his arse kicked brutally by Virgo, it could barely even be called a fight, as she used a surprise axe kick to slam him into the ground before she relentlessly whipped him. It was sad really, for talking such a big game he certainly didn't last very long in a fight.

"Why of course I am master," Virgo replied before her form started glowing as her clothes changed from a skin tight, black leather body suit into a classic maid outfit. "Now how can I continue to serve you master?"

"And she's back to normal." Naruto said a smirk on his face. "Now that's over whose round is it, I think I am sobering up and I don't like it."

"Ha! It is your round Naruto so get the beers in!" Goldmine shouted out as the other Guild Masters in the Meeting hall all started cheering.

"Aww shit!" Naruto said as he pulled out a very battered toad themed wallet, his Gamachan 2.0, which at this had a large amount of jewels in it. "Knowing these old bastards their going to bleed me dry, (sigh) well I can always sleep at the Guild Hall if I miss a few rent payments."

"You can punish me if you think it will make you feel better master?" Virgo now back in her full masochistic maid persona said a hopeful and wicked gleam in her eye as she did so.

"Ohh not this shit again."

 **( - )**

 **(With Erza)**

"Looks like we finally made it out." Erza Scarlet mused as she stood dressed in her digging armour, which consisted of a pair of denim dungarees, a digger's helmet and a pick axe. "And about time too, I really must find a way to travel through the ground quicker, hmm perhaps new type of armour."

The rest of the people with her only gave Erza deadpan stares at her stating the obvious, given that every member of the group was currently looking back as the wind barrier continued to rage on the outskirts of the building they had just exited, Oshibana Station.

"Hey, where did Natsu go?" Gray asked, shifting his head and finding not a single trace of Fairy Tail's resident dragon slayer anywhere in the near vicinity.

"I don't see Happy either." Lucy commented as she tried to clean some of the dirt and dust from her clothes, after all you never know when there might be a camera around and she certainly didn't want her debut on Sorcerer Weekly to be of her covered in mud and grime.

"That probably just means that Natsu went after Erigor. Happy is capable of flying at extremely high speeds, so if ever there was a chance to catch up to Erigor, that'd be the one." Erza explained as she re-equipped her armour into her normal armour a silver Heart Kreuz breastplate and a blue skirt. "Though even with that advantage he may not be able to catch him, it took us a long time to escape the wind barrier, far longer than it should have."

"It's no use… after all you're right he'll never be able to catch up to Erigor, and neither will any of you. We can't be stopped now… we've won." Kage stated his face and body covered in bandages as he sat on the floor.

The members of the group scowled down at the beaten and battered form of the Eisenwald shadow wizard, "Hn, whatever so I guess you'll just tie me up and go on your way."

"No."

"What?!" Kageyama asked twisting his head in her direction in shock before he cringed as the sudden movement caused his injuries to flare in pain.

"You'll be coming with us." Erza told him as she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and started dragging him after her, uncaring of his injuries as she walked with single minded determination to their magic mobile.

"Argh get off me you psycho bitch, these bandages aren't just for show you know!" Kage shouted out as the armoured red head continued to drag him.

Erza merely smiled dangerously at Kageyama's discomfort. Having come to the conclusion that if he were just to be left tied up, that there was a good chance that he would just escape and somehow warn Erigor that they were free and after him. It would be best to keep an eye on this man and if Erigor put up any other barriers like the _Wind Wall_ they would be able to force him to take it down now that he was conscious, after all it wouldn't take her long to persuade him the hard way if she had to.

"Hmm, where is our magic mobile?" Erza suddenly asked as she looked around for where their transport had been only to be interrupted by the arrival of Gray.

While Erza had been intimidating Kageyama, Gray had been busy. He had discovered that their original transport had been destroyed by Erigor and so had, had to find a new four-wheeler for them before driving it back to the station. "Erza, I found a new ride." Gray called out to her from the driver's seat a smug expression on his face as he gestured for them all to get into the back seat.

"Excellent." She praised before unceremoniously tossing Kageyama in the back, before grabbing Gray and doing the same. "I drive! Now tell me what happened to the old one?"

"Hey I was going to drive!" Gray shouted out in protest, before he saw a dangerous expression make its way across Erza's face. "Never mind, just go Erigor must have destroyed the old one before he left so we couldn't follow even if we did escape."

"Very well let's go!" Erza said to Lucy and Gray before starting the four-wheeler. She quickly drove out of town, before deciding to take a more direct route and so steered the vehicle onto the train tracks and started to follow them.

 **( - )**

 **(With Naruto)**

"So I have to say this guy was a bit of a disappointment really wasn't he, I mean I was expecting more from someone hoping to kill half the Guild Master's in Fiore." Bob said as he poked at the now unconscious Erigor, who was still buried neck deep in the ground.

"Meh, he was from Eisenwald. That is one of those lesser Dark Guild isn't it, one of the ones that are vassals of the more powerful ones like Grimoire Heart." Naruto replied from where he was sitting drinking some sake, "I mean those types of dark mages are just cannon fodder."

"I know but still, I was expecting so much more."

"What were you expect some dramatic speech about friendship, trust and love? Yeah that is Makarov's thing; I gave up giving speeches to my enemy's years ago. After all it so much easier just to kick their arses." Naruto replied to Bob, before he turned to Virgo who was currently serving drinks to some of the other Guild Master's, "Hey Virgo, could their arses." Naruto replied to Bob, before he turned to Virgo who was currently serving drinks to some of the other Guild Master's, "Hey Virgo, could you do us a favour and take out the trash? It may be funny having Erigon or whatever his name is stuck there, but we are going to need to clean him up eventually, I am actually hoping to get my part of the damage deposit back after all."

"Ok master will do, or maybe I won't. Would you punish me if I didn't?"

"No but if you really want I will punish you if you do, do it."

"So does that mean you don't want me to do it now, as punishments are usually done if you do something wrong."

"No, I want you to get Erigor, tie him up and put him in a safe place. And if you do that I will punish you as a reward."

"Ok master, so if I do something right you will treat me as if I did something wrong, as a reward for doing something right?"

"Errrrrr, yeah sure."

"Alright then master, sounds like fun." Virgo finished leaving Naruto looking bemused and many of the surrounding Guild Masters just looking confused, as she walked up to Erigor and dragged him out of the ground by the scruff of his shirt, which she then used to further drag his unconscious body from the main hall. As this was done she didn't notice as a carved wooden flute fell from Erigor's unconscious body and landed on the floor, the flue tolling several metres before lying still face up, the strange three eyed skull carved onto it just looking up at the ceiling.

" _What the fuck is wrong with you people, your all insane the lot of you!"_

Came a thunderous voice from the wooden flute, instantly putting all the mages in the room on guard, or at least those who were still conscious, as they all looked around as the vile and dark voice filled the room. It was a very creepy voice, sounding like several different demonic voices talking in tandem.

Staring at the ceiling, more than a few wizards in the building gasped as the saw a gigantic purple magic circle appeared in the air, the magic circle rapidly rotating above them as purple arcs of electricity began firing from the centre of the circle, shattering the surrounding furniture and tearing the roof off of the Meeting Hall building.

"Damn, well there goes the deposit." Naruto sighed before turning to Virgo who had dropped Erigor once again and was looking at the magical circle with an emotionless expression. "Unless you are any good at carpentry Virgo?"

"Can't say I am master, I could probably do a roof made of stone or earth though?"

"Hmm, no I don't think it would really match with the rest of the building. But a good idea though we can come back to it later."

"W-What the hell is wrong with you people?!" One of the Guild Masters shouted at the casually chatting Naruto and Virgo, before he thrust his hand at the magical circle above. "Shouldn't you be more bothered about that? After all what the fuck is it?!"

"I believe it is a magical circle." Was Naruto's snappy reply.

"A very good observation master!"

"Thankyou Virgo."

As the two were talking an oppressive weight had begun bearing down on everyone in the room, the malicious intent and ominous power of it making it hard for many to breath. With only Naruto, Virgo, Master Bob, Goldmine and a few looking completely unbothered by the oppressive power.

"I can't stand it any longer, you inane chatter bores me! I'll devour you all myself, I will rip the souls from your body and remove them from existence!"

In a final explosion, a pair of enormous wooden legs struck down, clawed feet landing on the ground, tearing the wooden floor asunder and ripping what was left of the building to pieces as the demon emerged in full. The demon had a gigantic wooden body, with gaping holes all throughout its middle, twisting and converging into a massively wide wooden chest. Two long wooden arms stuck out from its shoulders, each ending in razor sharp claws. To finish off the gruesome image, the monster had a twisted head with three dark eyes, a long tongue with stuck out as it licked its non-existent lips. The creature's body was truly colossal, as it caused all the wizards on the ground to look up, its body easily towering above the mountains that surrounded the area.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto assessed the demon, for that was what it was, him having dealt with several over the years. "Well that is a big beastie isn't, though it's an absolute bastard though I mean now we are definitely not getting the deposit back."

"You should punish it master."

"Oh, don't worry Virgo I intend to." Naruto replied.

"What the hell is that thing?" One of the Guild Masters of a recently formed Guild shouted out as he pointed at the monstrous creature.

Goldmine seemed to have the answer as he lowered his sunglasses to get a better look before he replied. "That must be a demon from the book of Zeref."

Hearing panicked cries, Naruto looked around as many of the Guild Masters fled, not at all comfortable taking on anything to do with Zeref.

"Humph cowards, ahh well at least this way they won't get in the way. I hope you don't mind if I take this one do you?" Naruto asked Bob and Goldmine as he took a step toward the massive creature, which at that moment seemed to be lumbering around scaring people.

As is it heard, the demon leaned in and scrutinised its new prey. "So, which of you want to be eaten first? It doesn't really matter as I will eat you all in the end, but I might as well ask!"

"I'll go first." Naruto said.

"Yeah sure go for it?" Goldmine replied, before he walked off after the other fleeing Guild Masters.

"Good luck sweet prince, may hosts of angels carry you on your way." Came Bob's strange reply as he blew kisses to Naruto before he too left.

"Have fun master." Was all Virgo said before she created a hole in the ground and disappeared.

With a flare of his magic a cloak of lightning appeared around his body, the lightning seeping into his muscles, cells and nerves charging them with lightning. This was a technique he had created after the Raikage's own famous _Lightning Cloak Jutsu_ , it increased his speed, strength, reflexes and durability. Cracking his lightning clad knuckles, Naruto prepared to meet this monstrous being in combat.

Only for him to be interrupted as he hearing yet a large group of voices drawing nearer, Naruto turned from the demon before him, only for him to see a large gathering of people, all dressed in matching medieval knight outfits, flags upheld by a few of them with strange designs fluttering proudly above their heads. These were the kingdom Rune Knight, an 'elite' force that kept peace in the kingdom.

"In the name of the King, we'll destroy you demon!"

"This guy isn't anything we can't handle! Men, onward with the attack!"

Letting out a loud cry, the large phalanxes of men began charging at the beast. This however only managed to draw the attention of the wooded demon. That responded by raising a brow and roaring. "GET OUT OF HERE, SMALL FRY!"

Inhaling a large amount of air, the massive demon exhaled and fired out a monstrous beam of pure energy. The mountain behind the oncoming battalion was completely obliterated by its power.

"C-Captain the mountain's gone!" One of the soldiers's cried in shock, as the entire came to a halt to view what had just happened.

"E-Everyone retreat!" the captain ordered as all Rune Knights immediately began to run in the opposite direction.

"Yep, that's about right for Rune Knight." Was all Naruto said as he rubbed his lightning covered head as if he had a headache.

"SO! ARE YOU MY FIRST COURSE THEN LITTLE WIZARD!" The demon roared out as it turned its attention away from the fleeing army and instead back onto Naruto. "I WILL FEAST ON YOUR SOUL LITTLE HUMAN!"

"Come at me then, bitch!" Naruto said in response as he increased his magical output, dipping into the titanic reserves of magic that lay in his body.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Lullaby roared before it Naruto the earth trembling as it moved. The wooden demon aimed a fist towards lightning clad blonde no doubt hoping to crush Naruto in one move. Unfortunately though its plan didn't work, as when it slammed its fist down on the unmoving Naruto its wooden hand seemed to bounce of upon touching the lightning cloak, as if it had hit a wall. As it pulled its hand back several cracks appeared across the surface, each of the cracks seemed to crackle with lightning, a crackle which seemed to spread as the cracks expanded until they covered the entire fist, which then promptly just turned to blackened dust.

"Well that was disappointing." Naruto said as he watch the massive demon flail back roaring and holding what remained of its hand, a hand that seemed to be regenerating. "Hmm or not, ahh well best get one with it I suppose."

And with that said Naruto launched of the ground, disappearing from sight with a crack as all he left behind him was a crater. With another crack Naruto was at eyelevel with the beast, an ominously glowing and crackling spiralling ball of lightning magic in his hand. _"LIGHTNING RASENGAN!"_

With that shout Naruto shot forward towards the demon, his Rasengan in hand as he drove it into the beast, before with another crack of lightning magic, he turned his body into his element and appeared back on the ground.

"ARGHHH!" Was the demon's response to Naruto's attack as his Rasengan tore through its chest, grinding away at the wood and causing fire to spread across the damaged sections of it body. Even as the Rasengan continued to bury its way into the beast's chest, right until it destabilised, with Naruto no longer control or moulding the lightning magic it simply erupted out of the condensed ball of power.

The demon merely raised its arms and roared in pain as its chest seemed to expand for a second as all the lightning magic in the Rasengan explode outwards, as it did this parts of the beast's chest started breaking away or disintegrating leaving gaping holes behind.

"DAMN YOU! MY MUSIC WILL KILL YOU NOW!" As the behemoth prepared to play its melody, Naruto just gave it a bored look his lightning cloak fading as he decided he would not need it against such a disappointing enemy. The demon flute brought both its newly regenerated hands to its mouth as if to play an actual flute and took a deep inhaling a ridiculous amount of air as it did so, before releasing it. A whistling sound was all that was heard while Naruto and all the Guild Masters watching in the background could only sweat drop.

"Well that was embarrassing" Naruto muttered, before he sent the demon a pity look. "Performance issues eh? You know I think they have drugs that can help you perform better?"

"RAGHHH!" Was all the response Naruto received as Lullaby tried again, only for it to once again fail.

' _He punctured holes, so it wouldn't play its music!_ ' Goldmine mused to himself as he watches the young Naruto Dreyar fight. This was the first time any of the Guild Masters had witnessed Naruto fight and they were in awe. They knew he must have been powerful; otherwise Makarov wouldn't have left him in charge. But this, the blonde Guild Master was fighting a demon from the books of Zeref and was toying with it! _'Hmm clever, almost reminds me of how old Yury Dreyar used to fight.'_

"I WON'T NEED MY MUSIC OF DEATH TO KILL YOU!" The beast roared in defiance despite losing its greatest weapon. The wooden demon opened its mouth as it prepared to shoot another magic beam, only this time aimed at Naruto.

Naruto however merely sighed in response. "Let's get this over with, it's time to end this permanently demon." As he said that he took a deep breath and started drawing magic into his lungs. As he did this he began to mould it, before he finally released it using three words of power to give it form.

"LIS SLEN NUS!" (Ice form) instantly from his mouth erupted a wave of freezing cold, ice blue energy that spread out like a wall before it slammed into Lullaby. The magic worked instantly as the demon's legs, arms and torso were all flash frozen in a block of ice. And then to add insult to injury, a lightly sweating Naruto short forward in a blur, his fist crackling with lightning as he slammed it into the centre of Lullaby's chest. Instantly the ice and the body trapped within shattered, Lullaby had completely lost its arms and legs leaving only broken its torso and its as yet unscathed head.

"Y-YOU'RE A MONSTER!" The demon managed to get out as it looked at Naruto in horror.

Naruto merely chuckled in response. "Yeah, well deal with it motherfucker!"

And with that he used his Shout Magic to release a blast of fire, which he held more nearly a minute as it burned and eventually incinerated Lullaby to a crisp. _'God damn I love my magic, some people use Dragon lacrima to become Second Generation Dragonslayers, pussies. Harnessing the primordial dragon magic within each lacrima is much harder but much more badass_!"

"Capital show!"

"Way to go Naruto!"

"Oh Naru you sexy beast you!"

Came the shouts from the assembled Guild Masters as they all converged on Naruto, walking across the burnt and pitted ground as they did so. Before Naruto could respond to the now cheering and celebrating Guild Master he was interrupted again.

"Master Naruto!" Came a shout from behind as a magic mobile shoot into view, driving wildly to and fro as it made its way to where Naruto and the Guild Masters were.

"Lullaby, Erigor the Eisenwald Guild." Lucy got out as she ran up to Naruto, with Erza and Gray following on behind.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Naruto replied.

"Master Naruto, Erigor the Shinigami is heading in this direction with the Cursed Flute Lullaby. I believe he is going to use it to kill all the Guild Masters." Erza said as she shoved her way through the crowd until she was standing right in front of Naruto.

"Hmm, yeah that sounds about right. Not to worry though, Lullaby has been destroyed and Erigor defeated. In fact you're a little late to the party?" Was the blonde Guild Masters response.

"What? Well that is good news, I am sorry we are so late Master, Erigor trapped us in Oshibana Train Station and it took us a while to get out. And then we had to try and find that idiot Natsu who had run off." Erza responded head bowed in shame, before she added. "You may hit me in punishment Master."

"Oh no not another one! I swear you and Virgo could probably get together and take notes!" Naruto cried out.

"You called Master." Virgo said as the pink haired maid seemed to rise up from the ground in front of him, kneeling in a submissive bow. "If she is getting punished can I?"

"No! Bad Virgo behave."

"But Master she does have a point, punishments must be upheld if your subordinates do wrong." Erza said.

"I agree with her Master and I have been a bad, bad girl." Virgo said nodding her head along with Erza.

"Am I going mad!?" Naruto shouted out as the two women wanting punishment converged on him, much to the amusement of the other Guild Masters, and the giggling of Master Bob.

"Wait Virgo? As in one of the Celestial Spirits?" Lucy finally interrupted, putting aside her uncomfortableness of the situation, to ask Naruto a question. At Naruto's nod, Lucy instantly smiled with excitement. "Thank you Master Naruto, I can't believe you would do this for me!"

"Ermm, your welcome? I am not sure what for but yeah." Naruto replied confused now, the other having fallen silent to watch the ongoing conversation.

"Why for getting the Virgo's key for me of course," Lucy responded as she made to get at the golden key which at that minute was hanging from a chain around Naruto's neck.

"Woah there girl, I think you maybe a little confused. This is my key and Virgo has made a contract with me," Naruto replied frowning now as he took a step back to get away from Lucy's questing hand.

"What! Don't be stupid Master, you're not a Celestial Mage and so the key would be no good to you." Lucy said frowning herself now.

"Correction I wasn't a Celestial Mage, but now I am. I am sorry Lucy, but I am not giving you Virgo's key." Naruto replied.

"What you can't just become a Celestial Mage, you need to devout your entire life to it. Virgo deserves to be mine as I specialise in that kind of magic." Lucy said now getting annoyed as Naruto continued to refuse to hand the key over, as in her mind she could look after Virgo much better than he ever could.

"I think Virgo can make up her own mind, can't you Virgo?" Naruto said turning to Virgo as he did so.

"Yes and I have made a contract with you Master, a contract that won't end until you decide to end it or die." Was her response a light frown crossed her face as she looked at Lucy.

"So yeah, I am sorry Lucy but I am keeping the key." Naruto said with finality.

"Hn! You don't deserve that key, and I will make you see that." And with those final words Lucy turned on her heels and stormed away.

"Awkward."

"Shut up Gray." Said Naruto as he watches the blonde girl stride off angrily. _'Hmm, this could become trouble later on.'_

"Er, Master forgive me for asking but where exactly is the Meeting Hall?" Erza spoke up trying to break up the tension Lucy's departure caused.

"It's around, I mean so of it is over there and some of it is over there." Naruto replied pointing out some of the larger pieces of rubble to the shocked red head.

"You mean you destroyed it Master!" Erza said as she turned on him with a ferocious scowl.

"Well it wasn't my fault." Naruto said taking a step away from the angry red head with a nervous smile on his face.

"Oh it was!"

"Yeah I saw him do it!"

"All his fault, you should have seen it!"

All of the other Guild Masters started shouting as they pointed at Naruto, all trying to blame him for the destruction, so they themselves wouldn't be blamed.

"Oh shut you old bastards." Naruto shouted at them.

"Bad Master!"

Sigh.

"Not you too Virgo!"

 **AN: Right hope you enjoyed it, exciting stuff next chapter though as Makarov returns will he be happy with Naruto or will he be pissed. Also Galluna Island Arc starts.**

 **And in case anyone is curious there is going to be no deliberate or over the top bashing in this story, I will only write characters reactions and action as how I think they would be in real life.**

 **Also Poll. Results came out in favour of Virgo, Ultear, Mirajane and Edolas Wendy. I am still unsure on the harem front as that kind of stuff can get boring and convoluted. But I do have an idea that incorporates the choices but keeps it interesting and non-cliché.**

 **If it were to be a multiple pairing it would be no more than three, but would most likely be only two. The why is quite simple I am aiming for decent character development and character growth throughout this story. And am trying to represent people as they realistically would be like, so even if there is a multiple pairing it will not be all harmonious with everyone being happy all the time.**

 **So thank you for Reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please review.**

 **Seagate out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: New Chapter I hope you all enjoy it. There is a big change to canon coming along soon; I hope you will all enjoy it. Don't really have much to say only that I am glad people actually like this and that I will hopefully start updating quicker.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 10**

"NARUTOOOO!" Came the bellow from a very short man with balding white hair and a bushy moustache as he burst into the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. The little man seemed to be glowing with powers as he entered the building, the walls and floors trembling from the waves of his power as he passed. "I go away for a few months, and in that time Fairy Tail causes more chaos than ever before!"

"Hmm, oh hey Makky how was the holiday?" Naruto casually replied from his seat by the bar a wooden tankard of ale in his hand as he spoke.

"Hello Master." Mirajane also spoke up from her place opposite Naruto and behind the bar, entirely unconcerned about Makarov's display of power as she just happily smiled. The same could unfortunately not be said about the rest of Guild who were currently diving out of Makarov's range of vision and hiding behind table and chairs.

"How was the – the holiday was nice and relaxing, right up until I heard that you destroy the Clover Town meeting hall and other Fairy Tail members destroyed Oshibana Town's train station!" Makarov continued to bellow as he approached Naruto who was sitting at the bar his magical power still flaring as he walked.

"Well at least you managed to relax." Naruto replied with a smile before nonchalantly chugging his tankard of ale.

"RELAX!" Makarov shouted again as he reached Naruto, "I WILL SHOW YOU RELAXED!"

And with that final shout Makarov through forward his fist in a punching motion, even as he employed his Titan Magic, which in turn caused his fist to grow exponentially. The movement was so quick many in the Guild Hall almost missed it as Naruto his body crackling with lightning dodged under Makarov's two metre wide fist and in a blur appeared directly behind the old Guild Master.

"You know, I don't think I deserved that." Naruto said with a smirk as he looked down at his angry son.

"No but you deserve this." Makarov replied as he slammed his elbow backwards, his short stature meaning that his elbow soon found it was square into Naruto's balls.

"Ah fuck it!" The blonde cried out as he fell to the floor clutching his painfully throbbing family jewels, his eyes were watering even as he felt the magic/chakra hybrid energy in his body fixing the damage. "You little shit!"

"And another thing, I am taking back over as Guild Master again." Makarov said completely ignoring Naruto as he jumped up onto his father's recently vacated seat and called for Mira to pour him a drink.

"Of course Master." Mira said cheerfully as she poured Makarov a drink, completely impassive to the goings on around her.

"So…. Is Naruto still the Guild Master or is the Old Man the Guild Master?" A confused Macao said as he took in the scene a hunched over Naruto and a casually drinking Makarov.

"Best not to ask." Wakaba said as he too looked over before he turned back to what he was doing before. "Both of them are barking mad so it doesn't matter either way."

"Think I would probably prefer Makarov if it was me, at least he seems to give a damn." Loki a man with spiky orange hair and sun glasses said as he eyed Naruto.

"Bit harsh on Naruto, he is a pretty good guy!" Macao replied a bit harshly back to Loki.

"We'll see." Loki replied.

"Gah! You little shit." Naruto shouted as he tackled Makarov off his stool and sent them both crashing into bar.

"Oh my." Mira giggled as she watch the two Guild Masters of Fairy Tail mock fighting, with Makarov using his Titan Magic to make himself bigger.

 **(Magical Council Building, Era)**

"Speaking of the recent happenings in Clover Town and Oshibana, the destruction caused to both places is extreme. And what for? After all it achieved nothing, I mean even with Eisenwald having gone under, the main problem of Dark Guilds hasn't been solved yet." A member of the Magic Council spoke out passionately to the others as they had a meeting to discuss recent events. "Furthermore the whole thing has damaged the reputation of the Council, what with Fairy Tail running amuck and Eisenwald causing trouble."

"Then we should make an example of them." Another Council Member said as he looked around the darkly lit room.

"How?" Another asked curiously.

"Quite simple we put all the members of Eisenwald on public trial, those found guilty will either be executed or imprisoned depending on the severity of their crime." The chairman of the Magic Council finally said with a tone of finality.

"Harsh but fair." Another member replied, a thought that was quickly chorused by the other members of the Council. "But what of our other problem?"

"You mean Fairy Tail? The one Guild that all of you have been so annoyed with for years, the very same one which happened to show up and save the day." A man with light blue spikey hair and a reddish tattoo around his right eye spoke. "They were able to take down nearly the entire of Eisenwald with only four people. And their temporary Guild Master was able to beat Eisenwald's Ace and the Demon Flute Lullaby." As he finished speaking the other council members all noises of annoyance at the fact. "I can understand why you don't want to admit the truth, but that's how it is." The blue haired man continued to tell them. "In fact, you should thank them and give them an award or something."

"Like hell we would!" The council member with the bat on his head yelled and slammed his fist down on the round table as a look of outrage appeared on his face. "Even though what you say is true, they also destroyed an entire town! Do you know how much it will cost to rebuild Oshibana?" Siegrain the blue haired man chuckled in amusement at that.

"Don't laugh!" The council member shouted at Siegrain his frown becoming more prominent.

"You know the reports only actually say that the train station was only partially destroyed in the battle." Yajima a member of the Magic Council said interrupting the ongoing argument. He was a short elderly man with thick light-brown eyebrows, and a small toothbrush moustache. Incidentally he was one of the only members without a robe, choosing to wear a brown long sleeved shirt with a very odd black three-spiked hat.

"Council man Yajima there really isn't much difference between partially destroyed and completely destroyed involving property damage! It will need to be fixed all the same." Ultear another member of the Magic Council spoke up with a teasing smile. The woman who spoke had slightly pale skin, red lipstick lightly coating her lips, dark-purple hair, and brown eyes. She had a noticeably voluptuous figure and currently wore a variation of the Council's uniform consisting of a rather bland white garb that covered her upper and lower body, a dark-yellow sash that tied around her waist, a red collar-like object around her neck, as well as the left arm being long sleeved and the right having no sleeve whatsoever. She appeared to be rather playful in nature, but simultaneously had the capability of being serious when the time called for it.

"Yajima does have a point even if I don't entirely agree with it, there Guild Master; one Naruto Dreyar the apparent distant relation of Makarov Dreyar did a decent enough job in retrieving the Lullaby flute." Org said as he looked around the room, "But what matters now is how we choose to approach this matter?"

"They need to be punished!" Another member spoke up.

"We can't punish them for saving lives!" Yajima spoke out firmly.

"Well we can't just let them off the hook! If we leave them be then other guilds may start to believe that they can get away with similar acts of destruction without any consequences!" Org said with a scowl.

"Well then I have an idea." The other members of the Magic Council all looked over to the blue-haired man relaxing in his chair with his feet propped up on the table. He lowered them when he got their attention, "If we can't punish all of them, then why don't we make an example of them?"

The Chairman of the Magic Council, Crawford Seam, sat up in his chair, "What are you proposing, Seigrain?"

"We require a scapegoat from Fairy Tail, someone who is well known, and we also require an audience with this Naruto Dreyar someone that powerful should be known to us and the fact he has somehow gone by unnoticed is worrying. However, simply bringing him along as the scapegoat won't be enough, therefore I suggest we pick an iconic Fairy Tail wizard and play it off as having both of them being punished." Seigrain suggested, smirking as that idea seemed to sit very well with the other members of the Council.

"Interesting, so you are suggesting that we bring Naruto Dreyar in alongside another and use that as an excuse to question him, that would work out rather well for us, and seeing as how it allows us to hit two birds with one stone I do not see any reason to deny your plan's viability." Org replied. "Though it must be handled with care, even if Naruto Dreyar is only a stand in for the original Guild Master of Fairy Tail he still will wield some level of influence."

"Still, who would you suggest we bring in alongside Fairy Tail's current Guild Master?" Ultear inquired before giving Siegrain a lazy smirk as he began to reply.

"Oh, I know just the person…" Seigrain said with a sly smirk on his face.

 **(Magnolia)**

Lucy let out a great sigh as she set down her pen, and read over the letter she had just written to her mother. Believing it to be good enough, she nodded to herself, then folded it up carefully and placed it in an envelope and then put it in her desk draw. Leaving it on her desk, she suddenly felt stiff, so she leaned back in her chair and stretched out before she stretched her legs out from where they were under her desk. "Ahhh, nothing beats being able to relax in your own home after an experience like I've just been through, especially dealing with Naruto." Lucy said with a scowl still quite frustrated that he wouldn't hand over Virgo's key to her, a proper celestial wizard instead of him keeping it despite not knowing the first thing about spirits and how to look after and care for them.

"You know, you've got a nice place here, Lucy." A voice suddenly spoke up, interrupting Lucy from her relaxation.

Letting out a startled shriek, the blonde teenager immediately whirled around in her chair, only to see a half-naked Gray sitting on her bed, his hand behind his head as he relaxed. Seeing her attention focused on him, he decided to give her a cheeky little wave.

"W-What are you doing in here? You... you perverted trespasser!" Lucy managed to stutter out in surprise as she looked at the dark haired ice mage.

"That's a bit harsh you know, I may be trespassing but I am not a pervert." Gray said with a smile

"Get out of my house perv!" Was the only response Lucy gave.

Gray closed his eyes and sighed when he heard that. "Hey now take it easy. I just came to get you in case you wanted to see the spar."

Lucy's rage subsided for a moment, if only because she was confused. "Spar?"

The other teen rolled his eyes as he let his arms fall back to his sides. "Yeah, remember how Natsu challenged Erza before we set off for Oshibana."

"What? Really? How long until it starts?" Lucy asked as she remembered how Natsu foolishly challenged Erza to a fight.

"Yeah. They'll be starting any minute. I'm leaving to go there now." Gray said as he jumped up from the bed and headed to the door.

"Hey! Hold on, I'm coming too! Are they really serious about this?" Lucy cried out as she got up and followed the ice mage.

"By the way Master Makarov has come back to the Guild and has taken over from Naruto!" Gray continued as he walked through the front door of Lucy's apartment.

"Wait what?" Lucy shouted as she ran after Gray.

 **( - )**

The Fairy Tail members and several other residents of Magnolia were all gathered in a big crowd in the street in front of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. The street was bustling with conversation and lively shouting as the crowd made a wide circle for the two mages who were facing off in the centre of the crowd.

"Wait hold on! Are these two really serious about this? Why would they want to fight in front of all these folks?" Lucy shouted out as she pushed through the crowd still following after Gray.

As she spoke several people in the crowd turned to look at her, including several other members of the guild. The one who replied to her question though was the big and brawny Elfman who stood a full head higher than everyone else in the crowd. "Of course they're serious. If they weren't, then they wouldn't be real men!"

"Erza's not a man…" Mira pointed out blankly from her place in the crowd next to her brother.

"Yeah, but ya gotta admit she's pretty manly." Macao said jokingly with Wakaba nodding along in agreement.

Elfman however just coughed to himself and scratched idly at the scar on his face, choosing the wise option of not commenting further.

Looking slightly concerned Lucy spoke up again with a bit of concern in her voice, "Aren't you worried that this fight could tear apart Fairy Tail's strongest team? I mean it would be pretty bad if two of the strongest people in Fairy Tail fight?"

"Strongest team, what are you talking about?" Gray asked amusedly from his place next to Lucy.

"You, Natsu, and Erza are Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, right?" Lucy replied as she looked around at all her fellow Guild members each of which had a look of surprise on their faces at her statement.

"What idiot fed you that lie?" Gray scoffed.

An instant later the white-haired barmaid Mira began to mock cry as a result of being thoroughly insulted by Gray, which caused most of the surrounding people to fight.

"I didn't mean it like that Mira." Gray said worriedly as he attempted to calm Mira, having not realised she was putting on an act to get just such a reaction from him.

"Natsu and Gray are tough, I'll give them that, but they're not even close to being the strongest. There are wizards in Fairy Tail that are stronger than the two of them combined." Elfman stated matter-of-factly having known his sister long enough to realise when she was faking.

"Still it's a pretty safe bet that Erza's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail." Levy commented as she along with her teammates decided to butt in on the conversation, the group having arrived midway through the conversation.

"Yeah, but if we're talking about the strongest male I'd say it's probably Naruto. I mean he beat Erza and Laxus in a one on one fight." Elfman commented as he scratched his chin in thought. "Though Mystogen is supposed to be pretty tough, and then there is Master Makarov and Gildarts the Ace of Fairy Tail. I am not too sure who would win if they were all to fight, though I don't think Mystogen is on the same level as the others."

"Still, I'm interested to see how this fight turns out." Lucy stated as she absorbed what Elfman had just said, before she directed her gaze back towards where the fight was going to take place. Nothing had happened as of yet, as both of the two wizards just seemed to be staring each other down, with Natsu dancing slightly around on the spot trying to psych himself up.

"I bet she'll mop the floor with him." Gray said, smirking at the prospect. Natsu may be his guild mate and sort of friend/rival but he was still looking forward to seeing him get his arse kicked by Erza.

The conversation was soon interrupted by a large flash of light which engulfed Erza's body as she equipped one of her various armours, though which it would be was difficult to tell.

When the transformation finally came full circle, her new appearance was revealed. It was made up of gauntlets that resembled dragon's limbs, and a breastplate and greaves, leaving her shoulders as well as her upper arms and thighs exposed. The armour itself was predominantly red but sported several orange and black parts that took on a shape similar to flames. Her hair also became tied in two separate, long pigtails that whose clips gave off the appearance of obsidian dragon horns. Finally, a sword made itself present in her right hand, having a crimson blade and appearing as if the steel was trying to manifest fire itself.

"That's Flame Empress Armor." Macao stated an impressed look on his face.

"Aw, come on Erza, at least give the kid a chance." Wakaba stated.

Before Lucy could ask about the specifics of the armour there was a brief explosion as Natsu let loose with one of his techniques as he rushed Erza, they were moving so fast Lucy could barely follow their battle. She certainly felt the aftereffects, though, as a large burst of hot wind suddenly slammed into her, almost knocking her backwards on her rear.

Lucy couldn't help but wince as she saw one of Erza's armoured boots catch Natsu square in the face; it was so clear it was almost as if it happened in slow motion. Not to be outdone, Natsu rolled with the kick, moving his entire body in a full rotational circle so that he faced Erza again. However, as he was turning around, he sucked in a large breath of air and prepared a Fire Dragons Roar in his mouth before he promptly launched it at her as soon as she was in his sights again.

Erza wasted no time in dodging it with a smirk on her face, before she blasted towards Natsu again her sword held behind her ready to deal a strike to the fire mage. The fire mage who also used a blast of fire from her feet to charge Erza, his fist covered in fire as he made to strike Erza. However there was a loud clapping noise, which caused both of them to freeze in mid-swing as someone interrupted the fight.

A moment later a rather feminine voice called out, at first confusing those who had heard it.

"This fight is over." A very frog-like being said as it made its way through the crowd, from the sound of its voice it was female. And while shorter than most humans in the crowd, it was definitely humanoid, though it had a frogs head and webbed hands. It was dressed in a very odd fashion, and it looked even stranger, but nevertheless it appeared to have something important to say.

"May I have your attention please; I have come here on behalf of the magic council." The frog like messenger said.

"What do you want?" Came a new voice as Naruto made his way on to the scene, the crowd around him parting as he spoke which allowed him to walk into the impromptu fighting arena.

"As a result of the recent Eisenwald incident and the destruction of the Clover Town Meeting Hall, two members of your guild are to be arrested and attend a trial where you will be judged in accordance with the laws of the land. Erza Scarlet and Naruto Dreyar you are to come with me and stand trial." The messenger replied her words shocking everyone present.

"There gonna stand what?!" Natsu shouted out the dragon slayer instantly lighting up his fists with fire and going to stand in front of the scarlet-haired wizard, obviously desiring to prevent her from leaving.

"What?!"

"What do you mean Erza's being arrested?!"

"What for?!"

The frog took a step forward, "I'm sorry Miss Scarlet and Mr Dreyar but I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Hmm, I'm going to say no." Naruto replied with an uncaring tone.

"I am here on behalf of the Magic Council!" The frog woman spoke up her tone turning frostier.

"Again I'm going to have to say no." Naruto said again unimpressed.

"It was not a request." The frog said clicking her fingers as she did so, causing several rune knights to shove through the crowd and flank the frog messenger spears and shields held in their hands.

"Naruto we should just go with them." Erza finally spoke up, her voice cutting through the tension like a knife.

"Again fuck no." Naruto said ignoring the glare from Erza and the council messenger. "What right do the Council have to make us their scapegoat for this whole mess? They already have most of Eisenwald behind bars and have sworn statements from numerous guild masters about the happenings in Clover Town, this is a farce and I refuse to accept this injustice."

"You are a wizard and so cannot refuse the Magic Council, if you do so there will be consequences!" The messenger replied haughtily her eyes narrowing.

"Oh I am sure there will, but there will also be consequences for the magic council. Just think what the King of Fiore will say when he hears how the Magic Council failed to act to contain the situation and instead relied on Fairy Tail to do their work for them. And that is not even taking into account what the King and the rest of Fiore will say when they hear how an entire battalion of the Council's rune knights fled like cowards from Lullaby and left the Guild Masters to fend for themselves." Naruto said harshly, completely disinterested in diplomacy as he laid into the messenger. He had never liked corruption or people blaming him for something he hadn't done, he'd had enough of that growing up, and he was a man now and was over a century old so he would not accept this shit.

"W-What!" The messenger replied back stepping as she heard Naruto's comment.

"You heard me, now leave and tell the Council to find another patsy otherwise I will go to the King about this and then we will see what he does. My guess would be sanctions and a large budget cut, so I wouldn't hold out to much hope over keeping your job." Naruto continued as he took a step forward his body crackling with lightning, a sight which caused the messenger and her rune knights to back off quickly.

"I will return to my superiors and update them on this." The messenger said quite nervously now very much aware of the numerous scowling guild Wizards that surrounded her and her escort.

"Good, now if you would be so kind. Piss off!" Naruto replied irritably.

Backing away hastily the Council representative did exactly that, throwing Naruto a filthy look over her shoulder as she did so.

"Ohh shit that was awesome!" Gray shouted out as he watch the Council messenger flee.

"What a man!" Elfman shouted as he and many other members of Fairy Tail cheered Naruto on over his standing up to the Council.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!?" Makarov interrupted as he marched into the centre of the circle a scowl on his face.

"Making a stand Makky, the Magic Council hasn't exactly been subtle in their hate towards us so I very much doubt we can sink any lower in their eyes. But at least now they know that we won't take their crap lying down. I thought you knew Makky the best way to make a bully back off if to show you aren't scared of them." Naruto replied with a sagely nod as he took in the site of his son's bright red face.

"You've still painted a target on our backs!" Makarov snapped churlishly as he tried to refute his father's words.

"Meh, we already had one on our backs anyway." Naruto said blandly.

"Master Makarov should I go after the messenger and give them an apology?" Erza said in a solemn tone as she took a step forward.

"No, there is no real point as what's done is done." Makarov sighed before sending Naruto a slight scowl which soon turned into a smirk. "Besides Naruto does have a point."

"Ha! I knew you would see things my way Makky!" Naruto laughed out with a smile. "Now let's all go to the bar and get shit faced!"

That received a large cheer from many members of the guild as they started to pile into the main hall.

"By the way Mira I have someone I want you to meet, it is a new friend of mine called Virgo and I think you two will get along well." Naruto said as he walked into the guild Mirajane at his side.

"Erm, what just happened?" Lucy asked as she still tried to process the events that had just gone.

"Shit happens Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail." Gray replied as he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into the guild hall with him.

 **AN: Alright I know some people might not like what I did in this, but one thing I didn't like about the events in canon is how everyone just accepts the fact the council arrests Erza.**

 **Hopefully I will update the story soon as I am getting back into Fairy Tail and have started watch Fairy Tail anime again which is awesome. I do have a pretty cool plan in mind which will probably happen after the Phantom Lord arc.**

 **Also in terms of pairings I will say Virgo is now a main pairing. There won't be any harems but there may be flings and romantic interests throughout the story as people do tend to date around in real life. So nothing is certain as it depends on how the story goes etc.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I do have a poll up on my main page which I am using to help prioritise my stories and my updates. So vote or don't vote it is up to you.**

 **Seagate out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **AN: Hey all its Seagate here with another update, but first I would like to apologies for being gone for so long, I have just started a new job and have moved to a new place with new people, so have spent the last few weeks just getting settled. Also had an absolute mare with my Laptops hard drive burning out and me losing everything as I foolishly had no back up.**

 **Also a little update on my other stories if any of you read those; My Ten Tailed Wolf story I have not even started the next chapter. My Road to Hell story I have almost finished the next chapter. My Harry Potter: Gods and Angels story, the next chapter is around 60% done.**

 **So yeah things are progressing nicely, also a heads up I have started to go back and correct bits ad pieces of my story, only done the first few chapters so far.**

 **But anyway please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail unfortunately.**

 _"Master Makarov should I go after the messenger and give them an apology?" Erza said in a solemn tone as she took a step forward._

 _"No, there is no real point as what's done is done." Makarov sighed before sending Naruto a slight scowl which soon turned into a smirk. "Besides Naruto does have a point."_

 _"Ha! I knew you would see things my way Makky!" Naruto laughed out with a smile. "Now let's all go to the bar and get shit faced!"_

 _That received a large cheer from many members of the guild as they started to pile into the main hall._

 _"By the way Mira I have someone I want you to meet, it is a new friend of mine called Virgo and I think you two will get along well." Naruto said as he walked into the guild Mirajane at his side._

 _"Erm, what just happened?" Lucy asked as she still tried to process the events that had just gone._

 _"Shit happens Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail." Gray replied as he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into the guild hall with him._

 **( - )**

There was a moment of silence as the Council representative left which soon ended as all the guild members either burst into laughter or just started cheering. Through the raucous cheering and celebrating of the guild the loud obnoxious voice of Natsu cut through the noise. "Erza!" Natsu shouted. "Let's continue where we left off! Get ready to get you ass kicked!"

"No, I'm not in the mood." Erza said calmly a stoic expression on her face.

Natsu being somewhat dense and being unable to read Erza's mood, instead of backing off rushed towards Erza with a fistful of flames and a roar of anticipation.

Naruto who was one of the many watching the ongoing events, was not disappointed in his expectation when Erza dropped the boy with one firm punch to the stomach.

"It comes in handy when Natsu gets just doesn't thinks through, doesn't it?" Naruto observed from his place besides Makarov at the guild bar. He was sure Erza has gotten plenty of practice throughout the years.

"You know you could always take him aside and give him a bit of training Naruto, it could do the boy good." Makarov spoke up from where he was sitting on the bar besides Naruto.

"Pass." Naruto said firmly "I would rather not, I was never a very good teacher and I very much doubt Natsu would be a good student, eager yes but actually good at learning?"

"You don't give him enough credit." Makarov said reproachfully.

As this short conversation was going on the guild was laughing over the anticlimactic end for Natsu's long awaited fight with Erza. Even Naruto cracked a smile as he saw how the guild was having fun. 'Damn Fairy Tail, they managed to make me get attached again' Naruto thought with a sigh as he looked around the guild at all the members who he had once again grudgingly started to grudgingly think of as his family.

Slowly, the laughter came to a stop as everyone suddenly began to doze off unexpectedly from a rather potent sleep spell that had started to seep through the air. Naruto felt the magic instantly trying to ensnare him, but with a slight pulse of power he easily dispelled the spell just like how he was trained to get rid of genjutsus.

Naruto watched with amusement as each of the members of the guild collapsed on the wooden floor; some of them even started snoring as they lost conscious. Of course aside from him Makarov was the only one able to remain awake, though Erza did make a token effort before she collapsed into a half doze. Naruto also had no doubt that Laxus who was skulking around on the top floor had also been able to dispel Mystogan's sleep spell which was to be expected considering his S-rank status and power.

"Mystogan," Naruto greeted while leaning against the bar his hand idly rummaging around behind the bar as he did so.

The masked man nodded a greeting to Naruto as he quietly entered the building, his body completely covered up with a mixture of blue and black cloth and bandaging. The magical staffs attached to his back made a tinkering noise as the mage strolled up to the guild's notice board, which upon reaching he haphazardly ripped off an A-rank mission posting from the board.

Naruto observed the man from the corner of his eyes. He found it somewhat odd that the man chose not to pick a mission from the board on the second floor, but he did not pry. He surprisingly trusted Mystogan despite having never seen his face and having never had a proper conversation he still trusted him, Naruto mostly thought that the reason was due to some left over emotion sensing he had received from Kurama.

"Mystogan, are you going to dispel your sleep spell?" Makarov asked from his spot on the ignoring Naruto's attempts at petty theft.

With a small countdown, Mystogan broke his sleep spell and disappeared into thin air.

'He would have made a good Shinobi' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Fairy Tail's most mysterious member leave. Well, perhaps he should take advantage of this fortune situation Naruto smirked to himself in hidden glee as he finally managed to find a bottle of whiskey which he swiftly opened and took a swig.

"You do realise you are paying for that don't you?" Makarov said a he shot Naruto a disapproving look.

"Come on now Makky give your old man a break." Naruto barked out with a laugh, before he made a gesture to his son over whether or not he wants a drink. A gesture that Makarov reciprocated by grabbing the bottle from Naruto and taking his own swig.

 **( - )**

Slowly, the slumbering members of Fairy Tail awoke from their impromptu naps cursing out the now absent Mystogan as they did so.

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked while hiding a yawn as she got up off the wooden floor.

"One of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail," Mira replied as she got up from where she had fallen behind the bar, as she did so she shot Naruto a suspicious look upon seeing him drinking from a brand new bottle of booze.

"He does this because he doesn't want other members to see his face," Gray said in answer to Lucy's unasked questions over just why the hell Mystogen is so damn mysterious.

"With good reason probably." Naruto hiccuped out as he casually through his bottle of pilfered booze away. "It would be a whole lot of wasted effort if he didn't have a good reason, after all that sleep spell of his is a powerful and complicated spell."

"Clearly not good enough if you managed to stay awake," Gray pointed out irritably, having noticed how Naruto seemed completely unaffected by Mystogen's spell. Naruto just gave him a saucy wink. He would be offended if Gray thought that a mere sleep spell like that would do anything to him, he was made Fairy Tail's temporary Guild Master for a reason after all.

"Hey to be fair everyone except Makarov, Laxus, and me all fell asleep, hmm maybe that's because we are Dreyar's and you know not pussies like you." Naruto replied with a taunting smirk to Gray, which was made worse by Makarov's bark of laughter when he saw Gray's expression.

"Fine." Gray conceded. "No one besides them knows what Mystogan looks like. It's possible even they don't know what he looks like without his facial covering."

Naruto was about to throw Gray a bone and admit that he did not actually know what Mystogan looked like, when Laxus spoke up interrupting him.

"No, I know what he looks like," Laxus interrupted arrogantly as he made his location on the second floor apparent.

"Laxus? You're here?" Exclamations came from other members of the guild; their surprise was not unwarranted. Laxus and his teammates were very rarely seen in the guild for the most of the time, but since Naruto had been put in charge they had been lying low and not been seen there once in the last few months.

"Yeah he's been here for a while, but has thankfully stayed quiet like a good little boy." Naruto said mockingly earning himself a frown from Makarov and a growl from Laxus.

"Another one of Fairy Tail's strongest," Gray said offhandedly in an explanation to Lucy.

"Well anyway Mystogan's not the most social person in the world. Most of us don't bother him when he visits." Naruto said to Gray and Lucy.

"He's shy." Laxus added on with a smirk before turning back to Gray. "It's none of your business; you shouldn't have asked."

"Laxus, fight me!" Natsu shouted suddenly, leaping on top of a table.

"Natsu, haven't you learned your lesson?" Naruto sighed.

"You were just beaten by Erza," Gray said dryly. "Surely you have had enough?"

"They're right; if you can't beat Erza, there's no way you can beat me." Laxus declared.

"What are you implying?" Erza asked darkly as the temperature suddenly plummeted despite Gray's frantic efforts to calm her.

"That I am the strongest." Laxus declared dramatically.

"Then get down here and prove it!" Natsu snarled with a raised fist.

"How about you come here?" The blonde taunted, flexing his index finger in a mocking gesture for Natsu to come and get him.

Just as Natsu was about to launch himself up to the second floor, he was interrupted by a sudden snort of laughter.

"You? The strongest?" Naruto laughed out. "That's a good one kid. You're a long way away from being the strongest. You would do well to mind that," he remarked before with a flash of blue lightning he appeared behind Laxus his hand in a blade like shape and raised as if to strike.

Laxus' eyes widened in shock; he had not even seen the man move. He had spent the last few months training almost obsessively in an attempt to take the Guild Master title from Naruto. Turns out he was to late as Makarov had returned, but the training should still at least count for something. But yet Naruto had still gotten the best of him again, with what looked like very little trouble.

For once, there was silence in the entire guild.

Lucy gaped, looking between the empty spot where Naruto was just moments ago, she had heard Naruto was tough, but this this was beyond what she had expected.

Erza to was shocked by the speed of Naruto's attack, she had already fought him before but this was on a whole other level to how he had moved when they first fought. So much so that she now started to believe he was holding back massively when they had first fought.

Natsu cracked his knuckles and grinned. "Fight me!" He bellowed seemingly to the room at large, once again breaking the sudden silence that had come over the guild.

"Don't be an idiot man." Gray mocked. Even he could see that his rival would be no match for either Naruto or Laxus.

Completely ignoring Gray in his excitement, Natsu launched himself towards the second floor, only to have Makarov's enormous fist smash him to the floor. Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw this.

"You are not allowed to go to the second floor Natsu... not yet at least." The elderly man said sternly.

"Seems like you've made him mad. Come talk to me when you can come up to the second floor" Laxus chuckled, certain that Naruto would not attempt to actually harm him with Makarov there. As he said this Naruto flashed away in a burst of lightning and once again appeared next to Makarov by the bar.

 **( - )**

"What did you mean by second floor just now?" Lucy asked Mirajane whose kind and gentle demeanor made her the one Lucy approached most when she wanted to know something.

"The one above this floor of course?" Mira replied cheerily motioning at the stairs as she did so. Lucy blushed in embarrassment at the answer she received from Mirajane.

"The second floor is for S-ranked mages only; the missions are thus S-ranked and much harder than the A-rank and below ranked missions which are on the mission board on the first floor. Of course, the rewards are several times that of the first floor missions, but S-ranked missions take longer because of their difficulty. To get promoted to S-rank, you must pass an exam and fulfill various requirements. Out of this entire guild, there are currently six mages qualified to do S-ranked missions in Fairy Tail, these are Mystogan, Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, Master Makarov and one other" Mira continued deciding to answer Lucy's question after her little bout of teasing.

"Oh so is Naruto the other S-class mage you spoke of?" Lucy asked jumping to a reasonably logical conclusion.

"Oh no, Naruto is not an S-class mage, in fact I am not sure what class he is?" Mirajane said resting her hand on her chin a cute questioning look on her face. "Master what is Naruto's rank now?"

"Hmm, you know that is a pretty good point, what rank should Naruto be?" Makarov replied as he gave Naruto a sly smile. 'He can't be an S-class, after all he has not taken the trials and can't become one without doing so."

"Oh come on Makky you can't pull this shit, I was the Guild Master you know!" Naruto shouted out in amusement.

"A temporary one you know? So that being said I think I will call you a B-class mage same as Macou and Wakaba." Your at around there level.

"Oh come on at least call it A-rank/ SS" Mira pitched in helpfully.

"No that just sounds silly!" Makarov said.

"Way to ruin it Mira." Naruto commented, before sending her a smile lessening the impact of his words.

Not that it helped as Mira immediately burst into fake tears drawing the ire of all the men within hearing distance upon Naruto.

"Oh come on that is not fair!" Naruto shouted out as Makarov laughed in the background and Mira sent him a sly look from behind her hands.

 **( - )**

 ** **(Fairy Tail Guild Hall, One Day Later)****

"Master, a posting disappeared from the second floor mission board!" Mirajane called out in distress as she quickly ran down the staircase from the second floor.

Upon hearing this Makarov unceremoniously spat his coffee out, drenching all who were in his direct line of site in coffee, raising more than a few shouts of annoyance.

Naruto upon hearing this immediately snorted in laughter, it didn't take a genius after all to figure out who took the mission. What Laxus said yesterday probably motivated Natsu to do something completely and utterly stupid, probably by taking a mission that he wasn't ready for. Thinking about it Natsu reminded Naruto a lot of himself when he was genin and trying to take down Zabuza, in fact now that he thought about it Makarov did a similar kind of thing with his own team when he was a teenager.

"An S-Class quest is missing? Wonder who did it." Macao thought aloud.

"It's either someone really strong or really stupid." Wakaba commented.

"Anyone have any idea who did it?" Macou asked to no one in particular.

"I know who took it… I saw a little blue cat snatch it off the wall." Laxus spoke out from the second floor, carelessly resting his feet atop the wooden table on which he sat.

"It was Happy?" Mira asked pensively.

"That's crazy, he must've taken it for Natsuand Lucy" Wakaba reasoned as he idly scratched his chin.

"They've got some nerve…" Alzack stated from his seat with skimpily dressed Bisca at a nearby table.

"I don't know about that, but they're really dumb if that's true." Bisca added in herself as she watched the ongoing shenanigans.

"That's a serious breach of the rules. Hey gramps, a stunt like that'll get ya kicked out of the guild, am I right? I guess it doesn't matter though since it's not like those losers are gonna make it back from an S-Class mission alive." Laxus scoffed from his place on the second floor.

"Laxus, if you knew then why didn't you stop them?" Mira asked, lightly glaring at the blonde-haired man from her position next to the master.

"Have you met Laxus, he's a bit of a dick you know." Naruto said to Mira causing some of the surrounding wizards to snort in amusement.

"Oh lighten up. All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in its mouth trying to act all sneaky. I had no idea it was Happy… besides Natsu's not cleared for S-Class. I never dreamed he'd break the rules." Laxus replied ignoring Naruto's comments, a cocky smirk present on his lips.

The white-haired barmaid directed a look towards the S-Class wizard that would have caused lesser men to cower in fear. A sinister aura was laced in her expression, and the glare that she directed at him could send chills down the spine of most who saw it.

"Hmph… you haven't given me that look in a while." Laxus commented amusement as he stood by unaffected by Mira's look.

"This isn't good… I expect this kind of thing from Natsu but not that Lucy girl I thought she had a good head on her shoulders when I met her." Makarov said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"Which request was taken by the way?" Macao inquired.

"I think it was the one on Galuna Island." Laxus replied, his smirk increasing in size as he spoke. Incidentally this prompted Fairy Tail's former demon to glare even more heavily at him, though again he just ignored the look.

"The cursed island?!" Several members of the guild started exclaiming as muttering started spreading throughout the guild.

"Are they insane?!" Macou shouted out getting to his feet with a look of worry on his face.

"Laxus, go and fetch them at once. That request is far too dangerous for them to even consider." Makarov ordered as he turned to his grandson hoping to give him a chance to redeem himself after the crap he had pulled.

"Ha! Yeah that's a good one, I've got better things to do than running all over Fiore looking for that idiot gramps. And besides, everyone in Fairy Tail is supposed to be able to take care of themselves… right?" Laxus replied callously completely ignoring Makarov's offer at peace.

'Hn! It appears my attempts at humbling the brat didn't go as well I had hoped.' Naruto thought to himself as he watch his great grandson's posturing. "One of these days Laxus you are going to need to grow up." Naruto said as he sent a frown at Laxus.

"Back down little cousin! You got lucky before, but if we were to have a serious fight you will come out the worse for it!" Laxus snarled as he glared at Naruto, any past thoughts on his previous defeat at Naruto's hands gone.

"I don't care how you feel about Natsu! The fact is you're the only one strong enough to bring him back by force!" Makarov shouted ignoring the fact that Mira and Naruto were both in the room.

"Sorry master…" A voice called out from behind the orange-clad wizard.

Everyone turned to see Gray get up from his seated position with a serious look on his face, his eyes directed towards Makarov before next he spoke.

"…but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disagree with you there." He continued before he started heading for the door. "I will go get Natsu back, don't you worry gramps!"

Watching as Gray left the guild Makarov turned to his side and made eye contact with Naruto. "Naruto could go after them?"

"I will give Gray a couple of hours if he hasn't got them back before then, then I will go get them." Naruto replied as he to watched Gray leaving the building. As he finished he got a number of frowns and looks from the surrounding guild members. "Oh what come on you have got to cut the cord at some point?"

"Naruto!" Mira said as she turned her deadly frown upon Naruto.

"What, come on Mira!" Naruto moaned.

"Well I won't serve you until you go!" Mira replied giving him a smug smile.

"Oooh, well you are a little bitch aren't you!" Naruto replied with a laugh.

Any further retort was soon interrupted by the sudden slam of the front door as the formidable Erza Scarlet entered the guild. "What is going on!? What is with all the shouting?!"

"Ohh heyyyyyy Erza..." Naruto said as he saw Erza's glare of suspicion move to him.

 **( - )**

"Are you sure this is really necessary!" Naruto complained from where he was stood leaning against the wooden balustrade of the ship.

"Yes, it is indeed necessary. You as a former Guild Master of Fairy Tail should know that this is indeed necessary." Erza snapped back at Naruto from where she was standing at the prow of the ship.

"You know has anyone ever told you that you need to relax a bit?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"As if you actually know anything about me!" Erza snapped as she turned to Naruto her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well it would be hard for me to know anything about you, if you have never told me anything in the first place." Naruto replied turning to face the red haired swordswoman as he did so.

"Trust is a two way process, to get some you must give some first." Erza said firmly.

"Ha! You are indeed a remarkable woman Erza Scarlet." Naruto said with a soft smile as he looked her in the eye. "In fact it's at times like these that you remind me of someone."

"Remind you of who?" Erza asked curiously.

"Of a woman I knew long ago, an old flame of mine you could say." Naruto replied as he once again turned to look over the ocean.

"What was her name?" Erza managed to get out despite flushing a bit in embarrassment at Naruto's comparing her to an old lover of his.

"Her name was Irene, Irene Belserion and she was amazing and beautiful, very similar to you Erza. She had this inner strength and confidence that just drew you in and a love of life that was just intoxicating." Naruto said wistfully. "But she was also selfish and prone to anger on occasion, which I guess is one of the problems of being so passionate."

"Where did you meet her?" Erza asked curiously quite interested in Naruto's tale.

"I meet her when was just eighteen and starting out from her home in Rosemary Village on her quest to be a powerful mage. She was actually the one who came to me, she had heard about me and my magic and had come wanting to learn from me. Unfortunately she was disappointed, my magic is unique to me and unless certain conditions are met she would be totally unable to use it. That's not to say I didn't help her with her magic though, I had become knowledgeable about multiple different types of magic and the different elements and I used that knowledge to help her how I could." Naruto said a slight smile on his face. "And what a student she was, a prodigy really she soaked up anything and everything I could teach her."

"So when did you fall in love with her?" Erza asked.

"Within the first year of her learning under me, sometimes literally." Naruto replied with a wink at Erza. "We were together for seven years and were happy."

"Then what happened?" Erza asked pushing down her interest in Naruto's age as she heard him talk.

"One day she just left, she told me she had learned all she could and that she was leaving, going to the continent of Alvarez. Claimed that if she ever wanted to be the greatest mage to walk the earth she could have me weighing her down." Naruto replied with a sad smile. "I know what you are thinking by the way, you thinking what a bitch! And I would agree for the most part, though that is not to say that I don't respect her resolve and her determination to follow her dream."

"When did this happen?" Erza asked as she tried not to give her comments to Naruto about what she thought of this Irene woman.

"Hmm, oh she left me around eighteen or so years ago. Never saw her again, did hear a few stories through the vine though, and from what the stories say she has made her dream a reality." Naruto said while looking out into the distance almost as if he was looking out to see if he could see her out there somewhere.

"Eighteen years! And you were with her even years before that! Just how old are you Naruto?" Erza asked before another bit of what Naruto had just said came back to her, "And did you say she was from Rosemary Village?"

"I will answer your questions another time Erza but right now we have other things to do." Naruto said very unsubtle avoiding Erza's questions.

"Wait what? What do you mean?" Erza asked as she swung her head around to where Naruto was looking.

"Why Erza we are at Galuna Island and in case you forgot we have a little job to do there." Naruto replied as he looked out over the sea at the large and mountainous Island of Galuna, which at the present point in time was bathed in an eerie purple light.

 **AN: Well there you go, the Galuna Island Arc has started, I will try to wrap this up soon as the story will stay relatively close to canonish with only a few minor changes until it gets to Phantom Lord where there will be some big and surprising changes.**

 **Next chapter will be out soon so until then.**

 **Seagate out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:Hey all this is Seagate back with another chapter, unfortunately I had to split the chapter in two because it was longer than I thought. Have to say really appreciated the response I received last chapter, though I found it amusing just how many people immediately jumped to the conclusion that Naruto is Erza's father, I am not going to confirm or deny anything because that takes the fun out of things.**

 **Anyway I also received a message commenting on how this should be a skyrim crossover, in reply I say the only thing from the elderscrolls in Naruto's shout magic which I added in because I thought it would be an interesting idea to explore and because it becomes relevant later on. So far nothing else is from anything other than Naruto and Fairy tail. I was also asked how far this story will go, to that I say it will hopefully go to Tartarous and beyond, unfortunately I don't read the manga I just watch the anime. But I am quite confident it will go beyond.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter.**

 _Last Time_

" _I will answer your questions another time Erza but right now we have other things to do." Naruto said very unsubtle avoiding Erza's questions._

" _Wait what? What do you mean?" Erza asked as she swung her head around to where Naruto was looking._

" _Why Erza we are at Galuna Island and in case you forgot we have a little job to do there." Naruto replied as he looked out over the sea at the large and mountainous Island of Galuna, which at the present point in time was bathed in an eerie purple light._

 **Chapter 12**

 **( - )**

 **(Galuna Island)**

"Come Naruto let's hurry." Erza snapped out as she and the former Guild Master hurried through the thick woods on Galuna Island. The urgency in her voice was due to the distant explosions and screams they could hear, and also probably due to the massive grey rat with a pink bonnet on that was crash banging about the area.

"Jeez chill a little Erza." Was Naruto's lazy response to the fierce red haired mage. "Natsu, Gray and Lucy are tough enough to last at least a bit longer."

"It does not matter, our comrades are in danger and it is our duty to help them." Erza replied as she crashed through the woodlands a faintly glowing sword in her hand, which she was currently using to cut through any trees or branches that got in her way.

Within a few minutes the two powerful Fairy Tail mages came upon a sight which they would not be forgetting any time soon. Lucy, Gray and Natsu three relatively powerful mages were currently fleeing in terror from an overgrown rat.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Erza shouted out as she saw the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Unfortunately though she was completely ignored as Gray, Natsu, and Lucy were all far too busy running from the biggest rat they have ever seen to look up.

Before Erza could call out again, no doubt venting her growing anger on the hapless three wizards she was interrupted by Gray.

 **"Ice make: Ice Cannon"** Gray shouted as he slammed his fist against his open palm. His magic activating and forming a light blue magic circle in front of him, that soon created a large, long-barreled cannon made entirely of ice.

With a dull bang a cannonball made entirely of ice exploded out of Gray's ice cannon, Naruto, Erza and the others all watching on as the ball of ice crashed into the giant rats gut. The impact sending the creature onto its back with an ear splitting shriek.

The effect was only momentary though as with another shriek the rat twisted round and back onto its feet again before lunging forward, noxious clouds of greenish gas streaming out of its mouth.

" **LIZ SLEN NUS!" (Ice Form)** Came the sudden bellow from Naruto's lungs as he used the magic of his own creation, Shout Magic. As Naruto used his magic a wall of icy blue magic erupted from his mouth, the wall soon slammed into the giant rat, smashing it back onto its back and covering it with a thick film of ice and freezing the entire thing solid. As well as all the trees behind it turning the woodland for twenty metres behind the rat into a winter wonderland.

"Oops. I think I overdid it a bit," Came the bored voice of Naruto as he walked into the clearing.

"Naruto you're here!" Lucy gasped in shock as she watched the former Fairy Tail Guild Master walk into the clearing. Lucy's feelings on the blonde were still slightly mixed, but right now after all the shocks and fear of the last few hours she had never been so happy to see him.

"No, it's Master Bob. Of course its me blondie." Naruto said as he shoved his hands into his pocket a bored look on his face, as if he found freezing a rat solid was an everyday event.

"Must you make a spectacle of everything you do. Surely as a former Master of Fairy Tail you should know better." Ezra said sternly as she too walked into the clearing.

"Erza your here too!"Lucy squeaked out as she saw the red head. "W-Wait! Before you get angry, you should know that the villagers are really suffering! We're helping them, and then there's a demon, and a curse, and we…" Lucy suddenly started stuttering as she saw Erza's face.

"I don't care. Naruto and I came here to bring you and the others back to the guild." Erza replied.

"But…" Lucy began.

She was cut off, or rather, stopped speaking the moment that the redhead brought up one of her swords and aimed it directly at her throat. Needless to say the blonde was almost immediately paralyzed with fear.

"Let me make this easier for you to understand… you have _violated_ the guild's rules and betrayed master Makarov. You will be lucky to get out of this with your lives." Erza stated.

"Y-You wouldn't really hurt us… would you?" Lucy asked with a stutter before she sent Naruto a pleading look.

The redhead just continued to direct an ominous glare at her 'prisoner', though she did have the common courtesy to withdraw her blade given that she felt her point had been thoroughly illustrated.

"Yes when Master saw that you had broken the rules and gone on an S-Class mission he decided to send me and Naruto to collect you and take you back for punishment!" Erza responded with a glare, the three errant members of Fairy Tail all flinching when she said the word 'punishment'.

"Naruto, Erza?" Gray himself asked as he saw them both standing there, one looking stern and fierce, and the other looking like he was in desperate need of a drink. "Why did the Master send you, I told him I could handle it."

"Still though..." Gray began petulantly before being interrupted again.

"Anyway let's go sort this mess on the island out!" Naruto said as he set off in the direction of the large temple that occupied the centre of the island leading the way for the others. "Oh and Erza you can punish them later, let's finish the mission first."

 **( - )**

"For fucks sake Natsu were you dropped on the head as a child." Naruto shouted at Natsu as he and the rest of their group found themselves free falling through the ancient temples stone floor. As they fell large pieces of masonry fell with them, the large blocks of stone crashing into the ground sending up shards of rock.

Instead of a reply all Naruto received in reply was a shout of fear followed by Natsu shouting. "Screw you Naruto!"

Before anyone else could say anything else the group crashed into the ground, each of the mages using different methods to save themselves. Erza simply re-equipped into her 'Heaven's Wheel Armour' before using the metal wings attached her armour to glide to the ground safely, grabbing Lucy by the back of her outfit as she did so.

Gray slammed his fist onto his palm before shouting out, **"Ice Make: Ice Slide"** As he did so a blue magic circle was created beneath him, from which a slide made of ice appeared. Which Gray landed on before using it to surf down the slide to safety.

Natsu's solution to the problem was much simpler as he did not have to do anything, Happy his constant companion simply grabbed him by the shoulders and used his wings to safely move Natsu onto the floor his teeth gritted in concentration.

As for Naruto he just charged lightning magic through his body, enhancing his body, before he landed on the floor in a crouch, the floor shattering beneath his feet as he did so.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked as she looked around her and saw that everyone was still alive.

"Yes," Lucy replied as everyone else grumbled in affirmative, a number of them glaring at Natsu for causing the situation in the first place.

"Natsu you idiot!" Gray shouted as he to glared at Natsu.

"Ah get over it!" Natsu shouted cheerfully completely oblivious to the mood of the room, before taking off running into the darkness breathing out small burst of fire as he did so.

"Seriously." Lucy sighed in exacerbation.

"Natsu wait!" Erza shouted as her and the rest of the Fairy Tail mages chased after the pink haired Dragon Slayer. All of them running fast to try and catch up with Natsu, only for the dark passageway they were running through to open up into a large cavern.

"Whoa…" The group heard Natsu say in an awestruck tone as they saw him stop still and gaze around in amazement.

Naruto and the others heard the dragon slayers voice and an instant later they turned the coming corner and saw that he had stopped dead in his tracks and currently stood in place staring directly at his front.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked as they slowly walked up to where Natsu was stood.

"What's the problem dip shit?" Naruto questioned in a bored voice as he followed after the rest of the group.

"Hey guys… what's that?" Natsu asked still staring off into the cavern as the rest of the group joined him.

Everyone then walked out onto into the large section of the cavern and instantly saw what the pink haired dragon slayer had been staring at. Before most of their eyes widened upon seeing a massive demonic-looking creature encased in a large dome of ice.

"Forgive me for stating the obvious, but I would say that it is a demon frozen in a block of ice." Naruto replied as he looked at the large demon in interest and a slight bit of familiarity as something about what he was seeing reminded him of a story he had heard a while back.

"That's impossible…" Gray suddenly spoke up completely ignoring Naruto's sarcasm, his voice shaking slightly as he did so.

Most all of those present were shocked at the sight of the encased monster, but Gray looked visibly disturbed more so than anyone else. His pupils were shaking, slight amounts of sweat dripped from his brow, and his skin paled. However, the only one who seemed to pick up on this was Naruto as he happened to be the only one who did not seem at all bothered by the sight in front of them.

"It's Deliora… but that's impossible!" Gray stated in a shocked tone as he began to walk towards the ice that imprisoned the gargantuan beast.

'Hmm, I thought I recognised the beast' Naruto thought as he looked up at it, remembering hearing about how a powerful Ice Wizard had put the demon on ice after it went on a rampage in the far north.

"How… how could this happen? Why is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island?!" Gray asked desperately as he looked around almost as if he hoped this was all just a bad dream.

"You've seen this thing before?" Erza asked directly if slightly more gently than normal, her eyes taking into account Gray's shaken composure.

"It just can't be… it just…it just can't..." Gray stuttered out his face scrunched up.

"Gray, please calm down." Lucy said in a low comforting tone as she took a step forward and placed a gentle comforting hand on the ice wizards shoulder.

"This thing… its Deliora, the demon of destruction." Gray said as he began to explain why seeing the demon had upset him so.

"Demon of construction?" Natsu asked in confusion interrupting Gray before he could properly begin whilst earning a kick in the shin from Naruto.

"It's quiet time Natsu, just stay quiet and listen." Naruto said with a slight smile as he saw Natsu yelp in pain as he grabbed his aching shin.

Before anyone could say another word on the subject, several footsteps could be heard from down a nearby passageway. Hearing this instantly caused the Fairy Tail wizards to hide behind a nearby rock, with Erza dragging Naruto by the back of the collar.

"Let's try and find out what is really going on here." Erza whispered to Naruto as she dragged him after where the others had gone.

Within minutes of them doing so two young looking men came out of a different entrance to cavern each of them looking very unusual. One of the wizards was a short, slim young man with long blue hair that was tired in a pony tail at his neck and large very protuberant black square eyebrows. The man wore what appeared to be a green robe which came own to his ankles and was tied around the waist with a thin black belt.

Accompanying the unusual looking short man was an even more odd looking taller man who had reddish brown skin and shaggy brown hair. The man mildly muscular and of average height with distinctive animal features: he had a pair of canine ears sitting on his head, a small dark nose and a lower face that was coloured differently from the rest of his body, overall he bore a striking resemblance to a canine.

"The voices seemed to come down from here… I hate being awake during the day." The shorter man stated as he strolled into the cavern his hands held behind his back.

"So, Toby, were you exposed to the Moon Drip? You've got those weird ears…" The man said jokingly, aggravating his companion.

"I already told you, they're a fashion statement you jerk! Why can't you ever be nice, Yuka?!" Toby shouted in a sightly shrill voice.

"Calm down, I was only joking." The now named Yuka replied calmly with an uncaring expression upon seeing Toby's outrage.

"Ya don't have to be so mean about it…" Toby said in a slightly depressed voice as he kicked at the floor slightly, his moods swinging back and forth at random.

"Those two said Moon Drip… could that be the name of the curse?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"He did say it in reference to those weird ears, so maybe it is." Erza murmured to the rest of the group as she watched them from behind the rock cropping, hoping to hear something of their plan.

Anything further the two men would have said was soon cut short upon the arrival of another individual, this time though it was a woman who entered via the very same entrance as the last two men. She was a pink-haired woman with blue eyes, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. The woman's hair was tied in pigtails, she wore a choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals.

"Toby, Yuka, something terrible has happened…" The woman said in a saddened tone s she walked up to the two men.

"What now Sherry?" Yuka asked in a somewhat annoyed tone while his other companion greeted the woman with a friendly wave and a grin.

"It's Angelica, she's been attacked and I'm sad." Sherry replied in a depressed voice.

"You're moping around because someone attacked your stupid pet rat?!" Toby exclaimed.

"That thing was her _pet_?" Natsu muttered out as he gave the girl a surprised look.

"What a weird girl…" Lucy commented.

"Look who's talking." Happy said.

"What'd you say?" Lucy asked in a low threatening tone, glaring heavily at the blue-haired cat.

"She's not a rat… she's a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us. She is… love…" Sherry stated.

Naruto fought the urge to groan out loud upon hearing that. Not another loved obsessed female he had enough of them when he was still a Shinobi, but appeared they still haunted him now he was a mage.

"They aren't from the island; they have a different scent. They're not cursed like the villagers were." Natsu said as he peeked around the rock.

Naruto merely sighed before he shoved both Natsu and Lucy back down behind the rock. "Stay down kiddos. I have the distinct feeling they're the ones who brought Deliora here in the first place. If we stay quiet we may hear just why they did it."

"I agree." Erza muttered before continuing with a slight smirk. "And if we don't find out what we want to know then we will just force them to tell us."

"Intruders… Just when we were almost finished with collecting the needed moonlight. How sad." Sherry said sorrowfully.

"Let's exterminate the intruders before they interrupt the Cold Emperor plans. Now that they've seen Deliora, we can't let them live." Sherry said passionately.

'Cold Emperor?' Naruto frowned as he heard the pretentious name, before he could think anymore on it though he heard the sound of a slight clattering in the distance. Sticking his head up above the rock again the blonde mage saw the three wizards turn towards where the noise came from and rush off in that direction.

"Where are they going?" Naruto muttered as he saw them leave, beginning to ready himself to follow before he was interrupted again by Erza putting an armoured hand on his shoulder.

"I sent Happy off to make a distraction, we will use this time to analyse what we have heard before we make a proper plan." Erza said firmly knowing that if she allowed Naruto to go that he would crush anyone who got in his way, meaning they wouldn't find out the whole plan which could mean they might miss something that could come back to bite them.

"This is beginning to become really complicated. Who the hell is this Cold Emperor bastard?" Lucy said as she crossed her arms in contemplation.

"Why did they bring Deliora here? How did they know where Deliora was sealed?" Gray asked harshly, wiping away some of his cold sweat away, having somewhat calmed down after his mini break down before.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"It was sealed in a glacier in the Northern Continent. This immortal demon caused havoc at Isvan ten years ago. My teacher, Ul, gave her life to seal this demon; I don't know why it was brought here, but it never should have been." Gray snarled, his fist becoming covered in frost as his magical control slipped. "Cold Emperor… who the hell are you? You won't get away with dishonouring Ul's name and her sacrifice!"

"Gray, calm down." Naruto said sternly deciding to finally take control of the situation, before it turned into more of a shambles then it already was. He laid his palm over Gray's fist, ignoring the spikes of ice that pierced through his hand. "We don't know who Cold Emperor is at the moment, but I'm sure we'll find out if we stay here long enough. Moon drip is a pretty potent substance known to melt any and all forms of magic no matter how strong, and from the looks of that ice, these people have been collecting the moon drip for a while."

"They want to melt Deliora." Gray gritted his teeth in anger.

"All we can do is guess; how they knew where Deliora was isn't as important as what they are going to do with him now. We should plan our course of action before we do anything else." Naruto said before standing up and walking out from behind the rock outcropping, the rest of the group soon following his lead and stepping into the empty cavern.

 **( - )**

The group had barely left the cover of the rock before a large purple magical seal appeared on the ceiling of the cavern, the circle suddenly erupted with a beam of purple light that began to descend onto the large block of ice with the demon Deliora inside. Within seconds the ice was bathed in ominously glowing purple light.

"The light it's shining on Deliora." Gray said somewhat stating the obvious.

"Then we should find out where it's coming from." Erza said as she looked at the purple light with a stern expression on her face.

Everyone nodded in agreement, after which they ran off to see exactly where the source of the purple light was located, the group running through the tunnel the three mages had previously used. As they followed the tunnel it split into two, one branch veering left and down whilst the other went upwards heading back to where the temple was located.

 **After jogging through the tunnel the group soon appeared back in the temple, only this time they were in the main chamber. Barely even stopping to look around the group headed upwards. Erza leading the way a sword in her hand as she went, with Natsu eagerly following after her, whilst Gray, Lucy and Naruto followed somewhat slower, the three of them making sure to keep somewhat aware of their surroundings.**

 **Within a few minutes the group arrived at the top of the temple, exiting through a stone archway. Upon reaching her destination Erza crouched behind a large pile of rubble that had obviously come from some of the broken stone architecture that had previously been located on top of the temple.**

 **( - )**

As the group of mages from Fairy Tail looked out from behind the rock they could see a circle of individuals wearing purple robes each of which were muttering an incantation beneath a large half-moon stone sculpture that surrounded the hole above where Deliora's resting place was.

"What are they doing?" Natsu asked in curiosity as the group hid behind a nearby pile of rubble, all of them crowded together as they attempted to keep out of sight of the strange cult of wizards so that they could see what they were doing.

"I'm not sure, but I think they're casting some kind of spell to capture the moonlight." Erza stated as she looked at the chanting group and the large magical circle that was located between them.

"But then why are they shining it on Deliora?" Lucy questioned as she looked at what they were doing in confusion.

"It's an ancient spell called the Moon Drip as I said before." Naruto replied as he glanced over the top of the pile of rocks. "They are harnessing the power of the moon to melt the ice surrounding Deliora, it is an ancient spell and requires a lot of power, which is probably why there are so many of them."

"What? That's impossible, the ice from an Iced Shell can't be melted." Gray said having missed Naruto's previous explanation, lost in memories as he was at the time.

"Sorry kid, as I said before the Moon Drip can melt any form of magic. The ice from an Ice Shell included." Naruto replied having seen this before when he had first arrived in Earthland many years ago.

"Those idiots!" Gray exclaimed loudly in outrage oblivious to Naruto's thoughts.

"Subtly Gray real subtle, but anyway I also think that what the villagers you described as being cursed was in fact just a side effect of the Moon Drip. Concentrated moon energy from the spell can contaminate the body." Naruto continued unperturbed by Gray's outburst. "I've seen the spell in action before, not the side effects though so I could be wrong."

"I'll make 'em pay." Natsu said raising his fist and causing it to burst into flame and ignoring the last bit of Naruto's explanation.

Before the dragon slayer could take any significant action, Erza opted to slam her fist down onto his head causing Natsu' s head to crash into the ground and stopping him from rushing the group of mysterious wizards.

"Quiet Natsu, someone's coming." Erza said with a frown, the tone of her voice causing Lucy and Happy to flinch a little bit and shrink back behind the recesses of the rock cropping they were hid behind.

As they did so the other braver members of the team who were not so easily cowed by Erza's harshness watch as, man did appear with the three mages they had seen before Sherry, Yuka, and Toby following along behind him. The man that they were following was of average height but who gave off a commanding aura of strength and arrogance as he walked onto the roof of the temple as if he owned the place. The man's appearance was completely hidden from view by the unusual and striking outfit he wore. The outfit consisted of an ornate silver horned helmet with a long red ponytail extending from the rear, the ponytail looking to be made from some kind of beast's hair. The man's legs and chest were covered with elaborately design silver armour, over the top of which he wore a white overcoat which was trimmed with purple coloured fur around its collar.

"What a waste, I lost so much precious sleep for nothing. We searched all day for the intruders and didn't find anything." The short man with blue hair called Yuka said with irritation, the dark bags under his eyes giving away his exhaustion.

"Maybe there wasn't any!" Toby countered his mood switching once again as his voice pitched with outrage.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news Cold Emperor. We thought we had intruders earlier today, but they seemed to have gotten away. I cannot speak of love in this situation." Sherry informed, using a sad tone of voice as she simpered up to the armoured man, sending longing glances to the man as she did so.

"Intruders?" The masked man questioned his tone sounding bored and sardonic, very similar most of the Fairy Tail group noticed to how Naruto sometimes talked when Natsu had been bugging him for a fight especially hard, the tone sounded forced like he was trying to mask some emotion, which for Naruto when dealing with prolonged periods of time with Natsu was usually annoyance.

Gray however noticed something different as he heard the voice, his eyes widening and skin paling slightly as he stared at the man who was clearly the leader of the group before him. A look that was seen by the ever observant Erza who upon seeing Gray's expression put a warning hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't suddenly do something reckless.

"So that's the Cold Emperor huh?" Natsu asked curiously oblivious to anything else going on around him as eyed up the Cold Emperor like a predator would a fresh piece of meat, or a hyperactive Dragon Slayer would an opponent who he could fight.

"Has Deliora been awakened yet?" The Cold Emperor asked the tone of his voice not changing as he continued to stare at the large magical circle which funneled the power of the moon into the temple in the form of moon drip.

"It should be later tonight or tomorrow." Was the reply received from Sherry who was idly playing with her hair as she shot love filled looks at the imperious Cold Emperor.

"Hmm, it appears we had less time than I thought, we should act now. Especially now we know more of their plan." Naruto muttered to the other Fairy Tail mages surrounding him, catching Erza's eye as he did so.

"The time has almost come… if you see those intruders again, kill them. I don't want anyone getting in my way." The Cold Emperor ordered his tone becoming frosty as he did so.

"They must've been villagers. No one else would be on this island." Sherry spoke up coming to a logical conclusion on who the intruders could have been.

"Then destroy the village." He ordered in an annoyed tone, obviously having no time for such petty obstacles.

"Yes sir." The three answered immediately.

Upon hearing the cruel order from the man Erza let lose a slight growl as she released her hold on Gray and stood up from behind the rock out cropping, her actions seeming to be the trigger to Lucy, Natsu and Gray also making their move.

"I've had enough of this sneaking around!" Natsu bellowed out as he stepped out from where they were previously hidden following Erza's lead, his fist becoming enshrouded in flames as he did so.

'These kids.' Naruto thought with fond amusement as he saw the righteousness burning in their eyes as they made their move to stand against injustice. 'Truly Makky your children embody Mavis's dream of Fairy Tail.'

"Stop right there!" Erza commanded as she left the shelter of the rock, re-equipping as she did so into her **'Black Wing Armour'** the black metal plates that made up her outfit shifting noiselessly against each other as she took up a fighting stance, a long black blade held two handed in front of her and the wings that were attached to the back of her armour open behind her. Overall she cut a striking and intimidating figure. Something the four previously plotting dark wizards agreed with as each of them leapt back in shock at the sight of her.

"I recognize that guild mark… they're from Fairy Tail." Sherry observed as she shifted into her version of a defensive stance, her right foot slightly ahead of her left and her hands raised as if she were about to conduct an orchestra.

"I see, so the villagers must've gone to some of the light magical guilds for help." Yuka mused as he remained in the same stance, his hands held casually behind his back, a look of confidence now on his face as he identified who he was now facing.

"Don't worry about them. Go eradicate the village." The Cold Emperor ordered as he scanned the group of five mages and a strange fly cat that stood before him. Dismissing the pink haired mage with flaming fists, the busty blond girl who looked almost as if she wanted to burst into tears and the weird blue flying cat. His attention instead going to the red haired women who cut a deadly figure in her armour an aura of crimson power seeming to leak of her figure as she shot him a look of barely contained rage. His attention then moved over to the lackadaisical blonde who was wearing a brown leather jacket which was trimmed with grey fur, the man seemed on first glance to be bored with the whole situation but if one looked deep enough they could see the unnerving hidden glee in his eyes. The main focus of his attention though was the man a few years younger than him, who had wild black hair, dark glaring eyes and was bare-chested, this was one who he recognised.

"How can you order something like that?!" The blonde girl suddenly shouted out, her voice raw with emotion as she did so, her eyes watering a bit as the emotion running through her almost overwhelmed the girl.

"Anyone who stands in my way is my enemy." The Cold Emperor replied callously, the dark eye sockets of his helmet giving his words more weight as they seemed empty and dead.

"What kind of answer is that?!" Natsu shouted in outrage, after which he charged the masked man his fist raised and covered in crimson and orange fire.

Gray had already made his move within moments of leaving the cover of the rock outcropping, the dark haired Ice Wizard was running headlong at his enemy, his hands covered in swirling icy blue magic, that made the surrounding air several degrees cooler.

"Don't you know what you are doing? You have to stop!" Gray shouted as he took a step forwards toward the group of dark mages in front of him his hands still enshrouded in icy magic, as if to emphasise his statement he slammed his hands onto the grounds channeling his magic as he did so.

In answer to his actions the ground beneath him extended a number of metres before several uncontrolled spikes of pearly white ice exploded from the stone floor, the spikes heading for the Cold Emperor and his three subordinates as the spikes seemed to twist and grow as it was fuelled by Gray's fear and anger.

Instead of reacting like a rational human would though the Cold Emperor with just a nonchalant flourish of a single hand cast a similar but more controlled version of Gray's spell. The floor around him becoming coated in a light frost of ice as three spiral shaped spikes erupted from the ground like tendrils, each of these spikes intercepted Gray's and shattered the impact causing a blast of cold air that rushed over all the watching mages.

"Another ice mage quite the coincidence I have to say, although maybe somewhat predicable considering the guy's pretentious title of 'Cold Emperor'." Naruto said not talking to anyone in particular, more just airing his thoughts as he watched the goings on before him. With Gray several metres in front of the rest of the group facing down against the cold Emperor who was stood in front of his own little group.

"Lyon!" Gray shouted out his dark eyes hardening as he saw the magic the Cold Emperor used, the sight of it confirming in Gray's mind the identity of Cold Emperor, something which only made him angrier.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Gray continued to shout oblivious to everything else but the man in front of him.

"Oh Gray, it's been quite a while hasn't it." Lyon the previously named 'Cold Emperor' lazily drawled, the condescension in his tone obvious for all those present.

"Why would you of all people revive Deliora?" Gray asked his tone still harsh, though his voice not quite as loud now that he had gained the full attention of the man before. "Don't you remember what that beast did!"

"I wonder if you came here knowing we would meet or if this is just pure coincidence." Lyon stated nonchalantly avoiding answering Gray's pointed question as he did so.

"You know this boy, Cold Emperor?" Yuka asked of his master, the man's protuberant eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion as he tried to follow the goings on in front of him.

"I thought I gave you an order Yuka, do not make me have to repeat myself." Lyon said harshly not even turning to look at his subordinate as he continued to face Gray.

"Yes sir." Yuka, Sherry and Toby replied in chorus before spinning on their heels and disappearing over the other side of the temple no longer in sight as they hurried to obey their master's command.

"Wait where the hell are you going get back here!" Natsu demanded as he saw three of the dark wizards disappear, the dragon slayer making to follow them as he rushed forward in the same direction the Cold Emperor stood.

"Wait Natsu, don't go near him!" Gray shouted upon seeing his friend/ rival charge and mistaking his actions for an attempted attack on Lyon, something Lyon seemed to think to as he turned slightly to face the oncoming Natsu.

Unfortunately it was too late though as the Cold Emperor had already reacted to what he perceived as an attack. Lyon had extended one hand towards Natsu with a floursh the hand glowing faintly with a light blue called magic, shortly after the swipe of Lyon's hand a large amount of ice formed in the air around Natsu before it swiftly enclosed him in its icy grip. Within seconds Lyon's icy magic had surrounded Natsu's body in fact only his head and the lower half of the dragon slayer's arms and feet were left uncovered by Lyon's attack. These ice free body parts soon burst into flame as Natsu reactively tried to melt his way out of the trap he had found himself in.

"Lucy and Happy come with me!" Erza ordered as she saw what happened to Natsu, within seconds she had grabbed Lucy with one hand and charged her other hand holding the blade in preparation to strike.

"No Erza…" Gray began to shout as he thought Erza was about to make the same mistake Natsu had just made, only gor him to be surprised.

With a incoherent shout Erza swept her sword at Lyon, the black blade glowing red as Erza channeled her energy through it. As soon as she had finished her swing an arc of pure magic power left her sword, the arc having been further enhanced by the blade's enchantments rapidly closed in on Lyon the air around it crackling slightly.

The Cold Emperor seemed taken aback momentarily as he back stepped from the attack, only t gain his resolve again as with another sweep of his arm and a call of **"Ice Make: Ice Shield"** the air in front of him swirled around before forming a thick shield of ice in front of Lyon, the shield having a distinctive flower like shape.

With a loud splintering sound Erza's attack met the ice shield, the attacking causing cracks to form throughout the shield. But despite the damage done the shield still held, not that that mattered as Erza's attack had done its job, it had provided a distraction that allowed Erza to get past the Cold Emperor unimpeded dragging Lucy and Happy along after her as she did so.

With a crash the ice shield collapsed into large shards, which with a flicker of his finger Lyon transformed into birds made of ice. With a call of **"Ice Make: Snow Swifts"** the sculptures shot like bullets from a gun at where Gray and the still nonchalant Naruto were standing.

Neither of the two had to do anything to defend themselves though, as the still trapped Natsu accidently intercepted the icy avian missiles, the birds shattering harmlessly off of the ice that surrounded Natsu's form. With Natsu completely oblivious to what he had done exclaiming angrily "What the hell why can't move!"

"If I were to hazard a guess Natsu, I would say it was because you were covered in ice." Naruto replied with a long suffering sigh as he watched Natsu stagger around weighed down as eh was by the large chunk of ice attached to him. Shaking his head with another sigh Naruto instead turned to where Lyon was standing deciding as he did so to try and probe for more information. "So anyway, I take it you are the one trying to resurrect Deliora?"

"Yes… but I don't have time to mess around with the likes of you." Lyon replied coldly irrated that his attack had failed and that Naruto and Natsu were still around, extending his right hand Lyon once again prepared to cast a spell at the trio of mages facing him.

"Ice Make Eagle!" Lyon shouted swinging his arm in his opponent's direction and sending a flock of larger avian shaped ice missiles at his opponent.

With a crack of lightning Naruto vanished in a burst of bluish lightning only to swiftly appear behind Lyon his hands in his pockets as he thrust a lightning shrouded kick in the Cold Emperor's direction. Spinning on his heel Lyon was able to create a partial shield of ice in front of him which he used to deflect the worst of the attack. He was still affected though as the left over force crashed into his body and sent him tumbling back several feet, his body partially paralyzed for a couple of seconds by the static electricity that ran through his body.

Removing his hands from his pocket Naruto raised his right hand up and channeled his magic to it, almost instantly his hand was covered in crackling blue lightning, which within moments of appearing extended a foot forming what looked like a spear of concentrated lightning.

Staggering to his feet Lyon turned to see the spear of lightning pointed directly at him, the spear giving of a sound that sounded like a thousand chirping birds, the amount of power he felt coming from the blonde's unnerving attack caused a flicker of fear in him. Before the blonde could strike him with his attack though he was stopped by Gray laying a hand on his shoulder a firm look on his face.

"Please… let me handle this Naruto." Gray said in serious voice as he saw Naruto turn to face him a curious look on his face.

"Why?" Naruto asked irritated by the boy's intervention. "And don't give me some angst bullshit about it being your duty to stop him and that your destined to fight him or some shit like that."

"No." Gray said his lips quirking slightly as he heard Naruto's blunt comment. "I just really want to kick this assholes face in."

"Oh, well in that case go for it." Naruto replied with a bark of laughter at Gray's response, idly shaking his right hand and dispelling his attack, which he had based on his memories of Kakshi's Chidori a smile on his face. Gray had actually taken him by surprise, he was expecting some cringy angst ridden speech about how Gray was an avenger or some Sasuke-like bullshit like that. But instead he received a response he himself would have come up with. "You sure you can take this bitch out kid?"

"Fuck yeah… leave Lyon to me." Gray said with a confident smirk to Naruto before he directed a glare at the watching Lyon.

"Haha, alright man you got it I will go cause some mischief, I'll take Natsu back with me so the brat doesn't get in the way. Make sure to beat the crap out of the pretentious dick?" Naruto said with a bark of laughter, before reaching down and grabbing the pink-haired teen's hand and disappearing with a crash of lightning, leaving Cold Emperor breathing heavily as he tried to maintain his calm façade whilst inside he was bristling with barely contained rage at the insults Gray and the now named Naruto were making about him.

"That was foolish sending him away Gray, very foolish." Lyon spat out as he faced off against Gray. "I would have thought you would of remembered, I was always the strongest our Master Ur's students. Against me you stand no chance!"

"Don't underestimate me Lyon because I'm taking you down, there's no way in hell I'm letting you bring that monster back into this world!" Gray shouted as he slammed his fist onto his palm and summoned his magic preparing for battle.

 **( - )**

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the Galuna arc will be getting finished next chapter so you can look forward to that. Also Virgo will be back next chapter for a more permanent stay, so you have that to look forward to if you like her character as much as I do.**

 **Finally I was asked in a review where Naruto would stack up against other Fairy Tail characters, so I have decided to do a list based on 'raw power and potency of magic alone' it does not take into account skill, experience and natural talent so keep that in mind, it will be a short list. Plus Naruto will no longer be on it as I got pissed off with people bitching about it anonymously so i will just have the list ranking all the characters but Naruto and people can find out Narutos position later in the story when it will make more sense.**

 **Acnologia**

 **Zeref**

 **Mavis**

 **Irene Belserion**

 **August, Sprirt King.**

 **Four Gods of Ishval, rest of the Spriggan 12, Hades, Mard Geer.**

 **Makarov**

 **Gildarts, Jura Neekis, Jellal**

 **Laxus, Erza, Mira, Ultar, Azuma and most high S-classes will be around this level**

 **Most A/S-class mages like Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Virgo etc. will be this level.**

 **So that is the list, remember this is very subjective, a skilled lower rank can beat a higher rank who is less skilled or experienced. Or a number of lower ranks can beat a single upper rank. It is all very dependent on many variable so try not to read to much into it.**

 **Also no complaining about the list, this is my opinion and this is how it will be in my story. Everyone has different opinions on the power rating of different characters, and as far as I see no matter what I doubt everyone would agree. So agree to disagree and all that The list for this story is not up for debate, the list is my interpretation you can think differently if you want it is up to you. As I said I will add Naruto back into the list when more of his character and abilities are explained and my reasoning is better understood.**

 **Anyway I will hopefully update soon.**

 **See you all later and all that.**

 **Seagate out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey all have managed to update a lot faster than I thought, unfortunately I decided to split the chapter in two as I didn't want it to get to long. So the Galuna will end up ending next chapter. Anyway a few warnings about this chapter before I begin, it will get a little dark in places not terribly so but darker than canon. I would also like to reiterate that the list published the other day does not take into account power ups and other things etc.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Naruto it would be pretty awesome if I did though.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **(In the Village)**

"Ha!, the trap is set, now we just need to wait." Lucy crowed out loud as she looked on her work a gleam of pride twinkling in her eye.

"Lucy?" Erza began with forced patience from where she was standing besides the exuberant blonde celestial mage. "I am not sure that you trap is going to work."

"She's an idiot!" Moka the chief of the village shouted as he walked up to the pair, his old body hunched over with age as he used a staff to walk. The man had a very distinctive appearance being completely covered in blue scaly skin, with large fangs and highly impressive facial hair.

"No it's going to work trust me, you see if they want to enter the village they will need to come through the main gate, right? So that means that this can't fail." Lucy replied with unwavering confidence in her, at least in her opinion perfectly made trap. a smug look on her face as she looked around as if challenging anyone to doubt her.

"Yes the logic is sound." Erza replied nodding sagely at what Lucy has head before continuing on with her statement. "But there are three attackers, surely three separate traps would have been better than only one?"

"Yes, of course Erza you're right we need two more traps." Lucy shouted out gleefully as the ever intimidating Erza agreed with her.

"By the gods you're both idiots!" Moka shouted getting worked up at how dense the two wizards were acting, so much so that it was only the two other demonic villagers holding him back that stopped him from thwacking them around the head with his staff.

"Aye!" Was Happy's only contribution as it floated around watching the ongoing chaos with unhidden glee.

"You'll see it will work trust me." Was the only response heard from Lucy as she watched the large wooden gate that functioned as the main access to the village.

 **( - )**

"Arghh!" Natsu shouted as he landed on the ground with a large thumping sound.

"Not the greatest of travelers are you Natsu?" Naruto said as he to fell to the ground, only he managed to land on his feet, completely unruffled.

"That was hell!" Natsu moaned out as he lay on the floor still covered in a large block of ice courtesy of Lyon's previous attack. His face was tinged with green after having been transported nearly a mile via Naruto's Lightning Travel.

"Man up!" Naruto replied with a bark of laughter before he dragged Natsu to his feet as guided him in the direction of the village, the large gates being quite visible from where they stood.

"Screw you." Natsu muttered in reply as he started stumbling towards the village, Naruto following alongside him at a casual amble. Seeing the easy at which Naruto was moving Natsu could not help but growl out. "You could get me out of this ice you know!"

"I know." Was Naruto's only reply as the two of the reached the village gates.

"Hm! Asshole." Natsu grumbled to himself before stepping in front of Naruto and hurrying through the open village gates hoping to find someone more willing to help him within.

Unfortunately though he barely made it a half dozen steps beyond the gate when Lucy's trap activated, without any warning Natsu's foot hit a well hidden tripwire which activated the trap. Two large wood logs swung from both the left and right of the gate, both aimed at Natus. With a loud crack, the two logs struck shattering the ice around Natsu giving him a large bruise at the same time.

"On no Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she ran out of cover the villagers and Erza following along behind. "Don't move there is still another…"

Before she could finish the third log trap activated, having been set off by the first two's activation. With a loud whoosh a log swung down from where it was hung. The log travelled with speed as it fell, going over Natsu who was still lying on the floor dazed. Instead it went through the village gates and then on to hit a raucously laughing Naruto, who due to his amusement over what happened to Natsu was not paying attention to his surroundings. With another loud thud Naruto was sent flying back a couple of feet, his rib cage partially crushed by Lucy's trap, before anyone could see the damage done though, his Uzumaki heritage activated, naturally enhanced as it was by both the ethernano his body had absorbed and his and the Kyubi's own chakra which had mutated alongside the chaotic ethernano particles in his body. Within ten seconds his cracked ribs were healed and the deep red mark on his chest that showed where the log had hit faded.

"What the fuck was that!?" Naruto asked as he heaved himself to his feet slightly dizzy after the hit.

"Urghhh?!" Natsu exclaimed as he to sat up and began slowly making his way to his feet.

"Um… sorry." Lucy said nervously as Naruto and Natus staggered into the village. "That wasn't meant to happen.".

"Yes, you set off the trap meant for the enemy, what were you thinking!." Erza said sternly as she looked at the two mages like they were in the wrong.

"A little bit of warning would have been nice!" Natsu shouted he began to catch his breath, the dragon slayers natural attributes giving him a swift recovery.

"Then it wouldn't be a trap if we advertised it!" Erza replied swiftly.

"Bit of a stupid trap if you ask me." Naruto finally spoke seemingly unbothered by what had just happen, though he did rub at his chest as he felt the phantom pain from the hit still present.

"Yeah, but it worked didn't." Lucy countered claming slightly now that she saw her two comrades were fine. "Now I will just summon Taurus again and remake the traps."

"Later." Erza commanded before she turned to Naruto. "Where is Gray? And what happened with the Cold Emperor?"

"He's probably fighting Gray right now as for why, Gray wanted to stay behind to fight that Lyon guy he seems to know him and have some sort of grudge so I left him to it." Naruto replied as he finally stopped rubbing at his chest.

"Tch, you should have just got me out of that ice and fight the guy with me. We could of kicked his ass easy then." Natsu said as he began regaining his old fire, bouncing up and down on the spot as he made his proclamation.

"That Lyon guy was nothing special; three against one would be overkill." Naruto replied as he frowned slightly at how eager Natsu was to get into a fight regardless of anything else. "And besides the lives of the villages is more important than any petty fight against a jumped up dick calling himself the Cold Emperor."

"Naruto is right, we must simpy have faith that Gray will prevail. For now we need to protect the village." Erza said cutting across Natsu before he could start an argument with Naruto.

Before anyone could say anything else one of the villagers looked up into the sky and pointing fearfully at something before shouting out for all to hear. "What the hell is that?!"

As if in answer to the frantic villagers shout a sizeable drop of acidic green liquid fell from the sky before landing on the ground a few feet away from the villagers, with a loud his the liquid burned away a large five foot wide two feet deep crater into the ground. Looking up all the villagers and mages present saw the source of the green acid like liquid, a large flying grey rat could be seen quite prominently in the sky and the three wizards that sat atop its back. The monstrous rat was carrying a large metal bucket in its clawed feet, a bucket that was swinging back and forth and sending small droplets of the green liquid flying with every swing.

"They're here!" Lucy said her voice carrying across the quiet crowd of mages and villagers.

"Shit really? I never would have guessed." Naruto replied sarcastically, his comment causing a few chuckles to run through the crowd as it broke up the tension slightly.

"I assume they are going to try and drop acid on the village to destroy it." Erza spoke up as she watched the oncoming threat through narrowed eyes. "A good strategy against normal villagers, but a foolish one against trained mages."

"Yeah right, as if we'd let that happen." Natsu proclaimed with a scowl on his face as he slammed his fists together in front of him causing a slight burst of fire to appear I front of him.

"It appears we timed our arrival perfectly. Those Fairy Tail wizards are now within the village. The young ice mage appears to be missing though, not that it matters much, we can deal with him later." Yuka commented completely confident in there superiority over the Fairy Tail wizards having only heard the stories of how they were incompetent and were more likely to cause damage than help. Toby nodded in agreement as he heard Yuka's claim, he like his comrade having not heard much about the many Guild's in Fiore other than a couple of rumours, the group not being native to the land.

"We cannot rest until the demon Deliora is revived for the Cold Emperor… Angelica, if you would do the honors." Sherry said as she knelt down and gently caressed the head of her pet, a pet that it had taken them longer than expected to free from its icy prison.

Angelica crooned slightly at the touch of Sherry before doing as she was commanded rearing up slightly as it used its claws to swing the bucket in a wide arc so as to spread the acidic liquid over the entire area, not being specific in its targets as it aimed for everything. With a slight sloshing sound the liquid spilt out of the bucket before falling like a tsunami onto the small village beneath it. The liquid looked to cover almost all the village as it fell unevenly.

"Everyone get to the centre of the village right now! Happy I need you to lift me up!" Natsu shouted suddenly taking some responsibility onto his shoulders.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied before grabbing Natsu by the back and lifting.

Naruto seeing what Natsu's plan was turned to Erza and shouted "Hey Red you go to the left side of the village I will go to the right, try to keep the acid from coming near the village."

"Right." Erza nodded in reply not even bothering to protest Naruto's name for her.

"Come on everyone crowd together in the centre of the village!" Lucy shouted out also understanding Natsu's simplistic plan, she quickly started ushering the demonic villagers into the village centre before noticing the elderly village chief had yet to leave the grave stone that he had identified as belonging to his son Bobo.

"I'm not leaving Bobo's grave." Was Moka's defiant reply as he hugged his son's grave stone.

Not that he was given much of a choice as two rather burly villagers grabbed him one under each arm and manhandled him to safety in the centre of the vllage, just in time to as small drops of the acid began to rain down on the village as the main body of liquid started to get nearer.

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu shouted from where he was held in the air by Happy, smashing both of his fists together as he did so before sending a massive gout of burning and fiery magic straight at the oncoming acid.

" **FUS ROH DAH!" (Unrelenting Force)** Naruto shouted himself as he filled his lungs with his magic/chakra hybrid energy and used the words to mould his energy into a wall of pure force using gravity magic, the attack having been based off of a scaled down version of Pein's Shinra Tensei. As he finished his attack a swirling wall of blue energy erupted from his lungs, the wall expanding rapidly until it was almost thirty feet wide, the attack aimed up in the air at the falling acid, angled away from the village.

" **RE-EQUIP: WIND EMPERESS ARMOUR"** Erza shouted as her form was covered in a shining white light, before it disappeared revealing Erza dressed in an elegantly design silver armour that was covered in swirling wind patterns. Her head was bare of helmet and the rest of the armour could be described as somewhat skimpy as it left her stomach and chest partially revealed. In her hands was a large war fan almost five foot in length, which she swung back before with a yell she shouted. **"WALL OF WIND!"** The attack creating a wall of wind almost mmoving at almost hurricane like speeds as it rushed up to meet the falling acid, her attack having been angled away from the village.

Soon Natsu's fire met the falling acid and created a large outward explosion upon connecting with the green substance. The force and power of the attack evaporating the falling acid.

Whilst on either side of him Naruto's and Erza's attacks also struck, the force and strength of the two separate attacks completely dispersing the acid and sending any remanents far away from the village.

With the three wizards acting so swiftly almost the entirety of the village was spared destruction, save a few patches of burnt ground and a couple of partially melted trees..

"What!" Yuka shouted from where he was stood on Sherry's strange flying rat..

"How could they have escaped that, I made that acid personally they should be melted corpses!" Sherry shouted out an ugly look coming across her face as she saw her plan fail, before it was replaced with anger as she realized that the Fairy Tail wizards below had caused her to fail her beloved Cold Emperor.

"Wow pinky I am impressed, you kept a calm head and created a sound strategy!" Naruto called out as he saw the pink haired dragon slayer descend to the ground, a large grin spread across his face. "Who knows maybe there is hope for you after all!"

"Haha yeah that was awesome." Natsu shouted fist pumping the air as he did so, before he turned to look up at the three dark wizards who were still flying overhead. "Now we just need to beat these guys into the ground!"

As if in answer to Natsu's shout the three mages soon touched down on the ground just inside of the village walls, after which they began to head towards the centre of the village confident smirks on their faces despite their first plan having failed. The giant rat monster, however remained in the sky circling overhead as it waited until it received its next orders from its owner Sherry.

"Now this is a annoying. The plan was to try and make your deaths as quick and as painless as possible. However, since the Cold Emperor has ordered us to destroy both the village and its people we really have no other choice." Sherry said the ugly look returning to her face as she was reminded of her earlier failure.

"Fifty odd villagers, four guild wizards, shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." Yuka replied his face twisting up slightly in a mocking smirk as he spoke, fully confident in the superiority of his and his comrade magic when compared to those they opposed.

"Ha! You think you three jesters can take on for Fairy Tail mages?" Naruto replied tauntingly effortlessly annoying the three opposing mages with his words. "I would give you three fair odds against the flying cat, but even that would be stretching it."

"How dare you!.. You have the nerve…. Angelica kill them!" Sherry shrieked as she completely lost all sense of rationality in her anger.

In response to her command the giant rat dived down from where it was circling in the air high above its fangs bared in a vicious snarl, instead of charging the group of Fairy Tail wizards though it instead flew down to where its master was standing. When it came close enough Sherry jumped on the creature's back standing steadily on its broad back as it once again shot off into the air, before once again diving only this time it was actually aiming for the Fairy Tail group.

In response to the oncoming attack Lucy in a sudden burst of foolish bravery shouted."We're not letting you get away with this!" Before making a lung at Sherry who was still stood on the giant rat, this had the unfortunate side effect of making it so Lucy was latched onto the furry body of the beast as it began to fly away, Lucy screaming incoherently all the while as the rat shot through the skies heading away from the village.

"So... that happened." Naruto commented as he saw the rat flying away into the distance, watching as the blonde celestial mage punched at the toenails of Angelica, hoping desperately that it would at least accomplish something like letting her go. She seemed to switch to tickling a moment later, and that, to the surprise of absolutely everyone present, worked.

The creature stopped spinning its tail, shortly after which it began to plummet down towards the earth. This, naturally, was accompanied by the panicked screams of both Lucy and Sherry, who fell with the rodent off in the distance.

"Ermm" Naruto began again trying to think of something he could say about whathe had just witnessed.

Before he could say anything though, he was interrupted by Erza who looked at him expectantly. "Aren't you going to do something to help her?"

"What? Why do I have to be the one to do something? The girl doesn't even like me?" Naruto said as he held his hands up, as if by doing so would absolve him of any responsibility.

"You were a Guild Master of Fairy Tail, it is expected of you." Erza said as iif that comment was above reproach or debate..

"Exactly I was. I'm not anymore." Naruto continued to argue even as they saw the giant rat crash down in the distance. As it did Naruto turned to look at Erza again only to see her still looking expectantly at him, with Natsu and the other two mages enemy mages along with most of the villagers all looking at him.

"Oh come on!" Naruto tired only for his words to have no effect.

"Sigh. Fine, Virgo I summon you!" Naruto sighed out, even as he pulled Virgo's golden key from a chain around his neck that was previously hidden under his shirt.

As he did so the key glowed and a flash of golden light soon followed as Virgo appeared, still in her slender form and wearing a maid outfit and manacles around her wrists.

"Hello master you called?" Virgo spoke out her soft voice carrying across the area. "Is it punishment time?"

"Sigh. For once yes it is Virgo." Naruto spoke only to continue on quickly as he saw a sudden gleam in Virgo's light blue eyes. "But not your punishment, no you are to go find that Lucy girl, she is blonde, loud and kind of busty. Go find her, save her from whatever trouble she is in and then bring her back to me."

"So is she being punished?"Virgo asked putting slightly as she looked at Naruto.

"No she is being saved, it is the enemy who attacking her who is being punished." Naruto began fondly a he saw through her act. "Tell you what imagine the kind of punishments you enjoy and hen road test them on the Sherry girl and her pet rat, you'll know them when you see them."

"As you command master." Virgo replied a faint smirk playing around her lips as she heard the last part o what Naruto said before she swiflt spun on her heel and used her earth magic to burrow through the earth and head in the direction her master had pointed in.

"Happy, you mind going to look for her to? That rat might've crushed her and I want to make sure she's alright." Erza also said as she watched Virgo disappear a look of confusion on her face.

"Alright, I'll go check on her." Happy replied cheerfully as he flew off to wherever Lucy landed leaving Natsu, Erza and Naruto to face off against Yuka and Toby.

"So... that's your maid? Yuka finally spoke out a mocking smile directed at Naruto on his face as he did so.

"Yes, and this is my fist. How would you like to become acquainted with it?" Naruto asked as he raised his closed right fist and channeled lightning magic through it causing it to spark ominously.

"Hell yeah lot's go kick their asses!" Natsu enthusiastically shouted cracking his knuckles as he did so. Before he lunged towards the two enemy wizards and instantly punched the dog-like man in the gut doubling him over. Before he turned to the blue-haired man Yuka and let loose a powerful fire dragon's roar bathing the man's in fire as he did so. However the blue haired wizard merely extended his hand and summoned a defensive barrier directly in front of him, causing the flames to do little more than dissipate before his very eyes.

"A wizard who can breathe fire… I see. Don't tell me you're the Salamander from Fairy Tail the most destructive and incompetent of the lot from what I heard." Yuka said blandly, hoping to set the dragon slayer off as he did so.

"Let's go get them!" Toby the dog like wizard suddenly exclaimed as he leapt to his feet completely unbothered by the punch he just received.

"You know you shouldn't take us so lightly. We used to be members of a famous guild ourselves… so you shouldn't blow us off. In fact, Iron Rock Jura used to belong to the same guild, surely you've heard of Lamia Scale." Yuka continued the arrogance returning to his voice as he did so.

In response, however, Natsu just shot two large waves of fire directly at each of the enemy wizards. Yuka just called forth another barrier and received no damage, though he was now severely annoyed, while Toby was much less fortunate and was charred a good degree by the attack.

"Hey cut it out! Listen to me when I'm talking to you." Yuka demanded slightly outraged by the lack of respect his words received.

However he was once again ignored as Erza decided to do something, the red haired woman shot forward still wearing her Wind Empress Armour and war fan, which she swung back before using it to release a massive blast of air at Yuka.

"Hey, Toby, stay back. You don't need to get involved, I've got thi…" Yuka began to say as he once again began materialising his magical shield.

However before he could even finish his sentence the blast of wind hit him, though it wasn't the wind that caused him to be thrown across the battlefield and through the still open village gates. It was the large rocks which the wind carried with it, the rocks managing to get through his glowing blue shield as the blast of wind weakened it.

"Natsu, take care of the one called Toby. I will fight this one." Erza commanded as she kept an eye on the place where Yuka had flown off too. Before she turned to Naruto. "And Naruto you go find Gray and see if he needs help, he may think he can do this on his own but one of the guiding principles of Fairy Tail is to never abandon your comrades and nor shall we, the village is safe now so you need to go and make sure Gray to is safe."

Upon hearing Erza, Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly. It appeared Maviis wasn't the only one whose legacy lived on in Fairy Tail. "You got it Red." Naruto replied before he flashed away with a crack of blue lightning.

"Alright let's go hunting!" shouted Natsu as he saw Naruto flash theatrically away.

"You think you can take me on and win?! I'll show you!" Toby shouted in a high pitched tone before he charged head long of the pink haired dragon slayer his hands streaming behind him as he did so.

From outside of the village in the woodland Yuka slowly made his way to his feet his body aching from the red haired swordswoman's, his clothing ripped and dirtied. As he rose to his feet he muttered to himself many an uncomplimentary thing about the Titania of Fairy Tail. "Damn bitch, going to get back for this!"

"Come knave, are you going to whine to yourself over in the dirt or are you going to fight!?" Erza challenged even as she re-equipped out of her Wind Empress Amour and instead into her Black Wing Armour, the dark plates of thick metal and the bat like wings attached giving the woman a very intimidating appearance.

"Hn! You're going to regret being so arrogant bitch. My magical abilities render both your swords and fancy armours useless." Yuka sneered as he eyed Erza's armour, paying special attention to the gleaming black blade she held in her hands.

Without any other warning or words Yuka thrust his right hand forward the action sending forth a large wave of concentrated blue magical energy similar in appearance to Naruto's Unrelenting Force shout though to a lesser scale. The attack shot across the makeshift battle field they found themselves in heading straight for Erza.

The attack ripped through the earth as it approached but Erza who had faced Naruto when he used a similar kind of attack was more than prepared to deal with the blue haired man's magic. With a slight leap Erza temporarily took to the air rising over the attack as it passed beneath her, before gliding back onto the ground after it had passed.

"My magic allows me to diffuse the attacks of an enemy and it's designed specifically for combating other wizards. No matter how strong they might be, they are all equally susceptible to my abilities." Yuka spoke up unbothered by the fact Erza avoided his first attack, still confident in the superiority of his magic to the known S-class wizard.

"Weak and uncoordinated, that is what your attack was." Was Erza's cutting response as she gave Yuka a look of condescension before speaking again only this time in warning. "If you give up now I will incapacitate you painlessly, if you resist though I will not hold back."

"Your arrogance is beyond words, you think because you have some meaningless ranking I should fear you, but I like many others know that being S-rank is more about who you know than what you can do." Yuka replied his face a mask of anger as he reacted to Erza's condescension and offer of mercy.

The dark mage to back up his words extended his right hand once more, firing off another of his magical wave attacks directly at Erza only this time many times stronger as he put his all into the attack. This although impressive for an average wizard still paled in comparison to the similar attack of Narutos'.

Erza's next action however shocked him as his very eyes the pulse of magic energy made contact with the glowing tip of his opponent's sword as it became enshrouded in Erz's magical energy. With a loud shout of effort Erza swung her blade putting every ounce of righteous fury into her attack as she shattered the wave of energy like glass.

"What! But that's i-impossible…" Yuka stuttered out as he started to backstep his face contorting in fear as his supposedly indestructible magic resistant wave was destroyed by the Titania of Fairy Tail with all most contemptuous ease.

Before he could make it more than a few steps away from the formidable woman though, said woman appeared behind with a single leap and a flap of her bat like wings. Before with another shout she slammed the flat of her blade onto his unprotected head, the force of the blow sending him flying several metres before he crashed into the ground unconscious with blood beginning to pool from his fractured skull..

"And to think someone as foolish of you dared to challenge the might of Fairy Tail" Erza said as she looked down on the unconscious and injured wizard, before swiftly turning on her heel and heading in the direction of the temple.

 **( - )**

 **(Back in the village)**

"Wow you're actually pretty good." Toby called out to Natsu as the fire dragon slayer dodged every single one of Toby's attacks, the dog like mage getting more and more eager as the fight progressed. The mage was currently using a magic that elongated his nails turning them into long claws that could paralyze a human with a single touch.

"Yeah you're not bad yourself, but just you wait until I get started!" Natsu shouted back at Toby an eager smile on his face as well as he dodged, ducked, dipped, dived and dodged every single one of Toby's attacks.

"Heh, you shouldn't underestimate me. After all you're facing my Mega Paralyzing Jellyfish Claws, bet you'll never guess what they do." Toby replied proudly as he continued to swipe at Natsu with his long green coloured claws.

"Huh, ermm do they paralyze people?" Natsu guessed, dropping his combat stance in surprise at the question, he was aware that many people referred to him as dense but this Toby guy seemed on a whole other level.

"Whoa, how'd you know that?" Toby shouted out in surprise as if he could think of no way Natsu could have ever guessed..

"No, but we might want to hold off on our fight. You got something on you head, right here." Natsu replied deciding to try something out, gesturing to his forehead as he did so.

"I do?" Toby responded stopping his attacks in confusion as he did so, after which he brought his hand up to see what he had on his head that the pink haired wizard was pointing to.

Just like Natsu thought he would Toby reached his hand up to his head, having forgotten he was using his magic which inevitably led to him stabbing himself in the forehead with his own magic. His body suddenly jolting as the magic took effect before he collapsed onto the ground in a heap, his claws disappearing as he did so.

"Well that was easy." Natsu said slightly miffed as his fight came to a close so soon after it started.

"Come on Natsu what are you doing still messing around we have to go find Gray and Naruto." Erza suddenly spoke up as she strode into the village her eyes casually taking in the form of the unconscious Toby and the watching villagers.

"Oh hey Erza how was your fight?" Natsu asked with a big smile as he saw Erza approach before he started following along behind her.

"It was fine; the wizard Yuka was a formidable opponent I am only sorry it took as long as it did." Erza replied in a low tone her head down in shame as she thought about how her defeat of Yuka should of only taken a few seconds as oppose to the few minutes it actually took.

"Ermm right." Natsu replied awkwardly not sure what he should actually say to that, before he turned and hurried after Erza who had not stopped in her march to the temple.

 ** **( - )****

 ** **(On the Shores of Galuna Island)****

"Kyaaahh!" Lucy screamed as she ran through the forests of Galuna with Happy the flying cat trailing after her. The reason for her screaming and her running away was due to the massive furry grey rat called Angelica that was chasing after them its massive fangs bared. Atop the rat there was a pretty woman with pink pigtails who was currently riding on Angelica's shoulder and watching the blonde celestial mage and flying cat flee with an amused expression on her face. "This is wonderful, Angelica. Crush them, crush them in the name of the Cold Emperor!"

As she ran Lucy knew she had to think of something. She knew she couldn't keep running away forever. She jumped over a large root that went from one tree to the other and when Angelica tried to run through it, she wasn't able to break it and tripped. "Kyaah!" Lucy continued to run until she heard the scream and thud and then stopped. She turned around and saw a massive heap of grey fur and muscle lying on the ground like a small hill. Seeing this Lucy knew that it might be her only chance.

 **"Open gate of the Bull! Taurus!"** Lucy shouted as she twisted on her heel to fully face Sherry, as she did this she took Taurus' Golden Key from the key ring on her hip and with a flourish she summoned the spirit.

"Mooo!" Taurus cried out as he appeared in a flash of golden light his massive double bladed axe thrust above his head in a challenge for all in the area who might be a threat to his summoner.

"Taurus! Quickly go attack that giant rat so that it doesn't get back up!" Lucy shouted to the bull spirit as she pointed in the direction of the fallen Angelica. In answer Taurus roared and charged the fallen rat with a war cry. Taurus jumped into the air and then slammed his hooves down on Angelica's stomach and followed the strike by driving his large axe into the rat's skull, with a sickening crunch the axe bit deep into the rat's skull killing it with a single hit. Sherry who had been thrown clear of Angelica when the rat fell watched Lucy's stellar spirit take out her beloved Angelica and felt overflowing rage ad hatred rise up inside her. "Taurus!" Lucy shouted in shock and a slight amount of horror at the brutal act she had just seen her spirit commit on her order. Taurus upon hearing her shout turned his head to look at Lucy oblivious to her tone and discomfort at his actions his eyes turning into hearts as he did so.

"Anything for your breasts...Lucy!" Taurus roared out enthusiastically.

"What!?" Lucy yelled at him taken aback by his perverse comments.

"Pervert." Happy added not as bothered as Lucy about what had just happened, him being a cat and Angelica a rat.

"You..." Taurus, Lucy and Happy turned their heads as they heard the voice, as they turned they saw Sherry angrily glaring them her eyes glistening with tars which did nothing to mask the hatred in them. "What have you done! I- I am going to kill you, kill you all for what you have done!"

"Ok just calm down." Lucy said as she step back from the woman as she started shaking with anger.

"Just die!" Sherry yelled at Lucy as she started moving forward.

"B-bring i-it on!" Lucy told her shakily as she took a step back before finding her resolve and standing her ground. "T-taurus! Go!" Lucy shouted to her spirit which Taurus replied to with a roar of challenge. He took a few steps before turning around to look at Lucy. "W-What?" Lucy asked and then her eyes widened when Taurus swung his axe at her. She quickly dodged her spirit's axe. "Kyaaah!"

"Stellar Spirits are unfortunate to meet me..." Sherry told her smugly as her rage turned from fiery and wrathful to cold and insidious.

"W-What? Taurus! What are you doing?" Lucy shouted in fear as he swung his axe at her again. Causing her to jump back and dodge again, Happy flying high into the air to avoid getting hit by Taurus's wild swings.

"Moooo!" Taurus roared again. He then grabbed Lucy around her neck and slammed her to the ground. Lucy groaned in pain as her back hit the ground. She opened one of her eyes to look at Taurus. "W-W-What are you doing Taurus w-why are you hurting me...?"

"My magic, **'Doll Attack'** is a magic that can control anything but humans. That applies to Stellar Spirits since they're not actual humans, fun don't you think." Sherry explained a cruel look on her face as she motioned her hands like she was conducting music.

"You..." Lucy replied shakily as she tried to get Taurus' off of her.

"Now then...strip her clothes off." Sherry said with a malicious look on her face giving in to her anger and hate as she did so.

"With pleasure!" He exclaimed in excitement oblivious to the cruelty in Sherry's tone or the hatefully ideas appearing in her mind.

"Are you really being controlled?" Lucy yelled at him, doing her best to prevent him from stripping her.

"Pervert." Happy commented as he watched from the sky above.

"Why don't you help me, you flying cat!" Lucy yelled at Happy.

"I'm moo-st sorry about this...Lucy-san...but I can't control my body..." Taurus told her as he continued to shred her clothes off her body.

 **"Close! Gate of the Bull!"** Lucy shouted hoping she could do a force closure, but it didn't work.

"Oh? Doesn't it require for both the mage and spirit to close the gates? You cannot close it by yourself." Sherry told her, but Lucy ignored her and continued yelling to close the door. No matter how much she tried she just couldn't do it. "Hmm, maybe I should have Taurus skin you after he has finished with your clothes." Sherry continued maliciously.

"Close the gate, Taurus please!" Lucy shouted out desperately crying as she did so.

"Come on! Is this it? Is this how powerful a mage from Fairy Tail is?" Sherry mocked with a sneer on her face. Upon hearing that Lucy shot Sherry a scowl before she strained even harder to escape.

 **"CLOSE GATE OF THE BULL!"** Lucy shouted out straining her magic as she did so, with a flash of golden light Taurus' disappeared. With a look of surprise on her face Lucy couldn't believe that she had done it. She raised her hands and looked at them. "I can't believe I did it. A forced gate closure. I actually managed to do it!"

"It can't be possible...how did you do something like that..." Sherry shouted out in disbelief as she looked at the blonde celestial mage in shock. Lucy turned her hand around and stared at the mark of Fairy Tail. She then grinned.

"Yup! I'm a member of Fairy Tail too and I can feel myself getting stronger!" As Lucy said that she thrust her hand into her pocket in search of another key, with her other hand going for the black leather whip she had coiled on her left hip.

Before she could summon another spirit or make another move on Sherry she was interrupted by the arrival of Virgo. The pink haired maid burst out of the ground between Sherry and Lucy before with a slight pirouette she landed on her feet.

"Virgo!" Lucy gasped out in shock recognising her from the few times she had seen Naruto summon her. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Naruto told me to come and help you and to punish your attacker. So here I am." Virgo replied in a bland tone as her eyes swept the surrounding area taking in the carnage of ripped up trees, a massive dead rat and great gouges of earth missing from the ground.

"No Virgo you need to go you don't understand her magic. You need to get out of here." Lucy shouted out in worry as she realised that I Virgo was taken over there was no Naruto to close her gate.

"To late!" Sherry said with a smug smirk. **"Doll Attack: Puppeter!"** As she thrust her hands out with a claw like gesture. Her face scrunched in concentration as she used her powers to try and control Virgo.

"Ha!" Sherry shouted out. "Hehe...now you are under my control Virgo, now go kill that stupid blonde!"

"You're not particularly smart are you?" Virgo said blandly as she looked at Sherry who had her hands out like she was controlling a puppet.

"What!" Sherry replied with an outraged expression on her face. "You are under my control how dare you speak to me like that!"

"You really think you can control a celestial spirit?" Virgo question as she narrowed her eyes at Sherry before taking a step towards her.

"Yes of course I was able to control Taurus so you should be easy!" Sherry replied as she tried to put even more power into her spell, veins beginning to appear on her face as she strained herself.

"You may have noticed Taurus is not exactly the smartest of spirits. Against me or some of the other more powerful celestial spirits your magic is useless. In fact..." Virgo replied before she raised her manacled hands both of which soon began to glow with pink energy. "You have actually screwed yourself over if anything."

"W-what are you doing!" Sherry suddenly gasped out as she began to shake before she collapsed onto one knee.

"Draining your magic of course after all by trying to control me you opened your magic up to me. A celestial being of pure magic." Virgo replied as she looked at the now partially collapsed Sherry with curiosity. "By doing that I am able to absorb your magic permanently, you really should have been careful about who you tried to control."

"W-what i-is h-happening to me?" Sherry gasped out as her skin turned grey and started to crack and brake. Her pink hair beginning to turn brittle and grey."

"If I was to hazard a guess it would be that you are dying." Virgo replied as her form began to glow with massive amounts of power, the magic she having drained from Sherry becoming a part of her.

"Virgo, stop you're killing her!" Lucy spoke up her eyes watering as she saw Sherry die.

"I can't young one it is already to late if I stop she will die a long painful death, but if I continue at least it will be quick." Virgo replied a little sadly as she saw Sherry's body begin to break apart into dust, the magic having been drained from her body which caused her body to become unstable. Within a few seconds her body fell onto the ground before it broke apart in a cloud of grey dust.

"You killed her." Lucy said as she stared at the pile of dust that was once Sherry.

"She tried to control me to kill you, she tried to wipe out a village full of people, she was not exactly a good person." Virgo replied before she turned away and headed towards the temple.

"Aren't you going to go back to the spirit world." Lucy said in a slightly hollow voice as she followed Virgo with Happy flying overhead.

"No, I have no need to anymore with that girls magic permanently boosting my own I can sustain myself here for longer periods of time." Virgo replied as she hastened her pace with Lucy and Happy obediently following along behind her.

 **( - )**

 **(At Galuna Temple)**

"Damn those idiots are all down and out." Lyon snarled as he looked down on the island from where he was standing on the roof of the temple, a half dozen of his weaker followers gathered around behind him as they started to restart the Moon Drip ritual that was previously interrupted by the Fairy Tail group's arrival.

The self anointed Cold Emperor was still wearing his helmet and cloak having retrieved the items after his defeat of his rival and former fellow apprentice of Ur, Gray Fullbuster. His clothing was however ripped and torn in several places from his confrontation, fortunately though he was not as bad off as Gray who unconscious and covered in cuts and bruises, the boy having been badly beaten and then frozen up to his neck in ice. With the only reason he was being kept alive being so that he can witness Lyon's defeat over Deliora and his surpassing of their Master Ur.

Still despite his defeat of Gray he was still worried Sherry, Yuka and Toby had all fallen, and on top of that the Fairy Tail wizards were all still alive, this meant that he was now outnumbered by his enemy four to one, as the robed men and women behind him had no combat experience. This therefore posed a considerable threat to his plans but fortunately not an unassailable one.

"Those Fairy Tail wizards, they're actually quite impressive." Lyon said to no one in particular as he looked out over the island of Galuna, even as he saw it bathed once again in purple light as the Moon Drip ritual began again.

"Despite how impressive they may be, we must keep them from preventing the resurrection of Deliora." A man commented as he walked up to where Lyon was standing the man was short and was wearing a red mask with yellow sun like patterns surrounding the eye holes, he also had large amount of shaggy green hair that extended out of the opening in the back of his mask. The clothing the man wore was quite simple it consisted of a cloak over the top of a dark red and slightly stained shirt and darkish brown trousers.

"Zalty it's nice to see that you're stealthy as ever." Lyon said, as he turned on his heel to face the masked man, his face unsurprised by the sudden intrusion.

"If all goes as planned, the demon shall awaken at some point tonight, but we have to keep an eye on those wizards. If they were to interrupt the Moon Drip ceremony permanently then Deliora will forever remain encased in ice." Zalty said his voice low and croaky as he spoke in a slightly subservient tone to the self proclaimed Cold Emperor.

"Are you really that worried?" Lyon asked amusement as he heard what Zalty said.

"Salamander and Titania are both quite powerful, and on top of that there is Naruto Dreyar a relative unknown but was powerful enough to be named the Guild Master of Fairy Tail and a demon slayer in his own right after he destroyed the Lullaby one of the demon's of Zeref single handedly." Zalty replied his tone turning almost challenging as he named the more infamous of their opponents for Lyon's benefit as the man was not a native mage and so was not knowledgeable about the numerous powerful mages in Fiore.

"As always, you seem remarkably well-informed. No matter… those fools may be strong but they're no match for me." Lyon replied in a calm voice fully confident in his own superiority after having travelled through his home country and defeated all the powerful wizards to hone his skills.

"I was hoping you'd say that so it's very reassuring to hear. But still, allow me the honour of joining you in battle for old time's sake." Zalty offered Lyon not noticing how more insistent he was being despite Lyon's boasts.

"You are able to use magic!" Lyon asked turning his helmeted head to Zalty as he spoke, the black eye holes of his helmet boring a hole into the other man.

"It's been a while since I've used it, but I've dabbled in a particular form of lost magic." Zalty replied nonchalantly completely unbothered by the Cold Emperor's hidden stare.

"You do know we could have used another wizard combating those Fairy Tail wizards." Lyon spoke out in irritation as he heard of Zalty's magic for the first time. Before he decided to calm down slightly, despite his dishonesty Zalty had been an invaluable asset to Lyon, the man had told him of the Moon Drip and how to create it and he had directed hi m to Galuna Island and helped him get established.

Before Zalty could reply though he was cut short by the ground shaking beneath his feet and the sound of rumbling which seemed to be getting closer. Looking around in confusion Zalty decided to speak up. "What is this? Some kind of earthquake?"

"Somehow I don't think so." Lyon replied as both he and Zalty steadied themselves,

 **( - )**

 **AN: So it got a little dark there didn't it, one thing I always thought could have been played up more in Fairy Tail is that the celestial spirits aren't human, they are timeless beings of magic. So they would have different moral compasses to humans and a different perspective about right and wrong. They are quite alien to humans after all. I also always though they should be more powerful than they were portrayed.**

 **Also I am using these arcs as a way to wake some of the younger members of Fairy Tail up to how brutal and cruel the world can be. I always found the anime quite light on the realism as everything was quite glorified and happy clappy, which is part of its charm I guess, but also a bit annoying. Which is part of the reason I have Naruto there, the Narutoverse is a lot more expressive about the violence and death in the world. Now that is not to say that this is going to be graphically dark or massively over the top. But it has been marked M for a reason and although I won't go overboard it won't be all sparkles and unicorns.**

 **One thing that did annoy me from canon is that Lyon and his crew were just allowed to go free after what they did with no real punishment. After having attempted to murder a load of villagers, and resurrect a demon oh yeah and kill the main Fairy Tail crew.**

 **But anyway enough ranting, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will hopefully update soon with the next chapter concluding this arc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So next chapter I am rattling them out recently hope I don't get burnt out, may take a break and focus on one of my other stories for a couple of weeks I will probably update my page if I do.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter, had some OK reception for the last chapter which is awesome hope people remain interested.**

 **But anyway here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"I was hoping you'd say that so it's very reassuring to hear. But still, allow me the honour of joining you in battle for old time's sake." Zalty offered Lyon not noticing how more insistent he was being despite Lyon's boasts._

 _"You are able to use magic!" Lyon asked turning his helmeted head to Zalty as he spoke, the black eye holes of his helmet boring a hole into the other man._

 _"It's been a while since I've used it, but I've dabbled in a particular form of lost magic." Zalty replied nonchalantly completely unbothered by the Cold Emperor's hidden stare._

 _"You do know we could have used another wizard combating those Fairy Tail wizards." Lyon spoke out in irritation as he heard of Zalty's magic for the first time. Before he decided to calm down slightly, despite his dishonesty Zalty had been an invaluable asset to Lyon, the man had told him of the Moon Drip and how to create it and he had directed hi m to Galuna Island and helped him get established._

 _Before Zalty could reply though he was cut short by the ground shaking beneath his feet and the sound of rumbling which seemed to be getting closer. Looking around in confusion Zalty decided to speak up. "What is this? Some kind of earthquake?"_

 _"Somehow I don't think so." Lyon replied as both he and Zalty steadied themselves._

 **( - )**

 **(The Temple on Galuna Island Now)**

With a sudden abruptness the temple stopped shaking but by that point the damage had already been done, whatever had caused the shaking had broken or damaged the load bearing pillars that helped hold the weight of the temple and keep it stable . This meant that the temple was starting to collapse as there was nothing holding the heavy stones that made it up in place, as was evident by the rumbling starting again as stones shifted against each other. The immediate problem however was the explosion of rock and rubble that appeared just feet away from where Zalty and Lyon were standing, the two of them being showered in broken pieces of the temple floor.

From within the roughly shaped hole in the ground jumped a blonde wearing a brown leather jacket with grey fur trim and a pair of black jeans, the man had short blond hair that was slightly spiked. The instant the man appeared he land on his feet and took a casual stance his arms crossed in front of him as he gave both the watching Lyon and Zalty a cursory glance before his gaze turned to the remaining cultists who were now hiding behind some nearby rubble an amused expression on his face.

"I take it _this is one of the Fairy Tail wizards you mentioned_ , Zalty?" Lyon asked in a forced calm as he tried to push down his irritation at being dismissed by this strange new wizard.

"Yes, this is Naruto Dreyar a former Guild Master and a powerful wizard. It would appear that he has destroyed the support beams of the temple and caused the structural instability that is making the Moon Drip ritual impossible to continue." Zalty replied as his gaze took in the crumbling temple around them and the cowering cultists who had previously been performing the Moon Drip ritual.

"Nice temple you've got here, sorry about the mess." Naruto finally spoke up insincerely as he turned back to the two watching wizards giving the both of them a measuring glance. "Though it is your own fault, if you can't play nicely you won't be allowed nice things."

"You're quite an arrogant one aren't you Naruto Dreyar?" Zalty said in reply to the blonde's statement, cutting across Lyon as he did so.

"You should not have come here fool! Against my power and skill you stand no chance!" Lyon said intruding on the conversation as he swept his cloak like vestments behind him with a flourish and gave Naruto his attempt at an imperious look of condescension.

"Not now boy! The adults are speaking." Naruto replied in a slightly irritated tone as he waved a hand in Lyon's direction with a shooing motion.

"Do you not know who I am?!" Lyon snarled back unused to being dismissed like this.

"Yeah yeah you're 'Frosty the Snow Princess' or something like that no w go make a snowman or something." Naruto replied as he frowned slightly a Lyon before turning back to Zalty.

"The real question is who are you, you have more power than 'Frosty' over there and a lot better control. You're an anomaly, why would someone at around S-class level be hanging around serving 'tall, cold and creepy' over there?" Naruto continued as he spoke to Zalty, making sure to add as many degrading comments as he can about Lyon as he did so, the boy gave off a distinctly douche Uchiha vibe which just rubbed Naruto the wrong way.

"My name isn't really all that important nor is my reason's for being here." Zalty replied avoiding all Naruto's questions before turning to the visibly pissed off Cold Emperor and asking in an oily and subservient manner."Would you mind if I dealt with this cretin sir? An arrogant boy like him is no match for one of your ability Cold Emperor, fighting him would be just a waste of your time."

"No I will deal with this scum personally, he has offended my honour and must be killed for his arrogance." Lyon stated his confidence boosted by Zalty's over the top comments.

"Trust me boy you do not want to do this. It would make me feel like a bully if I were to fight an insolent child like you, its best you run off and find someone more your level to dance with." Naruto replied honestly, though the truth of his comment was overwhelmed by how taunting and condescending it was as Naruto was unable to stop himself from insulting and making fun of an Uchiha wannabe.

"Just who do you think you are to challenge me in such a way scum!?" Lyon snarl all attempts at portraying himself to be calm, cool and collected gone as he lost his temper at Naruto. His large ego unable to take all of the blonde's jabs and insults, which could be seen by how he clenched his hands into fist the skin going pale white due to how hard he was clenching.

"I am Naruto motherfucker deal with it bitch!" Naruto replied with a grin as he gave up on trying to talk Lyon out of his ill conceived attempts of fighting the him and instead decided to have a bit of fun. Which he proceeded to do by thrusting both hands out in front of him before which a powerful bust of lightning he sent a fifteen foot long dragon made entirely out of condensed lightning magic flying straight at the Cold Emperor.

In response to the attack Lyon leaped backwards into the air with the palm of his right hand directed towards the oncoming lightning dragon, his hand covered in light blue coloured magical energy gathering in his palm which he flicked in Naruto's direction sending his own counterattack the blonde's way. With a shout of **"ICE MAKE: EAGLE!"**

From his glowing blue hand a wave of avian shaped ice missiles flew to intercept the oncoming lightning dragon, only for more than a score of the eagles made of ice to shatter upon coming into contact with the lightning. The elemental type and the superiority in power of Naruto's attack easily defeating Lyon's scattered counter attack, the lightning dragon only losing a bit of power as it ploughed through the Cold Emperor's flock of birds.

 **"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!"** Lyon shouted as he thrust his right hand forward summoning a shield made of magically reinforced ice directly in front of himself in an attempt to block the oncoming attack.

The end result was the lightning dragon crashing onto Lyon's icy shield and shattering it into pieces blasting the armoured man back a couple of feet as it did so. With a groan of pain Lyon managed to go with the roll and make his way back onto his feet even if he was a bit shaky, which was unsurprising considering there was static electricity running all over his body caused as an after effect of Naruto's attack.

"N-not bad I suppose." Lyon said shakily as he dispelled the static electricity on his body by sending a wave of his own magic through his body to dissipate it.

Raising his palm above him he swiftly slammed it on the ground in front of him after which a large amount of spiked ice shoot up from the ground coming from where his hand was positioned as it rapidly shot closer and closer to where Naruto was standing.

Giving the attack an amused look Naruto channeled lightning magic to his feet before kicking out at the oncoming wave of spike ice, his strike shattering the ice into large chunks that flew high into the air. With a quick leap Naruto took advantage of this as began to deftly leap from one chunk of ice to another as he closed in on Lyon.

"Ha! That was a foolish move on your part now witness your demise, **'ICE MAKE: SNOW TIGER!"** Lyon shouted as he once again thrust his right palm in Naruto's direction.

This time from the air in from of the Cold Emperor a massive tiger made entirely of ice burst forth, the tiger nearly two metres in length quickly landing on the ground before pushing off as it pounced at the still airborne Naruto.

Not that the Tiger did much damage as with a flashing and crack of lightning Naruto transformed his body into his element which therefore meant that he appeared behind Lyon at the speed of lightning his mouth open as he let lose a blast of lightning from it in a roar straight at Lyon's back. **"LIGHTNING GOD'S BELLOW!"** Naruto let lose as he embraced the true nature of his lightning magic a massive blast of potent black lightning erupting from his mouth as he did so.

However his was disrupted as the air around his attack seemed to warp slightly before with a slight fizzling sound his magic dispersed.

"Wait what?" Naruto said in slight surprise before a look of understanding passed across his face as he turned to Zalty. "Now that's just cheating, after all Time Magic? It has been a while since I have seen that form of magic used, I thought it was lost to the ages."

"No more lost than that God Slayer magic of yours, who would have thought Fairy Tail had a God Slayer. Why hide it though?" Zalty asked as Naruto turned to face him, Lyon once again ignored.

"Similar reason to you I would guess, Lost Magic and similar kinds of unique magic like it, is somewhat over kill against average mages. I just pulled it out because I wanted to knock the ice brat out so quickly he wouldn't have noticed my magic, it would draw a lot of unwanted attention on me after all." Naruto replied casually, unbothered about hiding it now that Zalty had seen it.

"Wait you're a God Slayer?" Lyon interrupted as he finally caught up to what the two were discussing before he turned to Zalty. "And you're a Time Mage?"

In response Zalty thrust his hand out and with the use of a piece of magic he had learnt from a rather dense Council operative he alter the last five minutes of the Cold Emperor's memories seamlessly fitting his new memories into his old. It was something he had done a number of times now over the course of his time with Lyon. There was after all only so long you could be around him without making a comment that would upset his fragile ego.

As the magic took effect Lyon slumped momentarily, the action drawing Naruto's attention for just a fraction of a second. But that was all Zalty needed as he his eyes glowed a faint gold and he pointed his hand at the floor under Naruto's feet.

Quickly looking up as he felt the light surge of magic Naruto raised his hand and formed a pistol like shape with it before with a crack of noise he started blasting small highly concentrated bullets of black magic at Zalty. He was however to late as the ground began caving in beneath his feet causing his aim to be slightly off, which meant it only grazed Zalty burning strips across his cloak and clipping his mask so it fractured slightly, but causing no real damage. As the ground finished crumpling, Zalty having forwarded the patch beneath Naruto's feet through time until it destabilized and broke apart.

Not that it real mattered as with a slight burst of lightning from his feet Naruto was shifted a few feet to the right where he found himself standing on solid ground again. "Well that was naughty; I wasn't expecting the ground to randomly cave in like that."

"That was very fortunate, Cold Emperor. Luck is on your side it appears if the ground had not crumpled your foe would of hit you with a cowardly attack in the back." Zalty said filling in Lyon's slight memory gap with an explanation that flattered him and kept his mind from the true turn of events. After all having a secret over the former Guild Master of Fairy Tail would be useful even a relatively unimportant one like the true nature of his magic.

"What did you just do?" Lyon snapped in an annoyed tone as he shook his head shaking away a sudden feeling of dizziness, before he turned to face the masked man ignoring the man's slight damaged mask as he did so. "That ground did not just fall crumble away like that by itself."

"Whatever do you mean?" Zalty asked feigning ignorance as he hid amused that the vaunted 'Cold Emperor' was as easy as ever to trick and manipulate.

"Don't play dumb with me. Your magic had to have caused that hole in the floor." Lyon replied arrogantly completely sure that that was the case.

"Oh my don't you have ever the watchful eye Cold Emperor." Zalty thought aloud deflecting his question and flattering the egotistical in the same sentence.

"Hmm wait I am a bit confused." Naruto stated honestly as he looked from Lyon who seemed to have forgotten everything he had just seen to Zalty who had somehow wiped Lyon's memories and attacked Naruto at exactly the same time, it took a control beyond S-class to do two complicated pieces of magic at the same time like that. Even he Naruto could only do it with his mid-level spells; his more powerful ones need tom much control for him to split his attention. Narrowing his eyes at the mysterious Time Mage Naruto muttered quietly to himself. "What are you up to?"

"Please allow me to explain myself Cold Emperor sir. You see when Deliora is finally resurrected you're the only one capable of defeating him and therefore you must be kept safe at all costs and conserve your vast strength for the fight to come." Zalty explained oblivious to Naruto's suspicious thoughts as he layered his flattery on thick, quite assuring himself that after tonight he wouldn't have to deal with his little scapegoat/heavy lifter anymore.

"Ridiculous, do you truly think that I could be harmed by a lesser wizard like him!" Lyon sneered as he raised himself up slightly icy blue magic being released from his body as he lapped up Zalty's flattery.

' _Ugh! Must resist killing Uchiha 2.0!_ ' Naruto thought to himself as he settled back slightly to watch the amusing scene of Lyon making a fool of himself by falling easy prey to Zalty's manipulation.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Lyon seemed to fully activate his magic once more all previous fears of his near defeat at Naruto's hands gone. Slamming a hand down on the ground he created a large sheet of ice to cover every crevice of the room, which included closing up the hole that Zalty had just opened.

"Leave me, I can take care of this myself." Lyon shouted before turning to face Naruto once again.

"Very well, sir." Zalty replied before shooting Naruto a mocking smirk and running off.

"Oi dick face where do you think your going?!" Naruto shouted as he channeled his normal blue lightning magic around him in a cloak reminiscent of the Third Raikage and began to pursue the fleeing Zalty.

"Going after him is pointless now. Once I deal with you, I will move on to Deliora, and once I do that everyone will worship my name, Cold Emperor Lyon. I've worked too hard to let you tarnish it." Lyon stated as he thrust his hand out and tried to create a wall to block Naruto from following Zalty.

"Yeah right?!" Naruto said as he crashed through Lyon's wall of ice like it was not even there before carrying on and crashing through the ice covered wall. As he did so he came across Natsu and Erza rapidly heading in his direction.

"Good you two!" Naruto said as he ran past them, causing them to pause momentarily to stare and Naruto's lightning enshrouded form. Before Naruto made a vague gesture the way he had just come. "You two go deal with the ice princess over there whilst I go stop his accomplice. Oh yeah and you might as well free Gray to."

With that said Naruto disappeared around the corner leaving Natsu and Erza staring after him in befuddlement. This lasted a second before the ever adaptive Erza just nodded and said "Come on Natsu let's go, you unfreeze Gray whilst I take care of the Cold Emperor."

"What no fair!" Natsu shouted before with a single stern look Erza shut him up.

"Now!" Erza replied as the two of them entered the ice covered room where Lyon was waiting, and currently ranting.

"Coward!" Lyon screamed out his voice almost hysterical as he saw how easily Naruto ploughed through his ice. He was interrupted though by the arrival of a red haired swordswoman who he recognised as the Erza Scarlet the Titania of Fairy Tail and Natsu the Salamander of Fairy Tail. "Ha! Are you here to challenge me too? Or will you flee like the last weakling who did so."

"Natsu deal with Gray." Erza said as she came to a stop opposite a slightly haggard looking Lyon, before gesturing to where Gray was frozen to the wall unconscious before she turned back to face the still helmeted Lyon. "Now you! What the hell is your deal!"

"My deal, my deal! I have spent my life constantly trying to surpass my old master, and despite what anyone else says and does I will finally prove I am better than her by slaying the demon she could not." Lyon shouted his voice tinged by madness and obsession as he lost what little rationality he had left after all the chaos Naruto had caused.

"Your master? Was your masters name Ur by any chance?" Erza asked as she faced Lyon's ranting without flinching, used to unhinged shouting after having grown up in Fairy Tail.

"Yes, she was. I assume that Gray told you of our connection then?" Lyon questioned calming down slightly as Erza spoke, becoming more rational as he was no longer being constantly put down by Naruto and over inflated by Zalty.

"No he only told us of his master, it was a guess on my part as you two seem to know each other and use the same magic that it might be that you studied under the same master." Erza responded as she requipped into her normal outfit of a blue skirt and silver breastplate, a simple silver sword sheathed at her side.

"Well now you know, once we were fellow apprentices. I always the stronger and more skilled." Lyon said as he watched Erza requip, completely unbothered by it, confident as he was that he could beat her.

"Answer me this though, why would you go so far to try and surpass her? Why would you throw away the lives of so many for something as foolish as your own pride? Don't you care at all about your master's legacy?" Erza asked as she knew that she would never want to be disrespectful to Master Makarov the person who taught her how to reequip and how to fight..

"I won't stand here and be lectured by the likes of someone who is incapable of understanding why I am doing what I am. For the record, I cared for Ur very much, and I have shown great restraint in letting the man who caused her death to live for this long." Lyon replied his voice once again pitching slightly as his motives and methods were question.

"Oi what are you talking about?" Natsu shouted as he came to stand by Erza's side, having broken Gray free of the ice and laid him down to rest by the side of the room.

"Why you don't know do you, of course you don't Gray would never tell others about his crimes, he always was weak willed and weak minded. Ur gave her own life to cast the Iced Shell that trapped and defeated Deliora, but she would have never of had to do so and would therefore still be alive if it wasn't for Gray putting her in that situation like he did." Lyon replied his tone becoming quite melancholy as he remembered back to how Ur had passed and the events leading up to it.

"So you decide to resurrect a demon that killed hundreds of innocence, ordering you servants to kill the hundreds of innocent villagers in the village so that no one can stop you.! Only then for you to want to challenge the very same demon that your master trapped in order to stop it from killing more innocence, so that you can defeat it again!" Erza replied with a look of righteous fury and disgust on her face. "You are pathetic, look at you. You are no better than

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk to me the Cold Emperor like that!" Lyon shouted in anger as he heard Erza accusations and found truth in them. This exclamation was followed by him sending forth a small pack of wolves made out of ice, which as soon as they were created charged directly towards where Erza was standing.

The attack didn't even make it within a few feet of Erza before before Natsu shot a large burst of flames in the form of a **"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"** directly at the magically reinforced ice wolves. The powerful flames of a dragon melting Lyon's hastily conjured ice animals quite easily.

"What the hell is wrong with you! She taught you your magic, she must have helped raise you, she must have been a parent to you and this is how you treat her memory!" Natsu shouted enraged as he drew parallels between Lyon's apprenticeship under Ur and Natsu's own under Igneel.

"I've had about enough of you meddling Fary Tail mages, no longer will I mess around. You should fear, for soon your lives shall end!" Lyon shouted out as he drew on all his above average reserves of magic an icy blue aura surrounding his body as he did so.

Before he could do anything else though he had to dodge out of the way of a large hammer shaped piece of ice that crashed right on the spot where he was just standing. Looking up the three other people in the room saw the haggard figure of Gray getting up from where Natsu had laid him, he was covered in bruises and cuts but despite that looked relatively refreshed as if being frozen in Lyon's ice had allowed him to regain a bit of energy.

"Sorry I'm late." Gray said as he stepped up to where the other three were fighting limping ever so slightly as he did so.

"Hey popsicle sit down you look like you are about to collapse?" Natsu replied obnoxiously as he tried to begin his favourite sport, bickering with Gray.

"Not now Natsu! I don't want to fight you right now. No, Lyon's the only one I want to fight right now." Gray replied as he came to a stop on the other side of where Erza was standing from Natsu.

Before anyone could say anything else the temple then began to shake a great deal once more, looking around they were able to see pieces of rubble lifting up and returning to the spot from which they had originally fallen. Looking around they saw the room they were stood in at the top of the temple was itself beginning to be fixed. With a great lurch the top of the temple that Naruto had broken stopping the cultists from doing their ritual soon realigned, this seemed to signal the end of the magic as random pieces of rubble that had just been about to move fell still once again.

"The temple's was fixing itself" Gray said as he looked around, the area still looked a ruin but it was not in as bad a shape as it was when he had awoken.

"No if I were to guess I would say that Zalty one of my servants did this, no doubt before that bungling blonde ape caught up with him?" Lyon boosted as if he himself was responsible. "And that's all that matters the Moon Drip shines forth once more and this time it won't be stopped. Zalty will take care of that Naruto fool and I will take care of you!"

"Damn it!" We need to finish this quick; Naruto probably doesn't know that the top of the temple has been fixed as the way he was running led into the depths of the temple." Erza said as she cursed that was before she looked around and saw that there were no cultists around to do the Moon Drip ritual. "Wait there is no one to do the Moon Drip ritual which means the temple being fixed doesn't matter!"

"No yet no, but after I defeat you the ritual will continue." Lyon said before conjuring a gorilla made completely out of ice and sent in rushing at Natsu, with a another flick of his hands he sent a flurry of ice eagles flying towards Erza. Then with a final movement he slammed his right fist on his left palm and created a large tiger of animated ice which he sent rushing at Gray.

"Come on we will defeat him together!" Erza said as she unsheathed her sword and used it to quickly destroy all the eagles sent at her.

"No! Leave him to me he is my fight!" Gray said as he slammed both his hands on the ground and created a cage made entirely out of ice which he used to trap Lyon's tiger. A beast which was soon destroy as with another pulse of magic spikes of ice burst from the cages bars and skewed Lyon's snow tiger.

"Tough you already had a go against him." Natsu shouted as he slammed his fists together and began beating on the gorilla with consecutive **"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"** attacks.

"Ha! You fools are more likely to fight each other than me?" Lyon sneered as he staggered slightly from all the exertion the fighting was having on his body. "Well never mind it just makes it easier for me, now to end you!"

With that final comment he raised his right hand to send another attack at the two Fairy Tail mages who were now arguing their foreheads pushed together as they did so. He was interrupted however by Erza Scarlet appearing in a rush of crimson fury as she brought her sword down on him.

With a brutal squelching sound Erza's sword glowing red from the amount of magical power Erza was channeling through the sword. As the sound echoed around the room there was a large spray of blood.

 **( - )**

 **(With Naruto in the Temple)**

"Gods damn slow down you bastard!" Naruto shouted out as he chased after the masked man having only just caught up to the illusive Time Mage.

Even while using his lightning magic to enhance his speed and reflexes to catch up to the fleeing Zalty he was still behind him, which was unsurprising considering that he had never been to the temple he didn't know where exactly he was going. At the moment he was just smashing through anything that got in his way causing the temple to rumble and tremble as he broke though multiple walls following the man's mad cackling as a point of reference.

The two eventually came to a stop five minutes after the chase began where it had all begun in the massive cavern where Deliora rested imprisoned in Ur's Iced Shell. As Naruto entered the cavern he saw Zalty standing atop a nearby rock formation, a smirk etched on his face as he gazed up at the ceiling as if waiting for a beam of purple Moon Drip energy to come out of it any second.

"Well isn't this grand you followed me. Let me guess you were coming to thank me for helping you out with keeping your God Slayer magic secret from that fool the Cold Emperor." Zalty said mockingly as he turned his gaze from the ceiling to Naruto.

"No whether he knows or not does not really bother me, it would be an inconvenience as it would subject me to more of the Magical Council's scrutiny but little else." Naruto said blandly as he looked up at Zalty from the rock floor where he was standing. "If you must know my reason for being here is actually a lot simpler. You can use a Lost Magic and a rare one at that, **'Arc of Time'** if I am not mistaken, what I want with you is simple I want to fight you."

"Really how interesting." Zalty said slightly irritably as he heard how unbothered Naruto was about people knowing his secret. "So you want to fight me, how nice. But what makes you think I want to fight you."

"You speak as if you have a choice in the matter?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes as he drew on his magic, his forming soon becoming enveloped in powerful black lightning which shattered the ground beneath him.

"You're a confident one aren't you." Zalty said in a colder tone as he raised himself up higher his eyes gleaming with power as he looked down on Naruto.

Without any warning, a crystal sphere shot at Naruto from across the cavern, not that it was much of a threat as with a backhand Naruto shattered the ball into splinters. Only for the ball to reform and shoot at him again, before he could destroy it again though he felt a pulse of power. Then without warning several dozen identical crystal balls appeared all around Naruto before shooting towards him and bombarding him with blows.

"Weak!" Naruto said as he flared his magic, the crackling black lightning around him expanding outwards as he did so destroying the multiple crystal balls that were heading for Naruto as it did so.

"Hmm interesting." Zalty said as the crystal ball returned to him fully formed. "Your power is far to intense for my ball to hit you...normally?"

"What are you up to." Naruto said in contemplation before he instead summoned his God Slayer magic and charged Zalty his right arm extended and covered in a spear of black magic aimed straight at Zalty's chest. "Never mind I will just have to wait and see."

"So you will." Zalty said as he watched Naruto approach a few trickles of sweat running down his forehead as he felt the blonde's overwhelming power. However a after a few seconds his face split into a grin as he used his Time Magic on Naruto.

"Hyah!" Naruto shouted out as he closed in on Zalty. But as got within a few metres of him he suddenly came to a stop, the cloak of lightning around him flickering slightly before disappearing. It did not take Naruto long to figure out what happened, Zalty had used his Time Magic to speed up Naruto's own, to the point at which it dissipated. Not that it stopped Naruto as he funneled his magic instead internally using it to increase his strength and speed, though not as much as before. With a slight leap Naruto blurred out of existence before appearing under Zalty to deliver a kick to his chest.

"And no...' Zalty replied as with a wave of his hand the rock under Naruto crumbled to dust, disrupting Naurto's attack.

" **FUS ROH DAH!"** Naruto shouted as he rolled back to his feet, projecting a massive wall of blue gravity based magic as he did so.

"You really don't learn do you?" The masked man said as he clicked his fingers exerting his magic again as he did so. As he did this he used his magic to dissipate the powerful wave of magic Naruto just sent his way.

"Don't I!" Naruto shouted as he burst through the dissipating wave of his magic shocking Zalty as he did so, his fist crashing into Zalty's stomach and blasting him off his rock and into the cavern wall.

"I take it you can't use your powers on living objects can you, otherwise you'd have just used it on my body to age me till I die or something. Also if you could I doubt you would need the Moon Drip in the first place to free Deliora, you could just use your magic to destroy the ice. However since the ice is living because of its caster's sacrifice, your unable to do it." Naruto said as he eyed Zalty who had deftly land on his feet and was now casting Naruto a harsh glare.

"My aren't you are an observant one Naruto. Tell me if you saw this one coming." Zalty replied his face twisting as he did so.

Within a couple of seconds a total of twenty separate crystal spheres revealed themselves before they all shot directly at the blonde haired teen from multiple different directions. All of the crystal balls moved so fast they were a blur as they shot towards Naruto rapidly.

Naruto quickly channeled his magic through his body and then danced around evading the multiple crystal ball attacks shooting at him, after which he appeared directly above where Zalty was standing his fist covered in lightning magic as he went to slam it into the masked man in an attempt to end the fight right here and now.

This time the masked man leaped backwards flicking his hand at the roof of the ceiling above where Naruto was causing the rocks to fall down on the blonde from the ceiling. Which surprised Naruto a great deal, however he soon flashed away with a crack of lightning and land back on the ground.

"Just go down!" Zalty shouted as he propelled his crystal ball back at Naruto splitting it into more than fifty this time as he did so.

" **TIID KLO UL!" (Slow Time)** Naruto shouted out as the crystal balls shot towards him, as he shouted at time it was as if he commanded it to obey him, the world around him seemed to stand still and the numerous crystal balls shooting at him slowly disappeared one after the other as Naruto's power overwhelmed Zalty's. Naruto's Slow Time Shout slowed everything down significantly for a short amount of time within a thirty foot area of him. However the magic did not just affect the world and everyone within thirty feet it also affected Naruto, however it did allow him to move much faster than his enemies while the Shout is active.

As time slowed down Naruto rapidly passed through the area of slowed time moving past the slowly moving crystal ball as he did so. With a dozen steps he caught up with the slowly moving Zalty as he did so before delivering a punch to Zalty's face knocking him flying into the block of ice where the towering figure of Deliora was frozen.

"W-what the hell was that!" Zalty said shakily as he got to his feet.

"Your end." Naruto said as he covered himself in black lightning and charged Zalty once again.

"Screw this!" Zalty shouted out hysterically as a teleportation circle appeared beneath him, with a flash of magic Zalty vanished. Just in time as Naruto continued his charge using his **'God Slayer Lightning Cloak'** spell. However as Zalty vanished Naruto continued forward crashing into Deliora's frozen figure, the overwhelming power and momentum of Naruto's attack caused the Ice Shell around Deliora to shatter, which led to the ice and the demon trapped inside being broken to pieces.

"Erm whoops!" Naruto said from where he was crashed out on the floor before the statue, looking up at how how massive blocks of ice and demon rained down all around him.

 **AN: So that is the end of the chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. As you could probably guess the arc is pretty much over there will be a wrap up next chapter which will conclude the Galuna arc and have a bit of fluff and amusement in it after this chapter. Then the Phantom Lord arc will begin and the large diversion from canon will begin.**

 **Which I am quite looking forward to, as although I love canon and making small changes that lead to massive ones, like with the death of Sherry which could effect the future of canon etc. which is quite fun. But I also really like original arcs.**

 **Naruto's history will be being explored more both his Earth Land history and his Elemental Nations history.**

 **Also if people want to know the variety of Naruto's shout magic they are based off of the Skyrim Elder Scrolls Dragon Shouts so look them up if you want to know.**

 **Also big reveal this chapter of Naruto's third magic. So to conclude he can use:**

 **Standard Lightning Magic**

 **Lightning God Slayer Magic**

 **Shout Magic**

 **He can also use celestial magic but that only really relates to Virgo. I hope people like it, I have some fun ideas about his god slayer magic and what he can do with it, it is pretty awesome. Though I will accept suggestions.**

 **But anyway I hope you all enjoyed** **Also I am a little behind on answering private messages and reviews so I will try and catch up with them as soon as possible.**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Seagate out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So yes I know I said I would be updating the Road to Hell next but my muse is a finicky thing and I update stories when the mood strikes. And recently I have been watching the Fairy Tail anime and been getting hyped watching the Tartorus arc. Which is why I knocked this chapter out.**

 **I will make a few warnings for this chapter now, there are a few parts that are a bit heavy in places, not angsty or over the top or anything like that, but not exactly happy clappy childish crap, as the world is not all pixies and unicorns.**

 **Also I hope yo chapter concludes the Galuna Arc, and begins a completely new mini arc for Naruto before the Phantom Lord arc. So anyway I hope you read the chapter and enjoy it, and also please comment if you feel like it I tend to pay more attention to my more popular stories as peoples ideas and suggestions get me hyped and allow me to expand my own ideas taking into account other peoples suggestions. So yeah I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto unfortunately**

 **(Last Time)**

 ** _As time slowed down Naruto rapidly passed through the area of slowed time moving past the slowly moving crystal ball as he did so. With a dozen steps he caught up with the slowly moving Zalty as he did so before delivering a punch to Zalty's face knocking him flying into the block of ice where the towering figure of Deliora was frozen._**

 _"W-what the hell was that!" Zalty said shakily as he got to his feet._

 _"Your end." Naruto said as he covered himself in black lightning and charged Zalty once again._

 _"Screw this!" Zalty shouted out hysterically as a teleportation circle appeared beneath him, with a flash of magic Zalty vanished. Just in time as Naruto continued his charge using his_ ** _'God Slayer Lightning Cloak'_** _spell. However as Zalty vanished Naruto continued forward crashing into Deliora's frozen figure, the overwhelming power and momentum of Naruto's attack caused the Ice Shell around Deliora to shatter, which led to the ice and the demon trapped inside being broken to pieces._

 _"Erm whoops!" Naruto said from where he was crashed out on the floor before the statue, looking up at how how massive blocks of ice and demon rained down all around him._

 **Chapter 15**

 **(Within the Chamber that held Deliora)**

The Fairy Tail group had now gathered within the resting place of the now former demon of Zeref, Deliora. A demon who now due to Naruto's rather excessive use of force in his fight consisted of rotting chunks of half frozen meat amd rapidly melting ice. Since meeting up with the group Naruto had been given a quick rundown of what had happened to Lyon after he had dared to challenge the unassailable might that was Erza Scarlet.

"So Erza what you are trying to t ell me is that that Cold Emperor guy was Gray fellow student under their Master Ur and his name was Lyon Vasti?" Naruto asked as he stood before Erza, Natsu and a battered looking Gray, seeing her nod in confirmation Naruto tore his eyes away from her and instead looked at the shaking form of the man that had called himself the Cold Emperor. "And what more when he tried to fight you, you not just defeated him but you also cut his arm off with your sword?"

Nodding once again Ezra continued looking stoically at Naruto whilst Natsu and Gray both gained slightly uncomfortable looks.

"Don't you think that is a bit overkill?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nonsense, Natsu cauterized the wound and he will remain alive while not being a threat to us."Erza continued as she looked down at the fallen ice wizard beside her.

"Still though I thought you Fairy Tail mages were all happy clappy, constantly preaching about the power of love and all that shit?" Naruto replied with an amused smirk.

"As if you are one to talk, here you stand criticising me whilst behind you lies the butchered remains of Deliora!" Erza replied defensively ignoring Natsu's own reply to Naruto which consisted of shouting about how Fairy Tail is number one.

"Criticising I am not Iam impressed if anything, it takes real strength to put the betterment of many above your own desires and morality." Naruto replied with a more genuine smile this time.

"Speaking of which what happened to Deliora?" Erza said changing the subject as she felt the heat beginning to rise in her cheeks as she heard Naruto's compliment which from someone as powerful as her former Guild Master truly meant a lot.

"Oh that yeah I kind of had a little accident." Naruto said as a way to explain how he destroyed a powerful demon that had previously been trapped in indestructible ice.

"An accident do you not know what you have done! That was Ur in there you idiot, she was still alive!" Gray suddenly burst out as he glared at Naruto, no longer able to contain his anger as he heard how nonchalant Naruto was being.

"No Gray Ur was not in the ice, a long time ago I gained the ability to sense negative emotions, something I gained from the death a demon called the Kyuubi actually." Naruto began to reply as his mind trailed back to how the Kyuubi was weakened by the magic of Earth Land when they first arrived directly after Naruto's showdown with Pein and almost loss of control over the Kyuubi's power. The reason was quite simple it was because Naruto naturally began to absorb the ethernano in the air when he first arrived in this world, an act which quickly corrupted his chakra channels which was why he used the chakra/magic hybrid energy he uses today. The Kyuubi though was not able to adapt like Naruto was due to it being completely made out of chakra which made the effects of the magic particles corruption many times worse and which eventually led to the Kyuubi breaking down and great chunks of its power being absorbed into Naruto whose own power at the time was unstable. A perk of this is that Naruto gained ha ability to sense Negative Emotion. "And Gray let me tell you, I sensed no emotions from the ice, if Ur was in there it was in tangible or real way."

"You don't know that!" Gray shouted ignoring how Naruto admitted a hither to unknown power.

"Yes Gray I do and I am truly sorry for your loss." Naruto said somberly.

"Damn you." Gray gasped out as he began to break down, no longer able to keep his composure.

"Either way the threat of Deliora is over now or Ur's legacy is intact." Erza spoke out into the uncomfortable silence that had begun to form.

"Yeah I suppose." Gray said shakily as he held his hand to his face trying to hide his tears.

Before anything else could be said they were interrupted by the arrival of Virgo still clad in her maid outfit as well as Lucy and Happy who were running to keep up with her.

"Master I have done my duty, the blonde girl is safe and the enemy is vanquished." Virgo said as she ran up Naruto and gave a short bow.

"Er.." Naruto began to reply as he struggled to think of something to say in reply to this.

He was saved however from doing so by Lucy shouting out, "Naruto your maid has serious issues I hope you know that!"

"Yeah I kind of guessed that." Naruto replied as he looked from the composed Virgo to the frantic looking Lucy. "What did she do try and give you a sexual punishment?"

"No of course not!" Lucy shouted in reply as she flushed bright red, before continuing on more seriously. "No she killed that Sherry girl, the one with the giant rat."

"You mean the same girl who tried to resurrect a demon and wipe out an entire village of innocence?" Naruto asked blandly before continuing, "And who probably tried to kill you too?"

"W-what, w-ell" Lucy tried to say as she heard Naruto actually justify Virgo's actions.

"Just drop it Lucy I will deal with what has Virgo done later and in private." Naruto replied his vice suddenly sharp as he cut off any response Lucy was going to make. His eyes scanning the other members of Fairy Tail as he did so daring them to challenge him on this. "And don't forget Lucy Virgo may look human but she is not."

"He's right Lucy, as Virgo's celestial wizard Naruto is responsible for her actions, it is only appropriate that we allow him to deal with it on his own." Erza replied backing Naruto up as she did so, though she did understand where Lucy was coming from actually killing was wrong.

"So punishment time Master?" Virgo spoke up her eyes gleaming as she completely ignored the feel of the room and Lucy's discomfort.

"Never mind that now, I mean we won right!" Natsu cheered he thrust his fist into the air in victory, almost as oblivious as Virgo as he did so. Either way his actions working as it broke up the tension in the room as the other Fairy Tail members all reacted to his words.

"Aye!" Happy chirped as he hopped up into the air with a flap of is wings.

"Y-yeah, I mean do you think the master will now let us up to the second floor?" Lucy asked as her previous nervousness turned into excitement at the thought.

"Excuse me…" Came the stern voice of a certain red haired Fairy Tail mage.

Turning towards where the voice came from both Lucy and Natsu found themselves facing an angry looking Erza Scarlet, whose fierce glare caused Natsu, Lucy, Happy and the melancholy Gray to suddenly cringe. If her glare was any indicator then it would seem that she had not forgotten the reason for why her and Naruto had come to Galuna Island.

"You're still going to punish us, aren't you?" Lucy asked fearfully as she cringed before the wrath of Erza.

"Ooo punishment can I join in Master?" Virgo said as came to stand slightly behind Naruto, watching on as a number of the Fairy Tail mages cringed before the armoured woman.

"I believe you are forgetting something." Erza continued with a steely eyed gaze.

"Err what?" Natsu asked cluelessly as he gained a confused expression on his face.

"I think what she's saying is that the villagers are still being affected by the curse. You know the one cause by the Moon Drip and even though the Moon Drip ritual is no longer being performed the effects from it long term use are probably still active." Naruto added in as he shot a glare at Virgo when she started prodding him in the ribs an expectant look on her face.

"Do you understand now, even with Deliora being destroyed the magical energy from the Moon Drip is what is still causing the villagers to take on their appearance." Erza as she shot Naruto an appreciative look as he came to stand by her instead of just leaving the lecturing and disciplining to her like most in the guild did.

"Damn it I forgot, so how would we… wait, hey Lyon, do you know how to fix it?" Gray said as he came out of his slight depression and turned to look down on the shivering form of the former Cold Emperor, Lyon Vasti.

"I-I don't know!" Lyon replied shakily as he turned to face Gray his right hand clasped to the cauterized stump that had once been his left forearm. The man looked barely a shadow of who he used to be as he looked at Gray with a hollow defeated gaze,

"You don't know?" Natsu asked in a tone of disbelief and a slight bit of pity as he saw the state their former enemy was in.

"But wait I don't understand they told us that the curse started when you guys got here." Lucy countered as she too looked down at Lyon a note of pity in her eyes as she did so.

"Look I don't know! I mean when we first got here three years ago, we were aware that there was a village somewhere on this island, but we had absolutely no reason to communicate with the villagers so we left them alone, and they never came to the temple to see what we were up to." Lyon said bitterly as he saw the looks of pity being sent his way, the looks wounding him more than the Titania's sword ever could.

"In three years you never once met?" Erza questioned as she too looked down on the sad figure of Lyon a note of pity and slight regret in her gaze.

"And yet despite them never bothering you for all those years you decided to slaughter them all without a second's hesitation!" Naruto said harshly both to remind his fellow Fairy Tail mages of the man's crimes and basically telling the ice mage that he brought this shit down on himself with his actions.

Hearing Naruto's words Lyon looked away with a mixture of shame and slight anger. The others however just looked conflicted. After Naruto's harsh words there was a moment of awkward silence before it was interrupted by Lucy as a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Wait, but how can that be? The Moon Drip shines so brightly that you can see it from practically anywhere on the island. It doesn't make sense that they would never once investigate." Lucy spoke up with confusion.

"The villagers weren't transformed by the Moon Drip, it doesn't affect the human body." Lyon still not looking at them, instead resolutely looking into the distance instead.

"That doesn't make sense." Natsu spoke up as he sent Lyon a suspicious look as he pondered over whether or not the man was lying.

"Actually it makes perfect sense… think about it. Lyon and the others have been here for three years and have been exposed to the light from the Moon Drip just as long." Naruto spoke up as he tried to dredge up any memories he had about Moon Drip, having heard of it before he came to Galuna.

"Yes, that's correct. However I wouldn't trust the villagers, they're hiding something." Lyon continued before finally turning back to the Fairy Tail mages.

"And this is coming from you?" Naruto said sarcastically as he looked down on Lyon before he instead turned to the rest of the group. "But anyway I think I already know the reason behind the problems they have been suffering."

"Hey I didn't start this shit it was you, I just came along for the ride." Naruto said as he turned on his heel and headed off in the direction of the village.

"Hey wait, what about this guy?!" Natsu shouted after Naruto's retreating figure.

"Leave him be Natsu…" Erza began to order as she too turned to go follow Naruto. "He has already been punished enough."

"Wait what bit…" Natsu began to speak up before being interrupted by Naruto.

"No Erza he attempted to resurrect a deadly demon using a dark ritual, he tried to slaughter an innocent village of people and who knows what other crimes he has committed in his idiotic pursuit to prove himself." Naruto spoke up as he turned to face Erza his face hard and resolute. "He will be punished for his crime. Virgo!"

"Yes Master I heard you say punishment, would you like to be the S or the M? If needed I can get my whip if you are into that kink Master?" Virgo said as she walked forward her lips curving up into a slight smile. Seemingly unaware of the dumbstruck looks and bright red faces as everyone including Naruto stared at her.

After a second of silence she decided to continue an innocent expression on her face, "Or are you going to ask me to do something completely different?

"Y-yes well Virgo." Naruto began slightly taken off guard by her response despite having heard her say similar things before. "As I was saying I want you to take Lyon and collect his surviving accomplices and keep them contained, we will be delivering them to the Rune Knights for justice as soon as we get to the main land."

"As you say Master." Virgo replied sending Lyon a slightly malicious look making him begin to shake again, before spinning on her heel and burrowing beneath the ground as she went in search of Lyon's accomplices.

"If you think it appropriate." Erza replied slightly stiffly as she watched Virgo disappear slightly pissed off over being corrected but willing to concede that perhaps the former Guild Master was right. "Now let us go." She said as she began walking to the village passing by Naruto as she did so.

She was soon followed by Lucy, Natsu and Happy. With Naruto staying behind preparing to incapacitate Lyon so that Virgo could collect him after she was done with the others. He was not the only one to stay behind however as Gray decided to stay behind also, opting to speak to his former friend one last time.

"What are you looking at?" Lyon spat out as he saw Gray approaching him, keeping a wary eye as he did so on the blonde who was stood watching him a few metres away.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but after you get out of prison or wherever they end up sending you, you really should join a guild. If you do so you would make more friends, make new rivals, and maybe even find a new dream to work for." Gray said as he looked down at Lyon one of the last remaining legacies of his Master Ur.

"Whatever, just go away, I don't want to see you." Lyon scoffed mockingly at Gray, though the slight hint of uncertainty in his eyes betrayed his mocking response to Gray's advise.

"Alright…" Gray replied as he did so, happy in the knowledge that he had tried to help Lyon.

' _Gray perhaps you have a point._ ' Lyon thought to himself as he watched his former friend leave. Before he turned to where the blond was still standing a frown making its way across his face. "What do you want? Going to try and kill me whilst I am injured?"

"Kill you?" Naruto said with a slight chuckle walking up to the down wizard as he did so. "No I am not going to kill you."

Before Lyon could question what he was going to do however he was interrupted by Naruto slamming a fist into the side of his head. The last thing he heard before he fell unconscious though was Naruto speaking again. "No I am just going to incapacitate you. Oh yeah also I am taking you helmet, souvenir and all that you know!"

 **( - )**

 **(At the Village)**

The Fairy Tail members soon arrived back at the village side stepping numerous pits that had been burned into the ground by the acid Lyon's comrades had dropped on the village. Soon making their way through the scarred landscape they made it through large wooden gates and into the village proper seeing a large crowd of the villagers before them as they did so.

"You're alive!" Moka the village chief shouted out in surprise as he caught sight of the Fairy Tail mages entering the village. "Good, now you have dealt with that riffraff you can finally blow up the moon!"

"Blow up the moon are you mad!" Lucy shouted as she pointed her finger accusingly in the chieftain's direction.

"Silence! Now enough with this foolishness we need to get back to the matter at hand." Erza cut in silencing Moka before he could go on a rant about the evil moon and Lucy before she could overreact again.

"Oh yeah we need to stop the curse, right?" Natsu said enthusiastically as he slammed his fist onto his palm.

"Yes exactly and to do so you need to blow up the moon?" One of the other villagers said as they echoed the previous statement of their chief.

"Yes indeed, after all as you know that is the only way we can be cured. We do appreciate the fact that you saved our village and defeated those awful people, but still we must insist that you complete the job we have requested of you." Moka said passionately before he began shaking his fist at the moon and muttering curses to it.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy and the recently arrived Gray and Naruto all gave the villagers with deadpanned looks upon hearing their reasoning behind the request that they destroy the moon. However despite the foolishness of the statement one fact remained true and that was that while Deliora was now nothing more than meaty chunks and the Moon Drip ritual was stopped, the effects of the curse still remained.

"Yeah we are not going to destroy the moon, why because we are not batshit crazy" Naruto said bluntly to the villagers, his words causing many of the villagers to gain looks of anger or hopelessness. "No instead we will probably just cure you, leave the whole moon destroying till later you know!"

"So you have figured it out to then?" Erza said as she saw the villagers perk up when they heard Naruto's last sentence.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked in confusion as he looked between Naruto and Erza.

"Yeah, tell us, tell us!" Happy chirped bouncing up and down as he did so.

"Well, (sigh) it'll just be easier to show you." Naruto replied as he turned his gaze up to the sky.

Without bothering to directly answer anyone's questions he began to channel his lightning magic his body soon becoming encased in the crackling energy, except this time the lightning around him instead of being its usual blue was black in colour and giving off a much more potent and dangerous feel. After a few seconds of charging up his power, Naruto turned his body to the sky before thrusting his fist forward. As he did this he shouted out the name of his spell. **"DIVINE HAMMER OF THE LIGHTNING GOD!"**

As he finished his invocation a massive blast of pure black lightning exploded from his fist, the lighting taking the form of a massive hammer as it shot towards the large purple moon. The spells passing being so powerful that it caused the hair on everyone's head to begin to rise up from the sheer amount of static in the air.

"What the hell?" Gray shouted as he was sent staggering from the mere force of Naruto's spell leaving his fist.

"Black Lightning." Erza muttered in confusion as she watched the spell rapidly fly into the sky, the woman having never heard of such a type of magic in all her time with Fairy Tail.

As they watched the hammer traveled further and further up into the sky the crackling from the spell still audible as it ascended on a direct collision course with the moon.

"He's not actually trying to blow up the moon… is he?" Lucy shouted out hysterically as she gazed at the black lightning hammer in terror having never felt anything as power as it before.

"Naruto did say he didn't need to though…" Gray said in response to Lucy as he steadied himself staring at the spell as he did so.

"But he aimed it at the moon." Natsu with excitement before turning to Happy, "Hey Happy do you think after Naruto destroys the moon he will be willing to take me on in a fight?"

"No." Happy replied absently to his friend as he watched the lightning hammer fly.

"Just watch." Erza simply stated, smirking as she saw the impressive attack continue in its path.

"He… he's really doing it!" Several of the villagers shouted and cheered, smiling up as the mighty black hammer approached the orbiting mass of rock that was the moon and the cause of all of their troubles.

Even as they watched the attack seemed to make contact with something as a massive explosion made itself apparent directly where the purple moon had been. Smoke and electrical explosions shot through the sky, making it look like there was a sudden thunder storm over head. However within a minute as the lightning quickly dispersed in the sky and the glittering shards of light faded away, everyone was able to see that the purple moon was gone along with a large chunk of sky. However much further away in the sky beyond the hole Naruto's attack had made there was another smaller silver moon visible in the sky.

With a shattering sound the fake sky that Naruto's attack had torn through shattered and from the destroyed dome like covering, magical particles began to rain down all over the island looking almost like snow.

"The moon's still there!" One of villagers shouted somewhat obviously as they pointed at the pearly orb that still hung in the sky.

"Wait… what just happened?" Natsu questioned confusedly as he saw that the moon was still there despite having sworn he had seen it crack and shatter moments earlier.

"The island was surrounded by a barrier that was created by the Moon Drip. It was an effect of extensive use of the Moon Drip that I had forgotten, luckily though I remembered that little factoid otherwise who knows what you brats would have done. But anyway now it's gone, the villagers should no longer be exposed to the light from the Moon Drip and as a result they will become normal again." Naruto explained smirking slightly as he basked in his own brilliance.

"Then we will finally be human again!" Moka cheered eagerly.

"Well not quite…" Naruto commented as he looked at the celebrating villagers, once again drawing many confused looks from those around him.

"Huh." Natsu said echoing the thoughts of the rest of the people around him.

"What Naruto means is that the villagers are indeed cured, but that that does not mean that they are going to become human. If that were the case then the Moon Drip wouldn't have initially affected them. However, it did in fact cause anomalies in their physical appearance because they were never human to begin with, instead they were all actually demons." Erza said calmly giving Naruto a disapproving look for not explaining his previous statement properly earlier.

"What?!" Many of the villagers shouted in a surprised tone.

"Wait, you're a demon!" Lucy said as she turned to the nearest villager to her.

"I don't know maybe?" He replied in confusion rubbing his head as he did so.

"You mean you didn't remember something like that!" Gray shouted as he stared at the demons in front of him.

"Well it's hard to remember… and we all just get so confused when we try…" One of this villagers replied somewhat sheepishly.

"That does mean that the curse is lifted though, and with this our suffering will at least end." Moka stated with a firm nod as he looked around at the villagers surrounding him.

"Well, well, looks like you guys managed to do it after all. I knew I could count on ya." A familiar voice stated cheerfully from behind the group.

"That voice…" Lucy trailed off as she turned to face the new arrival.

"Bobo?!" Moka gasped out in shock.

"It's the boat guy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy said in a startled tone.

"Ermm, I am lost who is this guy?" Naruto asked as he saw how his fellow guild mates were acting, giving Erza a questioning look as he did so and gaining a shrug in reply.

"I really hope you kids can forgive me for not telling you the truth about the island. You see I was the only one without any memory loss so I had to get out here. I knew I was a demon, but everyone else suddenly thought they were cursed humans and started attacking me." Bobo said with a laugh as he easily shrugged off the fact that those he had grown up with had tried to kill him.

"Bobo…" Moka said softly as he rushed at his demonic son his eyes watering.

"I'm so glad you finally snapped out of it pops." Bobo said happily as he caught his father up in an embrace

"Well this is nice isn't it," Naruto spoke up somewhat uncomfortably as he saw all the demons hugging an crying around him.

 **( - )**

 **(In the Village Sometime Later)**

The village was alive with the sounds of laughter and music as all the once cursed villagers celebrated their freedom. The Fairy Tail members were all treated as guests of honour as they were plied with as much food and alcohol they could take. This for Naruto was a lot as he sat in front of a raging bonfire a bottle of spirits in hand as he stared absently into the fire, listening to the sounds of revelry going on around him.

As he watched he couldn't help but envy Mavis, she like him had become immortal. But unlike him she had gotten out of it, and sometimes he hated that he too didn't have an escape. It was watching all these people dancing and celebrating together that caused him Naruto to remember all the people he had danced with, partied with and laughed with. The list was long as over the many years of his life he had lived it to the fullest, but unfortunately that backfired as most of the people on that list were now dead, having died of old age, sickness or fighting the good fight. Thinking about it Naruto could count on one hand the number of true friends he had that were still alive, his old guild mates Warrod and Precht included.

It was whilst he was thinking these depressing thoughts that Naruto was interrupted by the arrival of some of the partiers.

"Hey you Naruto." A soft female voice cooed from nearby causing Naruto to look away from the fire as he turned to the one who had spoke.

As he did so he soon saw a group of many female demons of many different skin colors walking up to the blonde with smiles on their faces, occasionally giggling as they saw him looking.

"Hello ladies, how are you?" Naruto greeted in a friendly tone as he ran a hand through his longish blonde hair pushing it back from his face.

"We're doing quite well thanks to you and your friends… but why are you sat here all alone, shouldn't you be out partying with the rest of your friends?" One of the demons asked.

"What and miss out on meeting such beautiful young women as you." Naruto said a dashing smile across his face as he decided to dust off some of his cheesy old chat up lines.

His response gained a number of giggles from the surrounding women, but not because of how cheesy the line was like he expected. But because the found his genuinely sweet.

"Just so that you know, all the girls in our village think you are like the coolest guys ever!" Another female demon stated with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, she's right. We think you're super-hot to!" Another squealed, causing Naruto to let out a bark of laughter at the bold compliment.

"I bet you think we look cuter as humans, don't you?" Another slightly accused, though obviously she hoped this wasn't the case.

"That's not true at all I think you look great as you are." Naruto replied honestly.

"Oh my gosh, you are like the most amazing guy ever!" Several girls squealed girlishly.]

Them doing so causing Naruto to let out a mental sigh as he thought 'fangirls'

"Why don't you two come with us? We can teach you a few of our dances…" One of the demons offered with a large smile plastered onto her face.

"That's not all we can teach you." Another said sultrily with a sly smirk on her face.

"Oh girls that is a challenge you don't want to make." Naruto said as he got to his feet and allowed the demon girls to drag him off in the direction of the villages houses a feral smile on his face as he allowed them to tow him away.

 **( - )**

 **(Outside the Village)**

The masked man Zalty was sat close by the village walls comfortably perched atop a low hanging branch, a smirk evident on his face as he gazed down upon the partying village before him. An orb was currently floating in front of him as it glowed, acting as a portable communication device to Siegrain an influential member of the Magic Council.

"Are you seeing all of this, sir?" Zalty asked in an oily voice as he gazed into the orb before him.

"Yes, so you can take off that ridiculous mask now, Ultear." An image of Siegrain said from the orb, which showed him sat imperiously at his desk in Magic Council.

Upon hearing the man's command Zalty reached up and took off the mask a second later, almost immediately after taking it off his appearance shifted to that of a beautiful young woman with dark black eyes and long silky black hair. Her name was Ultear and like Siegrain she was a member of the Magic Council. A smirk was still etched on her features, though it appeared far more playful and sultry than it did when she was wearing the image of Zalty.

"Thank you, it was getting quite stuffy." Ultear replied smoothly as she sent the blue haired man in the orb a sly sensual look.

"So do you have anything interesting to report?" Siegrain questioned as he looked on a hint of ark amusement in his voice as he spoke.

"Well Deliora is a dead end, quite literally I may add." Ultear replied with a sly smile. "And that buffoon Lyon was crushed by those Fairy Tail mages."

"Hmm indeed those Fairy Tail wizards are a bother, they could pose a threat to our plans if left unchecked." Siegrain stated seemingly unbothered by the loss of a few pawns and Deliora.

"Indeed and Naruto Dreyar is almost certainly more of a threat than we first believed." Ultear said looking her eyes on the blonde as he was dragged into one of the village huts by a gaggle of demon girls. The girls pulling the mans leather jacket and shirt off as they dragged him inside, it didn't take much imagine what they were going to be doing.

"I agree completely. In fact, when you return, I desire to speak with you about him in more detail. The man was a complete unknown before he became Fairy Tail's Guild Master, but now he has shown he is powerful enough to destroy two powerful demons of Zeref and free willed enough to openly defy the Magic Council." Siegrain said his smile turning to a frown as he thought on what little he knew of the man.

The dark-haired woman's expression became one of slight surprise, but before she could ask anything else on the subject he cut the transmission effectively dismissing her like some lackey. As he did this an ugly look passed across Ultear's face as she fumed at the man's arrogance, he was a second rate wizard and he dared to treat an elite like her like this. She already knew he thought her weaker than him, but soon she would teach him just how wrong he was.

'The stupid fool would never be a match for someone of Naruto Dreyar's caliber which didn't really matter in the end after all _he wasn't the one who is pulling the strings in the grand scheme of things._ ' Ultear thought to herself with a cruel smirk on her face as she thought of the things that were to come.

 ** **( - )****

 ** **(Back in the Village early in the morning)****

"Are you sure that you don't wish to take the money you have earned for the mission?" Moka said to the Fairy Tail mages gathered in front of him.

Currently, he and a large number of his fellow villagers stood in front of all the Fairy Tail members all of them save the oldest one Naruto Dreyar who was surprisingly absent. Moka had just offered the Fairy Tail group the full reward for a job well done, but it was refused the red haired swords-woman Erza Scarlet for some here to unknown reason.

"Why doesn't she take the money?" Lucy whined petulantly from behind Erza's back as she thought about how she needed that money for her rent.

"I don't really care about that too much…" Natsu thought aloud. "Don't be so greedy."

"Aye." Happy nodded along contently unbothered by the fact he wasn't being paid, after all he just lived off of Natsu after all.

"I'm sorry, but doing so would be a violation of our guild's rules." Erza finally replied, though she smiled at the thought the villagers were showing them.

"I see… well perhaps we can offer you the golden gate key? You did save our village after all and cure us of the terrible curse that afflicted us so, so you at least deserve that much." Moka replied trying to give them something for all they did for them.

"We will accept the key that you have offered." Erza replied finally relenting.

"Yes!" Lucy shouted triumphantly as she took the key, clasping it to her chest as she did so.

"Geeze Lucy chill out!" Natsu grumbled as he took a step away from the ecstatic blonde celestial mage.

"Hey actually where is Naruto?" Gray suddenly asked as he looked around for the wayward blonde. "I haven't seen him since last night?"

As if his words were prophetic the very same blonde arrived at where the were standing, his hair mussed up and his shirt and coat undone showing his lean body and the many scars that dotted his flesh. More prominent though were the numerous love bites that still peppered his neck and the slightly glazed look in his eyes. "Sup."

"Naruto where the hell have you... just never mind." Erza began before shaking her head not in the mood to deal with something like this this morning.

"You lot going back to the guild now then?" Naruto replied in a cheerful tone.

"Yes indeed these four all need to be punished for there actions. Why are you not coming with us?" Erza asked even as she fixed the other members of Fairy Tail with a steely gaze.

"Nah not right away, I have my own punishing to do after all." Naruto replied with a wink at Erza before becoming slightly more serious. "So anyway I will track down Virgo and save Lyon and his buddies from her, and then I will transport them to the Magic Council so they can face justice. I will probably be back at the guild in a few days." Naruto continued giving Erza and the others a slight wave as he turned to begin heading away from village, sending a smile and a wink to a number of very familiar demon girls as he walked passed them, the actions causing them to flush and begin giggling again.

 **AN: So what did you think, I hope you enjoyed it. There were a few bits and pieces in this chapter that I wasn't to happy with. But for the most part I found it alright and thought it concluded the arc well.**

 **Also it leads to the start of a mini arc with just Naruto and Virgo, so prepare for fluff, awkward humour and a badass pink haired maid with a whip.**

 **So any way hope you enjoyed, by the way I have published the tester chapter for another story fanfic as well. It is called 'The Power He Knows Not' and his a new approach at a Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson crossover.**

 **But any way I am going to bed.**

 **See ya soon.**

 **Seagate out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So here is the next chapter of my Naruto/ Fairy Tail story. Sorry it took so long, I was kind of distracted by a number of thins such as life, work, other stories etc. But here is the next chapter and it is longer than normal to make up for my absence.**

 **As promised it involves Naruto and Virgo and has a little flash back scene showing some of Naruto's backstory.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I had a lot of fun with it.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail etc...**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"Naruto where the hell have you... just never mind." Erza began before shaking her head not in the mood to deal with something like this this morning._

 _"You lot going back to the guild now then?" Naruto replied in a cheerful tone._

 _"Yes indeed these four all need to be punished for there actions. Why are you not coming with us?" Erza asked even as she fixed the other members of Fairy Tail with a steely gaze._

 _"Nah not right away, I have my own punishing to do after all." Naruto replied with a wink at Erza before becoming slightly more serious. "So anyway I will track down Virgo and save Lyon and his buddies from her, and then I will transport them to the Magic Council so they can face justice. I will probably be back at the guild in a few days." Naruto continued giving Erza and the others a slight wave as he turned to begin heading away from village, sending a smile and a wink to a number of very familiar demon girls as he walked passed them, the actions causing them to flush and begin giggling again._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 16**

 **( - )**

 **(With Naruto)**

As he walked down the dusty road Naruto couldn't help but grumble to himself irritably. Behind the blond man walked a pink haired girl with blue eyes, unlike the man she seemed to be in fine spirits.

"Cheer up Master we are going back to the Guild now." Virgo said in her usual monotone, though her casual tone was betrayed by the slight twinkling in her eyes.

"Not in the mood Virgo."

"Come on Master it was not that bad."

"Virgo I just can't... what you did to Lyon and his friends... I just can't." Naruto said rubbing at his eyes slightly.

"You told me to punish them Master..." Virgo replied innocently.

"You violated those men Virgo..." Naruto replied shaking his head as she did so. "Where you put those chains."

"Well punishment is not supposed to be pleasant." was Virgo response as bumped Naruto slightly with her hip.

"Why are you even still here Virgo?" Naruto said as he turned to look at the beautiful pink haired woman. "You're not drawing magic from me anymore, so shouldn't you have disappeared...?"

"Probably" Was Virgo's casual response.

Hearing that Naruto looked at her with a frown on his face, he knew she was not telling him the truth.

"I don't need just your magic to stay in the physical world." Virgo replied seeing the expression on Naruto's face not changing she continued. "I may have drained the magic from one of those Dark Wizards, one who was foolish enough to try and control me."

"You absorbed her magic." Naruto asked with interest. "And that allows you to remain on the physical plain longer?"

"Yes Master it does."

"Not going to expand on that?" The blond said only to receive a mysterious smile from his Celestial Spirit.

"Where's the fun in spoilers Master?"

"I get it, I get it." The blond replied irritably, he could have ordered her to tell him, but she would no doubt have refused him. She might be contracted to him but she was not forced to serve him she did so by choice and in return she was able to enter the mortal plain for long periods of time. It was a symbiotic relationship, and one that he was starting to appreciate, even if it annoyed him sometimes.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts though as the two of them crested a nearby hill and saw an Inn just down the road. The building was made of dark wood and gray stone, and from a distance it looked like it had several tiered floors, each of which had warm light filtering out of the windows. It had a red slate roof and a number of chimney's that were belching out smoke, o doubt from several fires that had been lit to warm up the building.

The sound of people talking and the occasional outburst of laughter emanated from the ground floor of the building. Looking further Naruto could see that the dirt path they were on went straight past the inn and continued into the nearby forest, and he was right it would connect to the main thoroughfare that led to Magnolia and the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

As Naruto and Virgo approached, they ended up pausing just in time to watch a carriage pulled by a very large and purple boar bounce down the bumpy dirt road heading in the direction of the building. There were two men on the carriage, one was a short and balding man who looked to be in his mid thirties, he wore a grey hoodie and had a bored look on his face. The other man looked a few years younger, he had scraggly blond hair and a wispy beard, he was wearing a dirty grey vest and ripped blue jean, unlike the other though he seemed to be enjoying himself. Something the two men had in common though was a Guild symbol of a striking cobra, the balding man had his Guildmark stamped on his forehead, the blond man though had it stamped on his shoulder.

Walking down towards the inn, Naruto watched as the carriage pulled up in front of the building, the two men jumping down as it did so and opening up the back of the carriage, even as Naruto watched even more people jumped out of the back of the carriage. By the end there were almost a dozen people all of whom had the same Guild emblem on their clothes or skin. Just from watching he guessed that the building he thought was an inn was in fact a Guild Hall of some sort, not that that bothered him as he continued heading towards the building Virgo following after him.

"You know Master I think that might be a Guild Hall."

"Yes Virgo I noticed."

"And we are still going in anyway?"

"Of course, I am hungry and have not had a drink for hours!"

"Despite us not being members of the Guild?"

"Do you want to eat or not?"

The answer he received was a loud rumbling sound from Virgo's stomach. Looking over at his pink haired maid he noticed that she was holding a hand to her stomach her face still emotionless, though there did now seem to be a tint of pink to her cheeks.

"Hungry?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he did so he saw the pink in her cheeks darken. "I didn't even no Spirits needed food?"

"I didn't even no you had a brain!" Virgo suddenly snapped back, before she flushed even more and replied in a much calmer tone. "I apologise Master, normally I would eat in the Spirit World, however I have not been back there since you last summoned me and so have forgotten to sustain myself."

"Oh, ok." Naruto said with a shrug as he led the way to the Guild Building.

"Are you now going to punish me with silence Master?" Virgo asked as she followed after him. "As I would rather be punished with whips and chains... or maybe hot wax if you are feeling adventurous..."

"Geeze Virgo at least get me dinner first." Naruto replied with a bark of laughter, having become used to Virgo's strange personality quirks.

"If you insist Master." Virgo replied her expression not changing.

"Yep! Now let's go see what we can find shall we? I am hoping for some roast meat and couple of tumblers of whiskey."

"But we are not members of the Guild."

"Oh yeah." Naruto said with a smirk before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. "But that is soon about to change!"

As he said that he proceeded to draw – very badly – a striking cobra on his hand and another one on Virgo's bare arm.

"Congratulations Virgo you have just become an unofficial member of whatever the fuck this Guild is!" Naruto said with a big grin.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Master."

"What wonder how I got this damn good!?" Naruto relied his grin widening.

"No wonder whether you're a genius or an idiot."

"You know you can be quite mean sometimes Virgo!"

"Does that mean you want to punish me?"

"You know I am beginning to think you have a problem." Naruto replied, shaking his head as he did so. Soon enough they reached the building and looking up they were able to see the Guild Mark emblazoned atop the door. Not that it bothered Naruto as with a confident expression he opened the door and walked in.

 **( - )**

As he entered the Guild Building Naruto looked around, his sharp gaze taking note of the three dozen or so men and women in the building. The building was very noisy and hot, the scent of sweat and spilt alcohol hanging in the air. The main hall that they were now standing in had a large bar to one side behind which a greasy looking man served drinks, the rest of the floor was taken up by mismatching wooden tables and chairs. But the most obvious thing in the room was the numerous banners hanging from the walls, all of them showing the image of the striking cobra, the Guild's crest.

Walking to the first available table they could find the two of them quickly made themselves comfortable. With none of the other people in the building paying them much attention, or at least not after they noticed the 'cobra stamp' that they had.

"I am curious Master, why has no one confronted us yet?" Virgo asked as she sat opposite Naruto, looking around her curiously as she did and taking note of the sheer lack of interest anyone seemed to have in them.

"Oh its quite simple really, this is a Dark Guild. They probably have members leaving and joining all the time, the only one who would really know we don't belong would be the Guild Master, and with so many people around it is unlikely he would notice us immediately." The blonde replied his lips quirking slightly as he looked about as well, taking note of how similar it was to Fairy Tail. Even now he could see the people they had followed in here starting to brawl, the scrawny blonde guy being held in a headlock by his balding companion.

Before anymore could be said Naruto got to his feet and headed in the direction of the bar, his face set in a confident expression as he pretended like he belonged.

"Hey beautiful, do you have a name or can I call you mine?" A dark haired man suddenly asked as he slipped into the seat Naruto just vacated.

"Not interested."

"Come on baby, a night with me will be like going to heaven."

Turning to the man Virgo gave him a calm emotionless look before she reached forward, her face twisting into a smile and her hand gently caressing his cheek. The man's green eyes seemed to gleam with predatory lust, even a slight smirk stretched across his face.

He soon stopped smirking though when Virgo hand reached the back of his head, before it tightened as with a single movement she slammed the man's head into the table, the surface cracking slightly as she did so.

"Not interested." Virgo repeated as she looked down at the now unconscious man.

"Been having fun?" Naruto asked as he walked back to the table two tankards of ale in his hands as he did so. Using his foot he idly pushed the other man off his seat before he took it again, passing one of the tankards over to Virgo as he did so.

"I have no complaints." Was the response he received from the pink haired woman in front of him, even as her eyes seemed to focus in on him.

Letting out a slight sigh as he sipped his ale, Naruto leaned back, settling himself into the back of his chair as he did so.

The action was soon followed by Virgo as she brought the tankard to her lips before sipping it, her face twitching slightly as she swallowed the slightly sour tasting drink.

"What you don't like a good old pint of ale?" Naruto asked with a slight chuckle, enjoying seeing a bit of emotion on Virgo's otherwise blank face. "Though I suppose you might be more of a 'Spirit' person…"

"Are you trying to punish me with bad jokes Master?" Virgo asked, her face twitching again as she heard Naruto's attempt at humour.

"Nonsense Virgo, puns are the highest form of comedy. I have often heard people say that I am very 'Punny'…"

"You are a terrible human being Master."

"So mean!" Naruto said laughing again at Virgo's reaction, or lack of reaction.

Once again Virgo's face twitched, only this time her lips twitched upwards as she tried to fight a smile. The slightly unhinged blonde in front of her showing once again why she enjoyed serving him, the man was unpredictable and seemed to bounce from one emotion to the other without any rhyme or reason. Most of the time he seemed amused, as if everything he saw made him happy, other times however he would just sit alone, drinking spirits as he moped about. It kept her on her toes, but more than that it made her very curious about why he was like that.

"Did you know we have met before Master?" Virgo finally said, her voice remaining monotone even as her eyes fixed on his face, searching for any reaction her words might cause.

"Did we now?" Naruto asked his brow furrowing as he tried to think of where the two of them had met. "Afraid I can't remember meeting you before, which for a connoisseur of the female form like myself is very rare."

"I am not surprised you don't remember Master, after all the last time I saw you was more than four hundred years ago during the Dragon War."

He tensed at that, Virgo could see that straight away, his jaw tightened and his eyes flickered down to the unconscious man who had tried to flirt with her, no doubt making sure he was truly unconscious.

"The Dragon War?" Naruto said a forced smile coming to his face as he looked over at his pink haired maid. "As you said that was more than four hundred years ago, how could you have possibly seen me there?"

"I to was involved in the war, I had been contracted to a mage by the name of Anna Heartfilia at the time. I may not have fought on the front lines much, but I did see combat, and I did see you!" Virgo replied, her eyes narrowing as she saw how her Master tried to deny her statement.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked, not saying much else as he instead studied Virgo's face, looking for any hint of deceit. He did know that Celestial Spirits had been involved in the early stages of the war, but he also knew that the keys had begun going missing by the end, as someone had seemed to be collecting them. But even so, he was sure he would have recognised Virgo if he had met her.

"Yes I saw you a number of times, fighting the enemy dragons, fighting alongside your battle brother, fighting alongside the strongest of all the dragon slayers, Acnologia." Virgo continued, this time his reaction was more obvious as with a cracking sound the tankard his in his hand shattered, the action caused ale to flood across the tabletop. Without blinking Virgo pushed her own mostly full tankard of ale to him, his hands automatically clasping the wooden cup and lifting it to his mouth as he began to drink the bitter tasting – in Virgo's opinion - alcohol.

"I don't know what yo… " Naruto began only to be interrupted as Virgo continued.

"I was also among the allied human army that watched as you and Acnologia fought." The pink haired woman continued on ruthlessly, not allowing Naruto to deny it. As she spoke, she also changed her form, her shoulders becoming broader and her arms becoming more muscular, even as armour formed around her body, conforming to her stronger yet still feminine body. Before his eyes her face sharpened, and her hair became longer. Soon enough sat in front of him was a completely different Virgo, one who looked more like a warrior goddess than a maid, everything about her seemed to scream deadly, including the two handed axe that she seemed to have slung over her shoulder.

But for Naruto although the transformation was shocking, it was also familiar. He did remember seeing this woman on the field of battle, more specifically he remembered her and a group of others fighting Odhvakiing the Sky Dragon King.

She soon transformed back to her softer more sensual maid like form. As he saw the change happen Naruto was reminded of how despite how some looked human, Spirits were very different. They were immortal beings, whose power fluctuated depending on the power of their summoner, sometimes they could be as strong as the average wizards, but at other times they could be easily on a par with a Wizard Saint, or one of the Gods of Ishgar.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Naruto finally spoke up, giving up on any pretense of denying knowledge of what the pink haired woman said.

"I was unsure whether it was truly you, you could have been a descendent, I remember meeting Makarov when he was in his twenties, he looked so very like you that I thought you were the same. But I knew he wasn't, your magic is unique, and it is not like any other I have ever seen. It is more chaotic and potent then human magic; it is more natural then demonic magic; it is very similar to draconic magic only more chaotic." Virgo said trying to explain what Naruto's magic felt like, it felt like it was made up of two different energies, energies which merged together to create something different, a hybrid energy that took the strengths of both.

"I am guessing the Shout Magic was a bit of a give away to?" Naruto asked, the man not showing any surprise at what Virgo was saying. It was true after all that the energy that he wielded was unique, when he had come here the ethernano in the air had been naturally absorbed into his body, where it mixed with his chakra, when it did so it could have either corrupted his chakra pathways which would have killed him, or it could have forced his body to evolve to adapt to the changes. Naruto had no doubt that if it wasn't for the regenerative abilities he had gained from the Kyuubi he would have been killed.

"Yes the Shout Magic was a giveaway as well Master." Virgo replied nodding her head slightly, even as a slight smile spread across her face at him finally opening up. "After all it was something that you created, your own version of dragon slayer magic."

She was right of course he never did like the idea of dragon slayer magic, the reliance on just one element was a weakness in his opinion. Though that might have been because he used to have much more diverse abilities when he was still a Shinobi, well he had after he had learnt sage mode, unfortunately he had only gotten to use it once in combat, when he had been fighting Pein just before he ended up here. Unfortunately though he was no longer able to use his old techniques, which was due to the merging of his chakra with the magic in the air. This had forced him to develop new ones techniques or relearn his old ones only using his own unique energy. And Shout Magic had been his answer, using dragon lacrimas and his knowledge of sealing, one of the few Shinobi arts he was still able to do, even if his skills with it were limited, he had created a form of magic that had all the versatility and power he thought other magic's lacked. The Lightning Magic and Lightning God Slayer Magic he had learnt later in life.

"So you said you watched my fight with Acnologia?" Naruto finally spoke up, coming out of his thoughts as he saw that Virgo was still watching him intently.

"Just the parts of it Master, no one dared go close enough to see more." Virgo said, though as she spoke her voice was no longer monotone, instead there was a hint of curiosity in it.

 **( - )**

 _ **(Flash back)**_

 _They were in a mountainous region of Fiore standing across from each other, just the two of them, once as close as brothers but now enemies. The Dragon War had ended, or to be more exact the proper Dragon War had ended months ago, the war that pit dragon against dragon as they fought over how humanity should be treated, that war had ended months ago as the last of the dragon's who wanted to feast on and rule over humans had either died or given up. Yet despite that fighting still continued, as dragons that had fought on the side of humans were hunted down and slain by a single human, which caused those that remained to lash out in self-_ _defence_ _killing any human they thought was a threat._

 _The cause behind all the fear and violence was one of the men who were even now facing off against each other. His name was Acnologia the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer._

 _Acnologia was a muscular young man with long, dark blue coloured hair. He had dark purple eyes that carried a sharp gaze; around his eyes there were dark circular tattoos. He was currently wearing a high collared, black cloak which had a number of blue coloured patterns, he had a sharp red claw like necklace around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm. At the moment he was surrounded by a shroud of bluish energy that swirled around him, causing the ground he stood on to tremble as it felt the fury of his power._

 _Stood opposite Acnologia was his battle brother, a man who had fought by his side throughout the entirety of the Dragon War. His name was Naruto and in many ways he looked like Acnologia's polar opposite. He had very short, cropped blonde hair and cold blue eyes. On his cheeks he had a few faint lines that looked almost like whiskers. Unlike Acnologia, Naruto was wearing armour, he was wearing a sliver breast plate that covered his torso and thick metal gauntlets that had claw like attachments. Below that he wore trousers that looked to be made of a mix of mail and leather. Just like the man opposite him Naruto was surrounded by a shroud of energy, only his was golden in colour._

" _Why did you do it?!" Naruto shouted at the man he had once considered his friend."They were our friends, our allies, why the fuck would you hunt them down and kill the like animals!?"_

" _You're a fool Naruto, you always were. Friends, allies, they were beasts nothing more, and just like beasts I hunted them down and bathed in their blood!" Acnologia shouted back, his purples eyes flaring with anger. "And you cannot judge me, you killed just as many as I did during the war!"_

" _Yes I killed those who preyed on humans. You are killing those who fought for us!" Naruto roared back even as the shroud of power surrounding him expanded the earth at his feet shattering under the force. "They gifted you with that power to help us! And how do you thank them, by killing them!"_

" _And why not! I have this power, it belongs to me, and I can use it how I see fit!" The dark haired man replied with a snarl. "You are my friend Naruto so I will give you this one chance brother. Join me, join me and we can bring about a new age! An age where humanity rules supreme over all!"_

" _Truly you have gone mad brother. If you think that I would turn my back on my comrades only to then try and subjugate them. I will not allow it; I will stop you, even if I have to put you down in the process!" Naruto snapped back his already frayed temper snapping, as he heard what Acnologia wanted._

" _As if you could!" Was the last words Acnologia said before he exploded forward the ground shattering under his feet as he charged at Naruto. The man moving so fast that he almost appeared a blur._

 _Naruto however did not just stay still, as soon as Acnologia moved so too did Naruto. Channeling energy to his limbs, enhancing them, he shot forward himself._

 _With a loud explosion the two men collided, Acnologia slashing at the blonde his hands wreathed in bluish energy. While Naruto countered and struck back his own form covered in golden energy. Back and forth they went their bodies moving so fast they were just blurs to the army that had accompanied Naruto when he went to stop Acnologia's rampage. Back and forth they went as Naruto sometimes gained the advantage his fist break through his enemies guard, creating a sickening crunching sound as they connected. Only for the wounds to heal as Acnologia took back the advantage and drove his Naruto back, his hand lashing out like claws creating great gouges in his armour, and tearing through the visible skin on his arms. Only for the wounds to heal as Naruto took back the advantage._

 _They didn't stay still as they fought though, instead they were in constant motion kicking, punching and slashing each other. Destroying anything that got in their way as they fought, mountains shattering as the fighting due crashed into them and forests being leveled. By this point the watchers had all pulled back, fearing for their lives as the fight escalated._

" _Enough of this._ _ **'Apocalypse Dragon's Roar!'**_ _" Acnologia bellowed as he leapt away from Naruto, his body covered in blood from his now healed wounds. As he released his attack, he raised his hand to his mouth to better aim the beam of blue energy that erupted forth. The energy being so powerful that it disintegrated anything that got within a metre of the beam._

 _Leaping backwards himself Naruto pulled his head back before releasing his own technique._ _ **"FUS ROH DAH!" (Unrelenting Force)**_

 _As he released his Shout, a wall of dense blue energy erupted from his mouth, quickly expanding in size. As the two attacks connected Acnologia's began to destabilize, before it exploded, the force of the explosion sending both combatants skidding back a few steps. Even as the smoke from the explosion cleared, revealing a fifty foot wide crater between the two._

" _Enough!" Acnologia shouted, as he did so there was an explosion of energy around him. From where he was stood Naruto was able to see how scales began to from over his skin, and his teeth sharpened and face became more bestial. He was using his Dragon Force, the ultimate power of a dragon slayer. One that enhanced everything making them as deadly as the dragons they learned their magic from._

 _Once again Acnologia exploded forward, his feet leaving a ten metre crater behind him as he leapt forward. Blue energy wafting from his eyes and jaws as he approached, moving so fast that created a sonic boom. Naruto barely had time to think as the dragon in human form crashed into him, the force of the impact sending him flying backwards over one hundred metres and through a mountain, the impact causing the mountain to collapse in on itself. Before he could even think Acnologia was in front of him again, his hands and feet lashing out as he bombarded the blonde with strikes._

 _All Naruto could do was try and weather the assault, occasionally lashing out with his own strikes only for his enhanced hits to do seemingly no damage. As Acnologia continued his barrage he seemed to become more and more bestial, the scales continuing up his arm and across his chest, even as he seemed to grow bigger his body expanding till he was now almost twice the height of Naruto. His once purple eyes were now entirely white and seemed to gleam with hate and madness. Even as Naruto watched he saw a burst from behind Acnologia's back, the man seemingly not realising he had gained an extra appendage as he continued his assault. The battle continuing flattening acres of forest and shattering entire mountain ranges._

 _With a final roar Acnologia catapulted Naruto over a hundred metres through the air, instead of following however he let out a roar of pain as two bluish black wings started to force themselves out of his back. Even as he continued to grow, his muscle twisting and tearing as they expanded to fit his new frame._

 _With a gasp Naruto slammed into the ground, his armour by this point was gone, completely shattered by Acnologia's attack his body was littered in bruises and cuts, and his skeleton a wreck as it was covered in cracks and breaks. Letting out a roar of pain of his own, Naruto channeled his energy into his body, his reserves taking a massive dip as he forced his body to heal. The energy repairing bone and muscle, even as it drained him of energy and magic, as he had to supply the amount of energy it would take to heal the wounds naturally in order to heal them immediately._

 _With another groan Naruto got to his feet, even as he felt a bone deep ache in his body. Looking over he could see his former friend Acnologia hunched over in pain. Or at least he thought it was Acnologia, as instead of the man he knew, there was now a colossal dragon almost sixty metres tall, and covered in diamond hard scales. Massive wings flared out of his back even as he raised his head and let lose a deafening roar. Acnologia's roar alone shattering the earth around him, leaving him standing on barren ground. The dragon was huge, bigger than any other he had ever seen, and it was giving off so much power Naruto felt himself almost choking being in his presences._

 _He was not the only one effected though as he heard screams and shouts of terror in the background. Looking around he saw the army that had followed him fleeing. Not that they were allowed to as Acnologia turned his gaze upon them before releasing another_ _ **'Apocalypse Dragon's Roar!'**_ _Only this one was a hundred times more powerful and ripped through anything that got in its way._

 _Standing up to his full height Naruto used another shout; '_ _ **MUL QAH DIIV!' (Dragon Aspect)**_ _. The effect of this shout was immediate as Naruto was rapidly enveloped in ethereal Draconic like armour that glowed gold and red. It made him look like he was a dragon in human form, even as he stood there he could feel a rush of power, it almost felt like he was drawing on the Kyuubi. As his mind became almost dragon like, full of anger and aggression, he could feel his body healing more rapidly in this form and his power expanding massively._

 _With a bellow Naruto charge the massive dragon, his form blurring as he moved. He was going so fast that Acnologia only had time to turn to look at him before he was struck by the small human sized object. The force of the impact caused what felt like a mini earthquake as everything around them was blown backwards._

 _Giving into his aggression and anger Naruto let lose, his rational mind fading as he was consumed by the overwhelming power he now possessed. Acnologia to lost all sense of reason as he gave into his hate and anger, the two men turned monster fighting like savages as they tore at one another, letting loose devastating attacks, too far gone to care what damage they caused as they fought._

 _The fighting continued for days as they attacked each other, crashing through mountains, forests and settlements as each tried to kill the other. Massive swathes of the countryside were destroyed in their passing, as their fight went beyond the borders of Fiore entire regions were laid to waste as neither Naruto nor Acnologia held back._

 _By the time the fight ended they were once again in Fiore the locked in combat as Acnologia circled overhead looking down on the golden form of Naruto. The dragon looked haggard though, as great chunks of its scales were missing revealing the wounded flesh underneath, its face was a ruin as could be seen by a number of savage wounds and the missing eye._

 _Naruto however looked in better shape as his body was protected by his Dragon Aspect form. However this took a toll on Naruto as to maintain the form took a lot of power, so much that his once massive reserves were almost empty. Even as he stood there his golden form flickered, the energy beginning to disperse._

 _While Naruto was drained of energy however the wounded Acnologia had plenty remained, its power was truly titanic. Unlike Naruto though he was not able to heal himself while in the form of a dragon, and due to not knowing how to become human again he was stuck in that form. Slowly bleeding out as the deep wounds Naruto inflicted continued to affect him._

 _With a savage snarl the dragon reared back, a ball of blue light forming in its mouth as it prepared to unleash hell upon Naruto._

 _Looking up wearily Naruto finally lost control of his Dragon Aspect from, collapsing to the ground as he did so. But he was not beaten though as he began drawing on his few remaining scraps of energy, if he was to go down, he would go down fighting._

 _With an ear splitting bellow Acnologia released a concentrated beam of destruction down upon Naruto. He was not fast enough however as Naruto had, in the time he had taken to prepare his final attack, leapt up towards the circling dragon. With a shout of_ _ **'FUS ROH DAH!' (Unrelenting Force)**_ _Naruto released a wall of blue energy right at Acnologia's mouth the wave of energy striking the attack he was preparing just as he was releasing it. With a gasp of pain Naruto was blasted back towards the ground from the force of his attack, the momentum sending him crashing into the ground, breaking his shoulder and half dozen ribs as it did so._

 _But he had done enough however, as his Unrelenting Force shout had destabilised Acnologia's attack just as he released it. This had caused it to literally blow up in his face, creating a massive cloud of smoke as it did so._

 _Looking up with weary eyes, Naruto watched as the smoke dispersed only to see empty sky. Narrowing his eyes, even as his vision started to blur and fade, Naruto was able to just distinguish the dark silhouette of a dragon that looked like it was flying off into the distance, so high up that normal eyes would never be able to make it out. Letting lose a final gasp even as the darkness took him, the last thing Naruto heard was the thunder of approaching feet and cheers that shouted out to the world his victory._

 **(End of Flashback)**

( - )

"So yeah that is the story of what really happened with my fight." Naruto said as he finished off Virgo's tankard of ale.

"But I heard that you had defeated Acnologia." Virgo said a frown on her face as she heard what Naruto said.

"I tried to tell people but they just wouldn't listen. In the end I just gave up and let them be happy in the knowledge he was gone." Naruto said with a sigh, rubbing his forehead as he remembered how difficult it was to give people bad news when they didn't want to hear it. "But he's not gone; he's still out there somewhere. I have looked for him many times, but was never able to find a trace."

"What if he does show himself again?" Virgo asked concern in her voice now as her no longer emotionless gaze rested on Naruto, her face showing both fear and worry.

"Then I fight him again, only this time I kill him!" Naruto said his lips curling up in a slight snarl at the thought of the ma he had once thought of as a brother. It was like with Sasuke all over again, except with Acnologia he was closer. It made his obsession with befriending the Uchiha sound childish by comparison, Acnologia and himself having fought countless life and death battles alongside each other, forging a friendship beyond the petty rivalry he had with Sasuke. A friendship that had turned to hatred when Acnologia lost himself to his power, and became that which he despised most in the world.

"But this time you won't be alone Master, it is after all a maids duty to serve her Master." Virgo said resolutely as she looked at Naruto, a slight quirk of her lips forming as she saw a smile make its way across his face.

"Your right Virgo, this time I won't be alone when I kill that damn dragon!" Naruto said slamming his fist on the table as he did so. An action which caught the attention of a number of the other members of the Guild.

"Dragons!" One of the men in the Guild shouted out with a laugh. "Are you an idiot, the dragons were killed off centuries ago!"

"Fucking bumpkin!" Another crowed, which soon caused others to shout out their own comments.

"Speaking of dragons how about some music?!" A stick thin man with curly blonde hair and moustache shouted as he got to his feet, a red cloak bearing the symbol of a striking cobra around his shoulders and he flamboyantly made his presence know, a guitar in his hand as he looked around at the drunk and cheering crowd.

"Yeah play some music!"

"The Tale of the Last Warrior!" Another shouted, this shout getting a number of shouts in agreement.

Naruto however tensed as he heard the suggestion. It was a song he had heard before, and one he was not particularly fond of.

"Very well ready yourselves!" The blonde man shouted to the crowd as he began to strum his instrument. A number of the other Guild members beginning to bang their fists on the table.

( - )

 _Acnologia's wings, they did darken the sky,  
His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes.  
Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died.  
They burned and they bled as they issued their cries._

 _We need saviors to free us from Acnologia's rage,_  
 _Heroes on the field of this new war to wage._  
 _And if Acnologia wins, man is gone from this world,_  
 _Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled._

 _But then came the warrior on that terrible day._  
 _Steadfast as steel, he did enter the fray._  
 _And all heard the music of Acnologia's doom,_  
 _The sweet song of Fiore, the end of our gloom._

 _And so the mighty warrior freed us from Acnologia's rage,_  
 _Gave the gift of freedom, ushered in a new Age!_  
 _And if Acnologia's eternal, then eternity's done,_  
 _For his story is over and the dragons are gone!_

( - )

As the song finished the crowd erupted into cheers, shouting for an encore or for more drinks, as they got rowdier and rowdier.

Naruto however just scowled, it was a song that was composed soon after his fight with Acnologia, when people were still on a high over the fighting finally ending. It was suppose to be a song celebrating the death of the black dragon of the Apocalypse. But for Naruto it only reminded him of his failure, the dragons both good and bad were wiped out, and Acnologia survived. IT was not a song he enjoyed.

It was also a song he wouldn't have to worry about being repeated tonight, as the noise seemed to have woken up the man who Virgo had knocked out. Getting to his feet clumsily, holding his head the dark haired man looked around before his eyes fixed on Naruto. Or to be more precise it fixed on the badly drawn snake on this hand.

"Who the fuck are you!" The man shouted, his voice somehow being heard above the noise of the crowd. The tone of the man's voice quickly getting the drunken crowds attention, as they all turned to watch the ongoing confrontation.

"Why we are just new members of your Guild!" Naruto replied shiftily, quickly flashing a hand so they would see the symbol, but too fast for them to look properly.

"You're not a part of our Guild!" A deep guttural voice shouted from the back of the room.

Turning to look at who had spoken Naruto was able to see a short stocky man, who had blonde wavy hair and a thick moustache. As he walked forward the rest of the Guild moved out his way, revealing that he was wearing a purple vest and black trousers. He approached Naruto and Virgo's table a superior look on his face as he did so.

"Who say we are not in the Guild!" Naruto asks with fake anger.

"I do!" The man shouted back.

"And who are you!"

"I am the Guild Master dumb ass!" The man sneered.

"No you're not I am the Guild Master!" Naruto said getting to his feet as he did so.

"W-what, you can't just say that!" The man shouted back spluttering slightly as he tried to process what Naruto had just said.

"And why not?!" Was Naruto's response as he folded his arms and looked down at the man.

"Do you even know what the name of the Guild is!?" The man asked his voice raising in pitch slightly as he lost his temper.

"Ermmmmm…." Naruto began trailing off as he tried to think of a catchy name that involved cobras. An action that just got a slight sigh from Virgo as she face palmed a surprising action from the usually emotionless maid.

"We're the Purple Cobra's Tssss!" The man shouted, hitting his arms together in front of him as he said that before raising his hands either side on him and making a snake like noise. Something that was copied by the some of the other members of the Guild, the entire thing looking quite ridiculous to Naruto, as they looked less intimidating and more just silly.

"Really, the Purple Cobra's…. that's a bit lame." Naruto said blandly looking down at the smaller man as he did so in disappointment.

"How dare you besmirch the name of the Purple Cobra's Tssss," The Guild Master said, once again hitting his arms together and making the snake noise as he said the Guild's name. Ho was once again copied by a number of the Guild members as they got to their feet, and began to encircle Naruto and Virgo's table.

"Hey now there is no need for all this hostility is there?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face as some of the Purple Cobra Guild members began advancing, some of them chuckling rather nastily as they did so.

Hearing the sound of more chairs scraping the floor, Naruto looked over to his right, where he could see more Guild members approach Naruto and Virgo and crowd around the two of them. Looking at them he could see most of them were drunk, and some of them started laughing nastily, gesturing to Virgo as they did so.

Not that it bothered Naruto; this was a low level Dark Guild, not even strong enough to have been heard of. In comparison to some of the bigger Guilds like Grimoire Heart they were little more than thugs and bandits.

The Guild Master gave Naruto a smug look, before he threw a lecherous one in Virgo's direction, only to get a disinterested look in reply. Clicking his fingers the Guild Master was soon surrounded by three hulking men, all who looked at least a foot taller than Naruto. Each of them were heavily muscled, with short cropped hair and a mean expression on their faces.

Naruto rolled his shoulders as he moved over so he was facing all of them down, his shoulders letting out a number of cracks as he loosened them up. "Ok then, which of you bitches are first?"

"Do you really think you stand a chance?" The Guild Master asked before he clicked his fingers again, before gesturing in the blonde's direction. "Blazer, Lazer and Blade, show this trash the door. Leave the pretty one though; she's more than welcome to stay." He continued sending Virgo a hungry look.

As one the three large men moved up on Naruto their fists raised and scowls already present on their faces.

As they approached the crowd began making noises, as a voices could be heard yelling. "Beat him into the ground Blazer!"

"Crush his skull blade!"

"Break his leg!"

"Rip his balls off!"

Charging forward the three men rush Naruto, as they did so he could see magic circles appearing in front of them.

" **Iron Make: Spear!"**

" **Burning Tornado!"**

" **Lightning Laser Circus!"**

The cheering reached a crescendo as the three men released their magic. Blade creating a large iron spear that he sent flying at Naruto, Blazer slamming his hands together and creating a red magic circle that sent a swirling ball of fire at the blonde and Lazer wielding lightning magic, condensing it and sending it at Naruto like a beam of pure energy.

Letting out a slight and very fake yawn, Naruto took in a breath before releasing it, using one of his favourite shouts as he did so. " **FUS RO DAH** **!" (Unrelenting Force)**

A wall of pure energy exploded from Naruto's mouth hitting the three oncoming spells, dispersing the fire and lightning and changing the direction of the iron spear. The attack continued on after it met the attacks, catching the three men head on, lifting them up as it did so before it sent all three of them crashing through the wall of the building and out into the night, the sound of breaking branches revealing that they had been sent flying into the forest somewhere by his watered down attack.

Letting out a slight whistle as he saw the men fly Naruto turned his attention back to the watching crowd, an unimpressed look on his face as he did so. "Well that was pretty weak, I hope the rest of you are tougher than those losers?"

Looking on in shock the remaining men and women in the Guild stared at Naruto silently for a moment with their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide with shock. Those three had been some of their strongest members, yet this man had crushed them with just a single attack. The Guild Master's reaction was the most obvious though, as he had gone very pale and had begun walking backwards, trying to disappear into the crowd and away from Naruto.

 **( - )**

Turning back to the group a wicked gleam in his eye Naruto began cracking his knuckles as he gazed on the rest of the stunned members of the Guild. Walking up beside him Virgo appeared, twirling the chains that were manacled around her wrists as she did so causing them to make a thrumming noise.

"Tell me Virgo do you know what it is time for?" Naruto asked as both of his fist became enshrouded in blue lightning, the flickering energy causing his eyes to gleam dangerously. Unnerving the watching crowd of thugs, making them take a few steps back.

"No Master what is it time for?" Virgo replied, her emotionless tone scaring the previously arrogant thugs evermore than Naruto's light display.

"It's punishment time Virgo!" Naruto said with a delighted grin spreading across his face.

"Ooo is it Master, I can go get you a whip if you want. If I can find some candles we can maybe get some hot wax involved." Virgo replied suddenly turning to Naruto, the thugs forgotten as she instead looked eagerly at Naruto.

"….No Virgo… not that kind of… you really have a one track mind don't you?!" Naruto said face palming as he heard Virgo talk, forgetting that his hands were covered in lightning as he did so, which lead to him giving himself a jolt, his hair becoming more spiky than usual as the static lightning from his hand affected it.

Releasing his magic for a second and completely ignoring the Dark Guild in front of him, Naruto grabbed a bottle of Spirits off a nearby table before he gave it to Virgo. "Have a drink."

Shrugging the maid took the bottle before she took a swig of it.

Turning back to the now confused Guild, Naruto once again summoned his lightning before sending them all a dangerous look. "So where were we?"

Hearing that seemed to shake most of the Guild members out of their confusion as they started shouting insults at Naruto, their fear forgotten in the sheer bizarreness of the situation. Raising their hands the Guild members went on to summon multiple different colored circles of varying sizes and shapes, each one forming in front of the summoner as they all aimed at Naruto. From each of the multiple magic circles erupted different forms of magic; fire, lightning, water, ice, there were so many different types it was staggering.

Not that this bothered Naruto, as with practiced ease he shot forward, dodging, ducking, dipping, diving and dodging the barrage of spells as eh closed in on his opponents. Before with a thunderous crash he was among them, his body wreathed in lightning as he smacked the Dark Wizards around, his every striking connecting with one or more enemy and blasting them backwards.

Soon enough the fear returned to the Dark Wizards as they scattered before Naruto's one man assault all of them heading for the main door. Only for them instead to come face to face with the pink haired woman, instead of a maid outfit though, she wore a skin tight leather cat suit, a vicious smile present on her face as she cracked the blue and yellow coloured glowing whip in her hand. "It's punishment time!"

"Oh dear god!"

"Help us!"

"Oh the pain!"

"I am hurt, I am very much hurt!"

"I want my mummy!"

The Guild soon became filled with shouts of terror and squeals of pain. From where he was standing by the bar, Naruto reached down and grabbed himself a bottle of whiskey. "You know I have to say I am glad I am not fighting her." He said conversationally to the bartender who was just staring at the scene in front of him, his face pasty white.

"Y-yeah I-I know what y-you mean." He replied shakily as he tried to tear his eyes away from the horrifying sight in front of him.

"You know I never knew you could fit a man's head up another man's arse." Naruto continued his own face turning a bit green as heard a fresh round of screams.

"W-what is she?"

"Hmm, well I would say she is just one hell of a maid." Naruto replied with a grin, gaining the attention of the bartender as he turned to look at him. "By the way are you a member of the Guild?"

"N-no I j-just work here." He replied a desperate look in his eye as he heard the crack of a whip, followed by a man screaming.

"What are you doing with that pineapple!"

"What is she doing with that pineapple?" Naruto asked as he heard the other man scream. "Oh that's what she is doing." This was followed by another scream, and a cackle of laughter.

"So these Dark Wizards, I take it they are pretty bad. I mean because if they weren't I would feel a little bad about setting a drunk Virgo on them." Naruto asked again before flicking his lightning covered fingers, blasting away a few scraps from a burst pineapple that flew in his direction from the other side of the room.

"W-well they a-are not that bad, I-I men they steal from people, and intimidate local businesses for protection money. T-they also have hospitalized a few people, and I think they may have killed a few people but I a-am not entirely sure…" The bartender replied shakily his gaze once again fixed on what was happening in front of him.

"Oh, well now I don't feel bad at all." The blonde said cheerily before he shouted out to Virgo. "Keep going Virgo, but don't you know, kill any of them by accident."

"If you insist Master!" Virgo shouted back, the pink haired woman looking more like a demon at this present moment than she did a Celestial Spirit.

"It's always the quiet ones you know Cecil." Naruto said with a slight chuckle at Virgo's antics. She wasn't going to permanently maim anyone; she was just giving them what they were probably hoping to give him, a good old fashioned ass kicking.

"Ermm my name is Tom." The bartender replied.

"Well now it is Cecil. Speaking of which can you cook us up a bit of food, I haven't eaten in ages." Naruto asked cheerfully as he took a swig of his whiskey.

"Ermm sure…" The now named Cecil said as he ran into the kitchens, a relieved look on his face as he got away from the insane pinkette and the unhinged blonde.

"Well he was nice." Naruto muttered before he was distracted by a slight buzzing coming from his pocket. Pulling out his portable communication lacrima, Naruto pushed a bit of magic into it, causing the surface to become reflective as it showed the image of Mirajane. The white haired barmaid looked quite frantic as she appeared on the screen.

"Naruto! Thank god I got in contact with you, there is trouble at the Guild we need your help!" Mira said her voice tinged with worry. This immediately caught Naruto's attention as the woman was usually always cheerful and happy.

"Alright Mira, I am on my way." Naruto said before he turned around and shouted to Virgo. "Oi crazy pants finish up; we need to get back to Fairy Tail." Turning around he decided to shout to the Purple Cobra's bartender. "Hey Cecil make that food to go!"

"My name is Tom!"

"Quiet Cecil!"

 **AN: So there it is, many different things all in one chapter. There was fighting, bad humour, puns, and a blatant reference to a film that I hope you all have seen.**

 **Anyway please read and review etc.**

 **I will hopefully update soon, and then we will really get rolling as I have a rather interesting idea for the Phantom Lord Arc. Which I hope you all enjoy.**

 **See you all soon.**

 **Seagate.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

 _ **(Last Time)**_

" _Well he was nice." Naruto muttered before he was distracted by a slight buzzing coming from his pocket. Pulling out his portable communication lacrima, Naruto pushed a bit of magic into it, causing the surface to become reflective as it showed the image of Mirajane. The white haired barmaid looked quite frantic as she appeared on the screen._

" _Naruto! Thank god I got in contact with you, there is trouble at the Guild we need your help!" Mira said her voice tinged with worry. This immediately caught Naruto's attention as the woman was usually always cheerful and happy._

" _Alright Mira, I am on my way." Naruto said before he turned around and shouted to Virgo. "Oi crazy pants finish up; we need to get back to Fairy Tail." Turning around he decided to shout to the Purple Cobra's bartender. "Hey Cecil make that food to go!"_

" _My name is Tom!"_

" _Quiet Cecil!"_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 17**

 **( - )**

Nearly all the members of Fairy Tail were all currently stood in front of a large tree in Magnolia's largest park, but despite their being so many gathered the park was nearly silent. All of them just looking transfixed in horror, shock and anger at what was happening in front of them. Immediately Three Fairy Tail guild members were slowly being taken down from where they were chained, hanging from a large oak tree, their bodies covered in bruises and cuts, signs of the pain and torment that had been inflicted upon them.

The three Guild members were known throughout Magnolia as Team Shadowgear, one of Fairy Tail's young and upcoming teams. The three members were Levy, Jet, and Droy, all of them well known and well liked in the Guild. This made the sight of their injured bodies all the more horrifying for those members of the Guild that saw them in that state.

One of the main focuses of the anger though was the symbol, drawn in black paint directly on to Levy's stomach as she hung from the tree, unconscious and bruised. The symbol was the insignia of Phantom Lord one of the Fiore's supposedly light guilds, though you wouldn't know that after witnessing their actions.

"Levy… Jet… Droy…" Lucy said tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks as she watched the abused forms of her friends taken down from the tree and laid onto the floor. Mira and a few of the other members of the Guild already coming to their aid as they tried to soothe their wounds and make the unconscious Guild members as comfortable as they could.

"Phantom Lord did this…" Natsu growled out, the pink haired man's narrowing with anger even as his fists burst into flame.

"What're we going to do!"

"We need to get them back!"

"Let's break their legs!"

A whole host of voices began to shout as the members of Fairy Tail gave into their anger and disgust, the sight in front of them riling them up into what could almost be called a frenzy.

As this was going on, the loud voices of the Guild picking up in volume as they vented their anger and frustration, Master Makarov himself made his presence known as he began to walk towards the tree, clad in his Wizard Saint attire, clad in a white-furred overcoat with a wooden staff in his hand. What got more attention though was his demeanor, something that was completely at odds with his usual carefree nature, an aura of rage and anger exuded from his being, his eyes beginning to glow white and his body shrouded in golden light.

"Master…" Erza muttered as she turned to look at her Guild Master, her brown eyes widening as she saw the look of raw fury on his face. Silence soon fell across the gathered crowd as they sensed the palpable rage Makarov exuded.

"I can deal with our Guild Hall being destroyed!" Makarov said angrily thinking back to just yesterday when the old Guild Hall had been destroyed, the wooden building impaled by massive iron spikes. "But I will not allow harm to come to my children… they have gone too far now, and now I have no choice but to exact my revenge!" Makarov continued, roaring angrily as he did so, the wooden staff in his hands snapping into fragments as he put too much pressure onto it.

This proclamation was soon followed by a roar of agreement as the members of Fairy Tail started to prepare themselves for a Guild War. As this was happening Mira and a few other volunteers began to carry the injured members to Porlyusica's, in the hopes that the crotchety old woman would once again lend her aid to help the members of Fairy Tail.

As this was happening the other members of Fairy Tail flooded onto the streets of Magnolia, the residents dodging out of their way as they saw the group of angry wizards marching. With Erza Scarlet heading the group Natsu and Gray following along at her side, all of them preparing to unleash their righteous fury upon Phantom Lord..

Makarov soon made to follow his children, the look of anger still on his face. Before he could though he saw a flash of golden light out of the corner of his eye a crackling sound soon following as the old man felt static electricity run across his skin. Turning to the source he found himself looking at a the familiar figure of his father, the man looking the same as ever, his spiky blond hair waving slightly in the slight breeze, Looking up at his father, Makarov soon found himself looking into a pair of icy blue eyes, it was so different to the usual look of amusement or bland disinterest the man usual wore, that it caught Makarov off guard.

Looking down at the small Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Naruto began to speak, his tone almost as cold as his eyes. "Revenge… War… Hate… Revenge… then more War!"

As he pronounced each word the air around Makarov began to feel thick and heavy, as this was happening black lightning began to run up and down Naruto's form as he continued to look down on his son.

"Father…" Makarov said a hint of apprehension in his tone. "They attack of Guild Hall, they hurt our Guild Members!"

"Yes they did." Naruto replied his tone still as cold as his glacial gaze.

"And what, you would have us do nothing. I tried that already, I did not immediately march off to confront them when they destroyed the Guild Hall. But this… they targeted members of our Guild and hurt them… do you really think I would not react to it!"

Instead of responding Naruto still looked down on Makarov

"Well do you?!" The Guild Master shouted, his form once more beginning to glow.

"You are walking a dangerous line Makarov. One that if crossed will only bring pain and suffering to those you care about. I have been involved in many wars, and there was not a single one that ended well." Naruto finally spoke his tone now bland and emotionless.

"This is not war; this is just us making a stand against a bully. Did you not teach me that when I was growing up; didn't you always say that I should never back down to a bully, and that doing so would just show weakness?" Makarov asked as he continued t look up at his father. "What would you do in my position?"

Naruto let out a sigh at that, rubbing his head with his hand as he did so. "I would not let myself be baited. Remember what I told you as a child, 'you must always look underneath the underneath' there is more to this attack than what it seems, you should not rush ahead."

"So you would just do nothing!"

Naruto frowned at that, "No, but I would not just go marching off without a plan, nor would my first response be violence, I would wait and assess the situation before acting."

"And my first response wasn't violence, but they forced my hand!" Makarov responded fiercely. "Now will you join us, will you help Fairy Tail in her hour of need, or will you disappear again?"

Naruto's frown became much more pronounced at that, not liking what his son was implying. "Be careful there Makarov, I have done more for this Guild then you will ever know, do not test me!"

Makarov's face tightened at that, before he to let out a sigh. "You're right that was wrong of me. But even so will you help us, even if you do not agree will you help to keep the children of Fairy Tail safe? Please?"

"This will only end badly…" Naruto sighed rubbing his head again as if trying to fight off a headache. Sometimes his son could act so brashly, but even so he was the Guild Master, and Naruto was technically his subordinate. What's more Makarov had been Guild Master much longer than Naruto had; Naruto had always avoided positions of authority where he would have to make difficult choices. This was usually considering how excited he had been to be Hokage when he was a child, unfortunately war and loss change people and Naruto was not exception. Which was partially why he was not that happy about how Fairy Tail was engaging another Guild in war, or more likely just a skirmish, even so he would join them, if only because he wanted to limit the impact it would have on the members of Fairy Tail.

Turning around with a sigh, both Naruto and Makarov began to make their way after the other members of Fairy Tail.

 **( - )**

 **(The Phantom Lord Guild Hall in Oak Town)**

"Heh! Those Fairy Tail losers got what they deserved didn't they, eh boys?" A member of Phantom Lord cheered, raising his tankard of ale as he did so to some of his surrounding cohorts, all of whom let out their own cheers and shouts of agreement.

"I heard old Black Steel Gajeel took down three of them no problem, what a bunch of weaklings!" Another member of the Guild shouted over the noise, his mocking receiving another cheer from some of the more obnoxious and drunk of the Guild.

The members of Phantom Lord were all currently in the main hall of their Guild Hall, an imposing stone building that loomed over the small town of Oak Town. Currently the members were all partying and drinking as they cheered and celebrated over the news they had just heard, Fairy Tail an Guild that was quickly becoming a rival to their own had been taught a lesson. A lesson that in the drunken minds of many of the Phantom Lord members was well deserved, though a few of them did not seem to agree that the lesson was sufficient enough and in fact believed that the Fairy Tail Guild needed to be punished more for even daring to challenge the might of Phantom Lord.

"Heh, we can't let Gajeel have all the fun. About time we went and clipped some fairy wings ourselves." A rat-like member of the Guild suddenly sneered as he and two others stood and readied to exit the large castle-like building. There proclamation gaining another cheer from the crowd as they did so.

Just as three were about to open the door and head out to cause some more trouble to the Fairy Tail Guild, the large wooden door exploded backwards, slamming into two of the members who had just been about to exit with a sickening crunching sound. What followed after the door was a burst of fire that caused the temperature of the stone chamber to rise, a large cloud of smoke shot into the air, and the body of the other Phantom Lord mage flew across the room, now being charred and scorched as a result of what appeared to be some kind of flame based attack. The man in question letting out a pained groaning sound, even as he lost consciousness, the pain from his charred wounds being too much for him to remain awake.

As one each and every Phantom Lord mage in the building turned and looked to see a large gathering of Fairy Tail members flooding through the broken double doors. Spell circles and magic weapons already beginning to appear as the charged head first into battle, driven by a mixture of anger and righteous fury.

As the members flooded into the main chamber of the Phantom Lord Guild hall, several more prominent figures in the Guild could be seen as they engaged their enemies. Erza Scarlet her black blade drawn as she charged her enemies in her Black Wing Armour, Natsu Dragneel his entire body covered in crimson and orange flames as he rammed head first into a number of the Phantom mages, and finally Gray Fullbuster, the dark haired young ice wizard who rained down shards of ice on his enemies from a far.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!" The voice of Makarov could be heard as it boomed out over the sounds of conflict.

"What are you doing lads, fight back against these Fairy pansies!" One of the Phantom members shouted. His shout getting a roar of agreement from the other Phantom Lord members as they began to fight back, the sheer number of the Phantom mages driving the Fairy Tail wizards back.

As one the Phantom Lord members retaliated, charging towards the Fairy Tail mages, only to then realise exactly how badly outmatched they were, as the Fairy Tail mages, empowered by their righteous fury over came the sheer quantity of the Phantom mages, with the quality of the Fairy Tail mages.

"Re-quip!" Erza shouted as she used her magic, her form soon glowing golden as she changed her armour.

Within an instant her body was engulfed in light before she donned her Flame Empress Armor and charged into a nearby wave of enemies, fire coating her sword all the while. She relentlessly lit up her opponents without a moment's hesitation, her attack succeeding in faltering the Phantom mages charge, blasting them backwards as it did so.

Walking through the gap that had just been made the Fairy Tail Guild Master soon made his physical presence known, entering the Guild his body beginning to grow to colossal proportions as he used his 'Titan Magic', the stone doorway shattering as he did so.

"You bastards brought the fight to the children of this monster," Makarov rumbled, his anger obvious for all to see as he glared down at the surrounding mages, the entire building shaking with his wrath. "Don't even for a second think you'll be getting away with it!"

The Phantom Lord members panicked as they found themselves being pushed back entirely too quickly for their tastes. It wasn't even the master of Fairy Tail doing most of the beating; the regular members were just as imperious and seemingly untouchable. Makarov hollered for his counterpart's presence, while in the midst of battle, Erza Scarlet wondered worriedly where the more powerful members of Phantom Lord were hiding.

Up in the rafters, the shadowed form of Gajeel Redfox could be just about seen as he looked down on the fight just as it begun, a smug smirk plastered on his face as he looked for possible opponents.

"That's Erza the Titania. Laxus and Mystogan aren't joining the attack force…" Gajeel mused aloud, giggling slightly to himself as he did so, his smirk soon widened to a full-blown grin. "But…I didn't expect Master Jose's plan to work this well… soon though, soon it will be time to crush these Fairy Tail scum!"

Continuing forward Makarov shrunk back to his regular size, as he shouted across the room. "Erza! Naruto! I'm leaving you two in charge here! Jose is probably at the top floor. I'm going to tear him a new one."

"Take care," Erza called out through the din.

As this was going on, behind the Guild Master the less impressive form of Naruto also arrived on the scene, his face lit up in interest as he looked around, he still did not like needless violence, but that was not going to stop him from getting stuck in. Behind him walked the pink haired maid Virgo, only this time she was no longer wearing a maid outfit, she was instead dressed in black plate armour, a large two handed war axe held at her side. Her hair remained short and her features still feminine, but her face also held fierceness, a cross between the sadistic smile of her drunken side and the stoic look of her sober side.

"So you fancy getting stuck in Virgo?" Naruto asked as lightning began to form around his body, almost like a cloak, the lightning seeping into his body and super charging his body beyond human comprehension.

"Of course Master, I after all live only to serve." Virgo replied a slight smirk on her face as she saw Naruto's eye twitch when she called him master.

Instead of replying Naruto exploded forward, his arm raised as she clotheslined three Phantom mages who had been about to attack Makarov. His arm catching the first in the torso, before lifting him up off his feet and crashing him into the mage behind him, and the mage behind him. With a slight growl, Naruto slung all three mages across the stone chamber, and through the half metre thick wall, an act that would no doubt have left them with many broken bones.

Turning around he was able to see the figure of Virgo as she shot forwards in a black and pink blur, her blue eyes gleaming with glee as she smashed aside any Phantom mage foolish enough to get in her way. Though it was not just Phantom mages, as Elfman learned when he received an armour clad boot to the face that sent him flying three metres back.

"Virgo you are only supposed to attack the Phantom mages." Naruto said calmly even as he blew anyone stupid enough to attack him backwards, his body convulsing with lightning magic.

"You really should have said Master." Virgo replied, even as she tripped a Phantom Lord mage up with the haft of her axe before she drove the heel of her armour clad boot into his balls. The unfortunate mage letting out a high pitched whining noise before he passed out.

"Remind me never to piss you off Virgo."

"Oh you can still piss me off Master, I have heard that angry sex is very enjoyable."

"Well it certainly is… Wait a minute what!"

"What?" She replied innocently, or at least as innocently as one could be while they stood atop a mound of nine unconscious and bleeding Phantom mages.

"Why would we be having angry sex?!"

"Because it is enjoyable…"

"Ok let me rephrase that why would we be having sex in the first place?" Naruto replied, taking his attention off of the ongoing battle as he did so, instead relying on his lightning armour to zap anyone stupid enough to come close.

"Because I find you sexually desirable and have a several century long itch that I want you to scratch." Virgo replied in a very calm tone not at all bothered by the conversation.

"Can you to focus on the fight!" A nearby Macou shouted, even as his face lit up bright red as he heard what they were talking about.

"Shush Mitch grownups are talking." Naruto replied absently.

"My name is Macou!"

"Be quiet McCow!" Naruto said even as he grabbed the wizard by the scruff of his neck before he used him as a missile and threw him at some nearby Phantom mages. Macou using his fire magic as this was happening to turn himself into a fiery bullet that knocked out two of the mages in a similar fashion to how Natsu would if he used **'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn'**.

"I thought you said not to attack allies Master?" Virgo spoke up from where she was standing next to Naruto.

"Have you ever heard the rule 'do what I say and not what I do' Virgo?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at the armoured spirit.

"Sounds a little hypocritical Master?" Virgo commented her sharp blue eyes flicking about as she looked for her next opponent only to see that both her and Naruto had a five metre wide gap around them as both Fairy Tail and Phantom mages kept their distance.

"Oh so what?" Naruto said with a slight laugh, as he raised his hands and started throwing bolts of condensed lightning magic at the nearby Phantom mages.

"I think that means you should be punished Master!" Virgo replied, something which caused Naruto to apprehensively turn to look at her, only for the pink haired woman to lick her lips in a way that was both sensual and sadistic.

"Eeep!" Naruto muttered as horrifying images of whips, chains and pineapples began flashing through his mind.

( - )

 **(With Gajeel)**

Watching as the Fairy Tail Guild Master left the hall, Gajeel eyes gleamed as he found his target. There stood in a large space in the middle battle was a blonde haired man, who wore a leather jacket and was currently covered in a shroud of blue lightening. At first Gajeel had thought that this was Laxus, however he soon realised that he was too short to be Laxus and did not have a scar. It took the black haired man a few seconds before he realised who he must be, Naruto Dreyar, a mysterious relation of Makarov's who had temporarily been Fairy Tail's Guild Master.

Licking his lips slight, Gajeel let loose a low chuckle, looks like he had found his target, what better way to show off his strength and the superiority of Phantom Lord than to beat a man who had once been their Master.

Leaping off his perch in the rafters with a cackle, Gajeel landed amidst the fighting mages, his arm shifting into the form of a metal club as he embraced is **'Iron Dragon Slayer Magic'** swinging his now iron clad arm around, he extended it and used it to smash anyone between him and his prey, be they friend or foe.

The Fairy Tail mages looked on in horror as they saw him indiscriminately smash aside anyone who had come close, which was ironic considering they hadn't batted an eye when Naruto Dreyar had bodily thrown Macou across the room, though that might be because it was seen as comradely banter. Gajeel uncaring of the looks of horror merely laughed maniacally to himself, as he ploughed through the mass of fighting bodies, the lightning enshrouded blonde in his sights.

Turning to see the oncoming dragon slayer, the black haired man charging forward like a berserker his red eyes gleaming, Gray took a step forward to intercept, his right hand slamming into his left palm as he prepared to used his **'Ice Make Magic'**. With a shout Gray created a massive hammer, which with a heave of exertion he smashed into the oncoming dragon slayer. Not that it stopped the dragon slayer as with a sneer he raised his arm blocking the ice hammer as his arm took the form of an iron club. Gajeel chuckled as he shot his other fist forward, the fist morphing as he did so into a spear-like blade. Leaping backward from the attack, Gray was taken by surprise as Gajeel ran past him not pressing his attack, it was this surprise that cost him however as a fire based spell slammed into his unaware form from behind. The attack causing him to crash onto his front even as the Phantom Lord mage that attack him charged his downed form, with a shout Gray got back to his feet, a sword of ice forming in his hand as he slashed at his attacker, the blade gashing his chest and causing him to back off. Looking around Gray looked for the Iron Dragon Slayer, unfortunately by this point he had lost him in the crowd.

 **( - )**

 **(With Naruto)**

Turning on his heel Naruto was forced to jump backwards as he sensed rather than saw a thick spear of iron being sent at his head. Turning to look at his assailant the man who had attacked him was an odd looking man, with long, spikey black hair that and a pair of malicious, red eyes. Looking at him Naruto took note that he did not appear to have any eyebrows, or rather he did they just seemed to be formed of small round studs. In fact his entire body seemed to be covered in those same metallic studs to Naruto it was almost eerily reminiscent of the black studs Pein of the Akatsuki had driven into his body.

The man's attire consisted of a black sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a piece of black cloth wrapped around his waist acting in place of a belt, and a pair of loose beige-colored pants that were tucked inside a pair of studded black boots. He also wore a pair of brown cloves with metal attacked on the back of the area that covered his hands as well as two metal wristbands immediately prior to the cloves themselves. The last remaining part of his appearance was a wing-like ornament that covered his upper right shoulder that was dark green in colour.

Looking at the person in front of him Naruto said the first thing that came to mind. "My god you're ugly."

"What the fuck did you say!" The black haired man shouted in outrage as he glared at Naruto with his malicious red eyes.

"That you ugly, I mean geeze it looks like your mother tried to have sex with a tool box and you were the result!" Naruto said a smirk crossing his face as he saw how angry the man opposite him was getting, and that was before he had even started on his taunts.

"You're dead Dreyar!" Gajeel shouted with rage even as he brought a hand up to his mouth a magic circle forming in front of him as he took a breath before shouting, **"Iron Dragon Roar!"**

From out of his mouth erupted a funnel of iron shards, the sharps scraps of metal grinding into a whirlwind of destruction as the attack erupted towards him. Raising his hands Naruto channeled lightning magic into them both before he clapped them together, the action causing a wave of lightning to erupt outwards from him. Colliding with the oncoming attack as it did so.

Not waiting for the dust to settle Gajeel erupted forward both his hand now turned into iron blades as he did so, closing in on where the lightning covered blonde was stood Gajeel was surprised to find his charge stopped by a boot to the back of his neck.

Appearing behind the raging dragon slayer with a crash of lightning and a golden flash of light, Naruto having used his magic to momentarily turn his entire body into the element of lightning. As he appeared behind Gajeel, Naruto landed a kick to the back of the dragon slayers head. The magic in the kick adding an extra 'umph' to the blow which sent him crashing headfirst into the ground. Not letting up with a deadly opponent like this, Naruto grabbed him around the leg before he lifted him up so he was above his head before he slammed him into the ground again.

Letting out a grunt Gajeel could do nothing but attempt to protect himself as the blonde slammed him into the ground, walls and other wizards. Naruto having decided to use metallic dragon slayer as a big club with which to punish the Phantom mages.

"Can I have a go Master?" Virgo asked from where she was stood, her blue eyes following the blonde's actions a hint of amusement hidden within their depths.

"Sure have fun!" Naruto shouted as he threw Gajeel at Virgo, confident enough that the Iron Dragon Slayer deserves Virgo's tender mercy as revenge for what he did in Magnolia.

Seeing the black haired man flying through the air towards her, Virgo swung her axe at him like one would a baseball bat. Gajeel though during his short flight had managed to orientate himself enough that he was able to block the swing with his arms, his entire body now being clad in iron scales as he used his magic to give himself extra armour. As the axe blow hit he found himself crashing into the ground, only for Virgo to stamp her foot on the stone floor of the hall, an action which caused a pillar of earth to explode from the ground and send Gajeel into the air once more.

Swinging her axe Virgo slammed it into Gajeel's iron skin, the strength of the blow sending the dragon slayer flying across the room towards Naruto.

"Heads up Master!" Virgo called out as she sent Gajeel flying towards Naruto.

Looking over at the incoming dragon slayer Naruto clicked his teeth in thought before his eyes alighted upon the piles of iron dust that were left over from Gajeel's 'Iron Dragon Roar'. Smiling slightly Naruto clicked his fingers and sent out a wave of black static electricity at the iron dust, as Naruto's magic connected with it the iron dust began to rise into the air in a large cloud before it quickly floated towards Naruto, black electricity running though it as it did so. When it reached him, with barely a flick of his fingers, Naruto condensed all the iron dust into the form of a black iron club. Reaching out Naruto grabbed the club, channeling his 'God Slayer Magic' through it as he did , looking at the rapidly approaching dragon slayer Naruto swung his club at him, the iron bat striking Gajeel in the stomach as it once again sent him flying back to Virgo.

"Take that!" Naruto shouted to Virgo.

Swinging her axe and hitting the dragon slayer back at Naruto, Virgo replied. "The first one to miss loses Master, with the prize being the winner punishes the loser Master?"

"You're obsessed Virgo!" Naruto replied as he sent Gajeel back at her.

"That was not a no Master…"

"It was not a yes either!"

"You'll probably enjoy my punishment Master."

"You say that like you are going to win."

"Yes Master."

"Well game on then!" Naruto replied with a laugh.

As this conversation was going on Gajeel was getting hit backwards and forwards, either by Virgo hitting him with her battleaxe or Naruto with his iron bat. The unfortunate dragon slayer letting out a shout every time he was hit. Soon enough all the fighting in the Phantom Lord Guild Hall came to a stop as everyone both Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail momentarily stopped fighting to watch the bizarre game.

The Fairy Tail wizards took it better than the Phantom Lord mages though, they having long become used to their ex-Guild Master's eccentricity. The Phantom Lord wizards though were very put off as they saw their Ace being battered back and forward like a tennis ball.

Their shock soon turned into fear as the Fairy Tail wizards turned back to them, and once again began dishing out their righteous retribution for the two unprovoked attacks on their Guild.

 **( - )**

 **(With Makarov)**

While the fighting was going on downstairs in the main chamber of the castle like Guild, an enraged Makarov Drayer began his ascent to the upper floors of the Guild, entirely focused on the familiar magical energy of his fellow Wizard Saint Jose Porla, Phantom Lords Guild Master. As he marched upstairs his powerful magic flared so much that the floor beneath his feet cracked under the pressure of his power. Erupting into a large chamber on the top floor of the Guild, an enraged Makarov soon found himself face to face with Jose. Who was sat casually on a large throne-like chair on a raised dais towards the back of the room. The arrogant man did not so much as flinch as he felt Makarov's immense power flow over him.

Looking down on the man in front of him with his glowing golden eyes, Makarov took note of his eccentric appearance. He was a tall, thin man with straight, dark red hair that reached down to his shoulders. He had green eyes, a sharp face and dark-colored lips, a thin mustache finishing off his bizarre appearance. Around his shoulders he wore a high-collared purple coat with pink trimmings and a jagged mantle, beneath which was a plain-looking shirt with his Wizard Saint's pin showing around his neck with two light ribbons falling down from it.

"Come and face me Jose!" Makarov bellowed as he towered over the smaller form of his fellow Wizard Saint, the man who had ordered his home destroyed, his children hurt. The man who had angered Makarov so much that he ignored his father's own advice, that Jose's actions were not what they seemed, and that there was more to it than simply hurting Fairy Tail, all so he could bring down his retribution on this cruel, malevolent creature.

"My, my, look who's come to my doorstep on such short notice." Jose thought aloud, completely ignoring Makarov's words as he instead treated him like an old friend who has come to tea.

"Tell me why you're attacking Fairy Tail Jose!" Makarov bellowed in reply, uncaring of his nonchalant response, his magic energy still flaring all the while causing the walls of the room to crack and dust to fall from the ceiling.

"It's been a while Makarov… six years ago at a guild master's conference. I remember that day, I was a complete mess. Turns out I can't hold my liquor as well as the rest of you…" Jose stated his voice silky and sibilant as he continued to ignore the threat of Makarov's power and anger.

In a fit of rage, the leader of the Fairy Tail Guild slammed an enlarged fist directly towards the sitting form of a man, the throne exploding in a shower of dust and broken stone.

"I didn't come here to make small talk, I want answers…" Makarov began even as he waved his hand, the action creating a wave of air that blew the cloud of dust and stone fragments away.

As he did that though he noticed the image of Phantom's Guild Master flicker slightly, give off a small amount of static as it did so. It did not take him long to figure it out, Jose had been nothing more than a projection, he should of seen it coming. Jose was only the 10th rank Wizard Saint, while Makarov was the 5th rank Wizard Saint. The difference between them was like heaven and earth, Jose would have never dared face him alone.

"A projection… you coward. I should've known you'd flee with your tail between your legs." Makarov said as he glared around him, searching for the source of Jose's power.

"Please Makarov, I simply wish to avoid a fight between two of the Ten Wizard Saint's. I always have preferred an easy victory, you know, one without all the hassle." Jose replied, a cocky smirk making its way across his face as his 'thought projection' continued to mock Makarov.

"Why are you hiding… come and face me like a man!" Makarov shouted, his voice so loud that it caused even more dust and rubble to fall fro the ceiling.

Instead of replying though Jose instead pointed at his feet, looking down Makarov saw the tied up form of Lucy appear, the image flickering slightly showing it was also holographic projection, though judging by the detail of the image it was more than likely that Jose had the real Lucy. This caused Makarov's anger to grow even further as he saw the fear in the eyes of one of his children.

"Lucy… but why?" Makarov uttered confusedly, unsure about why Jose had kidnapped her and how. From what he knew, she was supposed to be in Magnolia looking after the injured Team Shadowgear with Mira and Porlyusica.

"Why you ask? Well, I am quite surprised that she's in your guild and you still don't know… well, it seems that Ms. Lucy Heartfilia hasn't told you the truth just yet." Jose mused, a sly smile on his face as he fixed his gaze on Makarov's expression.

A second later he gestured his hand towards the blonde, after which a magical circle appeared below the blonde, one which judging by Jose's expression would cause a lot of damage to the girl.

"No, don't!" Makarov shouted, reaching hopelessly towards the holographic projection.

That, however, would prove to be his downfall, as the moment he did so a large man clad in great robes with an orange undershirt and a piece of cloth covering his eyes appeared out of nowhere behind him.

' _What?! I didn't even sense his presence, so how was I…_ ' Makarov thought, an instant after which he lost the capability of even moving.

 ** **( - )****

 ** **(With Naruto)****

"To you Virgo!" Naruto shouted as he sent the Iron Dragon Slayer flying towards the pink haired spirit

"Back at you Master!" Virgo replied as she struck him back at Naruto, the black haired man gasping in pain, the iron scales beginning to flake off of his body from the abuse he was taking.

Before Naruto could bat the dragon slayer back to Virgo he was distracted by a sudden surge in magic and a loud explosion from above. Looking up Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, so much so that he didn't notice as Gajeel flew past him and crashed into the wall of the building, the stone breaking as he collided with it, the broken pieces of stone burying his battered and bruised form.

As they looked up they saw the top floor explode in a shower of debris and rubble. The frail looking body of Makarov fell from the sky, before it hit the ground with a loud thump. All of the members of Fairy Tail stared at the scene with growing shock, as Makarov struggled to get up. "M-My…m-my magic p-power…is g-gone…"

"Master! Master, hang in there!" Erza shouted worriedly, rushing over to cradle the old man.

In a loud crash of lightning Naruto appeared directly in front of Makarov, scoping up his small body in his arms as he did so. Forcing out his senses he tried to feel for the magic in the old man, fear beginning to rise within him as he didn't feel any. Closing his eyes Naruto placed his palm on the old man's chest, the hand in question beginning to glow golden as he drew on his energy and began to transfer it into Makarov's body. The energy flowing into him, letting out a sigh Naruto continued to slow push more energy into him, not wanting to burn him up from the inside out.

Looking up at Erza and seeing the fear on her face, he gave her a small comforting smile. "He's going to be alright Erza."

Hearing that Erza nodded, the nervousness in her eyes still evident.

Scanning the rest of the room, Naruto took note of the dilapidated appearance of the room and the mounds of injured and bleeding Phantom mages, they had done enough.

"Everyone pull back to Fairy Tail, we have done enough damage here!" Naruto shouted, his voice ringing with so much authority it got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Wha...!" Natsu began to yell, before Erza grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and began to drag him out of the building.

"You heard him we've done enough, we have got our retribution!" Erza shouted to the rest of the Guild, her action causing the rest of the Guild to begin to get moving.

The large main hall quickly emptying of Fairy Tail wizards leaving only the ruins of the Phantom Lord Guild Hall, almost a hundred injured and wounded Phantom wizards and the figure of Naruto craddling the injured body of Makarov to his chest.

"What do we do now Master?" Virgo asked as she walked up to Naruto her axe leaning on her shoulder. All of the former playfulness had left her due to the sudden seriousness of the situation.

"We get back to Fairy Tail and prepare, this is not over." Naruto replied as he began to make his way out of the Guild.

"Why not finish Jose off now?" Virgo asked as she followed after him. "As long as he is still around he will come for Fairy Tail, he will not just accept the destruction we did to his Guild Master."

"You're right Virgo, but somethings are more important than revenge." Naruto replied as he looked down at the unconscious body of Makarov in his arm the pale, greenish tone of his skin gradually fading as his entire body was bathed in the golden energy coming off of Naruto.

"As you say Master." Virgo responded as both her and Naruto left the Guild, her eyes flickering to the right as she saw the distant figure of Natsu running off in the opposite direction of Magnolia. Not that it bothered her, as as far as she was concerned he could look after himself.

Just before he left the Guild, Naruto took a moment to turn around and look back inside momentarily. "Just no this Phantom Lord, if you try to come after Fairy Tail again. I WILL END YOU!"

As Naruto said that he grabbed Virgo's shoulder before disappearing with an explosion of black lightning. An act that caused the fragile front of the Phantom Lord Guild Hall to collapse, the ground shuddering slightly as the heavy stone blocks crashed to the ground.

Just before the two left the voice of Virgo could be heard asking. "So Master you know I won that competition..."

 **( - )**

 **AN: So yeah I hope you all enjoyed it, I think I might have gone a bit more crazy than usual when I was writing this story. Why because I kind of love the Naruto and Virgo relationship they are so fun. Or at least I think so.**

 **Also I think I might have been a bit to harsh on Gajeel in this chapter, but to be fair I don't think in canon he was ever punished so I am giving him a bit of punishment time in this chapter.**

 **Next chapter well let's just say I think next chapter will surprise everyone.**

 **So anyway yeah, please read and review etc. And drop a comment as I do appreciate reading them. Also if anyone has anything interesting that they think could be good added into the story then suggest away, I like hearing other peoples ideas.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	18. Chapter 18

****AN: So here is the next chapter, I hope your all like it. I am not so sure about this chapter as it was quite difficult to write. So yeah I hope you like it.****

 ** _ **(Last Time)**_**

 ** _ **( - )**_**

 _ _Scanning the rest of the room, Naruto took note of the dilapidated appearance of the room and the mounds of injured and bleeding Phantom mages, they had done enough.__

 _" _Everyone pull back to Fairy Tail, we have done enough damage here!" Naruto shouted, his voice ringing with so much authority it got the attention of everyone in the room.__

 _" _Wha...!" Natsu began to yell, before Erza grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and began to drag him out of the building.__

 _" _You heard him we've done enough, we have got our retribution!" Erza shouted to the rest of the Guild, her action causing the rest of the Guild to begin to get moving.__

 _ _The large main hall quickly emptying of Fairy Tail wizards leaving only the ruins of the Phantom Lord Guild Hall, almost a hundred injured and wounded Phantom wizards and the figure of Naruto craddling the injured body of Makarov to his chest.__

 _" _What do we do now Master?" Virgo asked as she walked up to Naruto her axe leaning on her shoulder. All of the former playfulness had left her due to the sudden seriousness of the situation.__

 _" _We get back to Fairy Tail and prepare, this is not over." Naruto replied as he began to make his way out of the Guild.__

 _" _Why not finish Jose off now?" Virgo asked as she followed after him. "As long as he is still around he will come for Fairy Tail, he will not just accept the destruction we did to his Guild Master."__

 _" _You're right Virgo, but somethings are more important than revenge." Naruto replied as he looked down at the unconscious body of Makarov in his arm the pale, greenish tone of his skin gradually fading as his entire body was bathed in the golden energy coming off of Naruto.__

 _" _As you say Master." Virgo responded as both her and Naruto left the Guild, her eyes flickering to the right as she saw the distant figure of Natsu running off in the opposite direction of Magnolia. Not that it bothered her, as as far as she was concerned he could look after himself.__

 _ _Just before he left the Guild, Naruto took a moment to turn around and look back inside momentarily. "Just no this Phantom Lord, if you try to come after Fairy Tail again. I WILL END YOU!"__

 _ _As Naruto said that he grabbed Virgo's shoulder before disappearing with an explosion of black lightning. An act that caused the fragile front of the Phantom Lord Guild Hall to collapse, the ground shuddering slightly as the heavy stone blocks crashed to the ground.__

 _ _Just before the two left the voice of Virgo could be heard asking. "So Master you know I won that competition..."__

 _ _ **( - )**__

 **Chapter 18**

 **( - )**

 ** **(In the Fairy Tail Guild Hall in Magnolia)****

 ** **( - )****

"So what happened again?" Mirajane asked a slight frown on her face as she took in the somewhat depressed looks on many of the Fairy Tail members faces as they all sat around silently in the base of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, the only part of the Guild that was not badly damaged. Currently she was behind the bar in the Guild';s basement, looking across at a tried looking Erza Scarlet.

"The attack on Phantom Lord was a success. We beat drove them back and took our vengeance for their attacks on us…" Erza replied a conflicted expression on her own face. "But during the battle Master Makarov went to confront Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Guild Master. We don't know what happened, but he must have been hit by some kind of powerful spell that drained him of his magic leaving him on the brink of death. Naruto is taking him to Porlyusica now."

The Scarlet haired mage looked down after that. A frown on her face as she thought about how useless she had felt during the fight. Phantom Lord was defeated that was true, but the victory had come at a cost and even now she couldn't help but think about what could have been different. What could have happened if she had backed the Master up as he was going to confront Jose, or what would have happened if she had fought just that little bit harder. It was as she was thinking this that she heard a familiar voice.

"You shouldn't think about it." Naruto said with a sigh as he made his presence known behind her.

Turning slightly to look at him Erza gave him a questioning look.

"You shouldn't think about 'what ifs', that kind of thinking will drive you mad, trust me." Naruto continued as he looked away from Erza and instead at Mirajane. "What's happened is in the past, and there is no point dwelling over something that you can't change."

Mirajane flinched slightly at that, even as Erza frowned.

"Surely we must always keep in mind our mistakes, otherwise how will we ever learn from them." Erza countered a frown still on her face.

"You'll find with time Erza that people constantly make mistakes, no matter how careful they are." Naruto replied with a shrug. "But if you allow those mistakes to consume you, it will destroy you. What is important is that you acknowledge them, and then let them go."

"Is that what you do?" Erza asked shrewdly as she looked suspiciously at Naruto.

"I try to." Naruto replied cheerfully, before a more somber expression over took his face. "But some mistakes are harder to accept than others."

"I suppose that explains the excessive drinking." Mirajane chipped in.

Naruto smiled blandly at that. "Nope that's just because I love getting drunk."

Erza rolled her eyes at that before she looked away, a faint smile on her face now. AS she did so she caught sight of a tired looking Natsu entering the guild followed by a slightly bruised Lucy.

Upon catching sight of the pair of them, Erza's dark mood instantly returned. Walking over to them with a frown the scarlet haired mage instantly asked. "What's happened, are you two alright?!"

Lucy looked slightly tearful at the question, before with a gulp she spilled what had happened. Apparently she had been kidnapped by two members of the Phantom Lord's Element Four. She had then been taken to Jose who revealed that he had orchestrated the Guild War with Fairy Tail for the sole purpose of kidnapping Lucy, so he could ransom her back to her father. This of course led to Lucy revealing that she was the heiress of a wealthy family, the Heartfillia family. After that revelation her story had continued, revealing how Makarov had been attacked from behind by Aria of the Element Four and also how Natsu had come to rescue her.

The blonde's harrowing tale came to a conclusion with the announcement that Jose Porla was going to be coming for her, here in Magnolia, both to capture her and to also hurt Fairy Tail for the damage and humiliation inflicted on their Guild. Upon hearing this, the mood in the Guild had become even more sullen as people realised that the fight wasn't over. But more than that they realised that Jose, one of the Wizard Saint's was going to be leading the full power of Phantom Lord, Fiore's largest Guild, against them. More than that though they now didn't have the strong and resilient presence of Master Makarov with them. Instead they only had Erza and Naruto. One of whom they knew, despite her strength, was no match for Jose Porla. The other Naruto… they all thought was not on the same level as a proper Guild Master, despite his thrashing of Gajeel.

"Prepare yourselves." Erza strict voice suddenly called out, cutting through the somber air Lucy's story had created.

Upon hearing Erza's tone of voice, the Guild members began to look up, all of them paying attention to the red head.

"Phantom Lord will be coming to Magnolia. The y can't afford not to, not now that they have gone so far." Erza said, her eyes flashing fiercely as Gray looked to be about to interrupt her. "I want you to begin to evacuate Magnolia, getting all the citizens out and to a safe place. Mira, you and Cana use the communication lacrima to get in contact with Mystogan and Laxus, we are going to need our big hitters here if we are to stand a chance." Mira and Cana nodded resolutely instantly getting to work. The other members of the Guild also got a move on, especially after Erza turned her gaze upon them.

"Natsu, I want you and Gray to look after Lucy. Phantom Lord are going to be coming for her, and as a member of our Guild and our friend we will not allow them to take her." Erza commanded. The dragon slayer and ice wizard not even glaring at each other as they both stood protectively next to a still tearful Lucy.

Within moments the once quiet and somber Guild was fully active again, as the members began to follow Erza's commands. The majority of them flooding out of the basement and into Magnolia, all of them already looking to begin evacuate the town from the oncoming threat.

Turning her gaze away from the rest of the Guild, Erza instead looked at Naruto who was still sitting at the bar. His Celestial Spirit Virgo sitting alongside him, absently sharpening the black battleaxe she now held. Her gaze was calm, even as her hands continued her motions, betraying no sign of fear or nervousness as she prepared herself. Erza nodded approvingly at that before looking to Naruto.

She frowned slightly as she saw that he was just pouring himself a drink.

"Naruto you should begin to prepare yourself. You and I are the most powerful in the Guild. If we are to fight of Phantom Lord we are going to need to be ready."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before sending Erza a grin. "I am already ready for the fight to come. I always am."

Erza frowned at that, but didn't reply.

"You should take a minute yourself Erza. With Makky crashing out at Porlyusica's you are the one the Guild looks to for leadership." Naruto replied with a faint smile.

"You were our temporary Guild Master." Erza said a frown on her face.

"True." Naruto responded once again giving her a smile. "But it is not me who the Guild is looking to for leadership…."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Erza muttered in reply, even as a slight smile spread across her face as she saw how hard the members of the Guild were working. "You were a… good… or at least halfway decent Guild Master…"

Naruto let out a bark of laughter at that. "Thanks, but should you sit down. After all you will need to conserve some of your strength for the fight to come." An amused Naruto commented as he gestured to the seat next to him.

"There is too much to do." Erza replied as she looked away from Naruto an instead to the bust and somewhat drunk, Cana Alberona, as she examined her cards. "Cana, have you had any luck locating Mystogen?"

"Dammit!" Cana shouted out in anger, throwing her cards up in the air in anger at her lack of success.

"I am going to guess no…" Naruto commented unhelpfully.

"I'm not getting a reading on Mystogen, which means he probably won't be back to give us any help." Cana replied glaring down at her fallen cards.

"Damn… even we me and Naruto we don't have enough to fight off the full strength of Phantom Lord and their Master." Erza mumbled to herself, before she shot the white haired barmaid , Mira, a sharp look. "Have you been able to get in contact with Laxus?".

In response Mira placed the communication lacrima, a large spherical orb, onto the top of the bar so they could all see it. After a few seconds, the familiar image of a blond-haired man with a lighting-like scar on his right eye appeared within the crystal sphere, a scowl on his face as he saw the group who had contacted him.

"Well now isn't this a surprise. What do you want?" Laxus grunted as he glared at the people he could see from the Communication Lacrima. Sending a particularly nasty and spiteful glare in Naruto's direction.

"Laxus… our guild is under attack and the Master is seriously injured. There aren't enough of us to fight off Phantom Lord and its Master and elites, and we have been unable to locate Mystogen. We could really use your help." Mira said, cutting across any insult Laxus could make as she looked at his image beseechingly.

"Sort it out yourselves!" Laxus grunted as he continued to glare at the people he could see.

"Please, Fairy Tail is in serious danger." Mira pleaded, ignoring her own anger at Laxus's response as she instead focused on getting him back so he could help the Guild.

"Man, Makarov is freaking' pathetic, hahahaha! I don't see how this is remotely my problem. You've already got his 'replacement' Guild Master with you so why don't you let that joke deal with it." Laxus sneered, sending Naruto a venomous glare as he did so.

"So you're not gonna help us?!" Cana asked as she scowled down at the image of Laxus.

"Of course not, why would I? You lot started it, so why do I have to be the one to clean up his mess?" Laxus replied irritably.

"Laxus, there trying to kidnap Lucy and we really could use your help." Mira said, once again trying to gain his assistance.

"Lucy? Do I even know her? Oh yeah… I think I remember. Hey, tell ya what, if you can talk Blondie into being my woman then I'll do anything she wants." Laxus stated with a mock lecherous grin, fully aware that they would do no such thing.

"You are such a pig!" Cana exclaimed her scowl becoming fiercer.

"Are ya sure you wanna talk that way to a guy your begging for the help of?" Laxus countered with a cocky grin, one that the scowling Erza realised resembled Naruto's own cocky grin.

"Hey if you don't want to come help, then don't worry about it." Naruto's amused voice spoke out; cutting across any scathing comment the others could give Makarov's son. "I mean, it is pretty obvious you are scared, scared of the rest of the Guild seeing you get defeated again, only by Phantom Lord this time. It's fine though, we really don't need you, especially if you are going to act like such a coward."

As he finished speaking Naruto saw the others looking at him in varying degrees of disbelief. Most of them looking like they couldn't believe what he had just said, and to whom he said it.

Laxus's expression however twisted from his look of amused arrogance, to an ugly scowl, as he glared at Naruto.

"What the fuck did you say!" Laxus growled as he continued to glare hatefully of Naruto.

The blonde shrugged at that, before nonchalantly replying. "Only that it is okay if you are to scared to come and help your Guild fight."

Cottoning on to what Naruto was doing, Mira also pitched in, an understanding look on her face as she looked down at Laxus. "It's ok Laxus, I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I just didn't realise that you were scared."

"Fear not Laxus, Fairy Tail will prevail. You need not put yourself in danger if that is what you truly fear." Erza said a look of sympathy on her face as she took what Naruto and Mira were saying too literally.

"Scared!" Laxus shouted, a vein bulging on his head as he glared at all of them. "I am scared of nothing!"

"Yeah sure…" Naruto said unconvincingly as he continued o look down on Laxus.

"Fine! Fuck your I will come save your arse's. Clearly you are the ones that are scared, that's probably why you are so desperately asking for my help!" Laxus shouted as Naruto, Erza, Mira and Cana all looked down on him with sympathy, although only Erza was genuine in that sympathy.

"I'll be there!" Laxus snarled angrily even as the Communication Lacrima went blank.

"And that kids is how you convince a selfish moron to help." Naruto said cheerfully.

"That was kind of mean." Mira replied softly as she frowned slightly at Naruto, conveniently forgetting her own part in the deception.

"Screw that, he deserved it for trying to abandon us!" Cana replied, not at all bothered.

"I hope he over comes his fear." An oblivious Erza added in with concern. Gaining amused looks from the others.

Before any other comment could be made however, they were interrupted by Virgo suddenly standing up from her seat by the bar, a slight frown on her face as she looked off into seemingly nowhere.

"Something is coming Master." Virgo said as her eyes flickered to Naruto."Something big."

"You're feeling its seismic vibrations through the earth?" Naruto question as he tried to sense what Virgo did.

Virgo nodded in acknowledgment at his words. "Yes and it is coming from the coast."

Naruto nodded as he too got up from his seat, "Come on then we might as well give it a welcome committee. "

Mira, Erza and Cana also got up as they saw Naruto and Virgo beginning to leave the Guild's basement, not even questioning what was happening.

"Cana can you go spread the word. Gather as many mages as you can, it looks like Phantom Lord has arrived." Erza said as she looked over to Cana, smiling as she saw the brunette nod in acknowledgment, before she broke away from the group in a run. Seeing that their group was leaving the Guild, Lucy, Natsu and Gray all got up to follow. Natsu slamming his fire covered fists together in excitement at the thought of something finally happening, and Gray following behind, now topless…

Exiting the Guild, Mira and Erza didn't have to ask Naruto or Virgo what was coming as they could both see and now feel it.

 **( - )**

 **(** ** **Outside the Guildhall)****

"What the hell is that?" Erza said, her voice raised as she made herself heard over the muttering of the others around her.

Out in the Magnolia's bay stood maybe a hundred metres away from the partially ruined Fairy Tail Guild Hall was a massive, castle-like structure, which was currently hanging fifty feet above the water, supported by a number of large mechanical, metal spider-like legs. Hanging from the walls of the peculiar monstrosity was a number of banners emblazoned with the Phantom Lord Guild Mark, practically shouting out to the world exactly who they were.

"It's a Guild Hall on legs!" Naruto commented absently as he felt the members of Fairy Tail begin to gather alongside him and the others in front of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Close to sixty mages now standing resolutely, in front of the half destroyed Fairy Tail Guild Hall, as they faced down the titanic monstrosity in front of them. A monstrosity that was probably filled to the brim with the two hundred plus mages and a Wizard Saint that made up Phantom Lord's membership.

"I-Is it Phantom?" Loke, one of Fairy Tail's more renowned wizards asked, sweat dripping down his brow as he looked at the massive Guild building in front of them.

"No… it's Blue Pegasus…?" Naruto replied sarcastically as he gave Loke a funny look. Something about the orange haired man seeming familiar to him, he quickly shrugged it off as nothing however as he felt the earth shake as the mobile Guild building moved ever closer.

"I would never have predicted this, I never thought they would go this far." Erza said as she looked at Phantom Lord's machine in surprise.

With a loud rumbling sound, the mobile Guild Hall stopped, its great mechanical legs holding still as it stood in the bay opposite Fairy Tail dilapidated Guild Hall. The size of it alone was imposing enough, and that was without consideration to the hundreds of less than pleasant wizards that were waiting inside; all of whom now had a grudge against Fairy Tail after their humiliating beating at their hands. These wizards included Jose Porla one of Fiore's Wizards Saints, a groups of extremely powerful wizards, as well as Phantom Lord's elite the Element Four, each of whom were S-class mages in their own rights. In sheer numbers there were almost three times more of them than there were in Fairy Tail.

"Attention members of Fairy Tail, this is Jose Porla addressing you from within Phantom Lord's mighty Guild Hall." Jose's voice rang out from lacrima powered speakers on the Guild. His voice holding a note of both arrogance and derision, as he began to speak

As he did begin his obnoxious little speech the last few stragglers from Fairy Tail joined the crowd waiting outside the Guild. These members having been the ones who had been evacuating the town of Magnolia in case of attack, though it was doubtful any of them could of predicted that this would be Phantom Lord's response.

Stood ahead of this motley crew of Fairy Tail mages was Naruto and Erza. With Virgo standing a little behind Naruto a bland unimpressed look in her eyes as she looked up at Phantom Lord's machine. Standing to the side and just behind Erza was also Lucy, the blonde currently being protected by both Grey and Natsu, though the pink haired dragon slayer did look slightly conflicted. No doubt between either, protecting his comrade Lucy, or charging Phantom Lord's Guild Hall and taking the offensive.

"You members of Fairy Tail currently have something that I want, or rather, someone. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia at once and I promise your lives will be spared. Refuse, and… well, see if you can grasp the symbolism." Jose said, his tone oozing smugness as he spoke down to the listening Fairy Tail members.

Upon Phantom's master saying these words, the centre wall in the Guild's headquarters began to lift upwards, acting like a retractable stone panel. As the stone wall moved a large metal canon-like object took its place. The massive gun extending as it did so, till its barrel was almost twenty feet long and aimed directly at the already partially destroyed Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

"It's a Magical Convergent Cannon… Jupiter…" Mira spoke up as she walked through the crowd so she was standing next to Naruto. A look of concern on her face as she felt the magic in the air becoming slightly denser. A Jupiter Cannon was basically a military grade weapon of mass annihilation. A weapon created for the single purpose of destroying everything within the path of its beam, it was a costly weapon in both jewels and magic, but a very effective one. It had once been said that a Jupiter Cannon had the power to bring down a Dragon with one blast. Though considering it had been manufactured long after the Dragon's disappeared from the world. It was doubtful that that could ever be proven.

"So as you have probably guessed, you have no choice but to surrender. Refuse, and you will all be destroyed." Jose said unnecessarily as the end of the cannon barrel began to glow a bright violet as the cannon finished charging up.

The response he received from Fairy Tail however was not what he was expecting. Though in hindsight, the stubborn nature of the Guild Members should not have been that surprising.

"Like hell we'd ever do that!" Natsu roared angrily from his place besides Lucy, who upon hearing Jose's threat had seemed to sink in on herself, raising his flaming fists in the air defiantly.

"Yeah, what kind of man would hand over their comrade to the likes of you?!" The hulking Elfman added his comments from where he was standing in the crowd of resilient Fairy Tail mages.

"What kind of Guild would hand over one of their own to a monster like you?!" Cana Alberona also shouted, gaining a roar of approval from the rest of the Guild, all of whom began to shout there own objections and refusals to Jose demand.

"You hear that?! Lucy's staying right here!" Macao roared in his agreement with his fellow Guild Mates.

Hearing her comrades supporting words Lucy almost collapsed on her knees, only just managing to stop herself by leaning on Natsu for support. However, she was unable to stop the tears that fell from her eyes, as her gratefulness to the Guild who not only accepted her but also protected her became too much.

"Well it looks to me Jose!" Naruto shouted up, a slight smile on his own face as he heard Fairy Tail's heartwarming support for their comrade. "So why don't you… go fuck yourself!"

There was a silence at that as the members of Fairy Tail stared at Naruto. Surprised that he would have the audacity to say that to a Wizard Saint. After all he might be more powerful than Laxus, but they didn't think he was quite at the level that he should be insulting Wizard Saint's to their faces.

"You dare!" Jose hissed angrily. "You dare refuse my kindness! Very well then you leave me with no choice…!"

As he spoke those words the violet magical energy at the tip of the cannon's barrel began to grow. The magic in the air becoming denser and denser, even as the entire barrel of the cannon began to glow with pure magical energy. A loud humming beginning to be heard coming from within the mobile Guild Hall itself as the large Lacrima that powered the Jupiter Cannon emitted its magical energy. The orb of power on the end of the cannon continued to grow, collecting more and more power with each passing second.

As the magic in the air became denser and denser the sky above began to darken as grey and black clouds began to form out of know where. A cold wind seemed to sweep the Guild as the air became more and more unsettled.

"NO!" Erza shouted as her form began to glow. Rushing forward so she was standing in front of the rest of the Guild Erza shouted out. **"Re-equip: Adamantine Armour!"**

As she did so her form glowed with a bright golden light. Her casual white shirt, breastplate and skirt disappearing. Only to be replaced by Erza's heaviest and most defensive armour, her adamantine armour.

As she did this the other members of the Guild seemed to realise what she was about to do and shouted for her to stop, even as the Jupiter Cannon prepared to fire its devastating blast at the Guild and its members.

"Erza what are you doing?! You can't take a hit from that cannon, no one could survive a direct hit!" Mira shouted out as she moved to help her friend

Natsu also burst forward as he tried to get to Erza.

"Erza!" Naruto shouted, for once genuinely surprised by one of his charges actions. .

"Well now, this is indeed interesting… however I am afraid that your friends are indeed correct little girl. You truly don't stand a chance against the magical cannon Jupiter." Jose sneered even as a the massive gathering of magical energy reached its critical point and the power exploded forward, heading straight for the scarlet haired mage.

Seeing this Erza slammed the two half shields on her arms together and prepared to cast her most powerful defensive spell.

Within seconds of her doing this a large beam of pure magical energy shot towards Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. The blast was so powerful that the water evaporated into steam at its passing and the wind seemed to scream in terror as it tore through it.

Up above the skies became even darker, the ominous clouds beginning to swirl around like a funnel, with the eye of the storm hanging right over Fairy Tail's and Phantom Lord's conflict.

Slamming her shields together her eyes closed, Erza prepared to weather the oncoming storm. Already knowing deep down that this would probably be her end. But for Erza that did not matter, for there was nothing more worthy to sacrifice herself for in her mind than for her family. A lesson that had been taught to her by Rob, a mage her had died protecting her and her friends from harm in her youth.

Her valiant sacrifice however was interrupted by a rough hand landing on her shoulder. The grip of the hand being so hard it caused her adamantine armour to creak ominously. Turning her head the last thing Erza saw before she was unceremoniously thrown backwards towards the rest of her Guild was a flash of golden hair and a pair of warm, wise blue eyes.

" **BOOM!"**

The explosion that followed was so great it blasted all the standing Fairy Tail members off of their feet. It also caused every glass window within a mile to shatter and the ground to tremble.

Looking up from the ground the members of Fairy Tail soon saw the cause of the explosion, and as they did their eyes widened in shock.

 **( - )**

 **(Within the Phantom Lord Guild Hall)**

"By the gods…" Jose muttered as he looked out in shock at what he was seeing. All of his arrogance disappearing as he looked in awe at what the impossible thing her was seeing.

 **( - )**

 **(Far away from Magnolia)**

Mystogen looked up as he felt a familiar energy. His eyes widening behind his mask as he stopped his fruitless search of the empty Phantom Lord bases and instead began to rush in the direction he felt the disturbance, in the direction of Magnolia.

"This is impossible. How could it be happening so fast!" Mystogen muttered to himself as he ran through the forest heedless of all else as he rush towards Magnolia.

 **( - )**

 **(With the members of Fairy Tail)**

Erza and the other members of Fairy Tail looked on in shock at what they were seeing. There stood in front of them ad bathed in black lightning was Naruto. Though this was a Naruto none of them had ever seen before. His standard leather jacket and shirt were now gone, completely destroyed by his own magic. His formerly tanned skin was now completely golden in colour and seemed to be glowing. The veins on his body had gone completely black, crisscrossing his golden flesh as they did so. But it was his eyes that were truly shocking, gone were the kind if slightly sarcastic blue orbs they knew, instead both his sclera and iris's had gone completely black, so much so that it was like they absorbed all light.

But it was not just his appearance that completely shocked them. No it was also the fact that he was holding back the full force of the Jupiter Cannon singlehandedly. The beam of purple energy, having hit him was not being held back by a crackling shield of purple lighting god slayer magic that surrounded him. Rotating around him like a giant rasengan with Naruto standing with a single raised hand in its centre.

As this was happening the ground at his feet began to disintegrate as the potent mix of Naruto's unique energy and the Jupiter Cannon's pure magic reacted. Soon all the ground within a ten metre radius of Naruto turned to dust only to be blown away by the chaotic wind. This left Naruto standing in mid air above a large pit, holding back one of the most powerful magical weapons off with ease.

"How is this possible…" Erza muttered as she got up from the floor, the other member of the Guild around her getting to their feet as well.

"Oh shit was he always this strong!" Natsu shouted as he looked on eagerly a Naruto's display.

"Not that I ever knew." Mira muttered absently. "I mean I know Master Makarov chose him to be Guild Master. But I thought that was just because they were related."

"No that was not the reason." An aged voice suddenly interrupted. Causing the members to turn only to look even more surprised as they saw Master Makarov approaching. "Naruto is without a doubt one of the most powerful mages I have ever known." He continued as he looked at Naruto, his father, a smile on his aged face as he saw how he protected the Guild.

"Master you are ok!" Erza once again pointed out the obvious as she looked over at Makarov.

"Mostly, yes." Makarov replied with a kindly smile to Erza even as he once more turned his attention back to Naruto's glowing form. "Something is wrong, that Jupiter blast should have finished by now." Makarov muttered as he frowned at the continuing beam of purple light.

 **( - )**

 **(Within the Phantom Lord Guild Hall)**

"Master Jose! She cannot take anymore!" A Phantom Lord member shouted as he looked up at the grim face of Phantom Lord's Guild Master.

They were currently stood in Jose's office, though it looked more like a throne room. Gathered around the room were more than a hundred members of Phantom Lord, including Jose and three of the Element Four. All of whom were currently connected by a body link spell to Jose Porla. Lending him extra magic as he channeled it directly into a lacrima that connected to the power source of the Jupiter Cannon.

Though the lacrima he was using was already starting to crack from the massive amount of magic Jose was channeling through it.

"I don't care!" Jose snarled in reply as he pushed even more magic into the lacrima, causing the output of the Jupiter Cannon to increase, even as a number of his own mages began to collapse from magical exhaustion. "Those fucking Fairy Tail mages will not beat me again! I refuse!"

"But Master Porla!" Monsieur Sol, an eccentric earth mage and member of the Element Four said tiredly as he looked up at his Master. "This amount of magic, it is killing us!"

"Does it look like I care?!" Jose snapped as he drew on his own reserves to once more push more power into the cannon.

 **( - )**

 **(With Naruto)**

'What the hell!' Naruto thought to himself as the Jupiter Cannon blast continued. '

Naruto was still stood in the same place he had stood when he threw Erza out of the way of the oncoming blast. Having entered 'Lighting God Slayer Mode' as he did so. A god slayers version of dragon force that he had created himself, basing it heavily off the senjustsu he had learned as a teenager. It was a way to massively amplify his magic and body, though over use of it could cause problems.

Frowning to himself, Naruto raised his other hand so that they were both in front of him. As he did that an intricate black magic circle appeared in front of his hands. **"Lightning God's: Railgun!"** Naruto shouted as his magic power flared.

What erupted from the magic circle was a metre long bolt of condensed black lighting that exploded out of his hands, pushing back against the beam of power from the Jupiter Cannon. With a roar of exertion Naruto began to push back the Jupiter Cannon's attack.

The explosion that followed blew everyone backwards, blasting all the water away from the shore, and even caused the backlash of the blast to incinerate not only the Jupiter Cannon's barrel, but also at least a quarter of Phantom's mechanised mobile Guild. The aftermath of the explosion started to subside and the burning, crackling light began to fade away.

The Fairy Mages soon pulled themselves back up and looked at the large crater that covered most of Magnolia's shore and beach as the waves came crashing back down. As the smoke dispersed it revealed a human looking Naruto stood at the bottom of the large crater, and also at the crumbling ruin of what had once been Phantom's Guild.

"Holy shit…" Gray replied his eyes wide as he saw the destruction Naruto caused.

"He… he did it, I can't believe he managed to do it…" Mira said in shock as she lifted her hand to her mouth.

"The Jupiter Cannon… and well... the Guild Hall... he managed to destroy them both." Erza said with both awe and respect as she looked down at Naruto, even as black lightning still crackled across his body.

Naruto turned to look up at his fellow Guild Mates a slight grin on his face. "Of course." he replied before he frowned as he felt a sudden pull on his body. It felt like his magic was burning, looking up in confusion he noticed how the sky was still dark and cloudy, with lighting crackling across the stormy sky, a light rain beginning to fall. But more than that he also felt his legs suddenly feel weak.

"Naruto?" Erza questioned in concern as she suddenly saw Naruto collapse to the floor a look of confusion on his face.

"Master!" Virgo shouted out before she slid down the crater and ran towards Naruto.

"What the fuck..." Naruto replied as he saw his body begin to glow a soft golden colour, before it began to break apart into golden dust that slowly floated into the sky.

"No! Naruto!" Mira shouted in fear as she also ran to his side. Her eyes wide in terror as she saw Naruto's body begin to disintegrate. Just like how Lisanna had died.

"Well shit." Naruto said as more and more of his body began to break apart into golden dust.

Seeing what was happening the rest of the Guild rushed to him, there eyes wide as they saw what was happening. Many of them shouting out Naruto's name in horror.

"What's happening?" Makarov shouted as he elbowed his way through the crowd of mages to get to Naruto's side, along with Mira, Erza and Virgo.

"Looks like I am done?" Naruto said confused himself as he look down at his dissolving body.

"No, don't go! Please don't go!" Mira shouted as she tried to grab at Naruto, tears streaming down her face.

"Please." Makarov said as he to grasped at Naruto.

A gentle smile spread across Naruto's face as he looked at the people surrounding him. "Hey you lot. It's alright."

"No, no it's not!" Mira shouted.

"Don't go." Makarov said miserably as he looked at Naruto.

"Hey now Makky." Naruto said with a slight grin as the last of his body dissolved into golden dust. "It'll be alright..."

Those were the last words Naruto spoke as his body finished dissolving into golden dust, floating away into the sky as he did so.

"NO!" Mira shouted in horror as she looked up at the sky her eyes watering.

Makarov also wept as he stared at the place Naruto had previously been.

Virgo meanwhile frowned in confusion as she looked up at the sky, before in a flash of gold light she disappeared.

 **( - )**

 **(In a dark shady laboratory)**

"Your Majesty." An aged croaky voice spoke out. "The most recent use of the Anima, was far more successful than expected."

"Good." A strong voice young replied, as a pair of cold blue eyes gleamed slightly in delight.

 **( - )**

 **AN: There we go that is the next chapter for you. I hope you all liked it. This was something that has been in my plans since the first Chapter. We have finally got there.**

 **So yeah the next chapter I am sure you will figure out where it will start. I have to say there will be some pretty surprising things happening.**

 **So yeah please review, comment etc. As your reviews are the fuel to my creative fire. Also I like the suggestions and advice people have offered android have found it really useful in writing this story.**

 **Also this chapter has been in the works since the beginning of the story and has therefore been done for a reason . Also before anyone accuses me of needing Naruto I am not. He is many many times more powerful than the sixteen year old pein arc Naruto who first arrived in the Fairy Tail would.**

 **Sorry I just wanted to head off the predictable comments I could receive.**

 **So ok please do enjoy the story**.

 **See you all next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So as annoying/ disappointing as I know this will be for some people, this is not an update. For which I apologise, I know how annoying things like this can be, but I think it is important.**

 **Still though, this note is important as I am using it to decide the fate of two of my stories, An Old Man in A Young Man's Body, and Ten Tailed Wolf.**

 **As some people may have realised, neither Ten Tailed Wolf nor An Old Man in A Young Man's Body have been updated for a long time. The reason for this is originally because I got a bit pissed off with the Naruto fandom and some of the nasty comments I was receive, which led to me putting off updating for a while. Then it was because I started new stories that grabbed my interest more.**

 **Right now though the reason I am not updating is because I'm not sure whether I want to. This story was one of the first ones I ever wrote, and reading back through I can see how rough it is. There are numerous typos, some poor characterisations, awkward dialogue and a number of clichés. Despite that though, I am still fond of the stories as they were my first ones.**

 **This is why I am doing this note, as usually when I find I know longer want to do a story I will put it up for adoption, and then if no one wants to take it on I'll delete it. These two stories however these stories were my first ones, and have quite a few followers and favourites. Which is why I am doing this note to ask people their opinions on what they would like to happen next?**

 **So far I have three options:**

 **A. I leave the story as it is, and if I ever feel inspiration again I may come back and tidy up the chapters and continue updating.**

 **B. I stop writing the story and put it up for adoption.**

 **C. I rewrite the story introducing new ideas and improving on existing flaws, whilst I do this I will remain as faithful to the original story and plot as much as possible. So this would be more of a revamp/ improvement.**

 **Those are the three options I'm willing to do, and as my readers, some of whom have become quite invested, I thought you had the right to have a say in what you wanted to happen.**

 **Personally I am happy to do any option. I won't be deleting the story like I have some of my others, due to nostalgia and the slight popularity they have.**

 **Again sorry this isn't a proper update, but I still think it is important to ask people's opinions and keep people updated on what I am thinking in regards to my stories.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Seagate.**


End file.
